Majestic dragon rising
by skelotece
Summary: Tatsumi, a boy whose village was destroyed by the Empire he thought was a master piece. Now armed with a powerful relic, he goes forth to find the true nature of the Empire whilst joining a group of assassins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a snow covered land, a lone figure walked aimlessly between the trees, his face being covered by cloak so it hard to distinguish the figure. The figure suddenly stopped and looked behind him. About a day's journey away the figure could see smoke rising into the air, the smoke coming from the remains of the village that he use to live in. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came by and causing the hood that was covering the figure's head to come off.

The figure is reveild to be a male about 14 years of age with brown hair and green eyes. The now reviled male looked at the direction of his village with eyes that hold great sadness. " Come on Tatsumi, you need to keep on moving". The male now known as Tatsumi said to himself as he turned around towards the direction that he was heading and marched on. After 4 hours of continuous walking, Tatsumi found himself spotting a cave that was being semi-covered by a wall of boulders.

During his walk, a snow storm suddenly started, so Tatsumi decided to enter the cave and wait for the snow storm to pass. When Tatsumi reached the cave, he was surprised that the cave ran deeper into the hill that the cave was located. He ventured into the cave and when he reached what seems to be the back of the cave, he found himself looking at a statue of a dragon that was the size of a lion and located at the dragon's feet was a small metal box. Tatsumi didn't pay to much attention to the statue and sat down with his back to the wall of the cave.

He put his knees to his chest and stated to cry. "Why, why I'm the only survivor" Tatsumi said to himself through sobs as he remembers the past events. It was a normal day in his village and he was prepare to meet his friends Sayo and Ieyasu when suddenly a group of solders wearing the Imperial uniform entered the village. The leader of the group asked the village chief if a group of soldiers with red head bands came pass the village. The village replied that a group of red-banded soldiers did came to the village asking for directions.

When the village chief pointed in the direction that red-banded solders went, the imperial soldiers started to attack the village, killing the residents and burning the houses. Tatsumi wanted to meet his friends but his parents said no and gave Tatsumi a cloak, his sword and a hunting knife and told Tatsumi run away from the village not come back. Tatsumi was shocked at his parents request but complied as he run out of the house not looking back.

As Tatsumi cried of the loss of the people he knew, he stated to sense movement and he quickly stood up while drawing his sword and getting into a battle stance. He was surprised to see that the dragon statue was moving and looking at him. Now that he is focus on the dragon, Tatsumi could see that the dragon is silver in colour with parts of it being golden and has red eyes. Tatsumi stared at the dragon for two minutes before noticing the look in it's eyes. He know the eyes of a predator when he went off hunting, but the eyes that the dragon has is that of gentleness.

"You are not going to harm me?" Tatsumi asked lowering his guard slightly and the dragon surprisingly nodded. Knowing that he was not in danger, Tatsumi completely lowered his guard and gingerly raised his hand to stroke the dragon on the head. Tatsumi felt warmth from the point of contact and the dragon growled in enjoyment. It was then that Tatsumi remembered the box at the dragon's feet. "Is it okay if I look at the box?" Tatsumi asked as he stopped the stroking and bend down slightly. The dragon nodded and took a few steps back.

Tatsumi opened the box to see a book with a note on top of it. Tatsumi took the book out of the box and with one hand, took the note off the book. He look at note to see almost fainted writing. "If your reading this, then you are the new master of Tatsulot." Tatsumi read from the note and then looked at the dragon. "So, your name Tatsulot then?" Tatsumi asked and the now named Tatsulot nodded in reply. It was then that Tatsumi remember something. " A dragon named Tatsulot...where have I heard that name? Tatsumi asked himself with a thinking face on and it took him a few minutes to rememberd.

His parents use to tell him a story that a century ago, the village was attacked by a group Danger beasts and before the beasts could destroy the village, a cloacked figure having a dragon by his side came to save the village, completely incinerating the Danger beasts. "Don't tell me that you are the same dragon that save my village a century ago?" Tatsumi asked grinning and Tatsulot nodded happily. However the grin on Tatsumi's face disappeareded when he remember the state of the village. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but the village is gone". Tatsumi said lowering his head as tears started to threaten to come out. Tatsumi then felt something on the side of his neck. He looked up to see Tatsulot nuzzling him.

"Thank you Tatsulot" Tatsumi said as his attention turned towards the book. He looked at the title of the book which reads "Teigu historia". Tatsumi opened the book and looked at the first few pages which has a introduction of what Teigu are. "Powerful wepons created by the first Emperor using the combonation of rare metals and body parts of high-class Danger beasts" Tasumi said with eagerness, but then became confuse. "But what this got to do with you Tatsulot?" Tatsumi asked and the dragon indicated to read on.

Tatsumi complied by flicking through the pages, seeing the different types of teigues until he reach a page. "The biological teigu: Majestic dragon Tatsulot." Tatsumi read aload as he looked at the context of the teigu. Tatsumi saw how Tatsulot can transform into armor for it's wielder and how it can change it's size when not in use. The part that interested Tatsumi was Tatsulot's trump card which was a powerful shock-wave but it uses a lot of energy to use it. When Tatsumi finish reading the page about Tatsulot, he could distinctly hear that the snow storm has died down.

"The snow strom has gone now, time to going now Tatsulot. I guess that you haven't seen sunlight for a long time" Tatsumi said to Tatsulot who nodded. Just before Tatsumi began to walk out of the cave, a thought struck him. "Tatsulot, does you last master has a grave by any chance?" Tatsumi asked and Tatsulot shifted sideways to reveal a small grave. Tatsumi walked over to it and saw the name "Artoria" graved into the stone "Artoria, please lend me you strength to reach my goal." Tatsumi prayed to the grave before walking out of the cave with Torupen just behind him.

When Tatsumi and Tatsulot got out of the cave, the land has been covered by a new cout of snow which glistened in the sun. "Now where to go?" Tatsumi said suddenly causing Tatsulot to look at him blankly like trying to say _"really, you asking this now"_. Tatsumi looked in the direction that his village was and a thought came into his head. "Does this how the Empire treats it's people?" Tatsumi thought angrily and then his path became clear. "Come on Tatsulot, let go and see what the true nature of the Empire is like?" Tatsumi annouced and then he and Tatsulot walked into the frozen wasteland.

 **I'm a slow writer so prepare for some waits and please review kindly**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has been inspired by many other fan fiction stories so this may be a great story. (chapter 1 as been re-edited for those who skip chapter 1)**

Chapter 2

It has been 2 years since the events of the destruction of Tatsumi's village and him meeting Tatsulot. During that time the two of then have been has been traveling around the country where they listen to the rumors of the true nature of the Empire. Also during that time Tatsumi has been training to use his teigu as effective as possible and he considered Tatsulot as a friend rather than a weapon. Right now the story focus on a cart traveling on a earthly trail.

The cart with the two drivers were traveling at a peaceful pace when suddenly the earth beneath them began to shake. "W-what?!" one of the drivers shouted fearfully trying to keep the horses under control. The shaking stopped when two crab-like creatures erupted out of the earth. "E-E-Earth dragons!" The second driver said going to grab his weapon. Just before the Earth dragons could attack the cart, a flash of silver caught everyone's attention.

One of the Earth dragons looked up just in time to see a blade cut his arm off. "hmmm, Two Earth dragons. worthy opponents." A cloaked figure said as he landed on the ground, his sword leaning on the ground. The Earth dragon roared in anger at having his arm cut off and attack the cloaked figure. The figure just grinned as he jumped out the incoming claw's way and used the opportunity to slice the other arm off and then slice the Earth dragon the stomach with a diagonal slash with his sword. "H-h-he's Strong." The first driver said in shock as the two drivers watch the first Earth dragon drop dead.

The second Earth dragon looked at it fallen companion and then roared at the cloaked figure. "Watch out!" The second driver yelled as the Earth dragon closed onto the cloaked figure. "Tatsulot, strike" The cloaked figure said calmly not looking at the Earth dragon. Just before the Earth dragon could touch him, a raging ball of fire hit the the Earth dragon squarely on the side of it's body, setting alight. The two drivers were stunned at what just happened and before they could say and thing, a silver and gold dragon the size of a lion came bursting out of the trees and used it's tail to whacked the Earth dragon onto the ground, causing a mini earthquake.

Seeing the second Earth dragon on the ground, the cloaked figure walked over to the the two stunned drivers. "Are you two okay?" The cloaked figure asked as he removed the hood of his cloak, relieving the person to be Tatsumi. "Y-yeah, thanks for the help" The first driver said looking at the two now dead Danger beasts. "Did you tame that Danger beast?" The second driver asked indecating to the silver and gold dragon who was currently putting out the fire with it's wings. "No and that isn't a danger beast, she's a friend and Teigu." Tatsumi replied with a hint of harshness.

"Teigu!" Both drivers said stunned, looking at the dragon who's at Tatsumi's side, gazing intensely at the two divers with it's red eyes. "Wow kid you are special, being able to wield a Teigu" The first diver said. "I guess I am." Tatsumi said smugly. "What happened to your eye kid?" The second driver asked, indicating to Tatsumi's left eye which has a eye-patch over it. "That doesn't concern you" Tatsumi replied calmly. "So where are you heading? The first diver asked "Me and Tatsulot are heading to the Capital" Tatsumi replied as Tatsulot nodded in confirmation, however the answer cause the two drivers to become tense. "Look kid, I know that you skilled swordsmen and wields a Teigu but you shouldn't go to the Capital." The second driver said nervously.

This cause Tatsumi to raise a eye-brow. "I know that the capital looks like the place full of opportunities but, the people there have the hearts of monsters" The second driver said causing Tatsumi to become serious. "So I guess that those rumors are true then." Tatsumi looking in the direction that the capital is. "Yeah all of them are true and yet your still going?" The first driver said saying the last part in nervously . "Yep" Tatsumi said smiling, causing the drivers to sweatdrop.

"What are going to with your Teigu? You can't really take it into the Capital with you." The first driver said looking at Tatsulot in uncerity. "Heh, Tatsulot has a handy ability in situations like this" Tatsumi said smirking as he clicked his fingers. This cause Tatsulot to shine causing the two drivers to shield their eyes. When the light died down and the drivers removed their hands from their eyes, they became confuse when Tatsulot seemly disappeared.

The look at Tatsumi who pointed down and the drivers looked where Tatsumi is pointing and they became suprise when they saw that Tatsulot had turn into the size of someone's hand. "Yep, definitely handy" The second driver said stunned at what just happened with his companion nodding in agreement.

"I guess that we should be going now. Come on Tatsulot." Tatsumi said as Tatsulot jumped onto Tatsumi's hand where upon he put the biological Teigu into his pocket. "bye then." Tatsumi said smiling as he walked towards the Capital. "Should we mention this when we deliver the supplies?" The first Driver asked The second driver who nodded.

Line break

" _For such a grand city, the people don't look happy."_ Tatsumi thought as he walked down a street, looking at the sad expressions that the people have on their faces. He heard people muttering about him as he walked pass, whispering about the eye-patch. _"Even though I removed my cloak to blend in, people are still talking about me."_ Tatsumi thought again, sighing as he did. "Now, Where would be a good place to start my search?" Tatsumi asked himself, looking around before a wall with 4 posters on it caught Tatsumi's attention.

He walked up to the wall and looked at the posters. The posters have the sketches of 1 male and three females with the names of Bulat, Najenda, Sheele and Akame. Every one have the the word Night Raid under neath their name. "A group of wanted people." Tatsumi mused to himself as Tatsulot growled lightly in his pocket. "Don't worry Tatsulot, I won't look for them unless its necessarily" Tatsumi whispered, putting his hand into his pocket and stroke Tatsulot.

"Hello there, country boy" A voice suddenly said causing Tatsumi to turn around whilst putting his hand out of his pocket. The person who spoke is a women with blond hair, golding eyes and wearing black and cream colored clothes along with a belt. Tatsumi blush slightly at how the clothes were quite reveling. This cause the women to giggle slightly before putting on a playful smile. "Let me guess, you came to the capital to join the army?" The women asked looking at Tatsumi.

"You can say that, but who are you?" Tatsumi asked the blond women. " My name is Leone and you should introduce yourself first." The now name Leone said. "Sorry, my name is Tatsumi." Tatsumi replied scratching his head. "So Tatsumi, what a handsome man like you doing in the Capital?" Leone said as she leaned forward, showing a bit of chest, causing Tasumi to back away slightly.

"Well I came to the Capital to see if Some rumors where true?" Tatsumi explained, causing Leone to gain interest."Oh and what rumors are you talking about?" Leone asked causing Tatsulot to Shuffle nervously in Tatsumi's pocket. "I don't think that this the most suitable place to talk, lets go some where to talk privately." Tatsumi said, grabbing Leone's hand and dragging her to a near by tavern. _"Jackpot!"_ Leone thought happily.

"That's hit the spot." Leone said happily as she drank from her mug. _"She does like to cause a scene_. _"_ Tatsumi thought, sweat dropping at how Leone is acting. "So Tatsumi, you were saying about these rumours." Leone said she place her mug on the table. "Well the rumors are about the true nature of the Empire." Tatsumi explained causing Leone to stare at him. _"This guy is aware of the corruption?"_ Leone thought as Tatsumi looked at her because of how quite she became. "So what will you do when you find the truth of these rumors?" Leone asked.

"Well, If these rumors are true, then I try to find any leads to the revolutionary so I can join them." Tatsumi replied calmly causing Leone to become shocked. _"What! You don't just say that to a complete stranger"_ Leone shouted in her head. Tatsulot must have a similar thought as she bit Tatsumi from the inside of his pocket, causing Tatsumi to cringe slightly. "Good luck with that then." Leone said whilst smirking.

"Leone, can I ask you something?" Tatsumi said, earning a raised eyebrow from the golden eye women. "Whose Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked remembering the wanted posters. "I guess coming from the countryside, you don't know who they are. Night Raid is a group of assassins that target high- class people or those who are important." Leone explained causing Tatsumi's interest to rise. "From their name, you can tell that they mostly attack during the night." Leone further explained before a mischief smirk appeared. "Don't tell me that you want to meet them?" Leone asked causing Tatsumi shake his head. "No, just interested." Tatsumi replied.

"Well I guess you shouldn't really, especially Akame." Leone said causing Tatsumi to frown. "It will be easy, since she has red eyes, either that or her name is just a joke." Tatsumi said. "That interesting to say about the eyes, coming from someone who has one." Leone said, indicating to Tatsumi's eye-patch. "That true." Tatsumi said as he place a finger of his covered left eye and Tatsulot shuffled nervously. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Leone spoke. "Now that I thought about it, I may know someone who can help you find the revolutionary army." Leone said, causing Tatsumi to sit up. "Really?" Tatsumi said in excitement.

"Yep, but some money is involved." Leone explained, causing Tatsumi to frown slightly at the look in Leone's eyes. _"Whats she up to?"_ Tasumi thought to himself as he could feel Tatsulot shuffle slightly. _"I go along for now."_ Tatsumi thought as he got a medium size bag out of his travel bag. "Will this be okay?" Tatsumi asked as place the bag full of money onto the table. "Oh that will do" Leone replied as money signs seem to appear in her eyes. "Okay Tatsumi, you stay here while I go and fetch the person." Leone explained as she began to walk away and Tataumi nodded. _"Poor kid, he didn't know what he done. However he is someone to watch, it not everyday that someone comes wondering into the capital wanting to join the revolutionary army. And whats with his pocket, there's something in there that moves."_ Leone thought as she walked out of the Tavern.

Line break

"How can I be so stupid!" Tatsumi said as he walked down a street, fuming at how Leone just stole his money. "I'm sorry Tatsulot, It look like we will be sleeping out to night." Tatsumi said to his Teigu partner who was on his shoulder, eating scraps of food that Tatsumi manage to get out of the tavern. Tatsulot gave a look that said. _"Don't worry Tatsumi."_ Tatsumi smiled and started to stroke Tatsulot who growled softly. "When we find Leone again, we make her pay. Now where to sleep to night." Tatsumi said as looked around, trying to find a good wall to sleep against.

When he found one and sat down, he started to remember something. "That belt that she was wearing was familiar though." Tatsumi said with a thinking face on. His eyes wondered over to Tatsulot who was looking at him blankly. Tatsumi eyes widen slightly. "I remember now." Tatsumi said as took out his "Teigu Historia" book out and open the pages. After a few seconds of looking through the pages, he found what he was looking for.

"King of beasts: Lionelle. A Teigu that gives the wielder the characteristics of a lion." Tatsumi read from the book. "I guess that make sense, since Leone seem like a cat person to me. But why would she wields a Teigu though? Is Leone a part of the Empire or the Revolutionary army?" Tatsumi asked himself before Tatsulot nudge him on the check, causing Tatsumi to turn around to see Tatsulot giving him a look. "May be I shouldn't have told Leone about my plans to join the Revolutionary army then." Tatsumi said sheepishly getting the gist of the look that Tatsulot is given him.

It was then that Tatsulot looked at a nearby wall and when Tatsumi looked, he saw the wanted posters for Night Raid. "Night Raid...I wonder if they are fighting to get rid of the corruption within the Empire?" Tatsumi asked before an idea popped into is head. "I wonder if there is a possibility that Night Raid have at least one Teigu in their possession?" Tatsumi said before frowning. "But if the case, then which one will be most suitable for assassination work?" Tatsumi asked himself as he flicked through the pages.

Tatsumi stopped looking through the pages when his eyes fell on a sword type Teigu. "One cut kill Murasame, a single cut from it's blade will cause a deadly poison to enter the target's blood, killing them in seconds. No known cure for the poison. Trump card, allows the wielder to increase there speed by cutting themselves with Murasame" Tatsumi read from the book before looking at Tatsulot. "I guess that this Teigu will be the most likely candidate right?" Tatsumi asked Tatsulot who nodded.

Just then, the noise of a horse and carriage is heard, causing Tatsulot to dash into Tatsumi's pocket. Tatsumi looked up to see a carriage stopping a few feet away and a girl slightly younger then him with blond hair and wearing a blue dress coming out of it. "Young man, are you by any chance from the countryside?" The girl asked as she walked up to Tatsumi. "Yes I am." Tatsumi replied unsurely as he stood up whilst putting away "Teigu Historia". "I was wondering if you like to come to my house for a while?" The girl asked causing Tatsumi to stare at her.

"I have no money if that you where wondering?" Tatsumi replied as he felt Tatsulot shuffle in his pocket. "If you had any money, then you won't be out in the streets then." The girl said giggling. "You should accept Lady Aria's offer. She can't stand people sleeping in the streets." One of the guards that is with the now name Aria said. Tatsumi looked at Aria, thinking of his options. Even though Aria is giving him someone to sleep for the night, he couldn't stop the feeling that she has something horrible in plan. But then he didn't feel like sleeping in the streets. "Sure, the names Tatsumi." Tatsumi said, introducing himself whilst giving a small smile. "Thank you very much for accepting my offer Tatsumi." Aria said as she drag Tatsumi into the carriage.

Line break

"Well, I certainly walked right into this mess." Tatsumi said as he is currently chained to a metal beem covered in scars. Tatsumi found himself in this situation when he and Aria arrived at her house/mansion. Her parents seem like nice people and they treated him to dinner. However when he took a glass of water, he suddenly fainted and when he woke up, he found himself chained to the metal beam with with a sadistic Aria waiting for him. Tatsumi spent the last hour being tortered by Aria who seem to be enjoying her self and Tatsumi was in pain when she left.

"Tatsulot, are you here?" Tatsumi asked, trying not to look at the rotten bodies that littered the shed that he was in. A noise was heard and Tatsumi looked up to see mini Tatsulot on a wooden beam with a mournful look on it's face. "Don't worry Tatsulot, it my fault that I got into this mess." Tatsumi said as he grunted in pain. "So can you help get this chains off me please?" Tatsumi asked to which Tatsulot nodded as the Teigu flew down and set Tatsumi free by burning the chains and using it's tail to smash the chain apart.

Unfortunately, the action cause Tatsumi to gasp in pain as he landed on the ground. "Step 2, get out of here." Tatsumi said though grunts of painas got up and walked towards a table. For some reason Aria used Tatsumi's own sword and hunting knife to inflict the scars onto him. Tatsumi collected his possessions (and putting his clothes back on) as he and Tatsulot headed towards the door. "Ready to give some pain to the sadis family?" Tatsumi asked with a evil smile as he place a hand on the the door and Torupen nodded with eagerness. Tatsumi pushed open the door and then his mind went blank.

There, standing in the doorway is a girl with long black hair and red eyes and wearing a black trench coat with two arm guards. _"Great its Akame."_ Tatsumi thought recognizing the girl from the posters as he stood there frozen, staring at Akame. Like Tatsumi, Akame was frozen still, staring at Tatsumi because she wasn't expecting to bump into anyone during her search. The two stare at each other, forgetting everything else as they as they observe each others appearance.

Their moment was broken when the noise of boots were heard. _"Guards"_ Tatsumi thought as he grab Akame by the hand and yanked her into the shed before closing the door. Tatsumi put his ear to the door and listened. "Is there any point in patrolling this shed?" A voice asked. "Your right, it not like that the people inside will escape." Another voice replied. _"But may be they will."_ Tatsumi thought, snickering to himself as he heard the guards disappearing. Tatsumi turned around to face Akame who was staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked. "Would you mind letting go of my hand please." Akame said emotionlessly making Tatsumi confused before looking down to see that he was still holding her hand. "S-sorry Akame." Tatsumi said quickly letting go of Akame's hand whilst blushing. The next thing in knew, Akame has a katana pointing at him. "Who are you?" Akame asked with a serious face on, making Tatsumi gulp slightly and Tatsulot tense. "My name is Tatsumi and just someone from the countryside who is enjoying the family's hospitality." Tatsumi replied, indicating to the contents of the shed. Akame took a look around at the shed and Tatsumi saw a look of disturbance in her eyes.

" _Even assassins will be effected by the things they see."_ Tatsumi thought before looking at the blade in Akame's hand. "One cut kill Murasame. I guess I was right that Murasame will be in Night Raid's possesion." Tatsumi said causing Akame to look at him. "For someone whose from the countryside, you are quite knowledgeable in Night Raid having Teigus." Akame said causing Tatsumi to be suprise. "Well I guessed that Night Raid will have a least one Teigu in their possession. But from what you said, there's more in your possession?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to nod.

"Okay...me and Tatsulot will be heading off now." Tasumi said as he and Tatsulot began to walk towards the door. "Who?" Akame asked, causing Tatsumi to turn his head towards her. "My friend and Teigu." Tatsumi replied pointing down to the (still) mini Tatsulot. "You wield a biological Teigu?" Akame asked as she crouch down to look at Tatsulot and for some reason Tatsumi saw a strange look in her eyes. "Yeah, I have Tatsulot for two years now." Tatsumi replied.

"Where are you two going exactly?" Akame asked standing up and looking at Tatsumi. "Well we going to pay the the family back for the hospitality they give us." Tatsumi said with a evil grin before facing forward and Akame knew what he was going to do. "Wait." Akame said putting a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder causing him to look at her again. "How long have you been here?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to frown. "Well I was with the family for a hour and I been tortured for an hour." Tatsumi replied causing Akame to frown slightly. "Then I'm not letting you go and kill the family." Akame said causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to stare at her.

"Pardon?" Tatsumi asked not clearly understood what Akame said. "I said I'm not letting you go with the condition that you are in." Akame replied with slight of concern in her voice. "I'm perfectly-owch!" Tatsumi began to say but Akame put pressure on Tausumi's sholder, causing him to cringe in pain. "See, your in no condition to fight." Akame said blankly before letting go. "Do you have to hurt me to prove your point?" Tatsumi asked rubbing his shoulder. Akame shrug after a few seconds thinking causing Tatsumi to sweat-drop.

"But, that family of sadist needs to pay for their actions." Tatsumi said slightly frustrated at his prevention of his plan. "If you want to take revenge on the family, then you can come back tomorrow when you wounds are healed." Akame said causing Tatsumi to look at her confusedly. "Tomorrow night, Night Raid will attack the family. You can come if you want to." Akame said. "Thank you, Akame." Tatsumi said smiling slightly before turning around. "Tatsumi." Akame said catching Tatsumi's attention. "can I do something?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to nod slowly. Akame picked up Tatsulot and started to...stroke her causing Tatsumi sweat-drop, watching Akame stroke Tatsulot who has a happy expression on her face.

 **Another chapter finished, please review kindly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 3-Tatsumi-p.o.v

It has been a day since I met Akame and tonight was the night that Night Raid is going to attack that sadistic family's home. During the day I went to a hospital to get my wounds check up and although the wounds were only light they still hurt. The hospital put some liquid on the wounds that help with healing process, however the liquid stung (I could feel Tatsulot shaking with laughter in my pocket).

Right now, me and Tatsulot (fully grown) are hiding in the trees near the shed that I was tortured last night. I'm given a guess that Aria plus a guard(s) will come this way to hide. "Ready Tatsulot?" I asked causing the Teigu to growl in reply and we waited for Night Raid to attack. It was when we felt a huge about of killing instinct in the air that we know that Night Raid has arrive.

We heard the sound of a fight going on but I know that since Night Raid have Teigus in their possessions, the battle will be in their favor. It was then that I saw movement from the mansion, that I began to smirk. There, running towards the shed was Aria with a guard and it was then that I made myself known. "Hello Aria, it a beautiful night isn't it?" I asked causing Aria and guard to stop in their tracks. "T-Tatsumi what are you doing here. I was worried that you went missing this morning." Aria replied causing me to laugh. "Awww, so you miss your new torture toy?" I asked flaring by own killing instinct.

"Lady Aria, get behind." The guard said as he got in front of Aria and point his gun at me. I wasn't afraid as I said quietly "Tatsulot, strike." This cause Tatsulot to burst out of the trees and charge at the guard who was shocked at it's appearance. The guard didn't get to say anything as Tatsulot use it's claw to attack the guard, causing a deep gash to appear on the guards body. Aria walked back slowly as the guard drop dead and Torupen growled at her.

"H-h-how did you get a Danger beast into the Capital?" Aria asked fearfully looking at Tatsulot. "Oh, Tatsulot isn't a Danger beast (well technically she is) but a Teigu" I said proudly causing Aria to become shocked. "You weild a Teigu?" Aria asked causing me to nod as I drew my sword from the inside of my cloak. "Oh don't worry, she won't kill you...I will." I said deadly as I dash at Aria and swing my sword, striking Aria with a diagonal slash.

"Its done." I said after a few seconds that Aria's dead body lay on the ground. I look at Tatsulot who has a questioning look on her face. Before I could say anything footsteps is heard and me and Tatsulot turned to look in the direction where I saw a familiar red eye girl.

Akame p.o.v

As the rest of the team finish off the guards, I went after the last target, however when I reach the back side of the mansion where the shed is, I saw someone who I expected to come tonight. There, standing in the clearing was Tatsumi and I was surprise to see a lion size tasulot by his side. I looked down to see the dead bodies of the last target and a guard by their feet/claws.

As I looked at Tatsumi, I couldn't stop thinking how a fearless swordsmen he was with that eye-patch over his eye. "Handsome." I muttered causing to me to blush slightly at I what I said. I shook the thought away as I approach them.

Tatsumi-p.o.v

"Hello Akame." I said as I saw Akame coming closer. "Hows your wounds?" Akame asked emotionlessly causing me to sweat-drop like, not a hello first. "Akame, you do not need to worry about me." I said causing Akame to glare at me, making me take a few steps back. "The hospital put some liquid on the wounds to help them heal so they are not hurting." I replied, looking away from Akame's glare.

"That good to hear, many people that I use to know don't take care of their wounds that they receive, causing them to die." Akame said and I turn to face her to see a face with concern on it. _"Is this who Akame really is?"_ I thought, staring at her before I saw Akame looking at Tatsulot.

"May I?" Akame asked putting a hand out towards Tatsulot and I knew what she want. "Sure" I replied watching Akame walking up to Tatsulot and started to stroke her. "What gender is Tatsulot?" Akame asked. "Tatsulot is a girl. It is a good thing you ask first because Tatsulot gets mad when people refer her as a he." I replied causing Akame to raise a eyebrow. It was then that Tatsulot started to glow and when it died down, Tatsulot is in her mini form who then jumped onto Akame's shoulder. "I guess that means Tatsulot likes you." I said trying not to laugh at the expression on Akame's face.

The noise of running footsteps is heard, causing me and Akame to turn around to see a girl with short black hair, black eyes and she is dress in a simular fasion to Akame along with a katana of her own, however she has a small bag tied around her hip. _"A younger sister maybe?"_ I thought seeing how simular the girl and Akame are. The girl was to say something when she spotted me where upon, her eyes sharpened and charge at me, drawing her katana as she did so. I became scared when she was about to pounce on top of me, but she was stopped by Akame taking a hold on the girl's neck line.

"Sis, why did you stop me?" The girl asked, turning her head to face Akame. "Kurome, he's isn't a target nor a guard." Akame replied to the now identify Kurome. "So who is he?" Kurome asked as Akame let go of her. "My name is Tatsumi and I was taking revenge on the girl who torture me." I said, introducing myself to Kurome who looked at me. " I'm Kurome, Akame's little sister." Kurome said, introducing herself as well before looking at the dead bodies of Aria and the guard.

"So is this your work, Tatsumi?" Kurome asked to which I nodded at before I saw Kurome frown and the marks on the guard. "How did you did that?" Kurome said and I was about to reply but Akame spoke. "It was Tatsulot." Akame said causing Kurome to look at her sister confusedly. "Who." Kurome asked as Akame pointed to the biological Teigu on her shoulder. Kurome stared at Tatsulot who stared back at her for a minute. "So cute." Kurome said as she snatch Tatsulot off Akame's shoulder and started to stroke her causing me to sweat drop. It was then that I notice the katana on Kurome and I frown slighty.

"That's a Teigu." I said causing the two sisters to look at me. "Do you know my Teigu?" Kurome asked causing me to shake my head. "No, but I could look it up." I replied causing the two sisters to look more confuse before I took out "Teigu historia". "Now where is it?" I muttered as I flick through the pages for a few seconds before I landed on a page that has the Teigu that Kurome has. "Flashing wind Masamune, A sword that controls the wind. The trump card is being able to heal all type of injuries." I read aloud from the page before looking up from the book. "Does that book contain information of all Teigus?" Akame asked causing me to nod.

"That's interesting to know." Kurome said with a thinking face on whilst still holding Tatsulot and suddenly I felt vulnerable for some reason. "So what are you going to do now Tatsumi?" Akame asked causing me to frown. "Well I was going to try find I way to join the revolutionary army but first I need to find the women who stole my money" I replied causing the two girls to look surprise (probably about the revolutionary army part). "Who this women look like?" Kurome asked after the surprise look disappeared from her face.

"Well her name is Leone and she has blond hair, yellow eyes and is wearing black and cream colored clothes. And she also wields the Teigu King of beasts Lionelle." I replied causing the two girls to share a look. "Wait, don't tell me that..." I began to say but a familiar voice was heard. "Akame, Kurome! We finish now." The voice said causing me to turn to see Leone walking towards us. "You!" I yelled, pointing at Leone who spotted me.

"Oh Tatsumi, this is Surprise." Leone said cheerfully, causing me to gain a tick mark as I saw Torupen glaring at Leone. "Wheres my money Leone?" I asked causing Leone to scratch her head. "Well...I spend it." Leone said causing me to face fault. "A-all ready." I said. "Yep, I gave half of it to a orphanage and use the rest to get supplies." Leone explained. "And sweets." Kurome said causing me to look at her who is eating sweets from the bag that is around her waist. "You can't have any Tatsumi." Kurome said holding the bag protectively causing me to sweat drop.

I turn back to look at Leone who was looking at the two bodies. When her eyes land on the guard's wounds, Leone became surprise "who did this?" Leone ask the two girls. "My Teigu, Majestic dragon Tatsulot." I replied, indicating to Tatsulot (still in Kurome's arms). "You have a Teigu!" Leone asked with a surprise look on a face before frowning. "I guess that it has the ability to change size, which meant that your Teigu was the one who was moving in your pocket yesterday." Leone said causing me to nod.

"Our business is done here, it's time to go" Akame announced as she and Kurome turn around to the direction of the house. "Hey, why don't we bring Tatsumi back with us." Leone said. "Why?" Kurome asked. "He has skills and he wields a Teigu." Leone replied as the the two black hair girls looked at me. "Well I really want to join the revolutionary army." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh come on Tatsumi, joining Night Raid will be more fun the the army." Leone said smiling. "Well I guess joining Night Raid will be more fun...and make new friends." I said, saying the part in a quiet voice hoping neither of the girls heard me but when I look at Akame, I got a suspision that she heard me. "All right it decided." Leone said grabbing me by the neck of my cloak and dragging me. "Hey don't drag me!" I said as Tatsulot growled at Leone. "Sorry Tatsumi, but we need to move." Leone said as she hit a point on my neck, causing me to fall unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I was in a burning village. I could hear the screams of the people as they were burned alive within their homes. The whole suddenness of this and the screams cause me to feel fear and I looked in a direction which cause me to become shocked. There, lying on the ground were Sayo and Iysasu, trapped under a pile of fallen wood. I try to reach for them but suddenly my body is in-case in ice and I could hear a women's laughter, filled with cruel humor.

Before anything could happen next, I was enveloped in darkness. I felt my heart beating at a alarming rate. "Calm down Tatsumi, calm down. It just a nightmare." I said to myself as I try to stop my beating heart. Suddenly a dot of light suddenly appeared in the distance which then glowed brightly, blinding me. When the light died down, I found myself in a throne room of sorts. "Hello Tatsumi." A voice spoke and I saw that a women was sitting in the throne.

The women is in her mid 20's with light blond hair (which is braided) and green eyes. The women is wearing a cross between a dress and armour. "Who are you?" I asked nervously, feeling some sort of connection with the women. "My name is Artoria, the previous wielder of Tatsulot." The women (now name Artoria) said introducing her self to me. When I heard this, I began to freak out causing Artoria to laugh.

"You can calm down Tatsumi. I'm not going to hurt you." Artoria said and I calm down but became tense. "Where I'm I, I'm pretty sure that I am only knocked out." I said looking around the throne room. "We're in your mind-scape and your brought here because your at a critical point in your journey." Artoria said causing me to become curious. "Your at a point of no return, joining Night Raid will cause you to be on a path that will force you to keep on going until the end." Artoria said causing me to become uncomfortable. "The path of an assassin is not I want though." I said causing Artoria to shake her head. "Life is something that cause your to change path, but your original path is still open." Artoria said.

"What do you suggest then?" I asked feeling clueless. "That's up to you Tatsumi, but I brought you here because to give you a path of bringing a legacy back together." Artoria said causing to become confuse. "As you know, I wield Tatsulot but there were other weapons that I wield that was created from the same Danger beast that was used to make Tatsulot." Artoria said. "Do you mean that you wield more than one Teigu?" I asked causing Artoria to chuckle. "I wouldn't call them Tegius, but they were created in a similar way." Artoria explained. "So what weapons are these then?" I asked. "These weapons are a sword called Espadon and a shield called Aurun ." Artoria replied causing to be confuse about something. "So these are just normal weapons created using the method of a creating a Teigu?" I asked causing Artoria to nod.

"So where can I find these weapons?" I asked causing Artoria to frown slightly. "I don't know, after my death the two weapons plus Tatsulot were scattered across the Empire, so finding them is up to you." Artoria said causing me to frown slightly in confusion. "So you mean that grave near my village isn't your real grave?" I asked causing Artoria to shake her head. "No, my real grave is somewhere different." Artoria replied before looking up. "Your about to wake up. This is good bye for now Tatsumi and remember, this path is your choice." Artoria said before darkness envelope me again.

When I woke up, I found my self in a small wooden room that has a table and chair plus a wardrobe. On the opposite side of the room from where were I'm sleeping is a window were sunlight is pouring through. It was then that I felt a wight on my chest and I looked down to see Tatsulot curled up and sleeping. I smile slightly before I heard someone spoke. "Morning Tatsumi." A voice spoke causing me to see a grinning Leone. "Leone? Where I'm I?" I asked as I sit up, trying not to wake up Tatsulot. "Your at Night Raid's base." Leone replied causing me to become confuse. "I'm not a member yet and you just brought me here?" I asked. "Well you don't know the location of the base so there's no damage done." Leone replied causing me to nod slightly.

"Did you had a nightmare?" Leone asked with concern in her voice. "Yes I did. How did you know?" I asked. "Well you had a painful expression on your face whilst you slept." Leone replied causing me to become confuse. "How long have you been in my room?" I asked not sure if want to know the answer. "Well I've been sleeping in this chair for most of the night. I did wanted to sleep with you, but Akame said no." Leone replied causing to blush madly, which cause Leone to laugh loudly. "Tatsumi, I'm was only joking on the last part. But Akame did say to let Tatsulot sleep with you." Leone said after she stop laughing. "Thanks Akame." I whispered as I stroke the still sleeping Tatsulot.

"You and Tatsulot will be good teamates when you join Night Raid." Leone said causing me to look at her. "Do you guys target people who are corrupted?" I asked causing Leone to gain a dark look. "Oh yes, we get rid of the trash that are ruining this land." Leone said in a menacing voice causing me to be scared slightly. "Sorry did I scare you?" Leone asked, returning to normal and I nodded in reply. Just then Tatsulot started to wake up. "Morning Tatsulot" I said as I stroke her, who growled in enjoyment. "Morning." Leone said and Tatsulot stared at her emotionlessly. "I guess Tatsulot hasn't forgive you for stealing my money." I said to the blank face Leone. "Okay. Now that you two are awake, it time for a tour of the base." Leone said suddenly grabbing me and pulling me out of bed which I began to blush because I thought I didn't have any clothes on (but in fact I still have clothes on).

Leone drag me (whilst Tatsulot sits on my shoulders) for a few minutes until we reach a room. "This is the meeting room where we discuss about important thing." Leone explaind as she open the door and going inside (still dragging me). The meeting room a long with a table in the centre with chairs surrounding it, at the back of the room is a throne-like chair and above it is a flag with what I presume to be Night Raid's symbol on it, a black bird with a red eye. For some reason the colour's remind me of Akame.

Sitting at one of the chairs at the table is a women who look ruffly the same age as Leone with purple hair, purple eyes and is wearing a purple dress with glasses. "Hello Sheele" Leone said causing the women now name Sheele look up from her book that she was reading. "Hello Leone, oh the guy's awake." Sheele said and I look at the book that she was reading. "100 ways to fix air headness" I said, sweat-droping. "Yep this book will probably help me with my surroundings." Sheele said happily causing me to become confuse.

" _Is this a group of assassins or a group of odd balls?"_ I thought before Sheele spoke again. "So have you decide to join yet, if you don't then we have to kill you." Sheele said with her glasses covering her eyes. Me and Tatsulot look at each other with uncertain looks. "Oh, who's the dragon on your shoulder Tatsumi?" Sheele asked looking at Tatsulot. "Her name is Tatsulot and she is my Teigu." I said causing Sheele to come close to me and look at Tatsulot. "A biological Teigu, interesting." Sheele said not noticing the blush on my cheeks due to the closeness of her.

The room fell silent for a few seconds until Sheele let out a high pitch squeal. " She so cute!" Sheele said as she gabbed Tatsulot of my shoulder and started to stroke her. Leone burst out laughing at the scene and I sweat-drop. "Leone!" A angry voice shouted from the door and I turn to see a girl with pink hair, pink eyes and is wearing a pink dress. She look cute except a angry expression was on her face. "Oh, hello Mien." Leone said, not effected by the now name Mien's mood.

"What is he doing here?!" Mien demanded, pointing a finger at me. _"What did I do?"_ I thought confused. "He's our new recruit." Leone said still not effected by Mien's mood. "That doesn't mean that you can just bring him round the base." Mien said as she marched up to me and stared at me, making me gulp. Mien stared at me for a few seconds before turning around. "I don't approve. I don't think he will have what it takes to be with us profestionals." Mien said causing me to gain a tick mark. "Aw come on Mien, That eye patch of his make him look fearless." Leone pointed out but Mien just turn her head to the side slightly. "That doesn't mean anything, that just shows that he got himself injured." Mien said causing me to get angry. "Listen you..." I began to say but Leone stopped me. "Don't get mad Tatsumi, Mien is always like that with everyone. Come on, next place on the Tour." Leone said Dragging me out of the door and I felt Tatsulot entering my pocket.

After a bit of walking, me, Leone and Tatsulot (still in my pocket) found our-selfs in a outside court. "This is the training ground and the person over there covered in sweat is Bulat." Leone explained and true to her words, a male in his late 20's was in the center of the court with black hair and shirtless. He was currently swinging a spear at a insane spear and for some reason the name "Bulat" sounds familiar to me. Bulat finish his training with a power swing, causing a a powerful gust of wind to be created. "Wow" I said quietly.

Bulat put his spear down and then spotted us. "Oh hello Leone and You must be the new guy. Right?" Bulat said as he walk towards us. "Hello Bulat, my name is Tatsumi." I said, shaken his extended hand. "Be careful Tatsumi, Bulat's gay." Leone whispered but Bulat heard her. "Come on Leone, please don't give Tatsumi the wrong idea." Bulat said whilst blushing. _"I'm already getting the wrong idea."_ I thought getting a bit freak out from Bulat and I could feel Tatsulot shaking in my pocket. It was then that a I thought entered my head as I release Bulat's hand.

"Er Bulat, you don't have a wanted poster by any chance?" I asked causing Bulat to scratch his head. "I do actually. That what happens when you were apart of the Empire's army and then decide to switch sides." Bulat said surprising me slightly. I look at him whilst bringing up a image of the wanted picture that I saw. "You look way different from your wanted poster." I said causing Bulat and Leone to laugh. "Come on Tatsumi, next stop on the the tour." Leone said as I turn around to see her with a thinking face on. "Now, where would he be?" Leone said thinking for a few seconds before deadpanning. "Oh right, I know now." Leone said causing me to be confuse.

We walked for a bit until we reach a small cliff, over-looking a body of water. Leone indicated to me to be quite as we reach the edge of the cliff where a green hair boy, ruffly the same age as me was lying on his stomach, watching the body of water. "Its almost time for Leone's bath. I can't wait to see that hot body of hers." The boy said happily as Leone bend her knees to be the same level as him.

"Well then that will be two fingers then." Leone said blankly, causing the green hair boy to yelp in surprise. "Oh h-hello L-Leone, What are you doing here?." The green hair boy asked nevously and I could see that he has green eyes. "Oh I was giving our new recruit, Tatsumi a tour of the base. Now, why don't I remind you of what happened last time you spied on me." Leone said as she began to torture him. "Tatsumi, this pervert here is Lubbock." Leone said, introducing the now named Lubbock to me I and I cring to see how painful Leone is torturing Lubbock.

After meeting Lubbock, Leone took me away from the base and it was getting dark slightly. "We almost finish now. The next people you now, but let meet them." Leone said and I knew who she referring to. After a few minutes of walking, a fire was seen with a dead Danger beast on top of it and I could see the silhouette of two girls. Akame and Kurome both turned their heads when they heard us approach. "Hello Leone, Tatsumi." Akame said, greeting us as she throw a piece of meat to Leone who caught it. "Thanks." Leone said as she started to eat the piece of meat.

"How did you enjoy the tour Tatsumi?" Kurome asked as she ate a piece of meat herself. "It was okay...you are a strange lot though." I replied sheepishly causing Leone to chuckle slightly. "Have you joined yet?" Akame asked emotionlessly, staring at me. "Well I do need to talk to your boss first...right?" I asked uncertainly. "Then I cannot give you a piece of meat then." Akame said simply causing me to sweatdrop.

"That not polite Akame." A voice said suddenly and I look at the other side of the fire where a women with white hair and wearing black was sitting. Her noticeable feature was the artificial arm and like me, she wore a eye-patch. I reconise her as Najenda from the wanted posters "Welcome back boss, brought back any souvenirs." Leone said cheerfully however the expression on Najenda's face was the opposite. "We talk about souvenirs later Leone, I've heard that you went over the mission time limit, care to explain?" Najenda asked in a low voice, causing Leone to have a fearful look on her face.

The next thing a saw was Leone running in the opposite direction, however she didn't get very far as Najenda's artificial arm suddenly shot forward, grabbing Leone by the neck and pulling her back by a thick wire. "Okay, okay I except any punishment, just stop the noise, it's horrible!" Leone yelled as she was dragged back. Najenda didn't say any thing to Leone as she turn her head towards me. "So this is the new recruit?" Najenda asked as she examine me, raising a eyebrow when she saw my eye-patch.

"Yep, this is Tatsumi, someone we met yesterday. Kurome explained. "Does he show promise?" Najenda asked again. "Tatsumi's wields a Teigu." Kurome explained, causing Najenda to be suprise. "That's interesting...alright Akame, Kurome, get everyone and tell them to go to the meeting room." Najenda said as she got up and walk towards base...still holding Leone who was being dragged.

Line break

"So that the story then." Najenda said as she sat on the throne-like chair in the meeting room where everyone was gathered and she heard what happened last night. "So Tatsumi are you prepared to join us in getting rid of the corruption that exists in this Empire?" Najenda asked as she and the rest of Night Raid stare at me. "Well I really wanted to the join the revolutionary army." I said earning blank looks from every one in the room causing me to become confuse. "You do know that Night Raid was created by the revolutionary army...right?" Bulat asked. "Er...no, I thought that Night Raid is a separate group" I said causing Mien to laugh. "This just proves how much of a countryside person you are." Mien said causing me to gain tick marks.

"Thats enough Mien, now Tatsumi, can you show us your Teigu." Najenda said causing everyone in the room (except Akame, Kurome, Leone and Sheele) to become suprise. "Sure." I said, but before I put my hand in my pocket I hesuitate. "Speaking of Teigus, were's my book." I said mainly to Akame, Kurome and Leone. "Here, I was keeping it safe ." Akame said handing my book back (where it came from was anyone's guess.) "Tegiu Historia? Never seen that book before." Lubbock said leaning over my sholder. "I think this is the only copy." I said as I place my hand in my pocket to get Tatsulot. However, my pocket was empty and I began to sweat.

"Is there some wrong Tatsumi?" Sheele asked, seeing the expression on my face. "She not there." I said quietly. "What did you say?" Bulat asked. "My biological Teigu, Tatsulot isn't in my pocket." I said panicky causing everyone to stare at me for a minute. "What?!" Everyone yelled except Mien who was laughing. "What sort of wielder are you if your going to loose your Teigu?" Mien said but I ignored her.

"When was the last time you saw...Tatsulot?" Bulat asked as I calm down and put on a thinking face on. "Well...the last time that she out was when I met Sheele." I replied causing Sheele to nod her head in confirmation. "And since then she was in you pocket?" Najenda asked and I nodded. "Well she could just be exploring the base more." Lubbock said. "I think I know where she went Tatsumi." Akame said causing me to look at her. "Where?" I asked slightly relived. Akame didn't say anything but moved to the side where I saw... Kurome stroking Tasulot. I walked up to Kurome and wack her on the head lightly, causing her to drop Tatsulot and grab her her head. "Thank you for embarrising me." I said before walking back to the center of the gathered group.

"Let start over, shall we? Everyone, this is my Teigu, Majestic dragon Tasulot." I said holding Tatsulot in my hand so that everyone could see her. "Er...do you think that its a bit small for assassination work?" Lubbock asked looking at Tatsulot who was staring at the others with curiosity. "Tatsulot can change sizes. This isn't her true size." I replied causing everyone (except Akame) to become wide eyed. "Can you show us?" Najenda asked. "Sure" I replied as I place Tatsulot on the table and nodded at her. Torupen suddenly glowed and when it died down, Tatsulot was the size of a lion. "W-what?!" I heard Mien yelled and when I turned around, I saw has shocked expressions. "I guess that where the majestic comes from." Kurome said as she examine Tatsulot.

"Nice claws." Leone said whistling, leaning down to look at Tatsulot's claws. "So what other abilities does she has?" Sheele asked. "Well Tatsulot as the ability to turn into armor, which allows me to wield fire." I explained. "So Tatsumi, have you reconsider in joining Night Raid?" Najenda asked and I gain a thinking face. _"Well joining Night Raid will help me to gain new friends and help me get close to the people who destroyed my village ."_ I thought darkly. "Sure I will." I replied causing Najenda to smile. "Welcome Tatsumi, to the path of carnage.

Line Break

The meeting had ended and I'm currently in my new bed room. Before leaving the meeting room, I was told that I will be training under Akame and Kurome tomorrow. Najenda had also said to the two that if I became a burden, they could kill me. I think that she was joking but the two girls must have took it literally. As I lay in my bed, Tatsulot come up to my chest and stare at me. "Well Tatsulot, this is the begging of a new life for the both of us." I said causing Tatsulot to nod.

As I was about to fall a sleep, the meeting with Artoria came to the frount of my mind. "Returning a legacy back together again." I said causing Tatsulot to look at me curiously. "Oh sorry Tatsulot, I forgot to tell you that I spoke to your previous master-Artoria-this morning though a dream." I said causing Tatsulot to become sad slightly. "Sorry Tatsulot, she must have been a great master." I said whilst stoking her. Just then a thought enter my head. "Tatsulot...since Artoria's other weapons where created using the same materials to create you, is it possible for you to sense them?" I asked causing Tatsulot to shake her head slightly. "Oh well, it was worth asking." I said as me and Tatsulot fall asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and like to thank the people who reviewed (I was getting upset due to the lack of reviews). I should have told this earlier, but I only watch the anime (and my knowledge of the manga is limited) so if anyone has any reviews that involves the manga then I'm sorry if I can't respond to them.**

 **To Ultor: I have the same idea that Tatsumi still** **obtain incursio and I have an idea as to how he would use it along with Tatsulot.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter, thank you for waiting.**

Chapter 4-Akame p.o.v

It was early in the morning and everyone is still asleep except me who is going to wake up Tatsumi for training. Kurome was suppose to help as well but she still in bed, she always been a sleepy head even when we worked for the Empire. I reach Tatsumi's bedroom and I put my ear to the door to hear if he is a wake. I couldn't here anything so I open the door quietly and crept in.

Tatsumi was still asleep in the bed and Tatsulot was curled up on his chest. Normally I'm not a affectionate person but Tatsulot mini form made me want to stroke her forever. I shook those thoughts out of my head and walk towards the bed to wake Tatsumi. However, when I got close to the bed, Torupen started to wake up. I stop walking and became tense in case Tatsulot attack me or something. When Tatsulot was fully awake, I saw she has I surprise look on her face and then look at me confusedly. "I'm going to wake up Tatsumi for training." I said quietly causing Tatsulot to nod and jump onto the table.

I walk until I was directly above Tatsumi's sleeping form and I stared at his peaceful and handsome face. _"Why do I always think that? I barely know him."_ I thought as I heard Tatsulot laughing slightly and I realize that I was blushing. I give her glare which cause her to stop laughing before shaking Tatsumi on the shoulder. The only reaction I got was Tatsumi moving slightly so I shook him a bit more. "Tatsulot...5 more minutes." Tatsumi muttered before rolling over to his side.

I sighed slightly because he just like my sister, a great fighter yet a heavy sleeper. I look at Tatsulot for help who pointed at her ear with a claw and did something like tickling herself. I got the saying and place a few fingers at Tatsumi's ear and started to tickle him. The reaction was immediate as Tatsumi started to jerk about for a few seconds before bolting up, laughing. "Okay, okay Tatsulot i'm awake." Tatsumi said smiling slightly, rubbing his left eye. He then spotted me which cause his face to become blank. "Er...morning Akame." Tatsumi said sheepishly still having his hand covering left eye despite having finish rubbing it.

"Morning Tatsumi." I said looking at him. "How did you where I was most ticklish?" Tatsumi asked and I pointed at Tatsulot which cause Tatsumi to glare at her. "Ready for training Tatsumi ?" I ask causing him to look at me confusedly before realisation appeared on his face. "Oh right, early morning training." Tatsumi said leaning over to the table where his eye-patch was.

"How did you loose your left eye?" I ask curiously as I watch Tatsumi putting on his eye-patch. My question cause him to become tense. "I...didn't loose it. My left eye...change slightly." Tatsumi replied nervously. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Wheres Kurome, I thought she's training me as well?" Tatsumi asked changing the subject, causing my right eye to twitch. "Kurome... is still sleeping" I replied causing Tatsumi to sweat drop. "Tatsumi, get change at meet me out side in 5 minutes." I said before walking out of the door.

Line Break-Tatsumi p.o.v

After Akame left the room I got changed, relived that Akame didn't saw my left eye, I'm not ready to tell anyone about my eye. When me and (mini)Tatsulot went outside, I saw Akame doing some stretches. My brain shut down as I gaze over Akame's slim figure. I return to reality when Tatsulot bit me on the leg. "Owch!" I yelled, grabbing the place where Tatsulot bit me and glare at her who was looking away innocently.

"Ready for training?" I heard Akame said and I look at her. "So...what are we going to do?" I asked nervously. "We will be doing some running exercises." Akame replied before a noise was heard behind us. The three of us turned around to see Kurome who was at the door way breathless. "S-sorry, I forgot I was training Tatsumi...and Tatsulot this morning." Kurome said through deep breaths and from the look of her, she just came straight out of bed "Kurome...Your always a heavy sleeper." Akame said as Kurome walk towards us. "It not my fault. So have we started yet?" Kurome asked which Akame shook her head. "As I was saying Tatsumi, we will be doing some running exercises, but we won't be doing this until you do something. "And whats that?" I asked curiously. "Catch the both of us." Kurome replied as both sisters ran into the trees, leaving both me and Tatsulot to stare at each other before running after them

Line Break

It has been half an hour since the four of us started running and Kurome and Tatsulot seem to dissappear somewhere, but I manage to keep up with Akame dispite all the staff that covered the forest floor. It was then that I notice Akame slowing down. _"A break, finally."_ I thought relived as I started to slow down as well before stopping in a small clearing. "Well done Tatsumi, you manage to keep up." Akame said who didn't seem to be out of breath at all unlike me. "For some reason, I don't think that you were going at full speed." I said through deep breaths, noticing that something was off when we were running.

"Correct, I wasn't going at full speed." Akame said simply, causing a eye to twich. "Then why...do you say well done then?!" I half yelled at Akame. "I don't know really." Akame replied, causing me to gain a tick mark. "Where are Kurome and Tatsulot?" Akame asked looking around. "I don't know." I replied confusedly.

It was then that a rustling was heard, causing the both of us to become tense. After a few seconds of waiting, Tatsulot (still mini) came busting though the trees and I could see that she looked scared. "Tatsulot, wants wrong! Were Kurome!?" I asked urgently and I saw Akame having a fearful look in her eyes. Just then another rustling could be heard, causing me and Akame to become more tense and for some reason Tatsulot became more fearful. After a few seconds of waiting...Kurome came bursting through the trees with a creepy look on her face. "Tatsulot, it not nice to run away from me." Kurome said before pouncing on Tatsulot and started to...to pet her. Both me and Akame stared awkwardly at each other because of what happened.

Line Break

"So are you the only one capable of cooking or can the others can cook?" I ask Akame. "The others can, but I'm the main chief of the group and since your training under me and Kurome, you will be cooking the meals as well." Akame replied as me, Akame and Tatsulot are in the kitchen preparing breakfast (Kurome went off somewhere) "Your only interested in cooking so you can "sample" the indegients." I said, my twitching as I saw Akame taking a piece of food and putting it in here mouth. "Not true." Akame said eating another piece of food."Your a bad liar, Miss Glottny." I muttered, turning back to the vegetables that I'm preparing.

"What did you call me Tatsumi?" Akame asked and me and Tatsulot froze when we we heard the tone of voice that she is using. "N-nothing A-Akame." I replied sweating, trying to focus on the vegetables that I'm cutting. "Tatsumi, look at me when I am speaking to you." Akame said in a slightly demonic voice. I turned around slowly to see Akame walking towards me, her eyes glowing unnaturally. _"I'm dead"_ I thought, backing away from Akame and I saw from the corner of my eye Tatsulot running away from the kitchen area.

I became fearful when Akame picked up the knife that I was using and my back hit the wall. Akame walked up to me and grab my by the shirt and pull me towards her. "Now, I will repeat again what did you call me?" Akame asked in the same demonic voice. "I-I c-call you." I began to say but I was stuttering and my fear increased when Akame lift the knife into the air. "Call me What?" Akame asked again with her eyes being slit like and before I could say anything, the door opened reveling Kurome.

"Is break..." Kurome was about to say but stop when she saw the position the two of us were in. "What's going on here?" Kurome asked in surprise. "Well, I called your sister something and she didn't like it." I said nervously, the fear still in my voice. "You call her Miss Glottny, didn't you." Kurome said in a dead-pan expression and the minute she said that, she quickly move her head as the knife that was in Akame's hand found itself embedded in the wall where Kurome's head was and I saw Akame picking up a new knife.

"I-I sorry that I call you Miss Glottny. Please don't kill me" I said terrified and before anything could happen the hostile feeling that was coming off of Akame disappeared. "I won't kill you Tatsumi, but you should be careful when saying things to your opponnets." Akame said returning to her usuall self and I saw from the corner of my eye Tatsulot laughing. "Kurome, when did you get here?" Akame asked causing me, Tatsulot and Kurome to stare at her blankly. _"Didn't you notice your own sister when you throw that knife?"_ I asked in my head.

Line Break

It has been 2 hours since breakfast and the four of us decided to keep quiet about the accident however Najenda did question about the mark in the wall. The only eventful thing that happened was Mien laughing about my apron. Right now me, Tatsulot, Akame and Kurome are walking though the mountains doing some hunting whilst the others except Boss and Leone went on a mission.

"Is it okay for us to be this far from base?" I asked as the three of us travel near a mountain. "Its okay as long as we travel within the mountains." Akame replied from slightly a head. "Tatsumi, can I..." Kurome began to ask but I cut her off. "No Kurome, you cannot have Tatsulot, She has become completely afraid of you." I replied feeling Tatsulot shake within the basket that I was carrying. Kurome began to pout as I sighed. "Seriously what is going on here? Most of the you girls like petting Tatsulot." I said, finding the whole thing bizarre. "She's cute." Kurome said causing me to sigh again.

"We're here." Akame said as she went pass a bush and when I reach her, I could see a small lake set deep within a giant hole. "So what are we catching?" I ask, gazing at the water. "We're going to hunt Elegant Tuna." Kurome said causing me to become confuse. "Aren't they very had to..." I began to say but when I turned around, I saw the two girls taking off their clothes off. "What on earth are you two doing!" I shouted, turning around whilst blushing. "We're making it easier to swim in the water." Akame said calmly and I turned around to see the girls in white bikinis.

"Warn me when you do that next time." I said as I heard Kurome laughing. "Wow Tatsumi, for such a skilled fighter and Teigu wielder, your so innocent." Kurome said as Akame jump into the water and after a few seconds, 5 fish came flying out of water and landed neatly in Akame's basket. _"I she using dynamite or something?"_ I thought and I turn my head to see Tatsulot who look like she was thinking the same thing. "You have to hide your presence and then strike when a fish is near you." Kurome explained as she jump into the water as well. _"Easier said then done."_ I thought as I began to take off my clothes, leaving only my boxers on. "Come on Tatulot." I said as me and Tatsulot jump into the water.

Line Break

"Well done Tatsumi and Tatsulot, you manage to get 20 fish together." Boss said as she, Akame, Kurome, Leone, me and Tatsulot sat around the table eating the fish that was caught. Leone smirk as she leaned towards me. "I heard that you take your clothes off and said something like "Come on". So how did it feel to be almost naked in front of two beautiful girls and a female biological Teigu?" Leone asked teasly causing me to blush. I heard Tatsulot laughing from the plate that she is eating from because of the state I was in.

"Okay Leone, I think that enough teasing for one day. Anymore and I think Tatsumi would faint." Boss said smiling before coming serious. "Listen up your four. Leone has received a request from a capital citizen." Boss said causing me, Tatsulot, Akame and Kurome to become serious.

"The request came from the fiance of the victim. She requested that we assassinate the oil merchant Gama and Captain Orge of the Capital's Imperial police force." Leone said as she took out a bag and place it on the table. "The women all ready give us the payment." Leone said as Tatsulot went up to the bag and put her head into it. A few seconds late, Tatsulot dash to the sink in the kitchen area. "The women has sold her body to get the money and I did research into the two targets. Both guilty." Leone said as I looked at Tatsulot worriedly.

"We except this request then. But who to send, The oil merchant Gama will be easily to take of, but Orge will be difficult since he always surrounded with guards,the only time his alone is during the evenings. Akame won't do since she has wanted posters and the others won't be back for a while." I heard Boss said with a think face on before her eyes landed on me.

"Tatsumi, how would you and Tatsulot like to take care off Orge?" Boss asked, surprising me slightly. "Sure." I said before I saw Akame frowning. "Are your sure. Have your wounds healed already?" Akame asked concerned. "Akame, I been fine and anyway, I'll have Tatsulot with me." I replied causing Akame to frown. "Fine. But don't get all arrogant." Akame said seriously.

Line Break-Kurome p.o.v

I was suppose to go with sis and Leone to assassinate the oil merchant Gama, but sis ask me to watch over Tatsumi. As I watch him walking down the street from my position on the rooftops, I couldn't stop thinking how attach Sis is to Tatsumi since he only has been with us for a sort period of time. Could it it possible that Sis has a thing for Tatsumi? No, sis must be worried about the wounds that was inflicted on Tatsumi by that sadistic family.

I saw Tatsumi approach a guy that was wearing armour and like Tatsumi and Boss, one of his eyes is missing. Tatsumi was wearing the cloak that I saw him wearing the first time I meet him to hide his appearance. "Excuse me, mister Orge." I heard Tatsumi said in a timid tone of voice which I found amusing. "What do you want?" Orge said looking at Tatsumi with a annoyed look. "There's something that I want to ask you, in private." Tatsumi said still timidly, indicating to a alley way and Orge look at him suspiciously. "Very well, lead the way." Orge said as he followed Tatsumi down the alleyway and I followed them.

Tatsumi lead Orge down a series of alley ways for 5 minutes until they reach a deserted street. "So what do you want to talk about?" Orge asked in a serious tone of voice. I notice movement a few feet away and I look to see (mini) Tatsulot staring down at the two and I saw Tatsumi's plan. He's going to distract Orge and let Tatsulot kill him. "Well you see, I'm planning on joining the army and I was wondering if you can give me any tips." Tatsumi said embarrassingly. I was expecting Orge to get angry at Tatsumi, but instead he just laugh at him. "Is that all you want to ask me? Well tough, you won't get any tips from me, ask someone else." Orge said as he turned around and walk back the way they came.

I saw Tatsumi become tense and I think he said something like "Tatsulot, strike." this command cause Tatsulot to jump off the roof and turn into the size of a lion, heading straight for Orge. "What the?!" Orge said as he jump out of the way just as Tatsulot landed where Orge has been. When Orge was distracted, Tatsumi charge at him, drawing his sword as he did so. Unfortunately, Orge drew his own sword and block Tatsumi's strike. "I knew that there was something off about you boy." Orge said grinning slightly.

"So you decided to act now instead of earlier." Tatsumi said as he jump back and then charge at Orge again. Orge was preparing himself but Tatsulot came rushing at him, causing Orge to change his stance so he could avoid Tatsulot's claws. However, Orge forgotten about Tatsumi as he kicked Orge in the stomach. "That's a biological Teigu isn't? Well to bad for you boy, a trainee of mine also wields a Biological Teigu herself and I'm pretty skilled in battle her and Hekatonkheires at the same time" Orge said laughing but I saw Tatsumi gaining a angry look.

"You know, shouldn't say the name of a Teigu in front of a enemy." Tatsumi said angrily. "Who cares, you will be dead anyway." Orge said smirking. "Well then, let me show you Tatsulot's ability then." Tatsumi said calmly as Tatsulot burst into flames surprising both me and Orge. The burning Tatsulot went behind Tatsumi and then cover herself on top of Tatsumi and it took a lot of mental strength not to shout at him. However the flames vanish reveling Tatsumi to be clad in a suit of armor that look fitting on him.

"A Biological/armour type hybrid Teigu?" Orge said surprised. "Yep and Orge, prepare yourself!" Tatsumi said as he came charging at Orge with his sword covering in fire. Orge block the incoming strike but the flames on Tatsumi's sword cause heat to be transfer into Orge's sword, making him drop his sword. "Damn" Orge said as he jump back and drew another sword. "That won't help you." Tatsumi said as he run up Orge and punch him, causing him to spit blood. Orge swing his sword at Tatsumi and he block it and then push it away before slashing Orge across the stomach, causing a deep scar to appear.

"Enemy eliminated." Tatsumi said as Orge's dead body drop onto the ground. "Better head back to base." Tatsumi said before a growl was heard causing me to become confuse. _"Tatsulot can communicate with Tatsumi whilst in armor mode?"_ I thought looking at Tasumi. "Seriously Tatsulot, the flames hit a vital area so it a tiny possibility that he's alive." Tasumi said to Tatsulot. Just then, the sound of footsteps were heard. "We attracted company." Tatsumi said just as a voice of a girl was heard. "Whats going on here?" The voice just as the girl came into view. The girl had auburn colored hair and is wearing a imperial police uniform. Following her was a creature that resemble a dog and when Tatsumi saw the girl, he instantly shot off into the air with the aid of two dragon wings and I rush after him.

Line Break

When Tatsumi landed outside the Capitals walls, I was almost out of breath trying to keep up with him. "I guess that girl will be too per-occupied with Orge's body to prepare a search party." I hear Tatsumi said from my hiding place (which was behind a tree) Just then the armor that Tatsumi is wearing started to burn which then reverted back to Tatsulot.

"Man, using that armor really makes my eye itchy." Tatsumi said as he remove his eye-patch and started to rub it. When he remove his hand, I got a shock. _"Tatsumi has heterochromia_ _eyes."_ I thought as I looked at his left eye which was the colour of red just like my sister's eyes. I found his red and green eyes very hypnotic and somehow I made a noise because Tatsulot started to growl at the tree that I was hiding behind. "Who's there!?" Tatsumi demanded, getting into a battle stance. I came out of my hiding place causing Tatsumi to be surprise and Tatsulot to become fearful (despite being full sized).

"Kurome? What are you..." Tatsumi began to say but then stop when he realizes that his left eye is showing. "Tatsumi, stop it." I said stopping Tatsumi from putting his eye-patch back on. "What are you doing here? I thought you were targeting Gama with Akame and Leone?" Tatsumi asked confusedly. "I was, but Sis ask me to watch over you." I replied causing Tatsumi to sigh. "Does Akame knows that I'm not a 5 year old." Tatsumi said rhetorically. "Sis is just worried about you, that all." I told him, causing Tatsumi to blush slightly.

"So...what happened to your eye?" I asked referring to Tatsumi's left eye. The question made both Tatsumi and Tatsulot to become nervous. "It happened about 6 months ago, me and tasulot were fighting a group of bandits that were attacking a village. I was in armor and the bandits made both me and Tatsulot angry, causing a reaction to occur, causing my left eye to change colour." Tatsumi explained and Tatsulot nodded sadly. "Having heterochromia eyes is cool." I said causing Tatsumi to stare at me. "Thank you kurome . Most people stay away from me when they see my left eye. Tatsumi said making me smile slightly.

After a few seconds of silence, Tatsumi spoke again. "Kurome...can you keep this from the others?" Tatsumi asked causing me to be confuse but then nodded. "As you wish...but on one condition." I said causing both Tatsumi and Tatsulot to stare at me confusedly. My eyes went to Tatsulot who started to shake slightly. "I want...a ride from Tatsulot back to base." I said, causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to stare at me blankly.

Line Break-normal p.o.v

The three of them waited until Akame and Leone meet up with them and Tatsumi told the two assassins about Kurome's request. This cause Leone to snicker and Akame to look blankly at her younger sister. Tatsumi and Kurome climbed onto Tatsulot's back with Kurome being at the front. Tatsumi promise Akame that he won't let Kurome fall off and Tatsulot flew into the air. It took them almost a hour to get back to base and Kurome enjoyed the ride. When they arrived back at base, they were greeted with a amused Najenda and they waited for Leone and Akame to arrive at base.

Right now, Tatsumi has just finish on giving his report on his mission. "Well done Tatsumi and Tatsulot, you two did well on you first mission. Najenda said causing both Tatsumi and Tatsulot to smile. "So Akame, what do you think?" Tatsumi asked as he turned to look at the red-eye assassin. Akame didn't say anything but walk towards Tatsumi. "Er...Akame?" Tatsumi said nervously, confused at Akame's actions.

"Leone, can you hold Tatsumi please?" Akame asked "Sure." Leone replied as she took a hold on a still confuse Tatsumi. Just as Tatsumi was going to say anything, Akame started to took his cothes off. "What on earth are you doing!?" Tatsumi shouted, getting embarrist as he stood their with only his boxers on, it didn't help with the fact thst Tatsulot was laughing her head off at the posision that her master is in.

Akame began to inspect the almost clothes-less Tatsumi for a few seconds with a blank face on until she stood infrount of Tatsumi. "Thank goodness, you didn't get any new cuts. Many people die because they don't report their injuries." Akame said smiling. "Er...Thank you Akame." Tatsumi said akwardly. "I told you that Akame was worried about you." Kurome said and the others saw that she was blushing slightly. "Oh Kurome...do you like the look of Tatsumi's body?" Leone asked teasly causing Kurome to blush even more and turn her head to the side.

Tatsumi looked towards Akame who was staring at his body with a glazed look in her eyes. _"Akame was concerned about me."_ Tatsumi thought as he look at Akame. "You know Tatsumi, you really need to show that body of yours more often." Leone said causing Tatsumi to blush. "Oh shut up." Tatsumi shouted.

 **Thank you everyone who have been reviewing story and I'm sorry about my grammar. See you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a month since Tatsumi and Tatsulot eliminated Orge and when the others found out, they had different reactions. Lubbock was shocked, Sheele was surprised (and wanted to pet Tatsulot), Bulat wanted to hug Tatsumi (which he refuses) and Mien muttered about beginner's luck. Right now, it is early morning and Akame plus Kurome (who Akame had to literally drag her out of bed) are walking towards Tatsumi's and Tatsulot's room. "Sis, do you have to drag me out of bed so early in the morning?" Kurome asked whilst rubbing her eyes.

"We're suppose to be training Tatsumi and Tatsulot this morning so you need to get of bed." Akame replied to Kurome who yawned, causing Akame to sigh. After a few minutes of walking, the two girls arrived outside Tatsumi's and Tatsulot's room and Akame was about to knock on the door but Kurome stopped her. "Can't you hear that?" Kurome asked causing Akame to become confuse and put her ear to the door where she could hear...whimpering?

"Do you think that Tatsumi is having a nightmare?" Kurome asked worriedly. Akame didn't say anything but instead open the door and went in to see Tatsumi still asleep but with a very painful expression on his face. The two girls spotted Tatsulot awake and looking at Tatsumi with a worried look. "Does Tatsumi have nightmares at times?" Akame asked causing Tatsulot to jump and turn to look at the two girls before nodding sadly. "What should we do?" Akame asked causing Kurome to have a thinking face on.

"Well...one of us could hug Tatsumi. That might calm him down." Kurome replied slowly causing Akame to stare at her younger sister. "What? You do that when I have nightmares." Kurome said defensively causing Akame to nod slightly. "Okay, but who want to hug Tatsumi?" Akame asked causing both girls to become nervous slightly and Tatsulot just look at the two girls.

"I don't mind." Kurome said after a few second of silence. For some reason this cause Akame to glare at Kurome slightly. "No, I will do it." Akame said causing both Kurome and Tatsulot to stare at her. "Sis...are you jealous or something?" Kurome asked causing Akame to blush slightly. "No, it just I want to do it." Akame replied causing Kurome to look at her questioningly. "If that you want then go a head." Kurome said causing Akame to nod and started to walk towards Tatsumi's bed.

"Sis, I'm going out again. I got a idea." Kurome said and Akame saw a smirk on her younger sister's face. "Please don't do anything that will frighting Tatsumi." Akame said blankly but Kurome just giggled before walking out of the bedroom, leaving Akame and Tatsulot. _"Why did I acted like that?"_ Akame thought to herself remembering her reaction to the the idea of Kurome hugging Tatsumi. Akame acted like that most of the month every time Leone was teasing Tatsumi. _"I'm I getting jealous?"_ Akame thought again. _"Maybe it because of seeing Tatsumi's shirtless body."_ Akame thought before blushing slightly.

She heard snickering and she looked towards Tatsulot and glared at her causing to stop snickering. Akame went up to Tatsumi's bed and climbed in. "Pretend that you know nothing about this." Akame said to Tatsulot who nodded before going back to sleep. Akame lay down next to Tatsumi and wrap her arms around his body before going to closing her eyes. When Tatsumi woke up, he felt calm and relaxed. _"Strange, why do feel calm. I was having a nightmare."_ Tatsumi thought, looking at the ceiling before turning his head towards the clock on the wall.

" _Akame and Kurome will be getting ready for early morning training. I get some clothes on so we can get started right away."_ Tatsumi thought before getting out of bed and walking towards the chair wher his clothes are. After Tatsumi put his clothes and eye-patch on, he went to Tatsulot and gently nudge him. "Tatsulot get up, Akame and Kurome will be here soon for training." Tatsumi said only to earn a snore from her. "Tatsulot...Kurome is here to pet you if you don't wake up." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to jerk awake and become frieghted. Tatsumi laughed at reaction causing Tatsulot to glare at him before biting him gently.

Just then there was a knock at the door causing Tatsumi to turn towards the door. "Who's there?" Tatsumi asked. "Tatsumi, it me kurome. Can I came in?" kurome asked and she sound slightly panic. "Sure come in." Tatsumi replied causing the door to open to reveal a worried Kurome. "Kurome, whats wrong?" Tatsumi asked concerned. "Sis is not in her room." Kurome replied causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to look shock. "How long ago was this?" Tatsumi asked. "I'm not sure, I looked into her room 5 minutes ago and she wasn't there." Kurome replied. "Let go and search for her then." Tatsumi said as he and Tatsulot began to walk towards the door.

However before Tatsumi, Kurome and Tatsulot could leave, a noise was heard coming from Tatsumi's bed causing the three to stop. "What's that noise?" Kurome asked getting into a battle with a hand on Masamune. "I don't know." Tatsumi replied putting hand on his sword and Tatsulot growled slightly. After a few seconds of waiting, the bed cover started to move and a shape started to sit up on Tatsumi's bed.

As the the shape sit, the bed cover fall off, reveling a sleepy Akame. The sight cause Tatsumi, Kurome and Tatsulot to be shocked (although the last two were faking it). "A-A-Akame what are you doing in my bed?" Tatsumi said staring at Akame who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. However before Akame could say anything, a huge killing instinct was felt behind Tatsumi causing him to freeze. "Tatsumi, why is Sis is in your bed?" Kurome said sweetly but as Tatsumi turned around, he saw a dark aura around her. "I-I-I don't know Kurome, I just woke up and Akame was in my bed." Tatsumi said panicly backing away from Kurome and he saw Tatsulot jumping onto Kurome's shoulder. _"Traitor."_ Tatsumi thought as he glared at Tatsulot.

"Tatsumi...die." Kurome said as she walked towards Tatsumi slowly drawing Masamune as she did so. _"I'm so dead."_ Tatsumi thought terrified as he try to get away from Kurome. However before Kurome could attack Tatsumi, Akame spoke. "Kurome, that's enough. I think Tatsumi is frightened enough." Akame said causing Kurome to stop her advancement and Tatsumi to become confuse. "What? Was all this a prank?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to shrug. "Well Kurome made it into a prank." Akame said causing Kurome to nod.

"So why are you in my bed?" Tatsumi said still confused. "Well me and Kurome were going to wake you for training, but when we reach your room you were having a nightmare so we decided for one of us to hug you." Akame explained saying the last part slightly awkwardly. "Okay, well thank you for comforting me." Tatsumi said nervously. "Well it was either me or Sis, but Sis was despartly wanted to sleep with you." Kurome said smirking causing Tatsumi to blush and Akame to glare at her little sister. _"If Kurome was the one in bed, I'll definitely be dead by Murasame."_ Tatsumi thought terrified.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Kurome asked awkwardly after a few minutes of silence. "It...was about the destruction of my village." Tatsumi replied causing both girls to look at him surprise. "Who destroyed you village?" Akame asked feeling sorry for Tatsumi. "The only thing I know is that they were Imperial soldiers." Tatsumi replied clenching his fist. "Is that when you discovered the true nature of the Empire?" Kurome asked causing Tatsumi to nod.

"It was a day after the destruction of my village that I found Tatsulot." Tatsumi said stroking Tatsulot who decided to jump into Tatsumi's arms (Much to the disappointment of Kurome). Just then the noise of hurried footsteps were heard and a few seconds later, Lubbock came bursting through the door. "Hey Tatsumi wake..." Lubbock began to shout but stop when he saw the four of them. "Wants wrong Lubbock?" Tatsumi asked feeling slightly awkward with Lubbock seeing the two black hair girls in his room.

"Intruders have been detected near the base." Lubbock replied causing Kurome, Akame, Tatsumi and Tatsulot to become serious. "Lubbock, go and wake everyone else up. Lets go Kurome, Tatsumi and Tatsulot." Akame said seriously as she went off Tatsumi's bed and left, being followed by the three named. "Be careful when waking up Mien." Tatsumi called to Lubbock causing him to laugh slightly.

Line Break

when the four of them (Akame, Kurome, Tatsmi and Tatsulot) left the base, they immediately split into two groups heading towards where the traps were. "Your ready Tatsulot?" Tasumi asked to his Teigu partner who has transform into her full form. Tatsulot roared in reply causing a grin to appear on Tatsumi's face. Just then, rustling could be heard making Tatsumi confuse as to the direction it was coming from. _"It coming from behind?"_ Tatsumi thought as he and Tatsulot stop and turn around to face the intruder.

After a few seconds of waiting, Bulat came bursting through the trees, scaring Tatsumi and Tatsulot. "Oh, hello Tatsumi, Tatsulot. Did I scare you?" Bulat asked causing the two to nod in unison. "Sorry." Bulat said sheepishly. "Do you have a idea where the intruders would be Bulat?" Tatsumi asked causing Bulat to frown slightly. "No, but they would be around here some where." Bulat asked causing Tatsumi to nod and he and Tatsulot began to walk again but Bulat spoke. "Tatsumi, Tatsulot, wait a minute." Bulat said causing the two to stop and look at him.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked. "Firstly I want you to call me Bro or Hansom and secondly I want to show you two something." Bulat said as he got into a stance and light started to appear around him, blinding both Tatsumi and Tatsulot. When the light died, Bulat was clad in a silver armour with yellow eyes and a cape. Tatsumi reconise the Teigu. "You wield Demon armor: Incursio." Tatsumi said surprised. "Oh, you know my Teigu?" Bulat asked. "Remember the book "Teigu Historia"? That book contains information about most of the Teigus" Tatsumi explained causing Bulat to nod.

"So what do you think?" Bulat asked. "It looks cool Bro." Tatsumi replied causing Tatsulot to glare at him. "Well someones jealous" Bulat said laughing slightly before becoming serious. "Okay Tatsumi, Tatsulot, I'll stay here waiting for any intruders and you two go to where the intruders will take as a escape route." Bulat explained causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to nod before leaving. After a few minutes of running the two entered a clearing that the intruders will take as a escape route. "Prepare for a early morning battle?" Tatsumi asked causing Tatsulot to nod.

After a few minutes of waiting, rustling could be heard and two intruders entered the clearing. "What? Night Raid as a kid being a guard?" One of the intruders said laughing slighly but the other saw Tatsulot. "A kid that's able to tame a Danger beast." The second intruder said furthering the description of Tatsumi. The Danger beast comment causing Tatsulot to growl. "Oh, Tatsulot isn't a Danger beast. She's a Teigu." Tatsumi said as he drew is sword and charged at the two intruders along with Tatsulot. The two intruders were caught off guard slightly, but manage to get swords draw.

The intruder fighting Tatsumi manage to put up a good fight but the one fight Tatsulot was beaten within five minutes as he was clawed and burned. Tatsumi's target did manage to get him into a tight situation but Tatsumi manage to create a deep diagonal scar to appear on the intruders stomach, killing him.

"Are there any more intruders around?" Tatsumi asked as he took a short break. A few seconds he said that, two more came bursting through the trees. The appearance of them made Tatsulot give Tatsumi a look that said _"Oh you just have to jinx us Tatsumi."_ Tatsumi saw the look causing him to laugh sheepishly. "That guy with the red spear is scary." One of the intruders said as he gasp for breath as the other intruder spotted the two Night Raid members and the two dead bodies of their fellow intruders. "We're not safe yet." The second intruders said to the first intruder.

"Your right, your not safe." Tatsumi said as turn his head towards Tatsulot. "It time Tatsulot for the main attraction. Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to nod her head and then burst into flames. "W-w-what!?" the first intruder said as he and the second intruder saw Tatsulot place herself onto Tatsumi. When the flames died down, Tatsumi is clad in a silver armor with parts of it being gold and red eyes. On the sides of the helmet are two gold diagonal pieces that are connected to the forehead by gold linings and a red jewel.

"Great, this guy has a Tegiu." The first intruder said becoming tense. "listen, if we kill this guy, then we can sell it and earn a lot of money." The second intruder said causing the first to grin evilly. "Your right, get him. The first intruder said as both of them charged at the armor-clad Tatsumi. "Your ask for it." Tatsumi said as he also charge at the intruders.

Line Break-Akame p.o.v

After me and Kurome finish the intruders that we encountered, I went off to find Tatsumi to see how he and Tatsulot were dealing with things. _"Now, where would he be"_ I thought as I ran through the trees, trying to hear any noise of combat. Suddenly I heard noises to my left and I change directions and after a few seconds of running, I saw a clearing where I saw two intruders fighting a armor-clad figure. It took me a few minutes to realize that it was Tatsumi using Tatsulot's armor mode.

He manage to fend off the intruders pretty well, using a combination of quick sword strikes and using the armor's ability to produce fire. The fight ended when Tatsumi did a slash that produce a wave of fire, hitting one of the intruders at a vital place, causing the other to be distracted which gave Tatsumi the opportunity to punch him on the chin and then did a horizontal slash, creating a deep gash near the intruder's heart.

As Tatsumi stood there wearing the armor, I could stop but thinking how majestic he looks. _"I better revel myself now."_ I thought as I walk out of the trees, doing it slowly so that I won't make him jump.

Line Break-Tatsumi

As I was about to deactivate Tatsulot's armor, I heard a noise behind me and I turn around with my sword raised only to see Akame walking towards me. "Hello Akame, I guess that means that you and Kurome have finish with the other intruders?" I asked causing Akame to nod before looking at the dead bodies. "I've been watching you. You did well fighting two by yourself." Akame said causing me to become confuse.

"You didn't saw the others." I said, indicating behind me and when Akame saw the two other dead bodies, her eyes widen open slightly and Tatsulot growled within the armor. Just then a rustling was heard, causing the two of us to get into a battle stance. A few minutes later, Bro came bursting through the trees with a red spear in his hands. "Hey Akame have you seen..." Bro began to say when he saw Akame but stop when he saw me.

"Who are you?" Bro asked and I saw that his guard was relaxed slightly (probably because Akame wasn't attacking me). "This id the first time you saw this form but I thought you at least reconize the design Bro." I said causing Bro to become surprise. " Nice armor Tatsumi." Bro said. "Thanks." I said before another rustling was heard coming from the same direction that Akame came from.

After a few seconds later, Kurome came through the trees. "Akame, your mean, rushing off whilst leaving me behind." Kurome said causing Akame to look awkward. "Sorry." Akame said causing me and Bro to look at each other. "Those two have a strange bond." Bro said and I nodded. "Tatsumi, Tatsulot. Did you run into ant intruders?" Kurome asked as she walked towards me and I indicated to the four dead bodies on the ground. "Nice work Tatsumi." Bro said as Kurome nodded whilst looking impressed.

Just then a loud noise is heard from the sky and when I when look up a saw a beam of yellow energy heading in a direction. "Mien must have been in a pinch if she fired a shot like that." Bro said causing me to look at him confused. "Mien's Teigu." Bro said making me nod when I understand what he meant. "Lets head back to base." Kurome said causing Akame to look at her. "Shouldn't we wait until every intruder as been eliminated?" Akame asked causing Kurome to shrug. "the others would have dealt with them by now." Kurome said before walking back to base.

I was about to do the same, but Akame stop me. "What wrong Akame?" I asked as I saw Akame have a uncomfortable look on her face. "Can you give me a lift back to base?" Akame said uncomfortably causing me, Kurome and Bro to look at her. "Why?" I asked confused. "Well Kurome enjoyed it so I wanted to try." Akame replied not looking at me. "sure." I said as I abruptly lifted Akame into my arms causing her to have a surprise look on her face.

"See you back at base then." I said to Kurome and Bro who was laughing slightly causing me and Akame to look confuse. "Whats wrong Bulat?" Akame asked. "You two look like a honeymoon couple." Bro replied causing me and Akame to blush "We're not a honeymoon couple!" both me and Akame said at the same time causing Kurome laugh uncontrollably. "W-we're be heading off now." I said still blushing as I shot of into the air with Akame in my arms.

Line Break

As I landed back at base, the only one present was Boss who looked at us with a amuse look on her face but me and Akame didn't say anything as we headed towards the meeting room (After Tatsulot reverted back to her mini form). The three of us sat in silence waiting for the others to come back. I look at Akame who was was stroking Tatsulot (how did she got her hands on her in the first place?) "Er Akame...why do you like stroking Tatsulot." I asked causing Akame to stare at me. "I like stroking her." Akame replied simply causing me to sweat-drop. _"Okay, not the answer I was expecting."_ I thought watching Akame who was still stoking Tatsulot.

I thought back to the first time I met her, almost bumping into her when I was escaping the shed of that sadistic family. I remember just looking at her, forgetting about everything else and just focusing on her beauty. It took me a few seconds to realize what I thought. _"Why did I thought that? Well she is a beautiful girl but she just a friend."_ I thought confusedly before remembering that smile of hers. The thought of it made something within me click. _"I'm I fallen for her?"_ I thought questioningly before Akame brought me back to reality. "Tatsumi are you okay? your blushing." Akame said causing me to panic. "N-no I'm fine." I said quickly trying to reduce my blush.

Just then then door opened reveling Sheele and Mien and when I saw Mien, I saw that her hair is not tied in two strands. "What are you looking at?" Mien demanded when she saw me looking at her. "Oh sorry, it just that your hair is in a different style." I said sheepishly causing Mien to huff. "Well I was sleeping before that pervert Lubbock knock on my door, saying that intruders have been detected, so I only had time to put my clothes on." Mien explained frustratedly just as Sheele yawned.

"Still sleepy Sheele?" Akame said causing Sheele to nod. "Yes and I was having a pleasant dream when Lubbock woke me. "What was your dream about Sheele?" Akame said and I got a strange feeling that nobody wouldn't won't to know Sheele's dream. "The dream that I had was me stroking Tatsulot who then turn into Tatsumi." Sheele explained causing the four of us to stare at us. "What was the last part again?" Mien asked slowly. "Tatsulot turned into Tatsumi." Sheele repeated and after a few seconds of silence, Mien began to laugh and I began to blush deeply and I saw Tatsulot burying herself deep in my pocket.

When I saw Akame I was surprised to see her with a dreamy look. " _Don't tell me that Akame is fantasizing the same thing?"_ I thought nervously thinking how she like to stroke Tatsulot which cause me to blush slightly. Just then the door opened again reveling Lubbock and Leone. "All targets eliminated" Leone said with a smile but then became confuse to see Mien giggling. "Mien, whats wrong?" Lubbock asked as he walked up to Mien. "Oh nothing, it just something that Sheele saw in a her dream that she had." Mien replied causing Lubbock and Leone to look at each other. "And what dream was this?" Lubbock asked. "It's nothing important!" I said panicly causing the two new-comers to look at me. "Does this dream have you in it?" Leone asked with a smirk. _"I should have kept my mouth shut."_ I thought scoulding myself.

Just then the door opened to revel Bro (out of incursio) Kurome (who was eating sweets) and Boss. "Well done everyone. Every intruder have been eliminated." Boss said as she went to the throne-like chair and sat down. "Now then as everyone is here, I got something to say." Boss said before...she yawned. "You want all of us to go back to bed?" Leone asked causing everyone to laugh slightly. "No, I got a request from the revolutionary army whilst you were dealing with the intruders." Boss said causing everyone to become serious.

"The revolutionary army requested that we do some sabotage work at a Imperial outpost a few miles from here." Boss explains causing everyone to nod. "Everyone one will be in pairs. The pairs will be as follows: Akame and Kurome, Sheele and Mien, Lubbock and Leone and Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Bulat. I go over the plan later but for now rest and get prepared. Meeting over." Boss said and everyone left the meeting room with me, Tatsulot and Akame heading heading towards the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Line Break 

Its night time and everyone is at the Imperial outpost within their respective groups. Me, Tatsulot and Bro are at the east-part of the outpost and our part of the mission is to sabotage the weapons that are stationed there. "Ready for your first team up mission?" Bro asked causing me and Tatsulot to look at him blankly. "Do you mean apart from Tatsulot?" I asked causing Bro to laugh nervously. "Yeah, that what I meant." Bro replied scratching the backside of his head.

"For a outpost, its big for a normal outpost" I said looking around from our hidding place within the trees. The outpost was the size of a small town. "Your right about that, but this is a important outpost other wise we wouldn't have been requested to sabotage it." Bro said scanning the outer side of the outpost probably checking for the others to be position. "Bro wheres Incursio's key?" I asked as it was bugging me for a majority of the day since Bro show me Incursio. "I keep Incursio's key in a secret compartment." Bro replied tapping the back right side of the armor that he wear normally.

Just then a sound resembling a ill bird was heard causing the three of us to be confuse. "Please don't tell me that Sheele was the one who made that noise?" I asked looking at the other two who had blank faces on. " It doesn't matter now, lets go Tatsumi, Tatsulot." Bro replied as he walked out of our hiding place and activated Incursio whilst I did the same but I was covered in flames a Tatsulot changed into her armor mode.

The two of us crept up toward the wall that surrounds the outpost. "Tatsumi, I give you a leg up." Bro said as he put his hands together and crouched down. What about you?" I asked looking confused through my helmet. "Don't worry, I got a plan." Bro replied and I nodded before taking a few steps back. I then run up to Bro before jumping onto Bro's hands where upon he thrust me over the wall. When I landed, I immediately look around whilst taking my sword out of it's sheath. "Okay Bro there's nobody about." I whispered just loudly enough so that Bro can here me. I waited for a minute but Bro didn't came over the wall.

" _Did Bro got caught?"_ I thought worriedly before I heard Tatsulot grumble slightly feeling my nervousness. "Your right Tatsulot, Bro won't get caught that easily." I said just as a section of the wall burst apart, making me jump. _"What the!?"_ I yelled in my head as the dust disappeared reveling Bro and from his stance, it look like he punch the wall. "Bro..." I began to say but Bro interrupted me by grabbing me and dragging me into a space between two buildings. A few second later a group of guards appeared. "What happened here?!" One of the guards yelled, looking at the debri. "A intruder has enter the outpost, search for them." Another guard said as the group disappeared.

"Bro, want sort of assassin are you that causes a noise when breaking in?" I said turning my head to look at Bro (for some reason he hasn't let go of me). "Well, there wasn't any foot holds in the wall, so I just have to break in." Bro replied causing me to sigh. It was then that I felt the position that his hands where on my body. I heated the armor slightly, causing Bro to let go of me. "Oh sorry Tatsumi, I didn't now want I was doing." Bro said laughing sheepishly. "Yeah sure. Come on, let get to the weapons." I said walking away feeling slightly scared of Bro.

After a few minutes of walking (I had to hide a lot whilst Bro uses Incursio's Trump card) we arrived at a shed where the weapons were located. Bro knocked the guards un-consius whilst I cut the lock that was on the door and we enter the shed. The shed is split in two sections, one section was were the normal soldier weapons and the other section were the weapons are located. "Lets go." Bro whispered as we crept towards the weapons. There were 6 weapons that are cannons but look more powerful and larger which were mounted on wooden wheels.

"Let get some sabotaging done." I said whilst cracking my fingers as me and Bro went and started to disrupt the workings of the cannons. It took half an hour to do some damage 3 of the cannons (luckily me and Bro did three each). "Finish Tatsumi?" Bro asked as he finish with his work. "Done. Lets get going." I replied as me and Bro headed towards the door. However it was when we where in the first section that I started to get a strange feeling causing me to stop. "Tatsumi, whats wrong?" Bro asked when he saw me stopping. "I don't know. I have this feeling." I replied as I turned around the room we are in.

I started to walk in a direction where I felt it was the strongest. "Tatsumi, where are you going?" Bro asked nervously as I walked through the shelves of weapons. It was when I found a sword that was by itself that I realize that the feeling was coming from the sword. The sword was mostly silver with a gold handle and a red jewel set at the hilt and I was about to touch it but Bro stopped me. "Tatsumi, I think you should leave it. We need to get back to the others." Bro said but I ignore him and touch the handle of the sword. The minute I made contact with sword, warmth started to spread across my body (even though I'm still wearing armor) and I realize something.

"This sword is called Espadon, it use to belong Artoria." I said and I turn to see Bro staring at me. "Who?" Bro asked. "Artoria is the previous wielder of Tatsulot. Artoria also wielded weapons that were created from the same Danger beast that was killed to create Tatsulot. One of those weapons was Espadon." I explained holding the sword. "Is that a Teigu then?" Bro asked and I shook my head. "No, but it was created using the same method." I replied causing Bro to nod. "I guess it could be compatible with Tatsulot then. Come on Tatsumi, we diffidently need to get going." Bro said and I nodded before heading towards the door, holding Espadon.

When we exit the shed, Bro looked around carefully to see if any guards about. "They would think that since you made that hole in the wall, there would be more guards around here." I said causing Bro to nod as we carefully move through the paths. It was then that footsteps were heard causing me to go into the shadow of a building and Bro to become invisible. After a few seconds of waiting, the people who were making the footsteps came into view and I relaxed when I saw it was Akame and Kurome (who I sweat-drop as she was eating sweets from her bag).

"Do you think that was every soldier of the A-class dealt with Sis?" I heard Kurome asked Akame. "I think so." Akame replied unsually. "Relax Sis it will be alright." Kurome said as she took a bite of her sweets. "Kurome...do you know anything about Tatsumi's left eye?" Akame asked causing me and Kurome tense. "No, why do you ask?" Kurome asked causing Akame to shrug. "Just curious because you were with Tatsumi during his first mission." Akame replied causing Kurome to look at her with a deadpan expression. "Only because you ask me to Sis." Kurome said causing Akame to nod slightly. It was then that Akame stopped suddenly. "Who's there?" Akame asked causing me and the other three (Kurome, Tatsulot and Bro) to become confuse. "What's wrong Sis?" Kurome asked as she stop eating her sweets and becoming tense.

"There's somebody in the shadows over there." Akame replied seriously as she drew Murasame and I realized that she sense me. "Show you yourself then." Kurome said as she drew Masamune and after a few seconds I decided to revel myself to the two girls, surprising both of them. "Tatsumi, what are you doing here." Akame asked as she and Kurome redrew their Teigus. "Me, Tasulot and Bro have finsh with our part of the mission and started to head back." I replied causing Akame to nod while Kurome looked around. "Where is Bulat?" Kurome asked looking around. "I'm here." Bro replied as he turned visible again. "Come on, lets meet up with everyone. They should be with their part of their part with the mission." Akame said causing me and the others to nod.

"Hold it right there Night Raid!" A voice suddenly said causing all three of us ( Tatsulot is still in armor mode.) to get into a battle stance whilst looking around. "Up here." Another voice said and everyone looked up to see a two figures on a roof. "I would never have guess that Night Raid will target this outpost." The first figure said as he jump of the roof and landed on the ground. The two figures are male, both wearing Imperial soldier's uniform. "My name is James and this is Dalos." The fist soldier (now known as James) said introducing himself and the Dalos to us, however this cause Dalos to sigh. "James, do you have to introduce us to the enemy?" Dalos asked causing James to shrug.

"Well it doesn't matter, they will be dead anyway." James said as the both of them drew their swords, making us get into a battle stance. It was then that Dalos saw the sword in my hands. "Hey! Were did you get that sword?" Dalos demanded causing James, Akame and Kurome to look at Espadon. "I saw it in the shed and its belongs to my Teigu so I took it." I replied causing James to nod. "Well it does have the same design as the armor." James said causing Dalos to wack him on the head.

"If the captain found out about this, we are dead." Dalos hissed causing James to became tense. "You right, we need to kill them and get the sword back into the shed as quickly as possible." James said which made Dalos smirk. "Well then, let gets this battle started." Dalos said as a ring on a finger of his started to glow and I saw the air becoming foggier. When the fog disappeared, the six of us where in a forest clearing of some sort. "This is my work of my Teigu, Dimension shifter:Spectrum. It allows me to create a pocket dimension." Dalos explained as James moved his left sleave up a bit to reveal a bracelet. It glowed brightly and when it died down, the four of us were surprised to see ten of him. "And this is my Teigu, Uni-army: Cloneno . It allows me to create copies of myself." James explained (his voice multiplied by 10).

"Have you all got any preference of who to fight or just go all out?" I asked as I scan our opponents. "Me, Tatsumi and Tatsulot will attack James and Kurome and Bulat will attack Dalos." I heard Akame reply. "Got it Akame, come on Kurome." Bro said as both he and Kurome dash at Dalos. "Ready Akame?" I asked and I saw Akame nod in reply and both of us charged at James. Finding the real James was a difficult task as all of his clones were equally skilled and when we made a killing hit, the dead body just disappears. And it does help that every time one dies, another copy take it's place. "Can you smell which is the real James?" I asked Tatsulot as I sent a ball of fire at a copy and Tatsulot grunted in reply. _"This is a difficult battle."_ I thought get gist of Tatsulot's reply.

I then looked at Espadon thinking. _"Since Espadon was created from the same Danger beast that created Tatsulot, then it must be compatible with her ability."_ I thought, thinking how my previous swords get destroyed when I heated them too much. _"Let give it a shot then."_ I thought again as I killed two of the copies and jump back a bit. "Akame! I'm going to do something, bace yourself!" I shouted, catching Akame's attention who then nodded. I got into a stance where Espadon was at my side in a cutting posision and then let energy flow through Espadon.

The sword bust into flames and I smiled under the helmet as I could feel that Espadon was not melting. "Akame, duck!" I shouted causing Akame to crouch and I swang Espadon, letting a wave of flames to be sent towards the Copies of James, killing them all plus the real one. Jame's scream caught the attention of Dalos who was doing well against Bro and Kurome. "James!" Dalos shouted turning his head to face the burnt and dead body of James. "You shouldn't take you eyes of your enemy." I heard Kurome said as she got infount of Dalos (Who became shock at her appearance) and cut him in the throut. Kurome then jump out of the way as Bro's Red spear pierce Dalos's body. This cause the dimension created by Spectrum to disappear, returning us to the outpost.

We looked around to see if any guards were about. "If it wasn't for Dalos's Teigu, the whole outpost will awake." I said causing the others to agree "Come on, lets collect the Teigu and return to base." Kurome said and we nodded. It took at lest half an hour for us to exit the outpost as there was guards running about trying to find the person who made the whole in the wall (Akame and Kurome glared at Bro) When we met up with everyone, they were curious about Espadon but I decided to explain them another time as we need to get moving before a search party gets going.

 **I hope you enjoy thee chapter. I hope that you like my made-up Teigus and if anyone got any ideas for Trump cards, I be happy to hear them. Also if you got any ideas for Teigus of you own, I could put them in the story but they will appear sometime after when Chelsea and Susanoo appear.**

 **This add on part is a alternative route being if Kurome was one who got into with Tatsumi instead of Akame.**

"I don't mind." Kurome said after a few seconds of silence and for some reason this cause Akame to glare at her which Kurome notice. "Is there something wrong Sis?" Kurome asked which cause Akame to stop glaring and blush slightly. "No it's nothing." Akame said which cause Kurome to stare at her for a few seconds before started to walk towards Tatsumi'd bed. When she reach Tatsumi's bed and lifted the covers, Kurome began to blush as she saw that Tatsumi is only wearing his boxers, however a smirk appeared on Kurome's face.

"Sis...I got a idea." Kurome said as she went up to the curious Akame and whispered in her ear. A few seconds later, Akame began to blush deeply. "Your are not serious?" Akame asked but the only answer was a grinning Kurome. "you are full of strange ideas." Akame said as she walked out of the room. "Let begin Tatsumi...dear." Kurome said smirking as she started to remove her over-wears and climbed into Tatsumi's bed. "Pretend that you don't know any of this, okay?" Kurome said to Tatsulot who nodded and went back back to sleep. _"I can't wait to see his reaction."_ Kurome thought as she pull the covers back over her and Tatsumi and then wrap her arms around his waist before closing her eyes.

When Tatsumi woke up, he was suprise because he felt calm despite having a nightmare. _"What time is it?"_ Tatsumi thought as sat up in bed and looked at the clock. _"I better get ready for morning training with Akame and Kurome."_ Tatsumi told himself as he got out of bed and and got changed plus putting on his eye-patch. "Tatsulot, it time to wake up." Tatsumi said, gently shaking Tatsulot but the only reply was Tatsulot moving slightly which cause Tatsumi to sigh before a idea came into his head. "Tatsulot, Kurome is here and she will pet you." Tatsumi said and this cause Tatsulot to jerk awake which cause Tatsumi to chuckle slightly.

Tatsulot glare at Tatsumi before bitting his finger gently. "Come on, we got training to attend." Tatsumi said which cause Tatsulot to nod and the two began to walk towards the door, however the door bursted open reveiling a worried Akame. "A-Akame! What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked becoming worried himself. "It's Kurome, I can't find her!" Akame replied causing Tatsumi to become wide eyed. "When was the last time you saw her?" Tatsumi asked. "Last night. I went to her room so I can wake her up for morning training, but when I saw that Kurome is not in her room, I came here so that you and Tatsulot can help me find me." Akame replied.

"Sure, we'll help." Tatsumi said and the three were about to leave the room when a noise is heard from Tatsumi's room. "What that noise?" Akame asked as she put a hand on murasame as tatsumi and Tatsulot became tense. "I don't know." Tatsumi replied as he began to walk slowly to the bed. It was then that something under the bed-covers rose and when the covers falled down, the three Night Raid were surprised to see a sleeply Kurome. "Kurome, what are doing here?" Akame asked slightly relived to her younger sister who yawned.

"I sleep with Tatsumi last night Sis." Kurome replied before turning her attention towards the confused Tatsumi. "Thank you so much Tatsumi for giving me a pleasurable night." Kurome said smiling and it was then that Akame saw Kurome's clothes. "Tatsumi...what did you do to my sister?" Akame asked as anger built up in her. Tatsumi was still confused but when he saw Kurome's clothes and a angry Akame, he began to panic. "I-I swear that I didn't do anything to Kurome, Akame." Tatsumi replied panicly and he began to creep backwards when he saw Akame's face. "Die Tatsumi." Akame said in a whisper with a face full of fury and a hand on Murasame.

 **Until next time everyone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone, ready for a new chapter.  
**

Chapter 6-normal p.o.v

Its been a month since the mission of sabotaging the Imperial outpost and when everyone saw Espadon, they became curious as to why Tatsumi took it. He explain to them that Espadon use to belong to Tatsulot's previous master and the members of Night Raid were impress that Espadon is compatible with Tatsulot's abilities. At the moment Tatsumi, Akame and Kurome are in the training ground where they are doing a two-v-two match (Tatsumi against Akame and Tatsulo against Kurome). The teams are evenly match as the four fought each other.

As Akame fought Tatsumi (with a wooden sword) her mind was wondering. _"Why do I keep on thinking about Tatsumi's body?"_ She asked herself as she ducked a swing from Tatsumi, thinking that everytime that she wasn't thinking about anything else, her mind wonders to the sculptured form of Tatsumi's body. " _Does this has to do with me thinking him as hansome?"_ Akame thought. _"Well, he does look hansome when he wears the armor."_ Akame thought again remembering yesterday night when they were fighting against the Teigu user and Tatsumi using his newly required weapon. The thought made Akame blush slightly.

It was then that Tatsumi did a powerful swing that cause Akame to stop her thinking and concentrate on countering the attack. Akame blocked the attack but she had to get into a stronger stance as the connected attack almost broke through her defence. She quickly push Tatsumi's sword to the side and then did a powerful swing herself, hitting Tatsumi on the sholdier.

"Owch!" Tatsumi said as he drop his wooden sword and grab his arm. "Are you okay Tatsumi?" Akame asked worriedly as Kurome and Tatsulot stop their fight. "I'm okay, I guess this shows that your the better sword wielder out of the two of us." Tatsumi said smiling which cause her to blush deeply. _"And for some reason every time he complement, my heart starts to dance."_ Akame thought as she clutch her chest. _"What does this mean?"_ She thought again before Kurome cough, catching Tatsumi's and Akame's attention. "Shall we continue or take a break?" Kurome asked as Tatsulot took the opportunity to lay down.

"We stop now, me and Tatsumi have to make lunch now Kurome." Akame replied as she began to walk towards the door and Tatsumi began to walk but. "Hold it right there Tatsumi!" A voice shouted causing Tatsumi to turn around to were the voice came from and he saw Mien with a smug look on her face. "What's wrong Mien?" Tatsumi asked knowing he was not going to enjoy what Mien has with that look on her face. "Don't ask questions and get yourself ready. We're leaving for the capital in five minutes. You are training under me today." Mien replied as she walked away and Tatsumi turn to face Akame. "Sorry Akame, I won't be making lunch from the look of things." Tatsumi said causing Akame to shrug. "Its okay, Kurome can help me." Akame said causing Tatsumi to nod.

Line Break

As Tatsumi and Mien walked to the capital (Whilst Tatsulot is in Tatsumi's pocket) they walked in silence as Tatsumi wasn't sure of what Mien has in store for him. When the three arrived at the capital and they were walking down a street, a thought came into Tatsumi's head. "So it safe to say that you, Leone, Lubbock and Kurome are the only ones safe to go into the capital during the day?" Tatsumi asked causing Mien to nod.

"Your are correct, the others have wanted posters but we're perfectly safe." Mien replied as she indicated to a wall where the wanted posters for Najenda, Bro, Sheele and Akame are. "Come on, we don't have all day you know." Mien said before walking off causing Tatsumi to run after her.

As the two spent their time in the capital, Tatsumi was confused because the only thing that they were doing were going to clothes shops. _"What exactly are we doing?"_ Tatsumi thought watching Mien looking at some articles of clothes. After an hour of shopping, Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Mien are sitting at a restaurant that overlooked a lake. "Having something to eat after a shopping trip is nice." Mien said as she ate a piece of food that she is eating. "For you maybe." Tatsumi said quietly but Mien heard him. "You be quite Tatsumi, do you expect me to carry the shopping by myself?" Mien asked. "If I wasn't here maybe." Tatsumi replied causing a tick mark to appear on Mien's head.

Just then a thought came into Tatsumi's head. "Hey Mien, I thought that you are training me today. The only thing we been doing is your shopping." Tatsumi said causing Mien to smirk. "Technically speaking we were. The training was to blend in." Mien explained causing Tatsumi to nod. "Although we need caught some attention because of your eye-patch." Mien said causing Tatsumi to frown slightly. "And do you have to bring her out?" Mien asked referring to Tatsulot who was eating some food from Tatsumi's plate. "Come on Mien, people can only see her if they were sitting at this table." Tatsumi replied because he moved objects on the table so that Tatsulot is well hiding from anyone sitting at other tables.

"Well if she is discovered, I'm putting the blame on you." Mien said causing Tatsumi to roll his eyes. "Sure Mien." Tatsumi said before Mien had a thinking face on. "Speaking of Tatsulot, what happened to Espadon? I haven't seen it except when you are hunting." Mien asked causing Tatsumi to smirk. "Well since Espadon is created from the same Danger beast as Tatsulot, she can store it within her body." Tatsumi explained causing Mien to become shocked.

"What!" Mien shouted causing Tatsumi to glare at her. "For someone who teaching me to blend in, your showing a bad example." Tatsumi whispered causing Mien to become confuse before looking around to see a few people looking at her. This cause Mien to blush slightly causing Tatsumi to snicker slightly. "Shut up you." Mien said whacking Tatsumi on the head and Tatsulot looked at the scene in amusement.

Lien Break

After Mien, Tatsumi and Tatsulot returned back from the capital, Najenda gathered the members of Night Raid because of a mission that was recive from the Revolutionary army. The mission involves the assaination of a prime minister's relative and Tatsumi and Tatsulot were partnered up with Mien who will be doing the actual assassination whilst the others will be dealing with the guards. Akame wanted to speak to Tatsumi about something but Mien dragged him and Tatsulot out of the door, causing Akame to glare at Mien's head.

"So this is the targets home?" Tatsumi asked as he, Mien and Tatsulot (who is in her full size) are positioned on a cliff where they got a clear view of the the prime minister's relative's home which was huge mansion. "Yep and he should be coming soon." Mien replied before shivering. "Cold?" Tatsumi asked causing Mien to shook her head. "No I'm fine." Mien replied acting brave but then shivered again causing Tatsumi to shake his head. "Tatsulot." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to nod her as she moved so that she between Tatsumi and Mien before increasing her body temperture.

"That's better." Mien suddenly said before realizing what she said and started to blush which cause Tatsumi and Tatsulot to laugh. "S-shut up you two. I need to concentrate." Mien said as she got into a positioned that allowe's her to fire her Teigu more easily. "Mien, what Teigu do..." Tatsumi began to ask but Mien interrupt him. "Shush, he's coming." Mien replied causing Tatsumi to become quite and look through his telescope. After a few minutes of searching, Tatsumi saw a man coming out of the entrance with a group of people surrounding him.

"It a difficult shot, do you think you can hit him?" Tatsumi asked causing Mien to smirk. "A difficult shot? Please, your speaking to a master sniper here." Mien replied as she press the trigger, causing a beam of light to shot out of the rifle which hit the target squarely in the head. Mien's action cause a commotion to occur and the three show a group of people running in their direction. "Come on, time to move." Mien said as she got up and headed into the woods being followed by Tatsumi and Tatsulot who are both stunned at Mien's accuracy.

The three walked in silence as they headed to the agreed meeting point with the others. "The others will be handling the guards that were dispatched." Mien said causing Tatsulot and Tatsumi to nod at her. _"I wonder what sort of past Mien has that led her to be a member of Night Raid?"_ Tatsumi thought looking at Mien thinking that she use to belongs to a high-class status. "Since you two been good today, I will tell you about myself." Mien said suddenly causing Tatsulot to look at her curiously and Tatsumi stared at her . _"Speak of the devil."_ Tatsumi thought as he swea-tdrop.

Mien told the two that she was born in the capital but she lived on the streets due to the deaths of her parents. However she was born with mixed blood, meaning Mien was half tribal which cause her to be treated badly within the capital. "With the death of the Prime minister, the land that the western tribes lost will be given back to them and have their own rights back. This also means that no mixed blood child will not have to through what I have to go through." Mien said, saying the last part sadly causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to see her in a new light. " This can lead me retire as a celebrity when the revolution is over." Mien said causing the two to sweat-drop.

After a few more minutes of walking, the three arrived at a clearing where a tree stood at it's centre. "Mission finish." Mien said as she sat on the ground exhausted. "The mission isn't finish until we report back to boss." Tatsumi replied whilst Tatsulot nodded. "You two spent to much time with Akame and Kurome." Mien said quietly but both of them heard her. "Tatsumi...what happened to your left eye?" Mien asked causing Tatsumi to become tense.

"That's kind of personal." Tatsumi replied causing Mien to glare at him. "I've told you about my past so at least be polite and share something about yourself to me." Mien said angrily causing Tatsumi to look sheepish. "O-okay, it happened when I was fighting a group of bandits and when I was in armor mode with Tatsulot, the bandits cause the both of us to become angry which cause a reaction to occur, changing my eye." Tatsumi explained causing Mien to become surprise. "Can you show me your eye?" Mien asked and Tatsumi was about to remove his eye-patch but Tatsulot started to growl in a direction.

"Whats wrong Tatsulot?" Tasumi asked becoming tense and Mien got off the ground with her rifle ready. The three went silent for a few seconds before Tatsumi's eye widen. "Move!" Tatsumi shouted and the three dive in different directions and a few seconds later a figure appeared where they once stood. "Well you three got good reflexes, especial that dragon." The figure said who is reveled to be a male wearing a uniform of some sort. "One of the guards must have went pass the others." Mien said getting up and pulling a knife from some where on her person.

"Mien, let us deal with him." Tatsumi said as both he and Tatsulot got in fount of Mien. "Tatsulot, bring out Espadon." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to open her mouth, where upon a ball of light flew out which turned into Espadon when it reach Tatsumi's hand. _"So that how she stores it."_ Mien thought thinking for a while how Tatsulot holds Espadon. "Prepare yourself." Tatsumi said as he and Tatsulot charged at the the guard and started to attack him.

"You honestly believe you and your Teigu are a match for a me?" The guard asked gleefully dodging the attacks and attacking with his fists. "We have to see about that." Tatsumi replied as he strike the guard with Espadon who manage to dodge it but Tatsulot bit him on the leg. "Owch!" The guard yelled as he jump back slight after Tatsulot released him, rubbing the place where you were bitten.

"Those fist movements, you belong to the Imperial fist temple." Mien said causing the guard to laugh slightly. "Well I was apart of the Imperial fist temple, but I was kick out for bad behavior." The guard said before getting into a battle stance once again. "Round two, is it?" Tatsumi asked as the three went into battle again, however this time the guard manage to hit Tatsulot on the side causing her to stumble slightly and threw a barrage of punches at Tatsumi, causing him to be sent flying and spit blood.

"Now for you, little girl." The guard said as he walk towards Mien. "You stay away from me." Mien said as she brandish her knife in front of her. "Do you really think that a knife will save you?" The guard asked, getting to Mien and she knows this to be true and she won't have time to use her Teigu. Just then, Tatsumi and Tatsulot grabbed the guard by the sides and hold him tightly. "Now Mien, shoot him!" Tatsumi shouted at Mien and Tatsulot grunted in agreement (due to her mouth being around the guard's right leg.) "Tatsumi, Tatsulot. You willingly through your lives away." Mien said through fake tears. "Get on with it!" Tatsumi said as he and Tatsulot gain tick marks.

"Prepare yourself then. You going to see the power of a master sniper." Mien said as she pointed her Teigu at the guard and prepare to fire. The guard saw what was coming and try to ferociously get Tatsumi and Tatsulot off him, but the two held firm. "Disappear." Mien said as a beam of energy shot from the barrel of her Teigu and Tatsumi plus Tatsulot got out of the way just as the beam of energy hit the guard in the chest. The guard stood there frozen with a gapping hole through his chest. "Y-you won't get a way with this. When the Prime minister hears this, he will hunt you down and kill you Night Raid." The guard said weakly before falling over, dead.

"That was difficult to hold him. Right Tatsulot?" Tasumi asked as he got of the ground as his Teigu partner nodded in reply. "You two did well...for newbie's." Mien said causing the two of them to glare at her, but Mien just looked the other way, smirking.

Line Break

When the other members of Night Raid arrived at the meeting point, they happy that the three of them (Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Mien) were okay and then they headed back to base as quickly as possible. Right now, Tatsumi and Tatsulot are in their bed room and whilst Tatsulot is asleep, Tatsumi is still awake thinking. _"Akame looked very worried when the others arrived. Despite having a reputation as a cold-hearted assassin, she is very concerned about her friend's safety."_ Tatsumi thought as he stared at the ceiling. _"I wonder what of past she and Kurome have that cause them to join Night Raid?"_ Tatsumi thought again thinking of how the two of them are beautiful yet deadly assassins.

" _Wait, why did I thought of them as beautiful?"_ Tatsumi thought questioningly, realizing what he said and began to blush. _"I guess this all because of Akame being my mind."_ Tatsumi thought thinking how when he wasn't focus on something, his mind would wonder over to Akame. _"Am I really fallen in love with her?"_ Tatsumi asked himself before a knock on his door is heard. "Coming!" Tatsumi shouted as he got out of his bed and walked towards the door. When he opened the door, he saw Akame wearing a nightie.

"Hello Akame, is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked looking at Akame who began to blush slightly. This cause Tatsumi to become confuse and when he looked at where Akame was looking at, he began to blush as well as he was only wearing boxers. "S-sorry Akame, I put some clothes on." Tatsumi said as he began to close the door, but Akame prevented him. "No, its okay Tatsumi. Can I come in?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to raise a eye-brow. "Sure." Tatsumi replied as he let Akame into the bedroom.

Akame looked around the room, smelling Tatsumi's scent that lingers around the room. Her eyes landed on Tatsulot who was sleeping on the table. _"Good, I don't won't to be disturbed."_ Akame thought slight relived. "So do you want something Akame?" Tatsumi asked, gaining the attention of the red-eye assassin. "Tatsumi...what do you see me as?" Akame asked, causing Tatsumi to be confuse slightly. "I see you as dear friend of mine." Tatsumi said truthfully causing Akame to smile slightly. _"That's good a start."_ Akame thought happy.

"Why are you asking?" Tatsumi asked unsure where this conversation his heading. "I-I was just wondering, that's all." Akame replied slightly nervously which Tatsumi picked up. "Is everything all right Akame?" Tatsumi asked as he walked up to her and hugged her, causing the two of them to blush slightly."E-everything is all right Tatsumi." Akame replied feeling something in her rise. "Well, if there's something wrong, you can tell me." Tatsumi said causing Akame to push Tatsumi away from her slightly causing confusion to appear on Tatsumi's face.

"T-Tatsumi I think I..." Akame began to say but then thrust her head towards Tatsumi's own and capture his lips. Tatsumi was completely stunned at what was happening at first but then kiss Akame back. After a minute of kissing, the two broke apart and look at each other. "I think that I'm in love with you." Akame said smiling whilst blushing causing Tatsumi to blush as well. "Akame... I love you as well." Tatsumi said.

"I'm glad that you think the same way, I thought there was a possibility that I was going to be rejected." Akame said causing Tatsumi to smile softly. "Akame...if I did reject you, I make sure that I make it up for you." Tatsumi said before the two of them brought their lips back together. When they broke a part, Akame looked over to Tatsumi's bed. "Tatsumi...is it okay if I sleep with you to night?" Akame asked blushing slightly. "If that what you want, then sure." Tatsumi replied before giving Akame a peck on the lips before the two of them went into his bed.

 **And there we have it, Tatsumi and Akame have confess their love for each other. I hope that you will continue enjoying this story and it will pleases me if people review this story more. Until next time everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story so far.** **Thanks to a comment that I received, I realize that Tatsumi's time at Night Raid was short so I manage to lengthen it. A question that I also receive was about having lemon scenes in the story. To be honest, I don't think that I can write a lemon scene, but I could have indications to a lemon scene in a future chapter. But for now, please enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 7

Tatsumi was confused. He remember falling asleep and then the next thing knew he was on a barren mountain path. "Okay...this must be a dream." Tatsumi said to himself but he knew that this is false because he can feel the wind realistic. In the distance he could see a city that was located near the base of the mountain. Suddenly the ground started to shake and a herd of Danger beasts appeared on the rocky path. Tatsumi was slightly freaked out slightly due to the size of the Danger beasts. The Danger beasts suddenly charged at Tatsumi and Tatsumi reached for his sword but realized that he didn't have a weapon on him.

Just as the Danger beasts were almost on top of Tatsumi, something landed on the ground between him and the herd, causing dust to rise into the air and the herd stopped and backed up. When the dust disappeared, Tatsumi was surprised to see the armor the person was wearing. The armor was Tatsulot and the person didn't look at Tatsumi but instead rushed at the herd of Danger beasts. Before reaching the herd, a sword (that Tatsumi reconise as Espadon) appeared in the person's hands and blazed with fire. Tatsumi was impressed with the person's sword skills as they easily cut down half of the Danger beasts and avoided there attacks.

The other Danger beasts that were still a lived became angry and Tatsumi became surprised when they started to breath fire. Tatsumi was tempted to shout at the Teigu user, but didn't as a silver and gold shield appeared in the Teigu wielder's hand (that Tatsumi guessed as Aurun) which they used to block the blasts with Aurun and then charged at the remaining Danger beasts, attacking them with Espadon.

When all the Danger beasts are laying on the ground dead, The Teigu wielder turned to face Tatsumi and he could see that the figure is female. The two of them stared at each other before the Teigu wielder started to glow brightly, causing Tatsumi to cover his eyes. When he uncover his eyes, he found himself in a familiar throne room. "Hello again Tatsumi." A voice said and Tatsumi turned around to Artoria who was standing up this time. "It been a while Artoria." Tatsumi said causing her to nod her head. "Well done on requiring Espadon." Artoria said smiling and Tatsumi was surprised to the sword by his waist. "Thanks, I guess." Tatsumi said blushing slightly causing Artoria to laugh lightly. "That battle you saw Tatsumi was me when I wielded Tatsulot. I was a extremely skilled worrier during my time."

Just then a thought entered Tatsumi's head. "Er Artoria...where exactly are we? Tatsumi asked. "We are in the capital city of my home country." Artoria replied causing Tatsumi to be surprised. "Your home country! But if this your birth place, then why do you have a Teigu, Since they came from the Empire?" Tatsumi asked. "I have a Teigu because the first Emperor gave Tatsulot to this country as a thank you gift for helping him create the Teigus." Artoria explained. "So there were originally 49 Teigus created, but the first Emperor gave one to your country." Tatsumi causing Artoria to nod.

"So...what about my village?" Tatsumi asked causing Artoria to became sad. "When I first discovered the origin of Tatsulot I journey to the Empire to explore it and during my travels village that I came across was your village. When I saw your village being attacked by those Danger beasts, me and Tatsulot rushed in to help them. They were grateful that I saved their village and I was welcome there. It was also the place that I..." Artoria explained but then stopped as she began to blush?

"Er...Artoria?" Tatsumi asked confusedly. "I-its nothing Tatsumi." Artoria replied shaking her head before frowning. "Its almost dawn, you better wake up." Artoria said as she walked up to Tatsumi and hugging him gently. Tatsumi began to blush at the contact. "Go now. And please don't get too lovely with your friend." Artoria said confusing Tatsumi just as darkness envelop him.

When Tatsumi woke up, he was still confused about what Artoria meant. _"What did Artoria meant by not get too lovely with my friend?"_ Tatsumi asked himself as he was about to get up and look at the clock but he was prevented when he notice a wight on his body. _"What?_ Tatsumi thought as he removed the covers to see a sleeping Akame cuddling him. This made Tatsumi blushed and he was surprised to see his arm around her. _"W-w-what?!"_ Tatsumi thought as try to remember what happened last night. After a few minutes of thinking, he suddenly remembered. _"Oh, that's right. Akame and I confess our love for each other and then she wanted to sleep with me."_ Tatsumi thought before Akame started to stir.

"Morning Tatsumi." Akame said sleepily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning to you as well." Tatsumi said before Akame brought her head to Tatsumi's and they kissed. When they broke apart, both of them are blushing. "So...are we going to keep this a secret or..." Tatsumi asked awkwardly but was interrupted by Akame shaken her head. "I want to keep this a secret from the others for now." Akame said before Tatsumi became confuse. "What about Kurome?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to frown slightly.

"well...we could tell her." Akame said slowly but then shook her head. "We think about that later, Came on, let get breakfast ready." Akame said as she got out of bed before freezing which cause Tatsumi to become confused. "My clothes...are in my room." Akame said blushing slightly causing Tasumi to have realization on his face. "That will be a problem." Tatsumi said as he gained a thinking face. "Well I could go and get them...but then I have to explain why I'm in your room if I get discovered." Tatsumi said causing Akame to laugh lightly.

It was then that a small snoozing sound is heard and both Akame and Tatsumi looked at the table where they saw Tasulot and they were surprised to see Akame's clothes underneath her. "Or I could get Tatsulot to get your clothes." Tatsumi said smirking before both of them realise something. "Tatsulot must have woken up during the night, saw us sleeping and when she saw that my clothes are not here, she went into my room to get them." Akame said causing Tatsumi to smile. "Clever girl." Tatsumi as he stretch his hand out and stroke Tatsulot. After a few seconds of stroking her, Tatsulot started to wake up.

"Morning Tatsulot." Tatsumi said after he stop stoking her earning a soft growl from the small biological-Teigu. "Er Tatsulot...can you keep what going on between me and Akame a secret?" Tatsumi asked causing Tatsulot to nod in understand-meant. Akame suddenly stood up, walked to table and started to get dress, causing Tatsumi to blush and turn his head. "What's wrong?" Akame asked seeing Tatsumi' action. "I-I can't watch you get dress." Tatsumi replied causing Akame to become confuse. "You seen me and Kurome get change when we went fishing." Akame pointed out causing Tatsumi to become uncomfortable. "Well...you two were in bikinis at the time." Tatsumi said causing Akame to nod. "I finish changing now." Akame said and Tatsumi turned his head to see Akame fully clothed. "Okay, get dress so we can make breakfast." Akame said causing Tatsumi to become nervous. "Can you...look away?" Tatsumi asked but Akame shook her head causing Tatsumi to sigh.

Line Break

After Tatsumi had changed (being embarrassing for Tatsumi as Akame watch him with a hungry look in her eyes as she stared at his body) the two of them plus Tatsulot when to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As the two prepare breakfast (Tatsulot acting as guard for the food) Akame was wondering about something. "Tatsumi...how did you loose your left eye?" Akame asked which caused Tatsumi to tense up. "I...didn't loose it...it changed colour." Tatsumi replied causing Akame to become confused.

"Your...heterochromia?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Can I see it?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to frown slightly but then smiled. "Sure." Tatsumi replied as he lift his eye-patch and when Akame saw his left eye she became shocked. "I-I wasn't expecting that." Akame said stunned, seeing Tatsumi's left eye. "I guess that's expected, it not everyday you see someone with the same colour of eye as you Akame." Tatsumi replied causing Akame to nod.

It was then that the door opened to reveal a sleepy Sheele. When she appeared, Tatsumi quickly put his hand over his eye. "Morning you two (Yawned)...Tatsumi, is there something wrong?" Sheele asked sleeply seeing what Tatsumi was doing " It nothing Sheele, I just poke my eye." Tatsumi said and then regretted saying that as his eye is covered by a eye-patch. "Okay." Sheele replied causing Tatsumi to sweat-drop.

"Owch." Akame said causing Tatsumi and Sheele to look at Akame who was rubbing a mark on her hand and Tatsulot who was glaring at her. "Are you all right Akame?" Tatsumi asked as he walked up to her and took her hand. "Yes, Tatsulot just bite me." Akame replied causing Sheele to giggle slightly. "Well that what happens when you try to eat the ingredients." Sheele said causing Tatsulot to nod her head. "But the food tasty." Akame said quietly but everyone heard her.

It was then that the door opened again revealing Lubbock. "Morning." Lubbock said as he enter the room calmly but stopped when he saw Tatsumi holding and rubbing Akame's hand he became confused. "What are you doing Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked still confused. "Tatsulot bit Akame when she try to eat the ingredients for breakfast." Sheele explains causing Lubbock to grin. "Well at least someone trying to reduce your bad habit Akame" Lubbock said causing Akame to glare at Lubbock which cause him to stop grinning.

Just then Najenda came through the door. "Morning boss." everyone said except Tatsulot who growl in hello. "Morning you five." Najenda said before spotting Akame and Tatsumi causing her to smirk. "What's going on here?" Najenda asked. "Akame got bitting by Tatsulot." Lubbock replied causing Najenda to sigh. "Akame...you really need to stop this habit of yours." Najenda said causing Akame to pout slightly before looking at Tatsumi. "Can you let go of my hand please?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to let go whilst blushing slightly. "Okay after everyone has breakfast, go to the meeting room. We got a job to do." Najenda said causing everyone to nod.

Line Break

"For the past few days, there has been numerous killings during the night and we have been asked to deal with it." Najenda explains causing everyone to become serious. "Is the target Zank the exucutioner?" Lubbock asked and Najenda nodded in reply. The name cause Tatsumi to have a thinking face on. "Doesn't Zanku work at the Capital's prison?" Tatsumi asked when he remember who Zanku is. "Wow, the country boy isn't completely ignorant." Mien said causing Tatsumi to gain a tick mark as Sheele rise her hand. "Er...I don't know who he is." Sheele said causing Mien to sigh. "Sheele...you probably just forgotten." Mien said.

"You are half correct Tastumi, Zanku use to work for the Capital's prison as it's head executioner. When the Prime Minister came into power, Zanku's duty of cutting heads became daily and when that didn't satisfied him in working at the prison, he ran away from the prison to hunt on the streets." Leone explained causing Tatsumi to nod. "Does Zanku wields a Teigu, Boss?" Bulat asked causing Najenda to nod her head slightly. "The reports suggests that he wields a Teigu, but what type is unknown." Najenda replied causing everyone to have thoughtful looks on. "So the best strategy is to go into groups." Tatsumi said causing Najenda to nod.

"Awww, does little Tatsumi want to pair up with big sis Leone?" Leone asked, putting a arm around Tatsumi's neck and pull him into her chest where Tatsumi blushed as he felt her chest. "I'll pair up with Tatsumi." Akame said sending a glare at Leone which she saw. "Oh, is little Akame becoming jealous?" Leone asked whilst smirking, causing Akame to turn her head in a different direction. "Okay, the groups are as follows, Lubbock and Bulat, Sheele and Leone and Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Akame and Kurome whilst Mien keep a look out at a high place. Now that's all until tonight." Najenda said causing everyone to nod, except Kurome who was looking between Akame and Tatsumi.

Line Break

"So the four of us will be patrolling this area." Akame explained to Kurome, Tatsumi and Tatsulot (who is on Tatsumi's shoulder) whilst pointing to a area on the map of the capital. "That's pretty big to patrol." Tatsumi said whilst looking at the map. "Well, the capital is a very big place." Kurome stated as she ate from her sweet bag. "Let get going then." Akame said as the four of them started to walk. After half an hour of walking with nothing happening, a thought came into Tatsumi head. "Akame can I ask you..." Tatsumi began to ask but Akame interrupted him. "Don't worry, me and Kurome brought snacks." Akame said with Kurome nodding causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to sweat-drop. "No, not that but.." Tatsumi began to asked again but the noise of footsteps were heard. "A patrol, this way." Kurome said pointing to a alleyway and the group of four dashed into it before the petrol came into sight.

When the four exited the alleyway they found themselves in a empty street and they decided to take a break. "So Tatsumi, what you wanted to ask?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to stop eating his sandwich. "I was wondering if you heard of Shingus?" Tatsumi asked causing both Akame and Kurome to stop eating their snacks and stare at him, making Tatsumi nervous.

"Yes we have, why do you ask?" Kurome asked. "Well, in my book "Teigu Historia", it has a few pages on Shingus like it history and the types of Shingus, so I was wondering if you seen any Shingus?" Tatsumi asked making both girls nervous slightly. "I...use to wield one Tatsumi, before I wield Murasame." Akame replied causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to become surprise before looking at Kurome who shook her head at the un-said question. "So...do you still have your shingu or give it to someone else?" Tatsumi asked making Akame tense. "I stop wielding my Shingu when me and Kurome left the Empire." Akame replied causing both Tatsumi and Tatsulot to be surprise again.

" _Akame and Kur_ ome _use to work for the Empire?"_ Tatsumi thought but didn't speak again because he knew that this is a personal subject. After a few minutes of silence, Kurome got up from the bench they are sitting on and Tatsulot, Tatsumi and Akame could see that she has a uncomfortable look on her face. "I...need to go somewhere." Kurome said embarrassingly causing the other three to become confuse. It took Tatsumi a few seconds to realize where she going. "Nature calls?" Tatsumi asked awkwardly causing Kurome to nod. "Tatsulot, can you go with Kurome?" Tatsumi asked his Teigu partner who nodded but Akame and Kurome look shocked. "Tatsumi, do you think that is a suitable idea?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to chuckle. "Relax, I know what I'm doing." Tatsumi replied as a ball of light came out of Tatsulot's mouth which turned into Espadon. "Okay, let go Tatsulot." Kurome said as both she and Tatsulot walked away down a allyway.

After a few minutes of silence, Tatsumi spoke. "I'm...sorry that we went onto a personal subject." Tatsumi said apologizing to Akame. "It's okay, you told us about your past so I guess you have a right to know." Akame said as she place a hand on Tatsumi's causing him to blush. "Thanks Akame." Tatsumi said as he and Akame brought their heads together and kiss. When they broke apart, they started to hear the faint sound of a battle going on. "What's going on over there?" Tatsumi asked confusedly and after a few seconds of silence, Akame became shocked. "Zanku must have targeted Kurome and Tatsulot!" Akame said causing Tatsumi to become tense. "Come on then!" Tatsumi said causing Akame to nod as both ran towards where the battle is taking place.

After a few minutes of running, they found themselves in a giant open space, and in the middle of the open space, Kurome and Tatsulot are fighting a man with blond hair and a circular object in the center of his fore head. "Let help them." Akame said causing Tatsumi to nod and both ran forward, seeing that Tatsulot and Kurome were having a hard time. The first to arrive was Tatsumi who jumped at Zanku and prepare to strike with Espadon but Zanku quickly turned around to face Tatsumi and used the blades on his arms to deflect the attack and then jumped a back a bit. "Kurome, Tasulot, are you two okay?" Tatsumi asked causing the both of them to nod as Akame came next to them. "Really, you had to ruin my fun, don't you?" Zanku said as Tatsumi turned his attention to Zanku and Tatsumi saw that the object on his forehead was a green eye.

"If it concerns my friends, then yes." Tatsumi replied as he charged at Zanku and attack him, however Zanku easily dodge the sword strikes and then attack with his arm blades. Tatsumi barely manage to block all of the attacks before jumping back. _"_ _The way that he dodge my attacks, is he reading my thoughts?"_ Tatsumi thought before Zanku laughed. "Bingo, my Teigu, Omnipotent five sight: Spectator, gives me the ability to read minds." Zank replied gleefully causing Tatsumi to frown before looking at Tatsulot. "Tatsulot, armor mode." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to nod before bursting into flames and covering Tatsumi in armor.

Tatsumi charged at Zank with Espadon covered in flames and try to attack him. "Sword strike to the right, then from above." Zanku said as he block the attacks that he said. "Try this this then." Tatsumi said as he launch a fire ball at Zanku who manage to dodge it but got burnt slightly. "That was a lucky shot." Zanku said before rushing up to Tatsumi and attacking him, but his blades where stop by two katanas. "Forgot about us Zanku the executioner?" Kurome asked as she and Akame kept a strong guard against Zanku's blades. "Hardly." Zanku replied as he swing his blades at a fast pace, causing Akame and Kurome to jump back. "Take this." Kurome said as she swing Masamune, causing a razor sharp wind to be sent towards Zanuk.

"A gust of wind is nothing against me." Zanku said as he deflect the wind but then Akame appeared in front of Zank and attacked him. "Your are a open book to me." Zanku said as he easily block the incoming strikes. "Let try this then." Akame said as she continued attacking but Tatsumi and Kurome saw that Zank's attack pattern changed slightly. "Crafty, clearing your mind of all thoughts. But that won't help as Spectator has another ability that allows me to see a person's future movements." Zanku explained as his Teigu glowed again and his attack pattern changed again. "Let help Akame." Tatsumi said causing Kurome to nod as both charged at once. "Okay this is getting intense." Zanku said as he fought the fire Teigu user, wind Teigu user and the poison Teigu user.

" _This is getting us nowhere."_ Tatsumi thought as even though it was a three against one fight, Zanku is putting up a good fight. "A opening." Kurome said as she activate Masamune and did a horizontal slash causing a small cyclone to hit Zanku at blank point range and sending him skidding a cross the ground. "Good one Kurome." Akame said causing Kurome to grin at her older sister. "I didn't see that one coming." Zanku said as got up and Tatsumi laugh slightly. "Really? I guess that means that you can't handle multiple opponents." Tatsumi said causing Zank to growl slightly. "Give up Zanku." Kurome said as she and Akame moved to the sides. "Before we finish this dual, I want to ask you something Akame. How do you deal with the voice's in you head?" Zanku asked causing all three of the Night Raid members to become confuse.

"Oh don't tell me you can't hear them, for a assassin who killed many people. You don't hear their voices calling to you to join them in hell." Zanku explained in a insane tone of voice which cause everyone to look at him strangely. " _He has a screw loose."_ Tatsumi, Kurome and Akame thought at the same time. "I don't, time to finish this...Eliminate." Akame said as both she and Kurome charged at Zanku. " Wait!" Tatsumi shouted when he notice Zanku smirking but the two girls didn't hear him as they charged at Zanku. As soon the two girls were close to Zanku, he suddenly got up and punch them, causing Akame and Kurome to skid across the ground.

"Damn you!" Tatsumi shouted as he charged at Zank who smirked at him. "Oh don't worry, you are not forgotten." Zanku said before his Teigu started to glowed again. When it died down, Tatsumi suddenly stopped dead. "Tatsumi! What's wrong!?" Akame said worriedly seeing Tatsumi standing still. "M-m-mom?" Tatsumi said shocked causing Akame to become confuse. _"_ _Didn't Tatsumi said that his entire village was destroyed?"_ Akame thought. "What did you do to Tatsumi?" Kurome demanded. "It's another ability that Spectator has. It allows a person to see the person that they have close connection to." Zanku explained causing both girls to glare at him.

"Tatsumi wake up, It just a illusion." Akame said but Tatsumi didn't hear her. "There's no point, he can't hear you." Zanku said before charging at Tatsumi. Akame and Kurome were about to run and catch Zank before he could reach Tatsumi, the left eye on Tatsumi's helmet started to glow stopping Akame and Kurome. Espadon suddenly burst into flames and Tatsumi swing it, hitting Zanku on his body horizontally. "H-how? How could you just strike down the one closes to you?" Zanku asked weakly. "Tatsulot help me break free of the illusion." Tatsumi explained just as Zanku fall onto the ground.

"Your time of hearing voices are over Zanku." Tatsumi said causing Zanku to laugh. "Your right, I can't hear anything." Zanku said as he closed his eyes. Tatsumi looked at Zanku's dead body before he fall onto the ground. "Tatsumi!" Akame and Kurome shouted as they both ran up to Tatsumi as Tatsulot detach herself from him. "I'm fine, just tired that all." Tatsumi said to the worried girls. "Come on, let get Spectator and get out of here." Kurome said as Akame put a arm of Tatsumi's around her neck and both of them nodded.

Line Break

Its the next day after the night of battling Zank and currently Tatsumi with Tatsulot are on a cliff close to base and looking at the forest. "Tatsumi." A voice said causing the two of them to turn around to see Kurome. "Oh hello Kurome. Is there something you want to talk about?" Tatsumi asked causing Kurome to shake her head. "No, I just want to say thank you for saving me and Tatsulot last night." Kurome said causing Tatsulot to nod her head at Tatsumi and Tatsumi began to blush slightly. "No problem, that what friends are for, protecting and helping each other." Tatsumi said causing Kurome to smile slightly.

"And I want to give this to you." Kurome said whilst blushing slightly causing Tatsumi to become confuse slightly. Kurome got close to Tatsumi and kiss him on the cheek, causing Tatsumi to look suprise. Kurome just giggle slightly before going back to base, leaving a still suprise Tatsumi and and a laughing Tatsulot. "Shut up Tatsulot, I hope Akame doesn't find out about this." Tatsumi said as he place a hand on the spot where Kurome kiss him. "I already know." A voice said causing Tatsumi to freeze and look up to see Akame looking at him. "Oh hello Akame." Tatsumi said nervously as Akame came up to him. "Tatsumi...even though that was completely harmless, please don't make my sister fall for you. You are mine." Akame said causing Tatsumi to nod. "Good." Akame said as she wrap her arms around Tatsumi and kiss him.

 **I have a question for everyone, if Spectator has a Trump card, what will it be? Until next time everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your patients everyone, here is a new Chapter.**

Chapter 8

"Sayo, Ieyasu. Don't leave me." Tatsumi said to his friends as they as stood on a grassy field. "Sorry Tatsumi, but we must. And anyway, you made some new friends, haven't you?" Ieyasu asked causing Tatsumi to freeze. "He's right you know, you need to keep on going forward, not get caught up In the past." Sayo said causing Tatsumi to shake slightly. "But guys." Tatsumi said quietly causing both of his childhood friends to smile sadly before they started to walk into the distance were Tatsumi could faintly see a group of other people.

"Wait!" Tatsumi said just as he woke up. "Just a dream." Tatsumi said quietly before he sat up and and looked at the clock. _"Its almost time for morning training with them."_ Tatsumi thought to himself before looking at his hand. _"Don't worry everyone, I will avenge you."_ Tatsumi thought before he felt a wight on his legs. _"What?_ Tatsumi asked himself as he looked down and became surprise to see a sleeping Sheele.

" _What is Sheele doing here?"_ Tatsumi thought thinking and then remembering. _"Sheele training me today. But why is she doing sleeping on my bed? Its a good thing that Akame didn't sleep with me tonight."_ Tatsumi thought slightly relived thinking what reaction Akame would have if she saw Sheele. The reason that Akame wasn't sleeping with him is that Kurome was wondering why her sister wasn't in her room so Akame suggested to Tatsumi that they will not sleep together for a while to reduce suspsion. "I guess it time to wake Sheele up" Tatsumi said quietly before putting hand on Sheele's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Sheele, it time to wake up." Tatsumi said causing Sheele to stir. "No...Five more minutes." Sheele said sleeply and then wrapping her arms around Tatsumi causing him to blush. "Come on Sheele, wake up." Tatsumi pleaded, shaking Sheele more harder and this time sheele woke up. "Morning Tatsumi." Sheelse said before yawning cutely and Tatsumi remember where her hands where. "Er sheele...would you mind taking your hands off me, please?" Tatsumi asked making Sheele confuse before looking where her hands are.

Sheele began to blush as quickly took her hands off Tatsumi's waist and stood up. "S-sorry Tatsumi." Sheele said frantically causing Tatsumi to chuckle. "Its okay Sheele, so do you want to start training?" Tatsumi asked causing Sheele to nod. "Yes, get change and you and Tatsulot meet me at the storage area." Sheele replied before walking out off Tatsumi bedroom. "Okay Tatsulot, time to wake up." Tatsumi said as he got out of bed and got change whilst Tatsulot woke up with a irritated look on her face.

Line Break

When Tatsumi and Tatsulot meet Sheele at the storage area, Sheele gave Tatsumi a suit of armour and told him that he will swim in the river whilst wearing the armour and Sheele gave Tatsulot small wights so she can train as well. The training for Tatsumi and Tatsulot was hard as the armour and wights were heavy plus the river is moving at a fast past which cause their muscles to ack (since they were swimming up stream). After an hour of swimming, Tatsumi and Tatsulot drag themselves out of the river and lay on the river bank. "Well done Tatsumi, Tatsulot. You two did well." Sheele said looking up from the book that she was reading.

"Thanks Sheele." Tatsumi said as both he and Tatsulot took off the armor and wights and lay on the sand to dry. "Sheele, can I ask you something?" Tatsumi asked causing Sheele to become curious. "Do you have any chores at the Base?" Tatsumi asked causing Sheele to become depress. "No, when I try to cook, I burnt the meal which made Akame ban me from cooking in the kitchen again. When I went shopping, I bought the wrong things causing Leone to laugh the whole day. When I try to clean the base with Bulat, I just made more mess for him to clean up. When I set up traps with Lubbock, I got caught in the traps my self. When I did the washing up, I accidentally put Mien on the line with the clothes." Sheele explained.

" _How can you mix Mien with washing? It could be the nasty Mien at the time, so good of you Sheele."_ Tatsumi thought before looking Tatsulot who must have having similar thoughts. "So I mainly help with training." Sheele said and a question enter Tatsumi's head. "Sheele, how did you join this line of work? You seem way to much of a klutz to be assassin." Tatsumi asked causing Tatsulot to glare at him slightly. "How I became an assassin. Well I need to tell you about myself to answer you question. I was born in the down town district of the capital and like you said, I was a klutz, people say that I have a screw loose." Sheele began to explain grabbing the attention of Tatsumi and Tatsulot.

"But despite all that, I did have a friend who took me as who I am. One night when I was at her house, her ex-boyfriend barged into the house (who was drunk) and demanded why she broken up with him. When she didn't answer him, he started to smash the house up and then strangle her. I helped her by grabbing a knife and killing him. For some reason I didn't feel anything, I felt...calm. There was a court case about it but since it was self-defense, I didn't face any charges. But my my friend didn't want to see me after that." Sheele continue explaining causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to become sad.

"A few days after the court case, friends of the ex-boyfriend came up to me and wanted to kill me. I was carry a knife at the time, so I fought and kill them. After that I realize that I found something that I was good at and then after a while of working as a freelance assassin, I got recruited into the revolutionary army." Sheele finish her explaination and she looked at Tatsumi and Tatsulot to see them staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" Sheele asked slightly panicky because of the quietness from the two. "Oh sorry Sheele, it just that your story, its quite upsetting." Tatsumi replied as Tatsulot nodded. "Well thank you, but you shouldn't get caught in someone else's story." Sheele said causing the two to nod. "Now then, shall we get back to training." Sheele said smiling not noticing the looks on Tatsumi's and Tatsulot's faces.

Line Break 

"Okay since everyone is here, we can discuss about the Teigus we have collected so far." Najenda said indecating to the Uni-army: cloneno, Dimension shiftier:Spectrum and Omnipotent five sight: Spectator that are on the table. "So you will be sending them to the Revolutionary army base Boss? Lubbock asked causing Najenda to nod. "Yes, the Revolutionary army will analysis each Teigu and then find suitable wielders for." Najenda replied before Leone gain a thinking face on. "Tatsum, Don't you have that book of yours handy." Leone asked causing Tatsumi to lift his hand were "Teigu Historia" is. "I guess that's handy then, having a book with information on Teigu's" Bulat said causing every one to nod.

"Okay, what Teigu should we look at first?" Tatsumi said to himself as he flip through the pages before landing on one. "Uni-army Cloneno, ables the wielder to create clones of themselves (ten max) and it's trump card is creating clones of someone else." Tatsumi read aloud to the group before flipping the pages again. "Dimension shifter: Spectrum, ables the wielder to create a dimensional pocket for battles and it's trump card is creating separate dimension pockets sending targeted people into them ." Tatsumi read again before flipping through the pages one final time. "Omnipotent five sight: Spectator, gives the wielder five abilities. One) Insight, having the ability to read people's minds. Two) Farsight, having the ability to see anything clearly no matter the conditions. Three) clearsight, having the ability to look through solid objects. Four) Precognition, having the ability to read people's mucle movement. Five) Illusion sight, having the ability to cast an illusion of the person close to a target." Tatsumi read out.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds after Tatsumi finish reading. "Out of the three, spectator seems to be the creepiest one." Mien said causing Kurome to look unconformable. "Is there something wrong Kurome?" Bulat asked causing Kurome to nod. "When I was about to battle Zank, I think he used that clearsight ability on me." Kurome replied still uncomfortable. "I see what you mean. That clearsight ability is definitely dangerous...if someone like Lubbock used it." Leone said causing everyone to laugh and Lubbock to glare at her. "Anyway, these Teigus will be sent to the Revolution army." Najenda said again before realizing something.

"I just realize that don't know everyone's Teigus, Tatsumi. I guess this will be a good time to tell you." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to nod. "I'm guessing that you know Bulat's, Leone's, Kurome's and Akame's but the others you don't. First is Sheele's Cutters of creation: Extase, a pair of scissors that can cut through anything, Lubbock's Infinite uses: cross tails, wires that can be used for multi-purposes and Mien's Roman artillery: Pumpkin, a gun that is charged by spiritual energy meaning that the more danger the wielder is in, the more powerful Pumpkin gets." Najenda explained causing Tatsumi to become confuse. "So you don't weild a Teigu yourself boss?" Tatsumi asked causing Najenda to shake her head. "I don't wield one currently, but I use to wield Pumpkin but I gave it to Mien when it was found out that she has a higher compatibility then me." Najenda explained causing Tatsumi to nod.

"So...whats the most powerful Teigu then?" Tatsumi asked after a few seconds of silence. "It depends on the wielder, but the current powerful Teigu is wielded by her." Najenda replied and the room went cold for some reason. "Tatsumi, does the name Esdeath ring any bells to you?" Lubbock asked causing Tatsumi to have a thinking face on. "She's the Empire's strongest, isn't she." Tatsumi asked causing everyone to nod. "She wields the Teigu, Demon god manifestation: Demon extract." Akame said causing Tatsumi to open "Teigu Historia" and flip through the pages. "Demon extract, a Teigu that allows the wielder to control ice, unknown trump card." Tatsumi read out causing everyone to become surprise. "U-unknown trump card?" Leone asked surprised leaning over Tatsumi's shoulder to read the text.

"This is troublesome, but its something to worry about later as Esdeath is not here at the moment." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to become confuse. "Esdeath is currently in the north dealing with the northern tribes that are against the Empire's rule." Najenda explained causing Tatsumi to nod. "What does Esdeath look like Tatsumi asked causing Najenda to look puzzled."You don't know what she looked like?" Najenda asked causing Tatsumi to shake his head.

"No when I ask about her appearance, people say that she look like a demon in human skin." Tatsumi replied . "I guess that they're right. Esdeath is a demon with Blue hair and eyes." Najenda said smirking but then stop when everyone saw Tatsumi shaking. "Tatsumi...is there something wrong?" Akame asked putting hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "The person who destroyed my village was a female with blue hair and eyes." Tatsumi whispered before everyone step back from Tatsumi when a burst of heat was released from Tatsumi's body. The only one who wasn't effected was Tatsulot who was look at Tatsumi with a sad expression.

"Did she look like she enjoyed destroying village?" Najenda asked causing Tatsumi to nod. "Esdeath always likes a good spot." Najenda said sighing. "So that's the main reason why you joined Tatsumi, to find the one who destroyed your village?" Lubbock asked causing Tatsumi to nod. "I guess having fire type Teigu will give me an advantage over her." Tatsumi said causing everyone to become shock. "Tatsumi, your not seriously going to fight her, the Empire's strongest." Sheele said causing Tatsumi to shake his head.

"Of course not, I'm no match for her." Tatsumi replied but everyone could still hear the anger in his voice. "Tatsumi, I know that your angry, but you can't let your emotions get the better of you." Bulat said causing Tatsumi to calm down. "Your right Bro, I can't let my emotions cloud my thoughts." Tatsumi said before Najenda cough. "On that note, lets finish the meeting shall we?" Najenda said causing everyone to nod and left the room.

Line Break

It has been a few hours sense the meeting and it is night time but Tatsumi and Tatsulot are not asleep and are outside on the cliff and gazing at the sky. _"Finally, I know now who destroyed my village."_ Tatsumi thought as he clench his fist and Tatsulot looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry Tatsulot, I won't go charging straight to Esdeath, I have to be patient." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to smile. "Hello Tatsumi, Tatsulot." A voice said causing the two to turn around and saw Sheele behind them. "Can't sleep Sheele?" Tatsumi asked causing Sheele to shake her head. "No I was wondering where you are since you and Tatsulot were not in your room." Sheele said as she sat down next to them.

"Okay. I have a lot to think about, that's all." Tatsumi said causing Sheele to nod her head. "I bet you do, since you discovered who we destroyed your village." Sheele said causing Tatsumi to become sad and Tatsulot gave Sheele a look that says _"Really, you have to say that."_ This cause Sheele to panic "S-sorry Tatsumi, I didn't mean to say that." Sheele in a high pitch tone of voice but Tatsumi smiled slightly. "It's okay Sheele." Tatsumi said causing Sheele to calm down and silence surround them. "Tatsumi, what would have happened if your village wasn't destroyed?" Sheele asked causing Tatsumi to frown.

"I probably be living a happy life, completely aware of the true nature of the Empire and enjoying the time with my friends Sayo and Ieyasu." Tatsumi explained causing Sheele to smile softly. "I guess you must very missing them and everyone from your village." Sheele said before notice that Tatsumi was shaking. "Tatsumi?" Sheele asked very confused before tears started to fall from Tatsumi's eyes. "Yes I do, I-I miss them all." Tatsumi said through tears causing Sheele to look at him sadly before wrapping her arms around him and pulling Tatsumi onto her lap. "Cry all you want. nobody except us two will see." Sheele said in a motherly tone of voice. "Thanks you Sheele." Tatsumi said through tears. _"It should be the other way around Tatsumi. You help me find want I'm good at."_ Sheele thought watching Tatsumi.

Line Break

Its been a few days since the meeting about the Teigus and Tatsumi was training with Leone in un-arm combat (Akame was upset about hearing that). It was safe to say that Tatsumi lacked un-arm combat but he got the basics of it and Leone said that it is important for an assassin to learn most forms of combat. In the afternoon Leone, Kurome, Tatsumi and Tatsulot were assigned on a mission to assassinate a drug baron in the Capital. Tatsumi and Tatsulot was confused as to why Kurome was coming with them to the Capital in broad daylight when they knew that she use to work for the Empire. Kurome didn't tell them but she did change her appearance so she look difference (she now wearing long white hair, brown eyes and her name is Chloe now).

"Wow, the slums are sure different then the rest of the capital." Tatsumi said amazed looking around at the lively street that they are walking on. "Yep, the people living in the Capital slums work together more when they have little to have in life." Leone explained just as a group of people sitting a make-shift bar greeted her. "Leone grew up hear and she is well known for giving massages." Kurome told Tatsumi who nodded but then gain a thoughtful expression.

" _I wonder what it would be like if Akame gave me a massage?"_ Tatsumi thought before day-dreaming what he thought of. Kurome looked at him strangely when he saw the look on Tatsumi's face. "What are you thinking Tatsumi?" Kurome asked casing Tatsumi to snap out of his day-dream and began to blush. "N-nothing Kurome." Tatsumi replied nervously causing Kurome to frown at him. "Okay." Kurome said causing Tatsumi to sigh in relief.

"Er guys, I think we better run." Leone said in nervous tone of voice causing Tatsumi and Kurome to be on guard. "Leone what's wrong?" Tatsumi asked and Leone pointed to a group of men who were running towards the three. Tatsumi and Kurome heard them shouting something like give Leone back their money back. "Yep, running is a good idea." Tatsumi said before all three of them run in the opperset direction. Kurome and Leone were surprise to see how fast Tatsumi was and was able to catching up with them. _"Akame's and Kurome's training is doing well on Tatsumi."_ Leone thought as she observe Tatsumi.

Line Break

"I think we lost them." Tatsumi said through deep breaths as he took a break from all the running he did. He became confuse when he didn't hear Leone or Kurome and when he looked around him, he saw that he was alone. "And I lost them." Tatsumi said as Tatsulot came out of his pocket and gave Tatsumi a look. "Okay,okay, I should have been looking where I was running." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to nod her head. "Now, where's the tavern that we suppose to go for the mission. Tatsumi said thinking that it would be a good idea to head to the place that the four of them where to go for the mission.

Just then, the noise of footsteps are heard which cause Tatsulot to hide in Tatsumi's pocket and Tatsumi looked in the direction of where the footsteps are coming from. His eyes widen when he saw a girl with amber eyes and long auburn hair that is tied in a pony tail. She is wearing the imperial police uniform and a dog-like thing was following her. _"Its her."_ Tatsumi thought as he recognize the girl from his first mission. "Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" The girl asked causing Tatsumi to nod. "Er yes, I was with friends of mine but we got separated and I can't find where the tavern where we suppose to met if we got lost." Tatsumi replied causing the girl to smile.

"Don't worry Seryu Ubiquitous, a ally of justice will help you out." Seryu said introducing her self. "Okay...my name is Tatsumi" Tatsumi said introding himself before Seryu looked at him Questioningly, causing Tatsumi to be tense. "What happened to you left eye?" Seryu asked causing Tatsumi to relax slightly. "That personal." Tatsumi replied causing Seryu to smile. "It okay if you don't want to tell, but if it caused by evil-doers, then I will punish them." Seryu said which cause Tatsumi to feel creep out because of the way she said it before looking at the dog-like thing and he recognize it. "Isn't that the Biological Teigu, Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires?" Tatsumi asked and he feel Tatsulot shuffling in his pocket. "Yes, this is my Teigu partner Koro, he help me catch evil-doers." Seryu replied and Tatsumi got the funny feeling that Koro do more than catch them.

It was then that the noise of footsteps is heard and Tatsumi, Seryu and Koro look in the direction of where the footsteps and Tatsumi was relived to see Kurome coming towards them. "There you are Tatsumi, me and Leone were worried." Kurome said as got up to me. "So is this your girlfriend Tatsumi?" Seryu asked asked causing both Tatsumi and Kurome to blush. "Chloe/Tatsumi isn't my Girl/boy friend." Tatsumi and Kurome said at the same time causing Seryu to laugh. "Come on Tatsumi, Leone will be relived to see that your safe." Kurome said as she started to drag Tatsumi away. "Bye Tatsumi." Seryu said and Koro barked in good bye as well.

Line Break

After the meeting with Seryu, Tatsumi and Kurome (Who was still dragging him) got to the tavern to see a worried Leone who hugged Tatsumi which cause him to blush at the contact of her chest. The four of them waited until it was night time where they got into position for the mission. Tatsumi told them about Hekatonkheires which cause Leone and Kurome to frown but they have to leave about it later. "So is everyone ready?" Leone asked as she activated her Teigu Lionelle, causing her hair to grow longer where two ears poked up from the top of her head, her hands turned into paws and a tail appear as well.

"I'm ready." Tatsumi said who was in Tatsulot's armor mode and Kurome nodded who was in a sprinting position. "Race you." Leone said as she started to run on top of the roofs to their destination being followed by Tatsumi and Kurome. After a few minutes of running the three reach a house that belongs to their target. Tatsumi and Kurome got to house silently however Leone just run into a wall, breaking it. "Seriously Leone, what point of being quite don't you understand?" Kurome hissed through the hole where smiling Leone is seen. "Relax would you, it cause less attention to be on us if we do the breaking in quickly." Leone replied causing Kurome and Tatsumi to sigh as they climbed into the hole.

"So, where do we go now?" Tatsumi asked as Leone started to lift a panel on the floor. When the panel was opened, the three as to cover their mouths and nose when they saw purple smoke beneath them. Kurome activated her Teigu to clear the air slightly so they won't get notice by the people in the room below. The room has loads of girls in it and they were affected by a drug as they seem to be out of they minds. "Whats our target doing to them?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to frown. "He given them drugs and making them women of the streets." Leone replied just as a group of men enter the room and the three of them saw their target. The target spoke to the girls before a guard of his notice one of the girls being out of her mind and the target decided to kill her Which cause Leone to growl. "Someone you know?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to nod. "Come on, we got a target to kill." Leone said seriously.

Line Break

"So do you think that doctor friend of yours will help those girls?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to nod. "Yep, he may be a pervert, but he's someone whose good at his work." Leone replied as the three of them plus Tatsulot (who is being hold by Kurome) are walking away from their mission. "You did well Tatsumi, you manage to get rid of a few them quickly. Kurome said causing Tatsumi to blush slightly. "Thanks Kurome." Tatsumi said causing Leone to giggle and then wrap her arms around Tatsumi's own. "What are you doing Leone?" Tatsumi asked trying to get his arm out of Leone's grasp but she she wouldn't let go. "you are so cute when you blushing Tatsumi, I think I make you mine." Leone said before leaning towards Tatsumi's face and then lick him.

This cause Kurome, Tatsulot to become shock and Tatsumi manage to break away from Leone's grasp and holding the place where Leone lick him. "What did you do Leone?" Kurome asked staring at Leone who was smiling. "Oh, I just mark him as mine." Leone replied simply before becoming confuse. "Why does it bother you so much. Do you want to mark Tatsumi as well. I don't mind sharing him." Leone said smirking causing Kurome to blush deeply and Tatsulot look at Tatsumi with a look. _"Your right Tatsulot, Akame will probably kill Leone when she hears about this."_ Tatsumi thought shivering at the thought.

Just then Tatsulot wriggled out of Kurome's grasp and started to growl in a certain direction. "Tatsulot, what's wrong?" Tatsumi asked as he crouch down and look at his Teigu partner. Tatsulot contiue growling for a few seconds before running off, changing into her full size as she does so. "What just happened?" Leone asked confused. "Tatsulot doesn't act like this unless it something that bothers her. Am going after her." Tatsumi said as he run after Tatsulot, leaving Leone and Kurome.

Line break

At a park close to where Tatsumi, Tatsulot, kurome and Leone were, a battle was taking place that involved Mien and Sheele. The two Night Raid members had a mission in the Capital as well and when they finished, Mien decided to walk in the park to use it as a shortcut. However they were greeted by Seryu Ubiquitous of the imperial police force and her partner Koro who recognize Sheele and then guess that Mien is apart of Night Raid as well and the meeting ended up as a two v two battle. _"Darn it, why did I have to chose a shortcut to get back to base."_ Mien thought as she battled the Biological Teigu, Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires who has change size to something massive with large arms. She was having a hard time as every time that she used her Teigu Pumpkin on it, Koro would regenerate it-self and she was finding it difficult to locate it's core.

Mien looked over to Sheele who was fighting Seryu and seem to be doing well against her. _"I hope that the both us can get out this alive."_ Mien thought as she turn back to fight Hekatonkheires. _"This is not going well."_ Seryu thought because she lost both of her arms and when she looked over to Koro, she became suprise to see that Mien almost hit Koro's core. _"I guess that I have to use Koro's Trump card. That will cause Koro to be unable to fight for a while though."_ Seryu thought again before shouting. "Koro, beserker!" Seryu shouted to Koro which cause it to freeze for a moment before changing colour from white to red. "What's happening now?" Sheele asked as she saw Koro transforming. "Justice is being pass." Seryu replied in a insane tone of voice as Koro grabbed Mien at a speed that no one can register and started to crush her.

"Mien!" Sheele shouted as she heard Mien shout in pain. "That right Koro, squeeze the life out of the evil-doer." Seryu shouted with a insane face on. _"I guess this it then. Good bye everyone."_ Mien thought as she close her eyes tears started to fall. Sheele was about to run to Mien to help her when a raging fire ball hit Koro causing him to drop Mien. "W-what?" Seryu asked as the smoke disappeared, seeing Koro regenerating but then a few seconds later, Tatsulot slammed her-self into Koro causing him to stumble backwards. "H-how did a Danger beast enter the Capital?" Seryu asked. Mien was confused as she wasn't dead and when she open her eyes, she saw Tatsulot staring at her. "Tatsulot, what are you doing here?" Mien asked as she saw Tatsulot scan her and when she saw Mien clutching her arm, rage appeared on her face.

Koro stood up from its stumble and Tatsulot turn to face him and let out an angry roar. "Come on Koro, show this Danger beast what happens when they dare to enter the capital." Seryu said causing Koro roar in reply. Tatsulot was the one to attack first as she charge at Koro and whack him with her tail and then release a fire ball in Koro's face. The three girls were suprise at how powerful Tatsulot was in dealing the first hit. However it died when a white fist came out of the smoke and punch Tatsulot causing it to be sent flying. "Yes, that right Koro." Seryu said to Koro before hurried footsteps were heard. "Tatsulot! Where did you go!" A voice shouted causing both Mien and Sheele to be suprise. _"Tatsumi!"_ Both girls thought as the outline of Tatsumi is seen through the trees. Tatsulot turn her head towards the direction of where Tatsumi is coming from and then burst into flames whilst charging at Tatsumi.

"What the!" Tatsumi shouted as he saw a flaming Tatsulot charging at him. When she reach Tatsumi, she transform into her armor mode and when Tatsumi was seen by everyone, his appearance is now covered in armor with Espadon in hand. "You!" Seryu shouted, pointing a finger at Tatsumi who became confuse but then realization appeared on his face. "I remember you, I seen you on my first mission...briefly." Tatsumi said causing Seryu to nod in anger but then came suprise. "So that Danger beast is a Biological/armor hybrid Teigu." Seryu said causing Tatsumi to nod. "Yep, Majestic dragon: Tatsulot." Tatsumi said before he look over to Mien and when he saw her broken arm, he became shock.

"Mien are you okay?" Tatsumi asked causing Mien to nod grimly. "Thats good, you stand back now Mien, I'll deal with Hekatonkheires." Tatsumi said walking forward causing Mien and Sheele to look worried. "Are you okay facing him?" Sheele asked being careful not to say Tatsumi's name. "Don't worry Sheele, I'm able to deal with this mut. You just focuse on your enemy." Tatsumi said as he charge at Koro. Koro tried to punch at Tatsumi but he dodge it and then swing a flamed Espadon at Koro, causing a burning scar to appear on Koro's body, however it disappeared as Koro regenerate it-self. "Do you think that you can win against justice?" Seryu asked rhtoricaly as she dodge a attack from Extase.

" _Where's is it's core?"_ Tatsumi thought frustratedly as he attack Koro whilst dodging Koro's own attacks. Tatsumi sent a fire ball to cause a destraction so that he can create some space, but Koro's fist came flying through the smoke, hitting Tatsumi's helmet and causing fragments to be sent flying plus his eye-patch. "Ha, first hit for justice." Seryu said before attacking Sheele again but she wasn't in front of Seryu which cause her to become confuse. She looked around and saw her next to Mien. "Hey, what do you you think you going?!" Seryu shouted at Sheele who just smiled at her. "Helping my hurt friend, that what I'm doing." Sheele said causing Seryu to be stunned slightly before focusing her attention back to Tatsumi who has created space between him and Koro and cluching his left side of his face.

"Now we can see what you look like." Seryu said gleefuly as Tatsumi remove his hand to show his left eye to Seryu who became shock. "R-red eyes." Seryu said causing Mien and Sheele to be suprise. "Tatsumi has green eyes, doesn't he?" Sheele whispered to Mien who looked confuse for a few seconds before realization appeared on her face. _"_ Tatsumi has heterochromia eyes." Mien said causing Sheele to become suprise. "So your a relative to Akame of Night Raid then." Seryu said but Tatsumi shook his head. "No, I'm not a relative of Akame." Tatsumi said causing Seryu to shake his head. "It doesn't matter, die evil-doer!" Seryu said, shouted the last part which cause Koro to charge at Tatsumi.

"Darn it!" Tatsumi shouted as he swang his blade at Koro, causing a cyclone of fire to be sent at Koro which cause him to stop and Tatsumi jump backwards to where Mien and Sheele are. It was then that Seryu blow a whisle that was on her person "Things doesn't look good." Sheele said causing the two other Night Raid Members to nod. "Back up will be here soon, time to die evil-doers!" Seryu shouted in a insane tone of voice. It was then that a strong gust of wind started to appear and a few seconds later it formed into a wirl wind, obscuring Seryu's and Koro's vision. When it died down Tatsumi, Sheele and Mien disappeard and when Seryu saw this, she became angry. "Darn it, those evil-doers got away!" Seryu shouted as Koro looked at her, his red colour turning back to white.

Line Break

Back at base, everyone was waiting out side because they notice that Leone, Kurome, Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Mien and Sheele have not returned and began to worry. "Do you think that they got into trouble Boss?" Lubbock asked to a frowning Najenda. "That's likely to have happen, but I can't see both groups getting into trouble at the same time, unless one group got into trouble and the other group decided to help them." Najenda replied looking at the trees to see if the six missing Night Raid members would come through them. Out of the four, Akame was the most worried as she couldn't stop thinking that something bad has happened to Kurome and Tatsumi.

Just then a hand landed on Akame's shoulder and she turn her head to see Bulat. "Don't worry about them, all of them will be all right, you need to have faith in them." Bulat said causing Akame to nod. Just then, the trees started to move which cause everyone to be on guard. A few seconds later, the four saw Tatsulot (in her full size) carrying an injured Mien, Leone carrying Sheele by having one of Sheele's arms around Leone's neck and Tatsumi carrying a exusted Kurome in a simililar manner to Sheele and Leone. The four became worried when they saw the condition and surprised (except Akame) when they saw Tatsumi's left eye.

"Tatsumi ,Kurome, are you two alright!?" Akame said worriedly as she rushed up to them and grabbed Kurome's other arm put it around her neck. "I'm fine and Kurome is just exusted." Tatsumi replied as Kurome nodded her head but she look like that she is about to fall a sleep"Everyone what happened to you all." Najenda asked. "Mien and Sheele got into trouble and Tatsulot with Tatsumi decised to help them." Leone said giving a brief version as everyone went inside.

Line Break

As the injured where getting treated (mainly Mien) the five told the others what has happened and Tatsulot was giving a talk from Najenda about not running into a unknown situation. Currently Tatsumi and Tatsulot are in their room and Tatsulot was fast asleep but Tatsumi was awake, trying to fix his eye-patch but he was interupted by the nocking of the door. "Coming." Tatsumi said as he got up from the table and went to the door and when he opened it, he saw a worried Akame.

"Hello Akame...is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked seeing the state that Akame is in. Akame didn't reply but wrap her arms around Tatsumi and hold him tight. "I'm glad that you all right." Akame said causing Tatsumi to smile softly. "Akame...you do need to have faith in me." Tatsumi said causing Akame to smile sadly. "I do, but if I lost you or Kurome, I don't know what I do with my-self." Akame said causing Tatsumi to wrap his arms around her which made her blush. "Don't worry Akame, I won't go anywhere." Tatsumi said which made Akame smile. "Promise?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to nod. "Promise." Tatsumi replied before the two of them brought their heads together and kiss.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter. review it and wait for the next chapter please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up everyone, ready for a new chapter.**

Chapter 9-Kurome P.O.V

When I woke up, I was confuse because even though I just woken up, I feel dead tired. After a few minutes of thinking, the events of last night enter my mind, making me shock. _"I hope Sheele and Mien are okay."_ I thought as I know that Tatsulot and Tatsumi will be all right. I sat up and immediately I got the feeling that I want to fall back to sleep again. _"Using Masamune's ability in a large burst does drain a lot of energy."_ I thought again trying to fight the sleepy feeling. I look at the clock and I saw that it was almost time for morning training.

" _Might as well get ready."_ I thought as I got out of bed and got dress. Once I was dress, I came out of my room (with my Tiegu and a bag of sweets) and started to walk towards Sis's room. However I stop when I thought enter my head. _"Did Sis went into her room last night?"_ I ask myself trying to remember (I was dead tired when I arrive back at base so I can't remember much) and for a while back Sis hasn't been sleeping in her room and I was curious as to where she sleep. After a few minutes of walking, I was out side Sis's room and knocked. When I didn't hear a answer, I open the door quietly and when I looked at the bed, I saw that it was empty.

" _I go to Tatsumi's and Tatsulot's room to see if they can help me find Sis."_ I thought as I close the door and walk towards Tatsumi's and Tatsulot's room. After a few minutes of more walking, I found myself in front of their room. I stop before I knock on the door to prepare myself in case Tatsumi is not in his clothes (I've heard that he usually wears his boxers when he goes to sleep). I knock on the door and decided to enter when I didn't hear an answer. When I enter his room, I instancely smelt Tatsumi's sent all over the room. I saw Tatsulot curled up on the table sleeping and I instantly got the urge to pet her.

However I pulled the urge down and looked at the bed where I saw a lump under the covers. I was about to go over and wake him but I notice that the lump was too wide to be one person. I became confuse as I walked over and lift the covers and when I did, I became shocked. Their, fully clothed and sleeping with Tatsumi is Sis who has her arms wrapped around him tightly. I step back to fully see the sleeping pair and a million thoughts ran through my mind. _"Are those two dating?"_ I thought becoming panic but then calm down as another thought enter my mind.

" _It could be that Sis was just worried about Tatsumi and decided to sleep with him."_ I thought again as I remember how Sis gets worried about Tatsumi when he goes on mission's. It was then that I hear a noise and I turn around to see Tatsulot waking up. When she was fully awake and she spotted me, she started to panic. "Morning Tatsulot." I said as I walked over to her and pet her, which cause her to calm down. When I stop petting Tatsulot, she gained a confuse look. "I was wondering were Sis went when I found that she wasn't in her room and then I went to your and Tatsumi's room so that you two can help find her" I explained causing Tatsulot to nod.

I turn my head to look at the two sleeping people and I smile appeared on my face. "I wander if those two have a thing for each other?" I asked myself and when I look back at Tatsulot, I saw that she has smirk on her face. "I ask about it late." I said and it was then that Sis began to stir. "I see you at breakfast Tatsulot." I said as I rushed out of the room, making sure that I close the door silently.

Line Break-Akame P.O.V

I was woke up from a nice dream by the sun that was pouring through the window and when I regain my senses, I was confuse because I was holding something tightly. _"I don't remember having a sleeping pillow."_ I thought confusedly before the events of last night enter my head. I quickly un-wrap my arms around Tatsumi before sitting up and looking at his hansome yet sleepful expression. " _I'm glad that your safe Tatsumi."_ I thought as I started to stroke his hair.

I heard snickering and I looked whist blushing to see a wake Tatsulot. I glared at her which cause her to stop snickering but a grin appeared on Tatsulot's face. I really want to go back to sleep along side Tatsumi but I was fully awake now. I look at the clock and I saw that it was it almost time for morning training but I don't want to put Tatsumi through training as to want happened last night. I was wonder what to do when my eyes landed on Tatsumi's "Teigu Historia" book. Even though I was in possession of it when Tatsumi's first arrived at Night Raid, I didn't actually read as it was still's Tatsumi's at the time.

" _I don't think he mind if I read it."_ I thought as I got out of bed and when I was leaning of Tatsumi, I gave him a kiss on the forehead being careful not to wake him. When I got out of bed and walked over to the table and picked up "Teigu Historia" which cause Tatsulot to look at me confusedly. "It's okay if I read it?" I asked causing Tatsulot to stare at me for a few seconds before nodding. I opened the cover of the book to see a sort sentence that read "The author of "Teigu Historia" and wielder of Majestic Dragon: Tatsulot, Artoria and sketch drawer, Andrew." I look up at Tatsulot questioningly.

"Was Artoria was your previous master?" I asked causing Tatsulot to become sad which made me guilty slightly. "And whose Andrew?" I asked again which Tatsulot to gain a neutral expression, which I guess that she didn't want to tell me. I look through the pages and the first thing I notice is that this book is more updated on the information of Teigus then the one we have at base and like Tatsumi said, it has information about Shingus as well. It was when I turn a page that I stop. The page as information about my Teigu, Murasama.

Most of the information shown is stuff that I knew already, but there was some new pieces of information. It was when my eyes landed on Murasame's trump card that I started to frown. The trump card giving the wielder increased speed, but at the cost of having the curse poison run through their veins. I was pretty nervous on using Murasame's trymp card but if I must, then I have to use it. The only person that I know that used Murasame's Trump card was father. My eye widen as I realised that I haven't thought of him or the Elite seven for a while now.

" _I wonder how they are doing right now?"_ I thought looking at the window thinking of my previous comrades before joining Night Raid. They probrebly hate me and Kurome since we switch onto the enemy side. However, even if they hate me now, I still consider them friends as they were the only people that lighten my dark world. Being sold into slavery with your sister and force to be turned into assassin, that is something a person shouldn't have to experience. When me and Kurome discovered how corrupt the Empire (that we were protecting) was, we began to despise our selfs for being a part of something so dark and the meeting with Boss help us escape that world.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't sense the person coming behind me and putting their arms around me. "Morning Akame." Tatsumi said giving me a kiss on the cheek causing me to jump. "T-Tatsumi, did I wake you?" I asked feeling my face heating up. "No you didn't, what are you reading?" Tatsumi asked as he leaned over me. "Sorry, if I didn't ask permission to read." I said but Tatsumi just smiled. "Its okay, you don't have to worry." Tatsumi said making me smile. "So how do like the book?" Tatsumi asked and I again a thinking face. "Well...its more updated then the one we have here." I replied causing Tatsumi to chuckle. It was then that I saw that one of the pages was folded.

"What's this page?" I asked whilst turning over the pages and when I arrived at the page, I became shock. "You know that my village was destroyed by Esdeath, well when I first discover the existence of the Teigus, I thought that there was a Teigu that can raise the dead. But the only dead-related one was this Teigu." Tatsumi replied but I was only half listing as I stared at the page that has information on the Teigu, March of the dead: Yatsufusa. "Akame...is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked probably feeling how tense I became. "Sorry Tatsumi but...me and Kurome...use to be friends with the wielder of Yatsufusa." I replied and I felt Tatsumi tighten his hold. "I'm sorry if it brought up sad memories." Tatsumi said but I shook my head.

"Its okay Tatsumi, but Julia-the wielder of Tatsufusa- was a close friends of ours and when she left the Empire, she became hell-bent of killing us." I explained and Tatsumi let go of me (which I became slightly depress about as I turn to look at him). "Do you think it would be a good idea to get breakfast prepared now?" Tatsumi asked and I knew that he said that to stop me thinking about the past.

"Sure." I said as I close "Teigu Historia" and place it on the table just as Tatsulot came off the table to follow us. The three of us were about to walk out of the door but Tatsumi stop. "Hang on." Tatsumi said as went back to the table and pick up his eye-patch and was about to put it over his red eye, but I stop him. "Don't, everyone knows now what your left eye looks like so there's no point hiding it now." I said causing Tatsumi to look at me for a few seconds. "Sure." He said as he brought his face to mine and kiss me.

Line Break-Tatsumi P.O.V

As me and Akame are preparing breakfast (with Tatsulot taking her breakfast duty as guard of the ingredients) my mind wondered to the conversation with Akame about the Teigu wielder Julia. _"If Akame, Kurome and Julia meet again, then there will be a chance that Akame and Kurome will die from the Teigu death battle rule."_ I thought as I prepare the vegetables. It was then that I thought enter my mind. _"If Akame and Kurome left the Empire, then why is Akame the only one with a wanted poster?"_ I ask myself as I took a glance at Akame who has her back to me.

" _Is it possible that Juilia once found Akame and Kurome in the past and tried to kill them and thought that she killed Kurome."_ I thought as I remember that Kurome change her appearance when we were in the capital. _"I hope that when those three do meet again, I hope that Akame and Kurome will survive the meeting."_ I thought before shaking my head because I sound like Akame last night. It was then that the door opened and when the three of us look towards the door, we saw Kurome who look happy when she saw us. "Morning Sis, Tatsumi and Tatsulot." Kurome greeted us as she came up to the counter. "Morning Kurome." Me and Akame said at the same time as Tatsulot growled lightly in reply.

"How are you feeling Tatsumi?" Kurome asked, probably wondering how I felt after I battled the Biological Teigu. "I'm fine Kurome, but you should be worried about yourself, using Masamune's ability does drain a lot of your energy from that battle." I replied causing Kurome to pout slightly. "I was just concerned." Kurome said quietly but everyone heard her. It was then that Kurome look nervous that cause me Akame and Tatsulot to look concern. "Kurome are you okay?" Akame asked causing her younger sister to shake her head. "I'm fine Sis, it just that I was wondering if you two...have a thing for each other?" Kurome said causing both me and Akame to look at each other and I think that both of us have the same thought. "Kurome." Akame said as she walk up her and place her hands on Kurome's shoulders Which made her confuse.

"Me and Tatsumi...are in a relationship." Akame said and Kurome just stared at the both of us. I look at Tatsulot who indicated that I should go next to Akame and when I did that, I became slightly nervous. "Congratulations." Kurome said happily before hugging both me and Akame at once. _"I'm glad that she had that reaction."_ I thought remembering the time when she found Akame in my bed (Even though it was for comfort) "So does that mean that I can call Tatsumi, Bro then?" Kurome asked after she release us which made me blush. "You can, but do it when there's nobody around." Akame replied causing her younger sister to became confuse. "We're keeping this relationship a secret for now." I said causing Kurome to nod her head.

"Leone will be upset then." Kurome said which cause both me and Akame to became confuse. "Why is that?" Akame asked which cause Kurome to smirk and me to get a bad feeling. "Leone marked Tatsumi yesterday." Kurome replied causing Akame to glare at me and I started to back away slightly. "Is this true Tatsumi?" Akame asked in a low voice. "Well yes but I guess its due to her Teigu since Lionelle gives the wielder the characteristics of a lion." I replied panicly and saw Tatsulot and Kurome snickering to themselves. "We have to see about to that then." Akame said as walked up to me and move my shirt's neckline so that some flesh is showing.

I became confuse at this action and I was about to ask but I got the answer...in the form of Akame biting my shoulder. I began to tense up and I became shock at this action. When she moved away from my shoulder and wipe some excess saliva on her mouth I saw a red mark on the place where she bitten me. "There, that shows that your belong to me." Akame said causing the three of us to stare at her before Kurome and Tatsulot began to laugh. "Since when did you became so possessive Akame?" I asked, rubbing the place where she bitten me and her to smirk. "Well, I do need to keep you close to me as possible." Akame replied just as the door began to open.

I instantly cover the bite mark and Kurome plus Tatsulot stop laughing as the door opened, revealing Lubbock. "Morning you four." Lubbock greeted whilst yawning. "Morning Lubbock." Me, Akame and Kurome said at the same time whilst Tatsulot growled in greeting. Lubboc jumped at the sight of my red eye. "That's pretty freaky Tatsumi, having heterochromia eyes...in a good way." Lubbock said calmly at first but then panic when he saw my expression. "Thanks. Most people usually ignore me when they see my left eye." I said which cause Lubbock to nod his head (and I saw Akame have a sad look on her face) "That's understandable. People usually ignore other people when they have un-normal traits." Lubbock said and I can see where he coming from.

"So how are Mien and Sheele?" Kurome asked Lubbock who became confuse before realization appeared on his face. "Oh right you were completely exhausted when you arrive back at base. Well Sheele doesn't look all that bad but Mien has a broken arm. It will take sometime to heal so she won't be able to go on missions." Lubbock replied and Kurome nod her head sadly and it was then that Bro enter the room. "Morning all." Bro said and grinned when he saw my red eyes. "Nice eyes Tatsumi, you should show them more often." Bro said and I grinned as. "Thanks Bro." I said before feeling Akame tugging my sleeve. "We got breakfast to prepare, Tatsumi." Akame said, returning to her normal self. "Sure." I said as I turning back into the kitchen area and saw that we almost finish preparing breakfast. It was then that Mien enter the room and everyone saw that she was in a sling. "What?" Mien asked when she saw everyone staring at her. "Nothing, it that a surprise that your up." Bro said which cause Mien to be angry. "I can walk thank you very much." Mien shouted causing Bro to laugh nervously before Mien turn head to look at me.

"So that what your eye look like after that event." Mien said which cause everyone to look at me. "You told Mien about how your eye change colour." Akame said and her tone of voice said _"Why didn't you tell me."_ which cause me to gulp. "Well, she told me about her past so it was polite to tell something about me in return." I said which cause Akame to nod after a few seconds of staring at me. "So where's breakfast, I'm getting hungry." Mien said which cause both me and Akame to hurry up with breakfast.

Line Break-Akame

"Okay everyone, we got mission to do." Boss said to everyone after the others woke up and had breakfast. "The mission is to assassinate Lord Creteo, a nobleman and the head of system that gives supplies to the Imperial army." Boss explained as she read from a piece of paper. "And we also need to steal some documents that contain the locations for the supply routes." Boss further explained causing everyone to nod. "Everyone will be in groups. Bulat and Sheele will be dealing with the guards, Lubbock will make sure that nobody escapes, Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Leone will be dealing with the body guards of Creteo and Akame and Kurome will be assassinating Creteo." Boss announced and I instantly became concerned that Leone will do something with my Tatsumi.

"Wow Tatsumi, we being paired up again." Leone said as she slung her arms around Tatsumi and press him against her chest. My hand itch on the handle of Murasame but Kurome place her hand on mine to calm me down. "That's all everyone, get some rest and get prepared." Boss said as everyone left the meeting room. "Leone, can you let go off me?" I heard Tatsumi said as he tried to remove himself from Leone but she wouldn't let go off him. "I don't think so, not until the end of the mission. So until then your mine." Leone said whilst smirking and I started to glare at Leone's head. "Leone, have you forgotten that Me and Sis are with you two as well." Kurome said in the attempt to calm me down. "I haven't forgotten." Leone said as she removed her arm away from Tatsumi.

"Well, I'm off now to take a bath, you can join me if you like Tatsumi." Leone said causing Tatsumi to blush which made her laugh. "I think Tatsumi and Tatsulot be better off getting some training since we didn't do some early." I said trying not to get angry and Tatsumi instantly moved over to me. "Your no fun Akame." Leone said whilst pouting before walking away. "Akame, are you okay?" Tatsumi asked as he took a hold on my hand which instantly calm me down. "Your really possessive of Bro, Sis." Kurome said and I nodded. "Sorry." I said causing the two next to smile before Tatsumi planted a kiss on my cheek. "Don't be, now come on, we got some training to do." Tatsumi said as the four of went towards the training ground.

Line Break-Tatsumi P.O.V

It was dark now and everyone is at the target's house plus in their respected groups. The target's house wasn't anything fancy, just plain and people could just assume that a normal person would live there, except the fact that guards are patrolling the grounds. "Come on Tatsumi. Let get into possession." Leone said as we plus Kurome and Akame (Tatsulot was in her armor mode) crept out of our hidden place in the trees and dashed in the darkness towards the side of the house where we would enter the house through the windows. When we got under the balcony where our entrance is, Leone put her hands together so that she can launch us onto the balcony (since the balcony is too high for us to jump and we can't risk using my flight ability)

"You first Tatsumi" Leone said and I nodded before jumping onto Leone's cupped hands which then she launch me into the air and I grabbed the railings to prevent myself from going any higher. "Next person Leone." I whispered just loud enough so that I can be heard. A few seconds later Akame appeared in front of me and I quickly wrap my arm hand around her and bring her in. I saw that she was blushing slightly but I ignored it as I leaned over the railing. "Okay Leone." I said and a few seconds late, Kurome came flying up. However she didn't went to the correct height and I have to lean further over the railings to get Kurome's out stretch hand. I felt Akame wrap her arms around my waist which cause me to blush as we pull Kurome up on to the balcony.

" _Now comes the hardest part."_ I thought as I went over the railings and active my wings so that I wouldn't fall off the edge. "Okay Leone, your turn." I whisper and I saw Leone crouching down and then jump. I caught her arm and I would have fallen back onto the ground but Akame and Kurome took a strong hold on me. I pulled Leone over the railings before she went and broke the door that lead out onto the balcony. "Lets go then." Leone said in a happy tone which cause us to stare at her. "Leone, you really need to act like a proper assassin." Kurome said in a deadpan tone. "Lighten up would you." Leone said as she went through with us following. The first thing we notice when we were creeping through the halls was the lack of guards (we only saw three in the last six minutes)

"You know those bodyguards that you two are targeting?" Akame asked causing both me and Leone to nod. "Do you think that there is a possibility that they are Teigu wielders." Akame said causing both me and Leone to freeze. "That could be why there is a lack of guards." Leone said and I have to agree with her as we continue creeping through the hall. It wasn't until we reach a room that a familiar feeling enter my body and I stop. "What's wrong Tatsumi?" Akame asked causing Leone and Kurome to be on guard. "The other one is here." I replied causing the three girls to look at me confusedly. "Other what?" Kurome asked and look down the hall to see if a guard is seen. "The other weapon that was created by the same Danger beast material as Tatsulot." I replied causing all three of them to become surprise.

"Its in this room." I said as I enter the room. "Be quick about it Tatsumi." I heard Kurome said as I look around the room. The room that I enter was probably Lord Creteo's office and on the wall like some trophy was a shield. The shield is silver and gold with a red jewel in the center and the shape was that of a rectangle on the top half but then a triangle on the bottom half. "Aurun." I whispered as I went up to it and pull it off the wall. I started to feel a warm sensation enter my body when I touch it and I smiled under the helmet. "Don't we need to steal some documents as well?" A voice said and I jump as I turn around to see Leone's head poking through the door. "I forgot about that." I said as Leone walked up to the desk and started to look through the draws.

After a minute of looking though the draws, Leone has folder in her hands and started to look through it. "Yep, this is what we're looking for." Leone before walking back to the study's door being followed by me. When Akame and Kurome saw Aurun, they look impressed. "No time time to look impress, we got a target to take care off." Leone said a was about to walk off but then stop. "Do anyone know were I can put this?" Leone asked indicating to the folder. "Put it up your shirt." Akame suggested and I began to blush before looking the other way. " You can help me if you want Tatsumi, I don't mind." Leone said whilst giggling. "Kurome, you help Leone." Akame said seriously and I when I turn my head, saw Leone starting to pout. After the folder is up Leone's shirt, the four of us headed to were we find Creteo.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at a door where light was seeping through the space between the door and the ground. "Now we wait." I heard Kurome said and we waited for the signal for us to attack. After five minutes of waiting, killing instinct is felt through the air and the general talking that was heard through the door stopped. "Let get started." Leone said as she activated Lionelle and broke the door with a pawed hand before dashing inside with me and the two black hair sisters. The room we barged into was a living room and the only occupants were two people that I guess were the bodyguards. Both of them were female around the age of 17 and they look similar to each other with blue hair and green eyes so I guess that they are sisters. Both of them are wearing blue eastern theme clothes except that one of them is wearing a crown with a blue jewel in it and the other a white coat with a green collar.

"Look Kate, Night Raid decided to visit." The sister wearing the white coat said to her sister in a happy tone of voice. "I guess its expected Ana, with how Lord Creteo works." Kate said to the know name Ana. It was then that I notice that our target wasn't in the room. "Where is he?" I heard Leone asked causing Ana to smirk. "He left using the other door." Ana replied, motioning to the door that was on the other side of the room. "Me and Leone will keep them busy whilst you two go after the target." I whispered to Akame and Kurome who nodded. "You may be skilled Teigu users, but we are also skilled Teigu users ourself's." Ana said before the her coat and Kate's crown started to glow.

When the light died down, the four of us saw that both of them have transform. Kate now look ghostly and Ana's arms are covered in white gauntlets with red lines and her legs are covered in black skin-like armor with green lines . "Spiritual garb: phantomos, gives the wielder the aspects of a ghost and Demonic possessor: Aztec, gives the wielder increase speed and power." I said recognizing the two Teigus. "Wow, the boy in armor did his homework." Ana said as she and Kate drew medium size swords and get into a battle stance which cause the four of us to do the same. The six of stood in silence for a few seconds before me and Ana charge at each other whilst Leone and Kate did the same. "You two go a head." I said to the two black hair girls who nodded before running between the two fights.

"Your not stopping them?" I asked as I swing Espadon at Ana who block it with her sword."Not want to, me and Kate are not really interested in Lord Creteo." Ana replied as she attempt to punch me but I block it with Aurun which surprised her. "Isn't that Lord Creteo's prize possession?" Ana asked as she dodge a flaming Espadon. "Not any more." I replied causing Ana to smirk as she throw a kick at me. "Why can't I hit you?!" I heard Leone shouted in frustration and I turn my head slightly to see Leone throwing a barrage at Kate but all of them went through her body. "Didn't you heard what that boy just said, this Teigu gives me the aspects of a ghost." Kate explained as she stick her tounge at Leone before striking her. "Well, your capable of hitting me." Leone said as dodge the sword.

"You should be focusing on your enemy." Ana said I turn by head just in time to see a a punch in fount of me but I block it with Aurun. However I realize that this was a distraction when I suddenly sense Ana behind me and when I turn around, I didn't have time to block the incoming kick to the face which cause chunks of the helmet to break away. When Ana saw my face, she began to blush. "Look Kate, we have a hansome one here." Ana said in teasly tone of voice and when Kate look at me, she began to blush as well. "Oh yes, those het eyes of his does make him interesting." Kate said and Ana started to gain a thinking face on. "Kate why don't you kill the blond girl and when this is over, we can have him all to our self's." Ana said causing Kate to giggle.

"Sorry Ana, but I'm all ready taken." I said as I bash Ana with Auran which cause her to become daze and then did a fury of sword strikes which Ana block most of them but a few did cause marks to appear on her person. "Your good." Ana said as she created some space. "Your said that you and Kate were not interested Lord Creteo, so why are you working for him?" I asked which cause Ana to gain a sad expression. "In a corrupt world like this, you need to grab any opportunities you can in order to survive." Ana explained and I realize that she and her sister are only doing this job only to gain a living.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I've got a mission to do so I need to kill you." I said before charging at her and she did manage to block my sword strike but I kick her in the stomach hard witch cause her to be sent flying. "Ana!" I heard Kate yelled as she suddenly disappeared from her battle from Leone and reappeared next to Ana. "I'm okay Kate but that boy is strong." Ana said as Kate look at me. "I think it time to disappear and find a new job." Kate said turning her attention to Ana who nodded before looking at me.

"What's your name boy?" Ana said who blush slightly. "Its Tatsumi, wielder of Majestic dragon: Tatsulot." I replied "Sleeping dragon, nice name. Let meet again Tatsumi." Kate said before the two girls disappeared. "Great, we lost our chance to get more Teigus for the Revolution army and our faces will be on posters." I heard Leone said frustratedly but I put a hand on Leone's shoulder which cause her to look at me become confuse. "I don't think that our faces will be on wanted posters." I said causing Leone to raise a eye brow before sighing. "You are a strange one Tatsumi." Leone said causing me to laugh slightly.

Line break

Everyone returned back to base safely but when me and Leone gave our report to Boss, she wasn't too please that we let the opportunity to gain more Teigus let slip by. However she did became please slightly when I told her that the two bodyguards may not be working with the Empire. Right now everyone is currently in their bed rooms except Akame who is in my room. "Is there something wrong Akame?" I asked seeing how she is frowning for some reason. "Tatsumi, how did you know that those bodyguards guards won't put up wanted posters of you, Kurome and Leone?" Akame asked and I went blank.

"I don't now really, Kate and Ana said that they don't like working for Lord Creteo, so they only do it to gain a living." I replied sheepishly and I saw Akame raising a eyebrow. "It could be that or you use your charms to change their minds." Akame said which made me confuse. "A while back, Boss said that older women like you...and she call you a lady killer." Akame said, making me surprise at the name. "No I didn't do any thing to change their minds." I said quickly and it was then that Akame yawned cutely. "Come on Tatsumi, let go to bed." Akame said as she grab my hand and guided me to the bed.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you to everyone one who have been reviewing this story so far. See you next time everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for everyone's patience. I forgot to write this but I hope you didn't mind me altering Akame's and Kurome's background slightly. Enjoy the chapter everyone.  
**

Chapter 10

It been a month since the mission with Lord Creteo and things have been quite except for a few requests from the citizens from the capital. The training that I have been going through had a big improvement on me and everyone seem impressed with my progress and I usually caught Akame staring at me when I'm shirtless with a hungry look in her eyes (Kurome look like she is about to pounce on me) Right now, me and Akame are in the training courtyard fighting each other whilst Tatsulot whatch us from the sidelines. When I first Night Raid, Akame would always win against me easily, but as time went on I began to get better and better against her.

Bam! The noise suprise all three of us when Akame's wooden sword is sent flying from her hands. "How did you win?" Akame demanded and I tried to act cool. "And since when did you became a sore loser?" I said but this cause Akame to glare at me before going over to the fallen weapon. "Tatsumi, I suggest you run away from me." Akame said in a low voice and I began to become scared slightly. I began running away from Akame who was leaking a huge amount of killing instinct, demanding an apology as she chase after me. It didn't took long before Akame was on top of me and I was tackled onto the ground.

"I'm sorry Akame." I said weakly but Akame kept on glaring at me as she leaned on me. "Not good enough Tatsumi." Akame said and began to think quickly of a way to make Akame calm down. But before I could say anything, Akame leaned down and kiss me deeply. When she pulled away, both of us are blushing. "Apology accepted." Akame said and I laugh slighly. "Its a good thing that this is a training match rather than a death match." I said and Akame smiled before kissing me again. "If you two are going to make out, please get a room." A voice said which cause both me and Akame to freeze before turning to face the direction where the voice came from.

The person who spoke was Kurome who was blushing slightly and it took a few seconds to realize the position that me and Akame where in. Both of us simultaneously got out the position we where in and stood up whilst blushing and I saw from the corner of my Tatsulot laughing. "Is there something you want Kurome?" Akame asked her younger sister. "Boss wants everyone to go the meeting room, she has an important message to give to all of us." Kurome said before walking off.

However, she stopped and turn her head slightly. "Bro, if you where going to do that with Sis, then I whatch out if I'm you." Kurome said making me confuse. "Sis is a carnivore, she will ravish you from dusk till dawn." Kurome explained causing Akame to blush deeply. "Please be careful will me Akame." I said jokely but what I got was a whack on the head as Akame stormed back inside.

Line Break

"Listen up everyone. I've got a message from a scout that Esdeath has returned to the capital." Boss announced causing everyone to freeze up and my angry flared slightly. "What shall we do Boss?" Lubbock asked looking at boss who grim. "For now we just have to careful, but for now we have another issue." Boss replied as she hold up a piece of paper that has Night Raid' symbol on it and I message that says _"Judgment of the night"_. I saw everyone look confuse when they saw the paper as Boss became even grimmer. "A few days a go, a retired politician with his daughter and group of guards were killed by followers of Esdeath and put the blame on us." Boss explained.

"But won't people think that we don't do that do that sort of thing?" I asked causing Boss to nod slightly. "They do at first but if this continues, then they would think that we target anyone in a position of power." Boss replied causing everyone to gain looks of disgust. "Our intelligence have told us that Esdeath's followers-the three beasts-would be targeting people who want to change this Empire. Its important that we protect them, otherwise ruling the new Empire will be a difficult task." Boss explained which cause everyone to get into attention.

"There are two possible places that the three beasts which will target. I want Lubbock, Sheele and Akame to got to a village in the north from here, Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Bulat to aboard a ship call the dragon ship and I want Leone and Kurome to watch Esdeath." Boss explained causing everyone to nod and Leone gain a excited look. "If the chance comes, can I take her out?" Leone asked before looking at me. "Or mess her up so that it will be easier for Tatsumi to fight her?" Leone said which cause Boss to sigh.

Line Break

I slightly confuse where I am. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the carriage me Bro and Tatsulot were traveling on, heading towards the harbor where the Dragon ship was. The place was a large cave and the temperature was high so I must be near a volcano of some sort. "Hello Tatsumi." A familiar voice said and I turn around to see Artoria standing next to passage in the wall. "Hello Artoria...where are we?" I asked awkwardly and I notice that Artoria has change clothes that are suitable for this sort of enviroment. "We are in mount Havon, a volcano that is on the borders between the two kindoms" Artoria explained.

"So...why did you brought me here?" I asked feeling slightly nervous. "There's a Danger beast that I want to show you." Artoria replied causing me to became surprise but Artoria smiled slightly. "Don't worry, she won't harm you." Artoria said and I perked at the gender of the Danger beast as Artoria began to walk through the passage in the wall and I follow her. As I followed her down the passage, I began to a hear something which made me slightly nervous but Artoria kept on walking. After a few minutes of walking, the two of found ourselfs in a giant cave and the temperature has rising more. It took me a few minutes to realize that we're not along as at some distance away from us is a beautiful sleeping dragon.

"Is that the Danger beast that you wanted to show me?" I asked as I took a few steps forward. "Yes, but I be careful if was you." Artoria said as I jump down the small ledge we are on. "Who is this dragon?" I asked as I stopped and gazed at it. "That is the super-class Danger beast Cynder, the Danger beast that is used to make Tatsulot, Espadon and Aurun." Artoria replied and I froze. "Seriously?" I asked as I turned to face Artoria who nodded. It was then that Cynder decided to wake up from it sleep before raising her head sleepily.

It took her a few seconds to realize that she isn't alone as when saw the two of us she to roar loudly. "Now what?" I asked becoming slightly nervous, stepping away from Cynder. "Fight her." Artoria replied in a calm manner as Cynder opened its mouth and fire shot out of her mouth. I immediately jump out of the way and I began to think of a way to fight Cynder. _"I need a weapon."_ I thought before my hands started to glow and when light glowed down, Espadon and Aurun appeared in my hands. _"Good."_ I thought feeling confident as I turn to face Cynder who shot another volley of fire at me.

This time I brought up Aurun to block the attack and I have to hold my ground as the attack was strong. I wave the fire away before charging at Cynder and prepared to strike with Espadon. Cynder folded her wings to block the attack before her tail came towards me. I manage to block it with Aurun and Cynder opened her wings with great force that cause me to be sent flying into the cave's wall. "Okay, that hurts." I muttered as stood up from the rubble before a shadow loomed over me. I look up and saw Cynder and I just moved out of the way just in time to see a fire ball landing on the place that was just in.

I jumped on a boulder and use it as a spring board to jump high into the air. Cynder manage to block Espadon, however, the force behind the attack cause her to stumble slightly. I landed on the ground and I was about to charge at Cynder again but Artoria clapped her hands. "Okay, that's enough!" Artoria called out which cause Cynder to stop becoming hostile and I became confuse. "This was a training match?" I asked confusedly. "Yes, I wanted to see how well you have mastered Espadon and Aurun." Artoria replied and I fell down exhausted.

It was then that Cynder decided to nuzzle me which I found strange because it like being nuzzled by a giant Tatsulot. "She likes you." Artoria said with a smile but then her face became slightly serious. "You know that with the return of Esdeath this will be escalating from here." Artoria said and I nodded in understatement. It was then that I felt something. "Bulat is waking you, you better go." Artoria said just as Cynder decided to lick my face before darkness envelope me.I woke up to Bro in front of me. "Good your awake now. We're here at the harbor so let get off the carriage before anyone see's us." Bro said and I nodded groggily.

Line Break-normal P.O.V

Meanwhile at a village in the north Akame, Lubbock and Sheele are in the trees on the out skirts of the village and where watching food supplies being delivered. "It doesn't look like that an attack will happen here, everything's peaceful." Sheele said with a smile. "True, but the Prime minister will eliminate anyone who is a threat to his power peaceful or not, just ask Tatsumi." Lubbok said as he check the wires that he set up to detect anyone close by.

"All this food is making me hungry." Akame said causing Sheele to giggle and Lubbock to sigh before putting a hand in his jackets pocket and pull out a a sandwich. "Here, I got a spare..." Lubboc began to say but was interupted by Akame who swipe the sandwich out of his hands and started to eat it quickly. "Akame...can I ask you a question?" Sheele asked causing Akame to nod whist having food still in her mouth. "Is there something going between you and Tatsumi?" Sheele asked which cause Akame to cough on her food. "What make you say that?!" Akame asked trying not to blush.

"Well...you two seem to be together a lot." Lubbock replied joining the conversation making Sheele nodded in agreement. "We were doing training...along with Kurome and Tatsulot." Akame said adding the last part to avoid Lubbock and Sheele getting any ideas. "So that's a no then?" Sheele asked causing Akame to nod vigorously. "So is there anything going on between Kurome and Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked causing Akame to glare at Lubbock. "Can we just get on with the mission." Akame said ending the conversation.

Line Break

Else where in the Capital, Kurome and Leone are on the roof tops spying on Esdeath who was walking down the street calmly and observing anything that catches her eyes in the shops. "Where is she going, shouldn't she be at the palace or something?" Leone asked causing Kurome (who has change her appearance) to frown. "Well she has entitlement to walk around the Capital but where she is going, no idea." Kurome replied as the two saw a few people get out of Esdeath's way but she didn't look at them as she continue walking down the street. After a few minutes of following Esdeath, Kurome and Leone saw Esdeath enter a cafe.

"She's having a snack." Leone said slightly relived which caught Kurome's attention. "Scared?" Kurome asked causing Leone to laugh slightly. "A little bit." Leone replied as she got into a position so she can watch the cafe more better. "Kurome, now that we're alone, can I ask you something?" Leone asked as she turned her head and sweat-drop when she saw Kurome eating sweets. Kurome look at Leone questioningly before holding her sweet bag possessively. "What do you want to ask?" Kurome asked still eyeing Leone. "I want to ask...are you or Akame dating Tatsumi?" Leone asked which cause Kurome to look at her in surprise.

"what make you say that?" Kurome asked whilst her cheeks gain a tint of red. "Well you two spent a lot of time with him, so I was just wandering." Leone asked causing Kurome to blush deeper which cause Leone to laugh. "Oh there is some going on then?" Leone asked which cause Kurome to glare at her. "No me, Sis and Tatsumi train together with Tatsulot and those two cook the meals at base." Kurome said and Leone was about to say something but at that moment, Esdeath came out of the cafe, having a ice-cream in her hands. "What on earth is she doing?" Leone asked as she and Kurome saw Esdeath taking a seat outside the cafe in a care-free manner.

"Is she aware that she is in a position that she can be attack easily?" Kurome asked and both of them started to became tense. "Does she known's that she is being watched?" Leone asked causing Kurome to frown. "Maybe, other wise she wouldn't mock us. I think it better if we return to base as soon as we can." Kurome said and Leone became frustrated. "I really wanted to have a go at her, but I guess your right." Leone said looking at Esdeath darkly.

Line Break

The ship that Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Bulat (who is using Incursio's trump card) are on is massive with a eastern theme and a dragon head as the head-piece for the ship. Tatsumi is disguised as the son of a land owner and is currently mingling with the other passagers as the ship is currently on it's voyage. "That was tiring." Tatsumi said as he leaned against the side of the ship after he just escaped a group of people. _"It a good thing that they don't seem to mind the eye-patch."_ Tatsumi thought as he looked around to see anyone suspicious. It was then however that Tatsulot (who is hiding beneath Tatsumi's white jacket) put some pressure on his skin, making Tatsumi cringe slightly.

"Okay Tatsulot I get it, I should not look to much. People would think I'm a suspicious person." Tatsumi said quietly and it was then that he got hit on the head. "Tatsulot's right you know Tatsumi." A voice said but when Tatsumi looked around, he saw nobody however he knew that it was Bulat who hit him and when he looked carefully at his left, Tatsumi could faintly see the outline of incursio. "I got it Bro, but do you have to hit me?" Tatsumi asked causing Bulat to shrug his shoulder. "Just make sure that your on your feet." Bulat said just as Tatsumi turned around and looked at the sea. "Bro...how did you join Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked and he could see Bulat becoming tense.

"As you know Tatsumi, I was use to be apart of the Empire's army but when my commanding officer, General Liver refused to be handed a bribe from the Prime Minister, him got put into prison. I was also sentence to be sent into prison as well, but I use Incursio to escape. I while later I was recruited into the revolution army and then into Night Raid." Bulat explained calmly which made Tatsumi nod his head in understatement and Tatsulot gripping Tatsumi more hardly. "Have you tried to get Liver out of prison?" Tatsumi asked. "I try to, but the place he was sent to is heavily guarded, so getting in was difficult." Bulat replied and it was then that sparks started to fly from Incursio. "My time is running out. I see you later Tatsumi." Bulat said as he left to find a place on the ship to hide for a while. Tatsumi stared at the water for a few minutes before going inside the ship.

Line Break-Tatsumi P.O.V

As I enter the inside of the ship, I couldn't help but marvel at the the grandness of it all (I can't show it on my face as it would ruin my disguise) As I got a drink on a nearby table, I took a look around and I saw the person that me, Tatsulot and Bro are protecting and he was surrounded by a group of people. I suddenly heard some giggling and I turned my head to see a group of girls who are whispering and pointing at me. _"Since when did I became popular with the girls? Akame won't be please with this."_ I thought before bumping into someone.

"Sorry." I said before looking at the person who I bump into. The person that I bump into was a elderly man with grey hair and mistash, wearing a black uniform and white gloves. "Its okay, I should have been watching where I was going myself." The elderly man said as he scanned me. "Are you a bit young to drink?" The man asked which cause Tatsulot to stiffen slightly. "Well my Mum is eager for me to attend social events so she insisted me to drink" I replied (the main reason is that Leone force me to drink, saying that assassins don't follow the rules) and the elderly man nodded. "My name is Tatsumi by the way." I said introducing my self to him whilst extending my hand.

"Greetings Tatsumi,my name is Liver." The man now known as Liver introduce himself to me as he shook my hand and I became surprised. _"Liver? As in the General that Bro use to work for?"_ I thought to myself. "Er Liver, you wouldn't be in the army?" I asked which made Liver tense. "I was, but I was sent to prison for something I didn't do and it was thanks to General Esdeath that I'm able to be release from prison and now I work for her." Liver replied and I became shock. _"So they going to attack here. Things will get tough."_ I thought before Liver began to walk away.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Tatsumi, I hope we can meet again." Liver said before being envelope by the crowed. _"I better find Bro and tell him."_ I though as a put my empty glass on a table and began to search for Bro. After a while of searching (with no such luck) music started to be heard in the air. _"What?"_ I thought confused before becoming surprised when people started to fall onto the ground and I saw that they have fallen asleep. _"I better get outside and away from the music."_ I thought as I cover my ears (as I'm started to be effected by the music as well) and began to wonder back to out side the ship. When I got out side, the music was least effective but many people have fallen asleep on deck.

" _I better find those three beasts."_ I thought and Tatsulot was about to move from her hiding place but a voice suddenly spoke. "Well, well, well, well, what do we have here? A passenger not effected by Scream." The voice said and I turned around to a man who is about his 30s with blond hair and wearing a black uniform like the one Liver is wearing. "So your the ones who been using Night Raid's name for your plans?" I asked which made the man smirk. "If you said that, then that means your from Night Raid...perfect." The man said as grab a fallen guard's sword and toss it to me. The sword landed at my feet but I didn't pick it up and look at the man confusedly.

"Why are you giving your enemy a weapon?" I asked and the man laughed as he took out a double bladed axe, a axe that a recognize as a Teigu. "I like to gain experience when fighting opponents so I like to give myself a challenge. My name is Daidara, wielder of the Teigu, Double bladed axe: Belvaac." The man replied introducing himself as Daidara. "My name is Tatsumi and thanks for the sword, but I don't need it." I said introducing myself to Daidara and he became confuse when I said the last part. "Really Tatsumi, I give you a weapon and you don't take it. Oh well, this battle will be a disappointment." Daidara said in a sad tone before he charged at me.

As he was above me ready to cut me with Belvaac, Espadon and Aurun appeared in my hands and I block the strike with Aurun. This made Daidara surprised as I created some space. "So you wield a Teigu yourself. This just got interesting." Daidara said as he charge at me again and this time I swing Espadon to counter Belvaac which cause the two of to be in a deadlock. "Sort of, however these two weapons are not my Teigu." I said which cause Daidara to become confused. I smirk as I felt Tatsulot moving from her hiding place. "Prepare yourself for a heated battle." I said quietly and a few seconds later Tatsulot's head pop out of my jacket and blew a small stream of fire right in Daidara's face.

"AAA!" Daidara shouted as he jump back to avoid getting his face burnt and whilst he was distracted, Tatsulot landed on the ship's deck and turned into her full size. When Daidara looked at me again, he was surprised at the appearance of Tatsulot. "So you wield a biological Teigu, this will be an exciting battle." Daidara said in a gleeful tone of voice as he split Belvaac into two separate axes. "Ready Tatsulot?" I asked and she nodded before we charged at Daidara. He swing one of his axes at Tatsulot but I got in front of her and block the attack before attacking Daidara who used is other axe piece to block Espadon but he was left open and Tatsulot used the opportunity to shoot fire a him.

Daidara jump to the sides to dodge it but I kicked him in the stomach, which sent him skidding across the deck. "Damn. Fighting two is a real challenge. However can you dodge this?" Daidara said as he throw both of his axe pieces. Me and Tatsulot dodge the flying axe pieces, however I remember what this ability involves. "Tatsulot! Run around the deck!" I shouted to her and she nodded as a axe piece started to follow her. I duck the other axe piece and then started to run myself. "Wow, you two are like two headless chickens." Daidara said whilst laughing and I became annoyed but I focus on the pattern of the axe piece that was still following me. It was then that I idea came into my head. "Tatsulot! Run towards me!" I shouted to her and Tatsulot look at me with a face that said _"are you crazy?"_ but then disappeared as she realize what my idea is. She nodded and we began to run towards each other with the axe piece just behind us.

When we are close, the both of us stopped abruptly and duck which cause the two axe pieces to hit each other and when they landed on deck they stop moving. "Okay, I'm in a difficult situation." Daidara said nervously as he realize that he has no Teigu. "Yes you are Daidara. Tatsulot...Strike." I said which cause Tatsulot to shoot a fire ball at him and Daidara didn't have time to dodge it so he covered in flames. "Eliminate." I said as I charged at Daidara and slashed with Espadon in a diagonal line on his stomach and Daidara drop dead. "One down, two to go." I said as Tatsulot started to put out the fire with her wings.

" _I better find Bro, he probably asleep on the ship somewhere."_ I thought and I was about to move when I was hit on the head. I turn around expected to see another enemy, but I saw Bro who look wide awake. "Bro you awake!" I said surprised and I was about to ask, but I saw a cut on his leg. "Yeah, I cut myself to ignore the music. But Tatsumi, that was a dangerous idea." Bro said whilst shaken head. "Sorry Bro, but at least one of the enemy is down." I said which cause Bro to nod before I sense two people behind me. "Tatsumi watch out!" Bro shouted as he activated Incursio and I felt Tatsulot grabbing the scruff of the neck and pull me down on deck.

Bro (now clad in incursio) went in front of me and punch the two attackers, which sent them flying into the walls which cause bits of it to collapse. "Are you okay Tatsumi?" Bro asked as he look down at me. "Yes I'm fine Bro." I said as I got up from the floor. "That was some punch." I said in awe and I saw Tatsulot nodding her head. "Back during the time I was in the Imperial army, I was known at the one hundred man slayer." Bro said and I was about to speak again, but a voice spoke from the rubble. "to be specific, it was one hundred and twenty eight." The voice said one that I recognize as the person came out of the smoke. "G-General Liver?" Bro said shocked seeing his former commander.

"Its former General now." Liver said to Bro before turning his attention onto me. "I did sense something from you Tatsumi, but I never would have guess that you wield a biological Teigu." Liver said and Bro looked at me. "You know Liver?" Bro asked, causing me to scratch the back of my head. "I just meet him a few minutes ago, so sort of." I replied causing Bro to nod. "What Teigu is that? Its new to me." Liver asked. "This is the Majestic dragon: Tatsulot." I replied causing Liver to frown. "Never heard of it, but General Esdeath will be interested when she hears about this." Liver said before another voice spoke. "Man that hurts." The voice said and who came out of the rubble is a boy with blond hair with horn-like accessories and he like the other two beasts, he is wearing a black uniform.

"I didn't finding it painful Nyau." Liver said calmly causing the now named Nyau to frown. "well you have a more sturdy body than me." Nyau said quietly but everyone heard him. "You know Liver, if things were different this would be a happy reunion, but the mission comes first." Bro said as he summoned incursio's spear and point it at Liver. "That's true unfortunately." Liver said as he removed one of his gloves to revel a hand with a silver ring on it that has blue gem embedded in it. Suddenly the barrels that surround the ships railings started shooting water. _"Water dragon possession: Black marlin"_ I thought recognizing the water controlling Teigu.

"Let get started Bulat." Liver said as he and Bro charged at each other and started to fight. "Well it looks like that I'm against you and your Biological Teigu." Nyau said which cause me and Tatsulot got into a battle position. It was then that he took out a clarinet. "let see how well you two will do against my Teigu, Military music dream: Scream." Nyau said as he charged at the two of us. I swing Espadon and Nyau used Scream to block the attack which made me surprise. "Do you want your Teigu to break?" I asked as me and Nyau stayed in a deadlock. "You know that Teigus are created using rare metals, so there is a small chance that Scream will break." Nyau replied as he kick me in the hips making me buckle.

Tatsulot decided to attack by using her claws, however Nyau dodge the attack with ease and jumped to create some space. _"He's fast. I better be careful."_ I thought as I charged at him and attack with Espadon, however Nyau dodge every single strike and attack me but I manage to block most of the attacks with Aurun. After a few minutes of battling, I finally manage to get a cut on Nyau with Espadon and whilst he was distracted by the pain, I kicked him in stomach sending him backwards. I took the opportunity to take a break and look over to Bro's fight. I saw that Liver has made huge snakes by using the sea and using them to attack Bro head on and I realize that since we're out in the ocean, Liver has the advantage in the battle.

"Don't look away from your fight, idiot!" A voice shouted and I turn my head just in time to see a fist hitting my stomach which cause me to spit blood. Whilst I was stumbling about, Tatsulot attack Nyau ferociously and Nyau did manage to dodge most of the attacks, but he got burnt in places. "Your Teigu is troublesome, maybe I should put it to sleep." Nyau said as he put Scream up to his lips. "No you don't!" I shouted angrily as I charged at him and bash him with Aurun, making Nyau dazed. Tatsulot released a small fire stream at him and Nyau somehow manage to dodge it but part of his uniform got damaged. "Seriously, I like this uniform and it's the only one I have." Nyau said annoyed which made me and Tatsulot to sweat-drop.

It was then that I noise is heard and me, Tatsulot and Nyau turned our heads to see Bro's and Liver's fight. What we saw was both Bro and Liver being in bad shape and parts of Incursio is fallen off onto the ground. "You have fought well Bulat, but your Teigu will deactivate in the state your in." Liver stated and Bro smirked. "I could say the same with your Teigu." Bro said and a trickle of blood started to came out of Liver's ear which made him surprised. "Since neither of us can use our Teigus, why don't we finish this battle with a sword fight." Liver said as he picked up a sword that was on the ground. "Are your sure, you know that I was the better sword wielder." Bro stated as he press a bottom on his shoulder armor and a sword that I recognize as Incursio's key came out of a hidden apartment. "True, but I came prepared." Liver said as he took out of his pocket a syringe with a orange liquid in it and then inject himself with the liquid.

"Shall we get started?" Liver asked before he and Bro charged at each other. I was surprised because their swords were just a blur as Bro and Liver fought. "Even though Liver used that enhancement drug, I don't that will be enough to kill Bulat, I better help him." I heard Nyau said quietly as I saw him putting Scream up to his lips and both me and Tatsulot charged him. "No you won't!" I shouted along with Tatsulot who roared and at the same time, I kick Nyau in the stomach whilst Tatsulot used her tail.

The combined force sent Nyau flying back into the inside of the ship. Me and Tatsulot turned around to resume watching the battle, however what I saw was Bro managing to create a deep cut on Liver. _"He did it!"_ I shouted in my head with glee as I saw Liver being sent flying towards the front of the ship. However it was then that I saw the scattered blood forming into daggers. _"_ _Black marlin's Trump card!"_ I thought surprised. "Blades of blood!" Liver shouted as the blood daggers were sent flying toward Bro. Bro manage to cover his face with his arms, however the blood daggers still hit Bro.

"It's over now." I heard Liver said who was staring at the sky and I was about to shout at Bro before I saw him stumbling. "Bro!" I shouted as made Espadon and Arun disappeared before running up to him. "I fine Tatsumi you don't have to worry." Bro said calmly before starting to cough blood. "That stuff that you injected your self, it contained poison as well, didn't it?" Bro asked which made me shock. "That correct Bulat, I knew that even with the injection I was no match for you so I have measures put in place that I can take you down as well." Liver said weakly and I saw Bro smile. "Well played Liver." Bro said before fallen onto the ground. "I see you on the other side I guess." Liver said before he closed his eyes.

"Bro, we need to get you something for that poison." I said trying to stay calm but I knew that we won't have time. "I think that you know that I'm running out of time." Bro said weakly as he leaned himself against the side off the boat. It was then that a noise is heard and me, Bro and Tatsulot looked in the direction that it came from and saw Nyau coming out of the rubble really beaten up. "this time is more painful then last time." Nyau said to himself before seeing Liver dead body which made him surprised. "Liver is...dead?" Nyau said shocked before looking over to Bro which then he smirked.

"Well at least he got that poison into Bulat." Nyau said and the way he said that made me angry. I was about to summon my weapons from Tatsulot but Bro stopped. "Tatsumi...I'm entrusting this to you." Bro said with difficulty as he handed me Incursio's key which made me surprised. "Why are you giving me this. I already have a Teigu." I said confused but Bro smiled slightly. "When I was first given Incursio, I was told about a theory that it is less strainful for a person to use two Teigus if one of them is a biological Teigu." Bro explained and I looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure that I have the compatibility with Incursio?" I asked which made Bro smiled more. "The first time you saw Incursio, you found it cool and I have faith that you will be able to wield Incursio along with Tatsulot." Bulat replied and I nodded before walking towards Nyau. "You aren't serious are you? The strain of using two Teigus will kill you." Nyau said before laughing. "Let test that out, shall we?" I said determinedly before pointing the blade of Incursio onto the deck of the ship. "Incursio!" I shouted loudly causing two bits on the sword to move before being enveloped in light.

Normal P.O.V

As light enveloped Tatsumi, a giant image of Incurio appeared with arms cross. However it started to open out it's arms and fingers turned into claws and the helmet changed into that of a dragon. "So, Incursio is changing to fit Tatsumi ." Bulat said with pride before becoming surprised at what happened next. **"So, my new wielder is also the wielder of Cynder. This as just got interesting."** A voice said and it took a few seconds for Bulat and Nyau to realize where the voice came from (Tatsumi is too focus on activating Incursio). "T-the Danger beast just spoke." Nyau said shocked and Bulat looked at Tatsulot we had a look of nostalgia on her face.

The dragon roared before breaking apart and wrapping itself around Tatsumi and when the light died down, Tatsumi is now donning Incursio. "You manage to activate Incursio?" Nyau asked in disbelief as Tatsumi looked at himself, flexing his fingers to see how Incursio feels on himself. "It looks like it. Now Nyau of the three beast, prepare yourself." Tatsumi annoced pointing a finger at Nyau who is frowning. "I guess that I have no choice then to use Scream's Trump card." Nyau said as he brought Scream up to his lips and started to play it on himself. The three Night Raid members looked surprised as they watch Nyau became more muscular.

"This is my Trump card, Advent of fierce god. Now get ready to die!" Nyau shouted in a deeper voice as both he and Tatsumi charge at each other. Bulat felt proud as he and Tatsulot watch Tatsumi fight with his newly required Teigu. _"Tyrant, a powerful Danger beast who can evolve and adapt to any environment it comes across. He became so powerful because of it ability, that even being reduced to a Teigu, his flesh is sill alive."_ Bulat thought to himself as he watch the battle in front of him before he started to feel sleepy. _"Tatsumi, make that spirit of yours burn bright and avenge_ _everyone from your village."_ Bulat thought one final time before closing his eyes.

Wearing Incursio, Tatsumi felt a boost of power surging through him as he punch Nyau in the stomach before raising his arms to block Nyau's own punch. The punch cause Tatsumi to skid backwards a bit and it was thanks to Incursio that he didn't receive any broken bones. As soon as Tatsumi stopped moving backwards, he ran up to Nyau and thrust his knee cap into Nyau's stomach, causing him to spit blood. "I must admit, your pretty skilled in wielding two Teigus, but it won't be enough!" Nyau roared as he throw a punch, however Tatsumi ducked the punch before throwing a barrage of punches at Nyau.

"Your finish Nyau!" Tatsumi roared as he summon Espadon and thrust it into Nyau's stomach which made him spit blood onto Incursio before crumpling onto the deck of ship. After he make sure that Nyau's dead, Tatsumi deactivated Incursio and walked up to Bulat and he saw Tatsulot having a sorrowful expression on her face. Tatsumi walked up to Bulat and started at him. It began to rain and Tatsumi started to shake. "Bro...you always told me that men don't cry, but...is it okay...if I cry this once?" Tatsumi asked before let out all the tears that was building up inside him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I apologize for everyone who expected Bulat to live. Keep on reviewing and commenting this story. Untill next time everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone, here is a new chapter.  
**

Chapter 11 Akame P.O.V

Me, Lubbock and Sheele are almost back at base after journeying from the village in the north. Nothing happened at the village which made Lubbock and Sheele relived but it made me very worried that Esdeath's followers are attacking Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Bulat. I know that those three will be okay but I still have the dreading feeling that something will happen to Tatsumi, I couldn't bare the thought of losing him or Kurome. "Great, it started to rain." Lubbock said and I started to feel the rain hitting my head. "I guess something bad will happen." Sheele said which cause Lubboc to look at her.

"What make you say that?" Lubbock asked which cause Sheele to think. "Well in books, the weather has a key part in setting the mood of the atmosphere." Sheele explained which cause Lubboc to stare at her blankly. "Sheele...you need to stop getting life and stories mix up." Lubbock said which cause Sheele to smile sheepishly. "And this advice is coming from someone who owns a book store." I pointed out which cause Lubbock to stiffen. "I guess your right about..." Lubboc began to say but then stopped and look and the wires on his wrists.

"Enemies?" I asked as put a hand on Murasame and Sheele tighten her hold on Extase. "I think so. But they not hiding their presence very well as they practically triggering every single wire traps." Lubbock replied and I frowned. "Which direction?" I asked which made Lubbock pointed to his left and I immediately ran in that direction. After a few minutes of running, I stopped when I started to hear rustling which cause me to be on guard. The rustling got louder until a figure appeared out of the trees and when I saw the figure and what they was carrying, I became shock.

The figure is wearing Incursio and what he/she was carrying is a knock out Bulat. The shock disappeared and replace with fury as I draw Murasame. "Who are you, what have you done to Bulat and where is Tatsumi?!" I shouted angrily but the Incursio wielder didn't answer but stare at me and I was about speak again but I saw that he/she started to shake slightly. Suddenly the Incursio wielder drop Bulat on to the ground gently and then started to walk towards me slowly. My guard dropped slightly as the Incursio wielder came closer and I saw that he/she was shaking more.

The thing that happened next surprised me as tears started to appear from the eyes of the helmet and the Incursio wielder grabbed me on the arms tightly before placing their head on my shoulder. "B-Bro...is dead." The wielder said through tears and it took me a few seconds to recognize the voice. "T-Tatsumi?" I asked shock as I drop Murasame and hold Tatsumi as Incursio de-activated. I felt my shoulder getting wet from the tears but I wasn't focus on it as I hold the crying Tatsumi. It was then that rustling is heard again I looked up holding Tatsumi tighter but it was only Tatsulot who came out of the trees and I saw that she has a bag wrap round her neck.

"Akame!" I heard Lubbock shouting my name and I turn my head to see Lubbock and Sheele coming into the clearing breathless. "Where's the en.." Sheele began to ask with Extase at the ready but stop. "What the?" Lubbock ask shocked when he saw the crying Tatsumi and the dead Bulat. "Tatsumi, can you tell us what happened?" I asked but when I looked at Tatsumi, he as fallen a sleep from crying. "Let get back to base quickly. Lubbock, Sheele can you take Bulat's body." I asked before placing Tatsumi into a position that I can easily carry him and the three of us walked back to base, following a sad face Tatsulot.

Line Break

When we arrive back to base, Kurome and Leone are already returned from their mission and when they, plus Boss and Mien saw the dead body of Bulat, they became shock. I place Tatsumi into his bed before returning to the meeting room and I saw that Tatsulot was carrying three Teigus. As Tatsumi is still a sleep, Tatsulot gave the report...by writing and to be kind, her writing skills could do with some improvements. Boss read the report and when she got to the point were Tatsumi used Incursio, everyone became shocked.

"What on earth is that idiot thinking?! Does he knows that wielding two Teigus is literally a death sentence!" Mien shouted angrly which cause every one near her to jump. "I have to agree with her. Tatsumi is risking his life using two Teigus at once." Leone said nodding her head. "Maybe, but I guess that there's a possibility that Bulat told Tatsumi about that theory." Lubbock said frowning causing everyone to look at him. "Theory?" Sheele asked confusedly. "There was a theory that it would be less strainful for a person to wield two Teigus if one of them is a biological Teigu." Boss replied making everyone surprised. "Why didn't we hear anything about this theory?" Mien asked, her anger disappearing.

"Only those who were apart of the Empire knew about this theory." Boss replied and Kurome started to nod. "I think me and Sis heard something like that once." Kurome said and I agree with her. "However there was another theory that it will be less strainful if the Danger beast parts of the Teigu are compatible with each other." Boss said and I saw Leone becoming confuse. "What do you mean by that?" Leone asked causing Boss to think. "Well if the Danger beast were on friendly terms with each other or even mates, then could be easily for some one to wield two Teigus." Boss explained.

"Were these two theories every been tested?" Sheele asked causing Boss to shake her head. "No, it was consider too dangerous to try it." Boss replied "I guess that we have to wait until Tatsumi wakes up to see if he develop any side-effects." Lubbock said which cause Boss to nod. "I think that it time to end this meeting. Get some rest everyone and I need to prepare a burial place for Bulat." Boss said and suddenly the room became depress as everyone left the room. "Come on Tatsulot." I said to Tatsulot before we both began to walk towards Tatsumi's room and or some reason, I didn't care if anyone see me going to Tatsumi's room. _"Tatsumi, please be alright."_ I thought worriedly.

Line Break Tatsumi P.O.V

When I woke up, I felt like death and when I looked around my room and when I saw Incursio, I became confuse. _"Why is Incursio here? I better give back to Bro after..."_ I began to say to myself but then stop when the memories of yesterday flooded my mind and I started to shake. I felt despair enter me as tears started to threaten to come out. It was then I felt movement next to me which brought me out of sad state and turn my head just in time to see Akame rubbing sleep out off her eyes. "Morning Akame." I said calmly.

"Morning Tats..." Akame began to say but when she properly saw me, she throw her arms around me and hold me tightly. "I glad that your alright. How are you feeling?" Akame asked as she look in my face. "Physically I'm okay, Mentally I'm..." I began to say but stop as Akame could tell how I'm feeling. "Boss is preparing a burial place for Bulat...if you wanted to know." Akame said slowly and I became even sadder. "Tatsumi...if you are going to blame yourself for Bulat's death...please don't." Akame said which cause me to nod. "I know, but it like what happened two years with my village." I said before Akame hugged me was then that I started to feel something poking me on the sides and when I looked down, I saw Tatsulot staring at me. "Morning Tatsulot, how are you?" I asked which cause Tatsulot to have a neutral look on her face.

"When the others wake up, you have some explaining to do concerning the use of Incursio." Akame said as which made me look over to the Teigu. "You know, I didn't feel anything when I was wearing it. I didn't feel the strain." I said thinking back to the battle against Nyau which made Akame surprised. "What! No strain at all?" Akame asked making me nod. "That's strange, Boss said that at least some strain would be felt." Akame said with a frown before looking out at the clock. "I get breakfast ready, you just rest." Akame said as she got of bed but I shook my head. "I help, I need to keep my mind busy." I said as I got out of bed as well.

Line Break normal P.O.V

When the other Night Raid members saw Tatsumi, they asked him questions about him using Incursio except Mien who yelled at him for using two Teigus at once. After everyone had breakfast they held a burial for Bulat on a small cliff that over looks the forest. For the rest of the day Tatsumi has been practicing with Incursio and like last time, he didn't felt any strain which made Najenda confused. Right now it has been two days since then and now we see Mien running through the halls of Night Raid, her arm finally mended.

" _Since my arm is all better now, I need to get training."_ Mien thought determinedly as she reach her destination which is the court yard. "Right! My arm is all better now so I..." Mien began to say but stop what she saw what is in front of her. Currently in the court yard are Tatsumi and Lubbock, both shirtless and doing push-ups. Sitting on them are Akame, Kurome (who are on Tatsumi),Leone and Sheele (who are on Lubbock) Tatsulot is on the side in her mini form looking at the group. "Hello Mien, feeling better now?" Tatsumi asked as he did another push-up. "Yeah, my arms better now." Mien replied as she began to blush slightly before she turn to look at Lubbock."This is a surprise Lubbock, you don't usually be here." Mien said as Lubbock struggled to do a push-up.

"Well since me and Tatsumi are the only males here now, I need to get serious." Lubbock said through gritted teeth. "You are not getting anywhere at the rate you are going at." Leone said which cause Sheele to nod from the book she is reading. "That because of the weight differences between us. Me and Kurome's combined weight is probably the sames as Leone's." Akame said and Kurome nodded before looking at Mien. "Why don't you come and sit on Tatsumi to make things more even Mien?" Kurome asked and Tatsumi, Lubbock and Mien realized the two girls cross a line. Leone and Sheele got off Lubbock and walked towards the two girls.

Wack! Leone hit Kurome on the head whilst Sheele hit Akame with her book. The two hits cause Tatsumi to collapse which cause Akame and Kurome to fall on top of Tatsumi. "I see that you all busy." A voice said and everyone turned around to Najenda with a bag on her back. "What's in the bag Boss?" Sheele asked as she fixed her glasses. "These are the Teigus that were collected from the three beasts. I'm heading towards the revolution base to deliver them." Najenda explained which cause Lubbock to frown. "Will you be okay by yourself Boss?" Lubbock asked which cause Najenda to chuckle.

"You don't have to worry about me. I maybe can't use Belvaac, but I can still swing it about." Najenda replied before looking over to Akame. "You will be temporary leader until I get back." Najenda said and Akame nodded whilst rubbing the place where Leone hit her. "Okay everyone whilst I'm away, I don't want anyone avoid training. As Esdeath is back in the capital we must be sharp. Got it?" Boss asked which cause everyone to nod.

Line Break

Later on Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Lubbock, Leone and Kurome went to the Capital for information gathering(Mien cant go since she has a wanted poster now). Kurome went off some where, saying about shopping so the rest went towards hide-out that Night Raid as in the Capital. "A book store?" Tatsumi asked as the three of them (Tatsulot is hiding in his pocket) are out-side a book store that is called "Book of the night". "Yeah, nobody would expect that a book store would be a Night Raid's base." Lubbock replied as he opened the door and then went towards a shelf and remove a book which cause the shelf to move.

"Interesting," Tatsumi said as he, Leone and Lubbock went down the stairs that are behind the shelf before Lubbock closed the secret door. At the bottom of the stairs is a room with two sofas and a table between. "It isn't much, but it do." Lubbock said as he sat on of the sofas. "Make yourself at home Tatsumi." Leone said care freely as took a drink which cause Tatsumi to sweat-drop as Tatsulot got out of his pocket. "There been a buzz of commotion about something called the Jeagers. What are they?" Tatsumi asked causing Leone to frown.

"The Jeagers are a group of Teigu users that are lead by Esdeath." Leone replied which cause Tatsulot look at her with curiosity. "That's something big to talk about, since Esdeath is the leader." Lubbock said as Leone looked her empty drink intensely. "When me and Kurome were spying on her, she didn't even look like she is in danger. I don't want to think what would have happened if the both of us decided to attack her." Leone said whilst shivering. "So how bad can Esdeath get?" Tatsumi asked wanting to know what she is like. "Well there are many examples but one that's sticks out is when she and Boss (when she still part of the Empire) where sent to the south.

The southern tribes didn't like the ruling of the empire so they started to rebel. The prime minister sent in soldiers to squash the rebellion, however the Empire soldiers face problems such as diseases, harsh environment and the Southern tribes doing night time raids on them. This cause the prime minister to sent those two to permanently stop the tribe's rebellion. Once Esdeath finish the rebellion, she gave her soldiers permission to do what they please but let three of the tribesmen go so to start up another rebellion." Lubbock explained which cause Tatsumi and Tatsulot to stare at him shock.

"I guess that I have to be careful if I meet her." Tatsumi said, his hands shaking. "Afraid?" Leone asked which cause Tatsumi to look at her. "Kind of, I want to get a shot at her but what you told me Lubbokc, she's a real monster." Tatsumi replied causing Tatsulot to have a scared look on her face. "You can see her if you want." Lubbokc said as he took a piece of paper out of a pocket.

"Esdeath is hosting a fighting competition later today, you can join and have a closer look at her." Lubbock explained which cause Tatsumi to nod but then frown. "But the prize is a huge amount of money, what I'm suppose to do with it?" Tatsumi asked causing Lubbock to frown. "You could donate it to the revolutionary army?" Leone suggested which made Tatsumi nod after a few minutes thinking. "Sure, I join the competition then." Tatsumi said causing Leone to cheer (Causing the other three to Sweat-drop).

Line Break Kurome P.O.V

As the others went to Night Raid's Capital hide-out, I decided to go shopping to find something that might cheer Bro up since he looked really down since the death of Bulat. Currently I'm in the shopping district looking for something that Bro might like. _"What should I get him?"_ I ask myself as I look through the stalls. After a few minutes of searching, I found a stall selling wooden statues and I saw a few dragon statues. _"Perfect."_ I thought since Tatsumi as a dragon type biological Teigu, he would like it. After I bought a dragon statue, I started to head toward the book store, however I accidentally bump into someone and I fall onto the ground. "Sorry" a male voice said as I started to smell a huge quantity of fish. I looked up to see who I bump into and I saw a muscular teenager male who is around the same age as Bro.

He has short black hair, dark blue eyes and is wearing clothes that tells that he belongs to the Imperial navy. "Do you want a hand?" the male asked holding his hand out. "thanks." I replied as I took his hand and stood up. It was then that I saw his eyes on the dragon statue and my bag of sweets and before he could move, I instantly grab them off the ground. "My sweets." I said clutching the bag tightly which cause the male to look at me blankly. "I don't want you sweets, are you okay?" The male asked.

"Yes I am thank you, the name's Chloe." I said introducing myself to him using my disguise name. "My name is Wave, nice to meet you Chloe." The male said introducing himself as Wave. "So your from the navy." I said referring to his clothes. "Well sort of, I been posted to be a member of the newly formed Jeagers, lead by Esdeath." Wave replied, saying the last part proudly and I become surprise. _"So he is a Teigu user."_ I thought, scanning him where I saw a dark blue cutlass sheathed to his belt.

"That could explain the smell of fish then." I said playing it neutral which cause Wave to smile sheepishly. "yeah, people say that the first time they meet me." Wave said laughing awkwardly. "So what a member of the Jeagers doing here then?" I asked curiously. "Well Esdeath is hosting a fighting competition at the Colosseum later on and I'm going over there to help prepare it." Wave replied smiling. _"This will be a good opportunity for Tatsumi to get a good look at her."_ I thought before seeing Wave looking at the dragon statue.

"What the statue for?" Wave asked curiously. "It's a get better gift for a friend of mine." I replied simply. "Okay then I see you later then Chloe. You should come to the competition, you enjoy it." Wave said as he began to walk off. "Bye Wave." I called to him as he as began to disappear within the crowed. _"Even though he is a enemy, Wave seems a nice person."_ I thought as I began to walk towards "Book of the night".

Line Break Normal P.O.V

Once Kurome meet up with the others, she told them about the competition however Tatsumi said that he already know which cause Kurome to pout before all five of them headed towards the Colosseum. When they got there, Tatsumi went to the registration office whilst Kurome, Lubbock and Leone went to the seating area and Tatsulot is hiding in Lubbock's jacket to avoid being seen. The battles that took place were interesting however they didn't impress Esdeath who is seating in the shade.

"How boring." Esdeath said as a battle between two sword wielders. "I guess that non of the participants are up to your standards?" A blond hair msn wearing white and black clothes asked to the most feared (and Utterly bored) General. "No Run, I don't think we will find a potential Teigu wielder here. What a waste of time." Esdeath replied as she took a sigh. "This is the final battle now, maybe we can someone." Run said as Tatsumi and a bull-head man enter the arena.

When Esdeath saw Tatsumi, she frown slightly as she leaned on her chair. "Is there something wrong General?" Run asked, seeing Esdeath's action. "No but...there something familiar about that boy?" Esdeath replied which cause Run to have good look at Tatsumi and he became surprised when he saw Tatsumi's eye-patch. "I wonder what happened to his eye?" Run asked as Esdeath smirked slightly. "Maybe this battle won't be a boring one." Esdeath said as she looked into the sharp eye of Tatsumi and for a second Esdeath thought that when Tatsumi looked at her, his right eye harden slightly.

"In the east corner we have Kalbi and in the west corner we have Tatsumi!" Wave announced which cause the crowd to erupt in cheers. "Don't you think that Tatsumi can handle someone of that size?" Lubbock asked worriedly looking at the difference between Tatsumi and Kalbi. "Relax Lubbock, Kalbi maybe big but Tatsumi is fast, so he will be fine." Leone replied enjoying the atmosphere of the place. "You know that Tatsulot is hiding in you jacket Lubbock? So I wouldn't say any negative things about Tatsumi whilst she's in there." Kurome said and when she looked at Lubbock, his face is frozen. "Thanks for telling me." Lubbock said painfully.

"I'm fighting a kid? That prize money is good as mine." Kalbi said as he got into a battle stance. "Don't under-estimate you opponent." Tatsumi said as he got into a battle stance himself. _"This guy may look tough, but compared to everything I face, this guy is nothing._ " Tatsumi thought as Wave rised a hand. "Begin!" Wave shouted and took a few steps back. "I hope your ready because I'm going all out." Kalbi said as he charge at Tatsumi and started to throw a few punches at him. However Tatsumi easily avoided them and when he saw a opening Tatsumi threw his own punches, hitting vital points (not to hardly). Whilst Kalbi took a few steps back, Tatsumi started to run around him.

As Kalbi try to find him, Tatsumi jump up and did a round-house kick in Kalbi's face. After Kalbi recovered from the kick to the head, he roared in anger and throw a barrage of punches but Tatsumi jump back. When Kalbi finished his assault, Tatsumi run towards him and then did a sweeping kick, causing Kalbi to fall. However Tatsumi didn't gave Kalbi the chance to hit the ground as he thrust his elbow into Kalbi's stomach which cause blood to come out of his mouth as he skidded across the ground by a few feet where he lay knocked out The crowd became dead quite, stunned at the match.

"W-we have a winner. Please give a huge round of applause to Tatsumi." Wave announced which cause the crowd to roar. "See, told you that Tatsumi will win." Leone said smiling to Lubbokc who nodded and Tatsulot growled happliy. "All that training did him well then." Kurome said looking at Tatsumi with a smile. _"I think I over did it."_ Tatsumi thought looking at the knock out body of Kalbi before turning his attention to the crowd. _"Oh well, a win is a win."_ Tatsumi thought again before smiling brightly.

"So Esdeath, what do you think?" Run asked but Esdeath didn't heard him as she got of her seat and looked at Tatsumi with a blush on her face. "Finally, I found him." Esdeath said which cause Run to became confuse. "So is he a potential Teigu wielder?" Run asked which made Esdeath blink slight. "Well there's that but something more important." Esdeath said as she began to walk onto the arena. _"What next?"_ Tatsumi thought before the crowed became quite which made him confuse before felt someone behind him.

Tatsumi turned around to see Esdeath walking toward him. _"What is she doing here. Okay Tatsumi you need to calm down."_ Tatsumi thought trying not to get angry. "General Esdeath, is there something wrong?" Wave asked nervously but Esdeath ignore him as she came up to Tatsumi. "Your name is Tatsumi correct? That was an impressive battle that you show." Esdeath said smiling causing Tatsumi to laugh slightly. "Well, Thank you General." Tatsumi said and he notice that Esdeath is blushing which made him confuse.

"That's right. I should give you the reward." Esdeath said as she started to put a hand in a pocket on her uniform. _"What is General Esdeath up to?"_ Wave thought confused at his leaders actions and after a few seconds thinking realization appeared on his face. _"Don't tell me that she found him."_ Wave thought remembering what Esdeath's strange request was. "Your reward..." Esdeath began to say as she took the item out her pocket. "...is me." Esdeath finish as she place a collar attach to a piece of chain on Tatsumi's neck.

"Huh?" Tatsumi said before being dragged off by Esdeath. "Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Tatsumi shouted trying to yank the collar off him. However, the only reply that he got is Esdeath pulling the chain, causing Tatsumi to stumble and Esdeath caught him just after she knocked him out. "we will talk later. From now on, you are mine Tatsumi." Esdeath said as she carried Tatsumi out of the Colosseum. The crowd where muttering about what had happened except Leone, Lubbock and Kurome who have blank faces on. "What...just...happened?" Lubbock asked but the others didn't reply as where too stunned.

"Come on, the others must know about this." Leone said causing the other two to nod before getting up and leaving. However, Kurome turn her head towards Wave and she was surprised to see him waving and smiling at her.

* * *

 **And another chapter finish. I hope you like the interaction between Kurome (Chloe) and Wave. Thanks for the reviews and comments that people have been sending me, they mean a lot. Until next time everyone.  
**

 **Raven: You are on the right line about Tyrant and Cynder but that will be reviled in the next chapter.**

 **Anthony Abbatiel: Relax, I will guarantee that a new chapter will be posted once a week and I'm sort of a slow writer.**

 **Raskator: I didn't thought of that, sorry.**

 **Zerobound: You are sort of right but that will be reviled in the next chapter as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone, here is a new chapter. I want to reply to a review that has been posted and I want to say that this is my first fanfic so there will be mistakes. Thank you Invisman for the comment (even though it did hurt) Now onto the chapter.  
**

Chapter 12 -Akame P.O.V

"Tatsumi has been what?!" I shouted, staring at Leone who look grim. "Tatsumi has been captured Esdeath when he won his match at the fighting competition." Leone repeated what she said. "Does she suspect that Tatsumi is apart of Night Raid?" Sheele asked causing Kurome to frown. "There's a fifty to fifty chance that Esdeath will know That." Kurome replied before I saw Lubbock frowning. "Is there something wrong Lubbock?" Mien asked causing Lubbock to look up. "I was just thinking about something that Esdeath said before walking away with Tatsumi." Lubbock replied making me curious.

"And what was that?" I asked trying to calm my nerves. "Well Esdeath said something about Tatsumi being hers." Lubbock replied causing Mien and sheele to stare at him whilst I gained a dark look. "What? Is Esdeath planning on making Tatsumi her plaything?" I asked darkly causing to Lubbock to sweat. "Maybe, but when Esdeath was talking to Tasumi, she was blushing for some reason." Leone said causing me, Sheele and Mien to become surprise.

"Esdeath, the most powerful and feared women in the Empire...blushing?" Mien asked causing Leone to nod her. _"Has Esdeath fallen in love with Tatsumi? I won't allow anyone steal my Tatsumi."_ I thought as I grabbed Murasame off the table and began to walk towards the door. "Sis? Where are you going?" Kurome asked as she took a hold on my arm. "I'm going to kill Esdeath. I be a while." I replied the anger shown in my voice (and everyone knows what happened to them if they stand in front of me when I'm angry) "Sis, I know your upset, but we have to think this through." Kurome said and I started to calm down slightly. "Your right Kurome, I need to calm down and think this through." I said which cause Kurome to smile slightly.

"So what are we going to do Akame?" Sheele asked since I'm acting leader. "well...we can't just run into the palace to rescue Tatsumi, with security and the Jeagers which we have no knowledge about." I said thoughtfully before a thought came into my head. "What happened to Tatsulot?" I asked causing Lubbock to widen his eyes as he took out a mini Tatsulot out of a pocket. When I saw her, it took me a few seconds to realize that she isn't moving. "What's wrong with Tatsulot?" Sheele asked as she leaned forward. "Best guess the link between her and Tatsumi as broken, causing her to deactivate." Lubbock said as he put the now still Tatsulot on the table.

"Well at least Tatsumi as Incursio with him." Sheele said with a positive tone of voice but Mien shook her head. "That may be true, but the whole Empire knows that Incursio is in Night Raid's possession. So Tatsumi will have to be extra careful when he is in the palace." Mien said causing Sheele to became depress slightly. I started to stroke Tatsulot (probably out of habit) as that piece of information sank in. "We could "kidnap" Tatsumi when the Jeagers are on a petrol or something." Leone said and before anyone could reply to that suggestion, Tatsulot started to move. When she opened her eye, Tatsulot became confuse when she look around the room. "Oh hello Tatsulot, we are just discussing about how to rescue Tatsumi from Esdeath." Sheele said to Tatsulot and it took a few seconds for all of us to register what happened. "H-how is Tatsulot moving?" Kurome asked and I saw Lubbock staring at me.

"Akame...I think that you are the new wielder of Tatsulot." Lubbock said slowly and everyone became surprise. "Your kidding, right Lubbock?" Leone asked and I look down at Tatsulot. "Is this true?" I asked which cause Tatsulot to nod in reply. "So does any new idea Akame?" Mien asked and I frowned. "Not yet, Tatsulot...let rescue Tatsumi together." I said which cause Tatsulot to roar slightly.

Line Break Tatsumi P.O.V

When I woke up, I found myself in a cavern which I recognize. _"This is Cynder's home. But what I'm doing here?"_ I thought before I started to hear flapping wings. I turned around to see Cynder flying towards me and then landing just in front of me. **"Hello Tatsumi, I'm glad that we can talk at last."** Cynder greeted and it took me a few minutes to register what just happened. "H-hello Cynder." I said slightly nervously which cause the dragon to laugh slightly. **"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you."** Cynder said which cause me to calm down but became confuse. "so...why did you bring me here?" I asked but Cynder didn't reply but looked around. **"He will be here soon."** Cynder said and I became confuse.

I didn't wait long as a few seconds later, I heard more flapping coming in the opposite direction that Cynder came from. I looked around and jump slightly when I saw a silver dragon with red eyes that has cross-like design on them. The silver dragon radiant power and I felt a familiar aura coming from him. I took a few steps back as the silver dragon landed on the ground with a thud. **"Hello Tatsumi. It nice to have the chance to talk to you. It been a while Cynder."** The silver dragon said to which Cynder nodded. **"Yes it has Tyrant."** Cynder said I became surprise. "Tyrant? As in the Danger beast that was used to create Incursio?" I asked which cause Tyrant to nod. **"Yes I am, but it accurate to say that I was use to create two Teigus."** Tyrant replied.

"So...why did you two bring me here?" I asked again to the two dragon. **"We want to discuss your use of two Teigus."** Tyrant replied which made me tense and then confuse. "Where's Artoria?" I asked noticing that she isn't present. **"It would be better if we explain things to you."** Cynder replied and I nodded. **"As you know Tatsumi that those who have tried using more than one Teigu die due to the strain."** Tyrant explained and I nodded. "But there was a theory created that it is less strainful if one of the Tegius is a biological one." I said which cause Cynder to nod. **"That's true, but wasn't theory wasn't the only one. The other theory involves the Danger beast materials of the Teigus."** Cynder said and I became confuse.

 **The second theory was that if the Danger beasts parts are compatible with each other, than it is less strainful for someone to wield two Teigus even if one isn't a biological Teigu."** Cynder explained and I surprise but then confuse. "So does that mean that you two are compatible with each other in Teigu forms?" I asked which cause Tyrant to nod. **"That's correct, and since you applied to both of these theories, you won't feel any strain at all."** Tyrant explained and I felt surprise. **"However, using Tatsulot in her armor mode and Incursio at the same time will use up a lot of your strength."** Tyrant explained.

"But it is possible to combine Incursio with Tatsulot's armor mode?" I asked becoming curious. **"Possible, yes. The combined form will give you a huge boost of power but you need a lot of strength to wield it."** Tyrant explained and I felt something click within me. _"That power will help me kill Esdeath."_ I thought and Cynder must have known what I was thinking. **"If you want to require that form, then you have to focus most of your training on your stamina."** Cynder explained and I nodded before a question enter my head. "How do the two of you know each other?" I asked causing Cynder to...blush? **"Me and Tyrant were... mates during the time that we were alive."** Cynder replied awkwardly and Tyrant began to chuckle. **"You don't have to be shy Cynder, I thought you enjoy the time when we are together in..."** Tyrant began to say however Cynder wack him over the head with her tail and I began to blush when I realize what topic Tyrant was about to go onto.

It was then that Tyrant began to frown (Whilst clutching his head). **"Your are about to wake up. I would advise you to keep calm when you find out where you are."** Tyrant explained as I started to feel that I'm in water. **"Good luck Tatsumi, use everything you have to avenge your village."** Cynder said as I was envelop in darkness.

Line Break

When I woke up, I found myself in a grand bedroom and I was in a four poster bed with blue covers. _"Where I'm I?"_ I thought as I got out of the bed and walked towards the window where I saw that it still light so I must only a sleep for few hours at the most. I saw the Capital beneath me and I guess that I'm in the palace which made me confuse. _"How did I end up here?"_ I thought as I walk back to the bed and sit down whilst thinking of the past events. It was then that I remember everything and a combination of fear and anger enter me.

"Oh, you awake now Tatsumi." A voice said which cause me to freeze and turn around to see Esdeath at the door...with a smile? "Hello General Esdeath." I said tensely as Esdeath close the door and walk towards the bed. "You don't need to be formal with me as we are going to be together from now on." Esdeath said as she sat next to me. "Huh?" I said simply confuse at what she said and Esdeath must have seen my confusion. "I guess that you don't what going on. Well to put it simply, you made me fall in love with you and I made you mine." Esdeath said and it took me a few a seconds to register what she said.

"What!" I shouted, scrambling back slightly and Esdeath look at me with amusement. I think the time we will have together will be enjoyable." Esdeath said and I became defensive. "You may have feelings for me...but I don't." I said with a strong tone of voice which cause Esdeath frown. "Maybe for now, but you will fall for me eventually." Esdeath said which cause me to inwardly smirk. _"Good luck with that."_ I thought and it was then that I thought of something. "Where's my sword?" I asked making sure not to say Incursio.

"Your sword is a safe place where I keep my weapon, so you don't need to worry." Esdeath said causing me to deflate slightly. It was then that Esdeath came close to me and I began to blush slightly due to me seeing a bit of her chest. "Have we met before, its been bugging me since the fighting competition that I feel that I seen your face before." Esdeath said which cause me to become surprise slightly before a spark of angry flicker slightly. "What do you remember from two years ago in a northern village?" I asked causing Esdeath to frown.

"Two years ago?...I remember that the Prime Minister asked me to investigate a group of revolutionaly soldiers spotted in the north..." Esdeath said still frowning but then realization appeared on her face. "I remember now. Your a survivor of that village that I destroyed." Esdeath said and I nodded. "I guess that explains your attitude towards me." Esdeath said. "Was it necessarily for you to destroy my village?" I asked the anger growing inside me. "The Prime Minister ordered me to destroy any village that came into contact with the revolutionary soldiers. He said that it was the best way to stop the spread of rebellion." Esdeath explained.

"That a stupid idea. My village is a peaceful one, not wanting to involve in any conflict." I said and the next thing that Esdeath said cause my growing anger to explode. "I guess that's why they were so weak then." Esdeath said which cause me to throw a punch at her, however Esdeath caught easily and pull me over her shoulder, causing me to land on the other side of the bed. "I was raise to follow the saying that my father taught me, "The strong live and the weak die." That saying help me to become the person I am today." Esdeath said whilst having a strong grip on my arm.

"The destruction of your village help you to become a strong fighter, did it not?" Esdeath asked and I (sadly) have to agree with her. "Good, now I suggest you get yourself ready to meet the rest of the Jeagers." Esdeath said as she release me and I became confuse. "From now on Tatsumi, you are a reserve member of the Jeagers." Esdeath announced and I just stared at her.

Line Break

"Okay everyone this is Tatsumi, the new members of the Jeagers and my lover." Esdeath announced to the gathered group. I look at the gathered group and I recognize two of them (well three of them) The first two are Seryu and her Teigu Hekatonkheires. Seryu doesn't look that different from the last time I saw her except she has new artificial arms and the other person is the announcer at the fighting competition. The other members of the Jeagers are a male with blond hair, golden eyes and wearing white and black, a male with purple hair with a hint of white, blue eyes and is wearing a lab coat, a man that has a scary looking mask on and is only wearing white trousers and the only other female of the group is a teenager with long brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing navy blue clothes that look similar to Akame's.

"So who want to introduce themselves to Tatsumi first?" Esdeath asked and the announcer from the fighting competition came up first. "Hello Tatsumi, my name is Wave, hope we can get a long." Wave said introducing himself to me. "Sure, same here Wave." I said as I scanned him and I saw a blue cutlass strap to his waist that I recognize. _"So he wields Carnage Incarnate: Grand chariot."_ I thought when suddenly Wave began to cry with joy. "Finally, another normal person on the team." Wave said and I looked at him confusedly. Wave took a few steps back and the next person is the blond hair man. "Greeting Tatsumi, my name is Run, General Esdeath's advisor." Run said introducing himself to me as we shook hands.

The next person to come up is the purple hair man. "Greetings Tatsumi, I'm Dr Stylish and I hope we can get a long." Dr Stylish said and for some reason, I felt creeped out. "Dr Sylish is hinted to be homosexual." The brown hair girl which cause me to take a few steps back a bit. "Come on now, do have to tell him that?" Dr Stylish asked to the brown hair girl who shrugged her shoulders. The next person to come up is the man in the mask and I started to sweat slightly. "Hello, I'm Bols nice to meet you Tatsumi." Bols said in a...in a shy voice? "Huh?" I said staring at him. "Bols is actually shy." Run said and I nodded slightly.

Bols shuffled back and Julia came up to me and fixed me with a stare that made me nervous slightly. "I can see why Esdeath picked you as her lover. You have the appearance of a strong warrior. The name's Julia by the way." Julia said, saying the last part with a smile whilst shaking my hand. As I scan her, I saw a katana strap to her waist and I recognize it. _"That's the March of the dead: Yatsufusa."_ I thought and it took a few seconds to realize something. _"This is the person that Akame and Kurome use to be friends with. They definitely need to now about this."_ I thought and I realize that Julia saw what I'm looking at.

"Oh? You like the look of my Teigu?" Julia asked and I began to think quickly. "Well...it is a interesting sword." I replied and I saw Julia giggle slightly before leaning to my ear. "If your bored with Esdeath, I don't mine having you. You seem like a interesting person." Julia whispered in my ear, causing me to blush. It was then that the temperature in the room dropped. "Julia...what are you doing?" Esdeath asked in a low tone of voice. "Nothing, I was just having some fun." Julia replied, not being effected by Esdeath's anger as she took a few steps back. Finally, Seryu and her Teigu came up to me and Seryu grab one of my hands in both of hers.

"It nice to meet you again Tatsumi. I'm glad that we be able to fight for justice with each other." Seryu said in a happy tone of voice and H bark as well but I wrench by hand out of her grip, confusing everyone. "Seryu, everyone has their own ideas about what justice is and from what I can tell, yours are completely different from mine." I said with a hard tone of voice and sharp eyes which cause the room to become quiet. "So... you met Tatsumi before Seryu?" Wave asked, trying to defuse the tense atmosphere. "Yes, I was on patrol when I met Tatsumi who was lost." Seryu replied and I became slightly embarrist.

It was then that Seryu's face realize something. "How is Chloe by the way, Tatsumi?" Seryu asked and I began to become tense slightly when I sense Esdeath's gaze on me. "Who's this Chloe, Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked and I gulped slightly. "Chloe is a little sister like figure to me." I replied and it was then that I saw Wave gain a thinking face. "I met a girl who is called Chloe earlier today. She has long white hair and brown eyes." Wave said and I realize that he just describe Kurome when she is her disguise.

"Yes that's her." I said which cause Wave to nod her head. "So there's nothing going on between you two?" Esdeath asked and I shook my head at a fast pace. "Okay since introductions are over, it time to go on a mission that has been assigned to us." Esdeath announced which cause everyone to become tense. _"It just like when we are assigned for a mission."_ I thought, thinking about Night Raid as everyone went out of the room to get prepared. "Come on Tatsumi, I think you might like to see what the Jeagers are capable of." Esdeath said and I inwardly grinned. _"This will be good opportunity to see how Jeagers are."_ I thought as me and Esdeath went out of the room as well.

Line Break

The mission that the Jeagers were given was to destroy a base that is owned by bandits. As for me and Esdeath, we are on a cliff to see the action from a distance. "It's a lovely night isn't it?" Esdeath asked and I just stared at her. "I...guess so." I replied as look back at the direction of the base and I was about to look through the telescope that was given to, but I felt a hand on my own and I looked down to see that Esdeath has a hold of my hand. "I think you will enjoy this." Esdeath said whilst blushing but I didn't say anything as I place the telescope to my eye.

I could see at least a dozen bandits in my view but there could me more inside the buildings. "Did the report say how many bandits there are?" I asked as I looked at Esdeath who is thinking. "I think it says about thirty or more." Esdeath replied causing me to nod before I look at the Jeagers who are currently walking up the steps that leads to the base. "The jeagers are made up of the best Teigu wielders that came from different divisions in the army, so I think they can handle something as little as this." Esdeath said and I nodded.

"I guess that Night Raid will have...what on earth is Julia doing to Seryu!?" I asked, shouted the last part whilst blushing. The reason that I was blushing is because I just saw Julia groping Seryu in the chest area. I saw Esdeath looking confuse at my out-burst before looking through her binoculars. "Well, even though the Jeagers are the best Teigus wielders, they do have the strangest personalities." Esdeath replied dryly before becoming excited. "It time for the Jeagers to go into action." Esdeath announced and I became eager to see what sort of Teigus the others wield.

With the Jeagers-normal P.O.V

"So does anyone has a plan of attack?" Dr Stylish asked to the rest of the Jeagers as they came within view of the front gates. "Simple, Justice will attack head on." Seryu asked causing everyone to sweat-drop. "Really? Is that it?" Julia asked but Seryu didn't look at her. "You still mad, aren't you?" Julia asked and this time Seryu looked at her. "Of course I'm still angry, I never been so humiliated in my life pervert!" Seryu shouted slightly to Julia (who's face is slightly bruised from Seryu hitting her on the head a few times)

"Can you be more quite Seryu? We want this to be a stealth attack." Run said causing Seryu to glare at Julia one more time before turning her attention back towards the base. "Yes, lets get started shall we? Koro, number seven please." Seryu said lifting her hand to the and Koro jumped up and swallowed her entire arm. This cause all the Jeagers (except Dr Stylish) to become shock. "Why did her Teigu bite her arm?" Bols asked which cause Dr Stylish to chuckle.

"Seryu is getting ready for battle." Dr Stylish replied causing everyone to become confuse before Koro detach himself from Seryu and everyone became surprise that her entire arm turned into a long range anti-tank rifle. "Number seven of the judgement of the ten heavenly kings: Taizan's cannon of justice!" Seryu announced as she point her new gun at the gates and blown them wide open. "What on earth?" Wave asked confusedly. "I place weapons within H body, increasing Seyu's power." Dr Stylish replied.

"Okay...but what about you? Your Teigu seem like a support type than a battle type." Wave asked causing Dr Stylish to chuckle. "I didn't know that you were so worried about me." Dr Stylish said and Wave seem a bit creeped out to the way he said it. "I brought some my biological enhance soldiers with me." Dr Stylish replied to Wave's question and Wave could see some figures wearing white masks in the bushes. "You do realize that Seryu and Julia have already gone into battle don't you? Run asked as he activate his Teigu which are a pair of white wings. The rest of the Jeagers saw this and went into battle as well.

With Tatsumi and Esdeath-Tatsumi P.O.V

I watch with awe as the Jeagers easily fought the bandits. _"They are powerful. We have to be careful when we face the Jeagers in battle."_ I thought as I saw Seryu's arm turning into a drill and killing a group of bandits in a matter of seconds. "Impress?" Esdeath asked and I saw that a smile is on her face. "...There are powerful group of fighters." I replied causing Esdeath to nod.

It was then that I look into the telescope again and look where Wave and Julia are fighting that I became confuse. "Why isn't Wave activating Grand Chariot?" I asked and I immediately scold myself. "You seem knowledge about in what Wave's Teigu is despite not seeing the armor form." Esdeath said and I began to think fast. " I...have a book that has information about the Teigus." I replied causing Esdeath to look at me before shrugging her shoulders. _"Nice save."_ I thought as Esdeath started to speak. "To answer your question Tatsumi, I have no idea myself." Esdeath said causing me to sweat-drop before looking back at the fight.

Line Break-Normal P.O.V

After the Jeagers finished killing all the bandits, the group headed back to the Capital and everyone is getting ready for a good night sleep. When Tatsumi asked Esdeath were he will be sleeping, she told Tatsumi that he will be sleeping with her (this cause him to become blank as Esdeath drag Tatsumi to her room. Currently Esdeath is taking a shower whilst Tatsumi is on the bed thinking of what he saw during the Jeager's first mission. _"In terms of power, the Jeagers will be difficult to defeat since they have a wide variety of Teigus in their possession. For their Teigus, the only ones that I can recognize are Grand chariot, Yatsufusa and_ _Hekatonkheires, but the others I don't_ know. _I have to look at "Teigu Historia" when I get back to Night Raid."_ Tatsumi thought as he looked at his clasped hands.

It was then that Esdeath came out of the bath-room and when she saw Tatsumi thinking, she smirked. _"A deep thinking, you are becoming more interesting by the second Tatsumi._ Esdeath thought as she came up to the bed. However Tatsumi heard her and when he turned round, he began to blush. This is because the only article of clothes that Esdeath is wearing is a shirt that is barely covering her chest. "W-why are you dress like that?!" Tatsumi shouted as he quickly turned his head back to the it's original position. "Well I just got out of the shower and going to bed." Esdeath replied as she climbed onto the bed and hugged Tatsumi from behind.

Despite the feeling of Esdeath's chest against his back, Tatsumi stiffened and Esdeath notice. "Come on Tatsumi, you better get use to this. We be together for the rest of our days." Esdeath said but Tatsumi didn't budge from his position. "You know, if you won't get along with me, I might have to punish you." Esdeath whispered in Tatsumi's ear and the way that Esdeath said punish, it cause Tatsumi to panic slightly. _"Don't tell me that she is a sadist?"_ Tatsumi thought panicly and this cause him to relax. "Good, now shall we go to sleep?" Esdeath asked causing Tatsumi to nod before both of them lay down on the bed.

* * *

 **And there you have it with the introduction of the Jeagers. I have a question that I like to ask, should I keep Bols alive or just kill him. Until next time everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here is a new chapter. Thanks for the support everyone.  
**

Chapter 13

It is the morning of the next day and currently the only ones awake at the moment are Wave, Seryu and Julia. Wave is cooking breakfast, Julia is cleaning her Teigu and Seryu is playing with Koro. "Breakfast is ready you two." Wave announced as he came into the room carrying a tray with three bowls of fish soup. When Julia saw the fish, she look at Wave questioningly. "Really, fish again?" Julia asked causing Wave to stare at her. "I got a sack full of sea-food so we might well finish it." Wave replied before he looked at Seryu who was eating the soup.

"Seryu likes it." Wave said causing Seryu to look up and nod at Julia. "People have their own opinion, I'm not a fish person but it does have some taste." Julia said before she started to eat the soup. It was then that the door opened, revealing a tired Tatsumi. "Morning Tatsumi, have a good..." Seryu was about to ask Tatsumi but stop when she saw the dark shades under his eyes. "Bad night?" Julia asked as she took her spoon away from her mouth. "Sort of, I awoke early due to cramp muscles but I couldn't stretch them because Esdeath was holding me so I had lay awake until she woke up." Tatsumi asked as he slumped into a chair.

"Your lucky Tatsumi, having General Esdeath as a lover." Wave said as he place a bowl in front of Tatsumi. "Thanks. You could say that but...I already have a girlfriend." Tatsumi said before eating the fish soup and the three present became surprise. "Does Esdeath knows?" Seryu asked but Tatsumi shook his head. "No...if I did told Esdeath, she would probably hunt her until she is dead." Tatsumi replied as he took another spoonful of soup. "So what's your girlfriend's name?" Julia asked causing Tatsumi to think fast. "Her name is Emily. She is the older sister of Chloe just to let you know Wave." Tatsumi said causing Wave to nod.

"So what happened to your eye, Tatsumi?" Julia asked causing Tatsumi frown slightly. "I...lost it when I was battling a group of bandits that were attacking a village. They cause me to become angry and I lost my eye due to the spur of the moment." Tatsumi replied to the listeners. "Owch, that must have hurt." Wave said painfully causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "That's a nice bracelet you have there Julia." Seryu said abruptly causing Wave and Tatsumi to look at Julia and they saw on her left arm a bracelet that was previously been covered by the sleeve of her top. Julia's face harden slightly.

"Thanks...it was a present from two of my friends." Juila said and her face darken. "They use to be your friends?" Tatsumi asked guessing on what he been told by Akame. "Yes, I use to be friends with Akame from Night Raid and her little sister Kurome." Julia replied making Wave and Seryu surprised. "I didn't know that Akame has a little sister." Wave said before Julia laugh darkly. "I think you mean had a little sister. When they decided to betray the Empire, I hunt them down and try to kill them. I manage to kill Kurome but Akame escaped." Julia explained and Tatsumi (whilst acting) became curious. "Your Teigu is the March of the dead: Yatsufusa, so does that mean Kurome is one of your eight puppets?" Tatsumi asked causing everyone become surprise.

"You seem to know what my Teigu is without me telling you. To answer that question Tatsumi, no I didn't get the chance to use Yatufusa on her as me, Akame and Kurome were fighting on a cliff and Kurome fell off the edge." Julia replied causing Tatsumi to become surprise. "So are you going to make Akame your puppet as well?" Wave asked causing Julia to nod. "Yes, once I make Akame into my puppet, we will be together for every." Julia replied. "A fitting ending for a a evil-doer." Seryu said nodding happily. "Don't you find that story creepy?" Wave asked Tatsumi causing him to nod in agreement.

It was then that the door opened again, revealing Esdeath. "Morning you four. Tatsumi, Wave and Julia, after you finish your breafast, we're going to Mt Fake for a patrol." Esdeath announced before sensing the un-easyness from Wave and Tatsumi. "Is there something wrong you two?" Esdeath asked causing Wave to shake his head. "No, it just Julia telling us her story about her goal of killing Akame." Wave replied causing Esdeath to nod her head. "I guess that everyone will be picking who in Night Raid they want to target." Esdeath said causing Seryu to grin insanly."Oh yes, I know who I want to target." Seryu said insanely causing everyone (including Esdeath ) to look at her strangly. "Let finish breakfast shall we?" Tatsumi said wanting to get away from Seryu.

Line Brake

After Tatsumi, Esdeath, Wave and Julia finish Breakfast, the four of them head out of the Capital towards Mt Fake. Whilst journeying towards their destination, Esdeath told the others that they will be split into two groups, them being Wave and Tatsumi and Esdeath and Julia. When they reach their destination and walk for a bit, the group of four reach a fork path. "Okay everyone, this is where we will be splitting into our groups. When we meet again, Tatsumi will be partnered with me and Wave with Julia." Esdeath said causing the three to nod before going into their respective groups and going on a different pathway.

Tatsumi and Wave walked along their chosen path for a while without speaking until Wave spoke. "Er Tatsumi...you know how your girlfriend is the older sister of Chloe?" Wave asked causing Tatsumi to look at him confuse. "Well...I was wondering what she likes?" Wave asked nervously causing Tatsumi to stare at him. "Well she is a big fan of sweets." Tatsumi replied causing Wave to nod. "Why are you asking?" Tatsumi asked causing Wave to become nervous. "Well...I found Chloe cute so...I just want to know something about her." Wave replied and Tatsumi raised a eye-brow. "So your falling for her?" Tatsumi asked unsurely causing Wave to blush

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, but I just find her interesting that's all." Wave said trying to keep his voice calm. "Okay, but I will tell you something. Chloe is the only person that Emily has in the world so I be careful if I'm you." Tatsumi said causing Wave to nod understandably. Silent fell between the two as they kept on walking and looked around to see if anything unusual can be seen. "You know Tatsumi, I think we are similar in a way." Wave said causing Tatsumi to look at him.

"We're both sword wielder's...and have strange friends." Wave said, saying the last part depressingly, thinking about the Jeagers. "Yes...I see what you mean." Tatsumi said whilst scratching his cheek and thinking about Night Raid. "So how did you and the Jeagers meet?" Tatsumi asked causing Wave to look unconformable. "Do you really want to know?" Wave asked and Tatsumi nod his head.

Flashback (start)

" _Room 203, were is it?"_ Wave thought to himself as he walked through a hallway in the palace whilst carrying a sack full of sea-food. After a few minutes of searching, he came to a room that has the number 203 above it. _"This is it."_ Wave thought again as he opened the door and saw a medium size room with a long table in the center with chairs surrounding it. Wave thought that he was the first to arrive but as he looked at the table, he became scared slightly. In one of the chairs sat Bols

"Er sorry, wrong room." Wave said suddenly as closed the door quickly and leaned with his back to the door. _"Have I got the right room?"_ Wave thought as he took a letter out of a pocket and looked at it before looking at the number above the door. _"I'm working with that person?"_ Wave thought sacredly as he went back into the room again. "Hello there, my name is Wave...nice to meet you." Wave said awkwardly and saw Bols nod his head at him. Wave stood there for a few seconds before taking a seat far away from Bols as possible and sat in silent.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened, revealing Julia who looked at Wave for a few seconds (making him scared slightly) before frowning slightly. When she looked at Bols, she raised a eye-brow before taking a empty chair. After a few minutes of more silence, Wave decided to introduce himself to Julia. "Hello there, My name is Wave...I hope that we can get along." Wave said as Julia smiled and took his extended hand. "Hello there Wave, my name is Julia." Julia said as she introduce herself to him before frowning slightly.

"Are you a sea person by any chance?" Julia asked which cause Wave to smile widely. "Yep, I'm part of the Imperial Navy." Wave replied which cause Julia to make a face. "That explains why you smell of fish." Julia said in a unimpressed tone of voice which made Wave depress. It was then that the door opened again revealing a happy Seryu and Hekatonkheires. "Hello everyone, Seryu U and Koro of the Imperial police at your service." Seryu said introducing herself and Koro who yelped in reply. _"She wields a Biological Teigu."_ Wave thought recognizing the Teigu in a book that he read. _"She seems nice enough."_ Wave thought as he was about to introduce himself.

However, Julia introduce herself to Seryu first...by groping her Chest. Wave blush as he stared at what is happening before looking over to Bols but he remained silent. "You have a nice size." Julia said as Seryu began to blush. "Hands off!" Seryu shouted as she release herself from Julia and then punching her on the head. "I was just saying hello." Julia said as she held her head. "You know, if you were a evildoer and you did that, I will feed you to Koro." Seryu said in a angry tone of voice and Hekatonkheires barked in agreement.

" _Scary"_ Wave thought before watching Seryu walking to the door where a basket full of flower petals are. Wave, Julia and Bols became confused when Seryu started to scatter the petals about in front of the door. _"Is one the members high class or something?"_ Wave thought to himself before noticing that Bols disappeared. "Everything ready now" Seryu called before the door opened and Wave became confused when he saw a Dr Stylish. "Greetings everyone my name is Dr Stylish and I hope we get along." Dr Stylish said whilst doing a pose.

" _Strange."_ Wave thought before a figure appeared in the door way. "Hello everyone, my name is Run, I guess that everyone here is apart of the Jeagers." Run said introducing himself. _"Finally, someone normal."_ Wave thought with tears coming out of his eyes causing Julia to give him a funny look. It was then that Bols came back into the room carrying a tray with six cups on it. "Hello everyone, my name is Bols...nice to meet you all." Bols said in a shy voice causing everyone to stare at him. "So...is this everyone?" Julia asked causing Run to frown.

"I think so, I remember that it is said that the newly formed team is made up of six Teigu wielders." Run replied before looking at the table. "No, I think there's seven members in total. The seventh being the leader of the group." Run said again before Dr Stylish sigh. "Well they are taking their time to get here." Dr Stylish said and a few seconds after he said that, the door opened, revealing Esdeath who is wearing a mask.

" _A eighth member?"_ Wave thought confused watching Esdeath walled into the room and looked at the confused group. "What on earth are you people doing here?" Esdeath demanded as she point a finger at them. "Er...we were ordered to be here." Wave replied confusedly before walking up to Esdeath. However as soon Wave extended his hand, Esdeath grabbed it and pulled Wave over her shoulder, causing him to slam onto the ground. This cause the others to be on guard before Bols run up to Esdeath and try to punch her but she dodge it and kick him.

Bols manage to block it but he was sent flying and Dr Stylish took his place but he wasn't skilled in hand to hand combat has Esdeath manage to easily defeated him. Seryu and Hekatonkheires try to attack Esdeath from behind but she somehow sense them a she turned around quickly and punch the two. Run did a sweeping kick in attempt to unbalance Esdeath but he only manage to get one foot as Esdeath lifted the other one and kicked him.

Wave charged at Esdeath, ready to punch her, but Esdeath caught the punch and Wave did his best trying not to get flipped over again. Julia came rushing up to Esdeath with Yatsufusa drawn and Esdeath was too focus on Wave that she only had time to move her head. However, Yatsufusa did manage to cause a crack to appear on the mask which spread. "I guess the rumors are true the, Yatsufusa is indeed a sharp sword." Esdeath said whilst chuckling as her mask fall off and everyone became shock when they saw her face.

"G-General Esdeath." Run said still shocked as everyone that was on the ground, got up and rub ant sore mucles. "Yes, I'm General Esdeath the leader of this group of Teigu wielders." Esdeath said, introducing herself to everyone. "Not to be rude or anything, but why did you fought us?" Bols asked causing Esdeath to shrug her shoulders. "To see how your battle skills are like. Now everyone, I place uniforms in the other room, get change quickly so we can meet the Emperor." Esdeath announced making everyone surprised.

"M-meet the Emperor? Already?." Wave asked but Esdeath didn't answer him. "So what is the name of this group then, I hope that it is something with style to it." Dr Stylish asked causing Esdeath to chuckle. "From now on, we will be known as the Jeagers." Esdeath replied.

Flashback (End)

"That's a unusual introduction." Tatsumi said after Wave finish his story. "Yes it is. I think that I be more better back in the navy but if it is to protect this great Empire, then its worth it." Wave said smiling but Tatsumi frowned as he felt something. "You know Wave, if your duties are outside the Empire, then you will not know the true nature of this Empire." Tatsumi said making Wave confuse but Tatsumi kept on walking. Tatsumi walked for a few more paces before stopping. "Er...Tatsumi?" Wave asked confused as he saw Tatsumi draw Incursio and turn back around.

Wave became shocked when Tatsumi started to charged at him. "Tatsumi, What got into..!" Wave began to ask but stop when Tatsumi charged past him and the next thing Wave heard was a thudding sound. Wave turned around to see a tree-like Danger beast on the ground. "You should be careful of your surroundings." Tatsumi said as Wave calmed down. "Thanks Tatsumi." Wave said as more tree-like Danger beasts surround them. "These Danger beast attack in herds, so be careful." Tatsumi said as he got into a battle stance. "Got it." Wave said as he draw Grand Chariot and got into a battle stance as well. The two of them kept still for a few seconds before charging in the different direction.

Tatsumi's speed help him to avoid the attacks that the Danger beasts throw at him and he quickly cut them down as soon as he saw a opening in their attacks. Wave did more blocking with his sword than dodging the attacks but he easily took care of the Danger beasts that he is fighting. As soon as Tatsumi finish his batch of Danger beasts he looked to where Wave is and he saw that Wave is still fighting. _"Now's my chance to escape."_ Tatsumi thought as activate Incursio and run away from Wave. "These Danger beasts sure were challenging, weren't they Tatsumi?" Wave asked after he finish his batch of Danger beasts but became confuse when Tatsumi didn't answer him. "Er...Tatsumi?" Wave asked as he looked around before started to panic slightly. "Great, Tatsumi has run away. Esdeath won't be..." Wave began to say but stop when he started to imaging what sort of torture Wave will face if Esdeath finds out that he let Tatsumi escape.

"I don't want to be tortured by Esdeath, I must find Tatsumi!" Wave shouted panicly as he pointed the blade of his sword onto the ground. "Grand Chariot!" Wave shouted and cracks started to form on the ground. A dark blue dragon-like creature erupted out of the ground and roared before breaking apart and wrapping itself around Wave. Once the transformation has finish, Wave is now donning a black armor with light blue eyes and a translucent veil on his back. "I'm sorry Tatsumi, but I can't let you escape." Wave said before charging off.

Tatsumi P.O.V

Whilst running away I started to feel sorry for Wave as he probably going to face some sort of torture by Esdeath, but I need to get back to everyone at Night Raid, especially Akame. _"I hope that I don't run into Wave if he use Grand Chariot."_ I thought as I jump of a boulder. It was when I was in the air that a shadow loomed of me. I turned around just in time to block a kick to the face, however the impact did sent me flying back onto the ground. When I got up again, I saw a person donning dark blue armor that I recognize.

" _Grand Chariot, that must be Wave."_ I thought as I got into a battle stance. "That armor you wearing, that Demon armor: Incursio, isn't it?" Wave asked and I nodded. "Then that means that you are apart of Night Raid. I was suppose to find Tatsumi but this is more important." Wave said as he got into a battle stance himself. I was about to speak, but Wave charged at me and throw a punch and I dodge it before throwing a punch myself. However Wave block the punch before kicking me on the side which hurt a lot and I stumbled due to the impact.

"Incursio is the proto-type for this armor, you have no chance of winning." Wave said causing me to become angry. "Don't get cocky Jeager." I said angrily as I punch Wave in the stomach causing him to keel over and I was about to slam my fists onto Wave heads, but he jumped back. "Cocky? I'm just stating the truth." Wave said before charging at me and I didn't have time to block his barrage of punches to the stomach, sending me flying and spitting blood. _"He is right though. Grand Chariot is more for battle than Incursio."_ I thought as I saw Wave jump high in the air and prepared a kick and I couldn't move due to the damage that I recived from him. I gritted my teeth and prepared for the impact but it didn't came as someone got front of me and kicked Wave away from me.

When I saw the person who helped me I became shocked. The person is wearing Tatsulot in her armor mode and what I could tell the wielder is female due to the shape of the armor. She turned her head slightly and looked at me and I saw her shoulders relaxing slightly. "Damn, who got in my way?!" I heard Wave shouted as he got up from the ground and when he saw the wielder of Tatsulot, he became surprise. "That armor...what Teigu is that?" Wave asked confused. "This is the Biological/armor Teigu, Majestic Dragon: Tatsulot." The wielder replied and for some reason her voice seems familiar to me.

"Majestic Dragon: Tatsulot? Never heard of that one before." Wave admitted before getting into battle stance. "Never matter, if you helped him then that means that you are apart of Night Raid as well." Wave said causing the female wielder to nod her head which made me confuse. _"Why did she said yes, just who is she?"_ I thought "Esdeath will be pleased if I take the life's of two Night Raid members." Wave said as he summoned a blue spear similar to the one that Bro wielded. "Don't be so big headed." The female wielder said as she summoned Espadon and I became confuse when she took a stance that look incorrect with that sword.

The two Teigu weilders stood still, weapons at the ready for a few seconds until they charge at each other. Wave immediately have to go on the defensive as the female wielder use quick sword slashes that I found impressive. However Wave saw an opening and thrust his spear forward, but she jumped back quickly and sent a fireball into Wave's face. "What!?" Wave shouted in surprise as he cleared the smoke from in front of his helmet. "So your Teigu can shoot fire as well." I heard Wave muttered getting slightly frustrated before charging at the female Teigu wielder.

I became shock at the speed that Wave is at using his weapon and the female wielder had to summoned Arun to block them. After Wave finish his assault, The female jump back so that she is next to me and I became surprise when she handed me Arun. "I have no need for a shield." She said before activating Tatsulot's wings and flew towards Wave who I think was surprise at the wings. The female did a horizontal slash, a vertical slash and I diagonal slash with Espadon in at a rapid pace and Wave only manage to block the first two sword swings but the third clashed with the Grand Chariot, causing Wave to stumble backwards whilst coughing blood.

"Seriously, how am I been beaten by some evil murderers?" I heard Wave asked and I could see the female wielder shake slightly before running up to Wave. "We may be murders...but we are not evil." The female wielder hissed before kicking Wave in the stomach hard, sending him flying into a boulder. "Come on, we need to move." The female wielder said as soon as she came up to me and place a arm of mine around her shoulders. "Who...are you?" I asked as we walked as fast as we can. "Not now." The female replied as we came to a steam. It was then that a voice his heard. "We need to hide." I said quickly before I push the female wielder behind some boulders before activating Incursio's trump card and pressing my self against the rocks.

A few seconds late Wave landed next to the stream. "Where did those two went? It not like those two simply vanish at the pace that they were going." Wave said confusedly scanning the area before his eyes landed on the stream. "they must have follow the stream, I catch up to them in no time." Wave said before heading the direction that the stream is heading. _"I guess that he doesn't now Incursio's trump card."_ I thought as I became visible again and the female wielder re-appeared from behind the boulders.

We cross the stream and once we are on the other side, I collapsed onto my knees whilst deactivating Incursio. I looked up to see the female wielder staring at me with the helmet's red eyes. "Thanks for helping." I said smiling weakly before seeing the female wielder shaking slightly. "I'm...glad you are all right Tatsumi." The female wielder said before the armor burst into flames and when the armor reverted back into Tatsulot, I became shock as to who was wearing it. "A-Akame!" I said surprised staring at Akame who had a happy expression on her face.

"Akame how..." I began to ask but I was cut off when Akame wrap her arms around me and kiss me passionately. I was shocked for a few seconds but then melted into the kiss. When we broke apart, both me and Akame leaned our foreheads against each other. "I'm glad that Esdeath didn't do anything to you, when I found that she kidnapped you, I was worried sick." Akame said as we got off the ground. "You do not need to worry about me any more Akame." I said whilst smiling before I felt Tatsulot nuzzling me. "Sorry for making you worried as well Tatsulot." I said causing Tatsulot to nod her head.

It was then that a low growl is heard and three of us turned our heads to see a lion with red eyes and horns coming out of the trees. "Tatsumi, get behind!" Akame shouted as she got it front of me whilst putting a hand on Murasame and Tatsulot started to growl whilst crouching. However, before anyone could do anything, the Danger beast's head was cut off by a purple hair women wielding over-size scissors. "Sheele." I said relived as I saw Sheele jump off the dead Danger beast's back before looking at me. "Tatsumi! It so good to see that you are all right!" Sheele said as she she tried to hug me but trip and sent the two of us onto the ground.

"I think we better get back to base now." I heard Akame say as she pull the two of us off the ground "yeah, we better head back to base. The others will be please to see you safe." Sheele said smiling which causing me to smile as well.

Line Break

It took the four of us a while to get back to base due to the injuries that I receive from Wave and for some reason I saw Sheele looking at both me and Akame with a slightly nervous look. When we got back to base, Kurome literally pounced on me and hug me tightly. Leone hug my head into her chest which cause Akame to remove my head from Leone's chest forcefully and when I saw Mien, she did say welcome back trying to act like her usual self but she was blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, I was the one we told you about the fighting competition, so it my fault that you got captured by Esdeath." Lubbock said but I shook my head. "It all right Lubbock, I manage to get some info on the Jeagers, so it was worth it." I told Lubbock and he started to nod his head. "I guess your right about that. And anyway if you didn't come back, I could gain a harem." Lubbock said which cause Leone to hit him on the head. "I need to go and get "Teigu Historia" so I find the names of the Teigus that I saw." I said causing everyone to nod before I walked out of the room.

Line Break

After I collected "Teigu Historia", I sat at the kitchen table looking through the pages to find the first Teigu that is wield by the Jeagers. "The first Teigu that the Jeagers have is Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot, a armor type Teigu, trump card unknown." I said before turning the pages. "The next one is Glorious hands of God: Perfector, a Teigu that increases the wielder's speed and precision of their fingers so it's useful for some of a doctor profession. It's trump card is unknown." I explained before flicking through the pages.

"The next is Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires." I said before looking up see Mien with a angry look. "Seriously? She's apart of the Jeagers?" Mien asked still angrily (I'm guess that she hasn't forgiven Seryu for breaking her arm) and Sheele has a grim look on her face. "Moving on." I said as I looked through the pages. "The next one is called Purgatory Invitation: Rubicante, a flame thrower Teigu where the flames cannot be extinguished. It's trump card is allowing the wielder to shoot individual shots instead of a stream of fire." I said causing Kurome to gain a thinking face. "So the Jeagers have fire type as well. This will be a heated battle then." Kurome said causing everyone to chuckle.

"The next Teigu is Thousand-mile Flight: Mastema, a flying type Teigu which allows the wielder to fly for a limited time and shoot feathers. It's trump card allows the wielder to deflect any attacks." I explained causing Leone to frown. "that would be a difficult Teigu wielder to defeat then." Leone said causing everyone to nod and I flick through the pages and when I landed on the last Jeager Teigu, I frown slightly. "what's wrong Tatsumi?" Akame asked and I saw looked confused at my expression. I didn't say anything but turned the book so that everyone can see it.

"March of the dead:Yatsufusa. Hey Sis, isn't that the Teigu that..." Kurome began to ask but stopped when her's and Akame's eyes widen. "Akame, Kurome! Want's wrong?!" Mien asked as everyone became worried about the two girl's action. "Julia...is part of the Jeagers, isn't she Tatsumi?" Kurome asked causing me to nod my head slowly. "Who's Julia?" Sheele asked causing Akame and Kurome to look at each other before nodding their heads. "Julia was our friend back when me and Kurome where working for the Empire." Akame replied causing everyone to become curious.

"the different groups that me, Sis and Julia were apart of did a joint mission together, where we were split into groups of three and me Sis and Julia were a group together." Kurome explained as her hands came together. "We hand a strong bond that when me and Kurome left the Empire, she became furious and went hell-bent on killing us." Akame continued the explanation causing everyone to gain a thinking face. "So what sort of Teigu is Yatufusa?" Lubbock asked and I looked at the book. "March of the dead:Yatsufusa, a Teigu that allows the wielder to control any victims that they kill, eight is the maximum number that the wielder that control. It's trump card is unknown." I explained.

"So basically, people or creatures that Julia kills will become her servants." Sheele said causing Akame and Kurome to nod their heads. "Julia said that killing the both of us will be only way that we can be together again." Kurome said causing Mien to make a face. "That's one strange saying, but then she is basically a necromancer with that Teigu." Mien said causing everyone to agree with her. "I say we stop talking about the Jeagers until Boss gets, back shall we?" I said before a question enter my head. "Akame...how were you able to wield Tatsulot?" I asked causing Akame gain a thinking face.

"Well...I guess that I have a compatibility to wield Tatsulot." Akame replied as a mini Tatsulot walk up to me and I started to stroke her. "So Tatsulot, how did you felt about Akame being your wielder?" I asked causing Tatsulot to look at Akame before nodding her head. "I guess that means that Tatsulot enjoyed her time with Akame." Sheele said smiling. "No wonder, with all that stroking she does." Mien said causing Akame to blush and everyone to laugh. "Right everyone, since Tatsumi is back with us, let have a party." Leone said which cause everyone to cheer.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I should have mention this in the last update, but I having difficulties on coming up with a idea of what Incursio's and Tatsulot's fuse form would be. So far I have the idea that the armor would be crimson in colour. So if anyone as any ideas on the appearance of the armor I would be happy to hear them. Until next time everyone.**


	14. christmas special

**Hello everyone. This isn't a chapter for the actual story so I apologize for those who expected a new chapter.**

Christmas special

It is safe to say that Akame is not a fan of the cold. Being born in the central part of the Empire along with Kurome, the temperature there is usually in the middle. However at this time of the year, the entire Empire is enveloped by the cold winter. And it was that time of year that the Empire is covered in snow, which contrasts with Akame's main colour of clothes so making stealth missions impossible for her.

On the plus side, Night Raid can take a break from all their assassination work so it was unlikely that she will go on missions during this time. However Najenda, the leader of Night Raid still thought that it will be a good idea for them to do scouting missions. And that where she, Tatsumi and Tatsulot are at the moment, observing a route that most of the Empire's troops march upon from the Capital to other places across the country.

After three hour of hiding and observing the road the three left, heading back to base but Tatsumi wanted to go to the Capital for something so he and Tatsulot went whilst Akame hid in a forest area close to the Capital. _"What taking them?"_ Akame thought to herself as she look at the Capital's gate for any sign of Tatsumi. _"I hope they hurry up, I want to head back to base and enjoy the festive season with the others."_ Akame thought again before shaking due to the cold.

" _I'm jealous of Tatsumi, being born and growing up in the north does help one to get use to the cold."_ Akame thought frowning before putting a hand into a pocket and taking out a wrap up present. Kurome gave Akame the idea of giving a present to Tatsumi and the thought of giving a present to him made her nervous. _"I hope he will like it."_ Akame thought before looking up and seeing a familiar flying armored assassin. "There you are Tatsumi, What took you?" Akame asked smiling as the armor disappeared revealing Tatsumi and Tatsulot.

"Sorry for making you worry Akame, I was collecting something." Tatsumi replied and Akame saw that he is hidding something behind his back. "Tatsumi, what are you hidding?" Akame asked trying to take a look behind Tatsumi's back, however he moved his position so that she can't see what Tatsumi is hidding. Tatsulot looked at the two assassins in amusement as they did their small dance for a minute.

"Akame, can you keep still for a minute. I will show you it." Tatsumi said causing Akame to stop and became curious. "Kurome told me that you don't like the cold so...I got you this." Tatsumi said nervously before moving his hands from his back and Akame saw what the item that he was hidding. The item that is in Tatsumi's hands was a black scarf with red lining. On one side of the scarf is a red katana and on the other side is Night Raid's symbol also in red. When Akame saw this, her eyes widen. "Where did you get this?" Akame asked in surprised, thinking how Tatsumi manage to get a scarf that match her clothes.

"Well I manage to become friendly with this clothes maker and I ask him if he could make this scarf. He agreed but he did became suspicious when I told him him the colours for the scarf and the pictures." Tatsumi explained saying the last part nervously and Akame smiled slightly. "Shall I put it on you?" Tatsumi asked holding the scarf out. "Yes please." Akame replied causing Tatsumi to start wrapping the scarf around her. Akame began to blush as Tatsumi did this and when he finish, he smiled brightly at her, making her blush more.

"Shall we get going?" Tatsumi asked as he began to walk back to base but Akame took a hold of his arm. "I...got something for you as well Tatsumi." Akame said nervously, not use to this before. "Really? You don't had to you know." Tatsumi said but Akame shook her head. "No, you gave me something, so its only fair." Akame said as she took the present out of her pocket. Akame handed the gift to Tatsumi who became curious as he began to open the present.

His eyes widen when he saw a brown scarf with green lining and on one side of the scarf is a dragon head "I guess we both have similar thoughts." Akame said as she saw Tatsumi smile. "Yes, yes we do. Thanks Akame." Tatsumi said causing Akame to smile brightly. "I'm glad that you like it. Would you like it if I put the scarf on you?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to nod.

After Akame finish putting the scarf around Tatsumi's neck, it began to snow."It really is getting into the season, isn't Akame?" Tatsumi asked as he look up at the sky before looking at Akame. "Yes it is." Akame replied not getting cold due to her new scarf. It was then that Tatsumi wrap his arms around Akame, causing her to blush. "Merry Christmas Akame." Tatsumi whispered in Akame's ear. "Merry Christmas to you as well Tatsumi." Akame said before bringing her head towards Tatsumi's and capture his lips. The two assassins enjoyed each others company, completely along except Tatsulot who looked at the two with a happy look on her face.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy yourselves.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Happy new year everyone and i hope you enjoyed your Christmas. I like to thank zerobound for such a nice comment. Now for the chapter.**

Chapter 14 Tatsumi P.O.V  


It took at least an hour to prepare everything and the party was in full swing. "Man, drinking with your friends is nice, isn't it?" Leone asked causing everyone to smile before Lubbock gain a thinking face. "I just remember something, why did Esdeath kidnap you in the first place?" Lubbock asked causing everyone to look at me and I became nervous. "Well, I sort of made Esdeath fall in love with me." I replied causing silence to fall. After a few seconds of silence, Leone started to roar with laughter. "Wow Tatsumi, I knew that you are a skilled assassin, but being able to capture the heart of the Empire's strongest, that is skills on a whole new level." Leone said still laughing and I began to blush.

I looked at Akame and I saw that she was frowning. "Leone, you do remember that Esdeath is the one that destroyed Tatsumi's village." Sheele said which cause Mien to realize something. "Please don't tell me that you did something stupid Tatsumi?" Mien asked which made me to look sheepish. "Well, she made me angry so I try to punch her." I replied making everyone looked worried. "What was her response?" Kurome asked which made me laugh slightly. "Nothing really, she caught my punch easily and gave me a lecture on the survival of the fittest." I replied causing everyone to sigh in releaf.

"You should eat Tatsumi other wise the food will disappear." Akame said and I turn my head and I saw that she is eating a chicken drumstick in on hand while the other hand has six drumsticks in it. "If it wasn't for your bad eating habit Sis, then the food supplies would have decrease less." Kurome said as Akame handed me a drumstick. "You can't say that yourself Kurome, you eat those sweets of yours most of the time." Lubbock said to Kurome who is eating sweets at this minute. Kurome just shrug before Sheele had a thinking face. "What's wrong Sheele?" Mien asked causing Sheele to jump slightly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering about something." Sheele replied causing Leone to raise a eye-brow. "And what's that Sheele?" Leone asked and for some reason Sheele began to blush. "What were you, Tatsumi and you, Akame were you doing before that Danger beast appeared?" Sheele asked causing me to freeze and Akame to drop the remaining drumsticks on to the table. "What do you mean?" I asked, knowing what the answer is. "You know the...kissing." Sheele replied shyly which cause Mien and Lubbock to stare at the both of us whilst Leone started to smirk. I looked at Akame (who was thankfully sitting next to me) and we agreed silently. "Me and Akame...are in a relationship." I said and I felt Akame put her hand over mine.

"What!" Mien and Lubbock shouted causing Tatsulot to wince slightly."So there is something between you two after all." Leone said, her smirk widening. "H-how long have this been on?" Sheele asked shyly. "We confess our love for each other on the night that we eliminated the Prime Minister's relative." Akame replied which cause Mien to widen her eyes. "That long! Who knew about this?" Mien asked eyeing the both of us. "Kurome and Tatsulot." Akame replied and the others looked at Kurome who nod her head. "I guess this means that I can call you Bro from now on." Kurome said to me whilst smiling causing me to nod my head. "Najenda was right, you really are a lady killer." Lubbock said whilst crying making me sweat-drop.

"So Akame..." I heard Leone said as she walked up to the two of us and lean forward slightly. "...is there any chance that Tatsumi can be shared?" Leone asked which cause Akame to close her eyes slightly. "No Leone, no sharing." Akame replied in a calm voice causing Leone to pout. "Your mean Akame, I want to have some fun as well you know." Leone said as she wrapped a arm around me and press me against her chest. "Hands off my Tatsumi this second Leone!" Akame shouted as she wrench me out of Leone's grasp and got in front of Leone, glaring at her.

"Wow Akame, I never knew that you became so possessive." Mien said startled, looking at her. "Girls usually do when they have boyfriends." Kurome said which Tatsulot to nod her head in agreement. _"I hope that Akame doesn't start a fight with Leone."_ I thought looking at Akame (who was still glaring) and Leone (who was smirking) feeling slightly scared. "Come along now, no fighting please." Sheele said getting between Akame and Leone. "It alright Sheele, we're not going to fight." Akame said giving on more glare at Leone before sitting down and calming down.

"If they did did fight, it will be exciting to watch." Lubbock said trying to be quite but everyone head him and Leone Went up to him and punch him on the head, causing him to grab his head in pain. "Shall we continue with the party everyone?" Leone said sitting back down, acting if she didn't just hit Lubbock.

Line Break normal P.O.V

It is the middle of the night and everyone is currently asleep. The party started to end when Leone asked Akame and Tatsumi if they did any bedtime "activities" which cause everyone to blush and Akame literally dragged Tatsumi out of the room from embarrassment being followed with Leone roaring with laughter. However at the moment, a sleepy Leone is walking to the outside baths. "Man, that party was great." Leone said as she reach the edge of the bath.

When she looked into the water, Leone could see a dark haze in the water. Out of curiosity Leone leaned into the water to get a better look but a few seconds later, a face suddenly appeared. The sound of metal hitting flesh is heard as Leone fell onto the ground and a red hair man wearing black clothes came bursting out of the water. "Dr Stylish! You knight, Trooma has eliminated a Night Raid member!" the now identified Trooma shouted, seemly to no one.

At a cliff far away from the base of Night Raid, a group of four people stood there. "Dr Stylish, Trooma has eliminated a member of Night Raid." A girl with huge ears said to Dr Stylish who smirked. "Thank you Mimi, now we can properly invade their base." Dr Stylish said as he struck a pose before thousands of mask wearing people came bursting out of the trees.

Back at Night Raid, everyone was sleeping peacefully when a huge killing instinct is felt, making everyone wake up. _"Who are these creeps?!"_ Mien thought to herself as she jump out of the way of a swipe from a masked person. _"I can't use Pumpkin with so many surrounding me, even though they are allowing me to use Pumpkin at a high power."_ Mien thought before she drove her dagger that she use in close combat into a attacker's hand. However this doesn't seem to have any effect on the attacker as they ignored it and continue attacking Mien.

" _Biological enhanced, this could get messy."_ Mien thought before sensing killing instinct behind and when she turned around, she saw three mask attacker's jumping on her. _"Not good."_ Mien thought, as she tried to dodge the attacker's. However before Mien could move, the heads of the three masked attacker's got cut off by a pair of scissors. "Are you okay Mien?" Sheele asked smiling as she cut another attacker in the middle. "Yes I am. Thanks." Mien replied as she dodge an attacking masked person and then attacked with her dagger. "The invaders must have track me, Akame, and Tatsumi by following our trail." Sheele said as she used Extase to block an incoming attack. "That doesn't matter now, let show this creeps what happens when they mess with Night Raid." Mien said as she charged.

" _Where's Leone?"_ Kurome thought as she swing Masamune, creating a cyclone which cause many of the incoming attackers to be blown away. Kurome attacked a mask attacker, cutting their arm off but that didn't stop them from their assault. _"So we are dealing with_ _biological enhanced fighters then. Things would be easy for Sis then, since biological enhanced fighters would still be effected by Murasame's poison."_ Kurome thought again and she was about to slice a incoming mask attacker but was prevented as a Incursio-clad Tatsumi attacked them from behind. "Tatsumi! That was my target!" Kurome wined as she ducked and then thrust Masamune into a attacker's heart.

"This is no time to be wining Kurome." Tatsumi said as he punch a attacker in the stomach. "Do you know where Leone could be?" Kurome asked causing Tatsumi to turn his head slightly. "No idea, she could be about to take a bath?" Tatsumi replied as he jump out of the way of a incoming attack. " We can't fight in side the base, we need to get outside." Kurome said as she created razor sharp winds to attack some of the masked intruders. "Good plan." Tatsumi said as he hit a vital point on a mask intruder's body.

As Kurome, Tatsumi, Mien and Sheele are killing the intruders, Lubbock is...running away from a pack of masked intruders. "Darn it! Just leave me along, would you?" Lubbock shouted as he continued running but his chasers did not give a responce. It was then two blurs came from the back of the mask intruders and land in front of the pack. "Lubbock, are you okay?" Akame (Who is in red pajamas) asked as she and Tatsulot face the intruders. "Yes, I'm fine thanks." Lubbock said relived as Akame drew Murasame.

"Tatsulot...Strike." Akame said which cause Tatsulot to release a raging fire ball at the pack which cause them to stop slightly but didn't do any mental damage due to their biological enhancements. However before they could move again Akame came rushing towards them and then slice every single one with Murasame. "Good job you two." Lubbock said which cause Tatsulot to grin but turned to concern when Akame wobbled slightly. "Akame! Are you okay?" Lubbock asked as came up to Akame. "I'm fine...my body is just feeling some strain, that's all." Akame said making Lubbock confused.

"Did Tatsumi lend you Tatsulot?" Lubbock asked causing Akame to nod. "Damn, you have a good boyfriend, giving you his own Teigu." Lubbock said through tears and Akame was about to tell Lubbock to be focus but Tasulot began to growl in the direction behind Akame who turned around to see a man with black hair and wearing glasses. "I didn't expect that Night Raid would have a biological Teigu in their possession. No matter, my name is Toby and I would like to have a fight with you Akame." the man said, introducing himself as Toby as blades appeared on his arms.

Tatsulot was about to charge, but Akame stopped her. "Don't get involve Tatsulot, I'll be fine." Akame said as walked into battle whilst trying not to wobble. _"I better help her."_ Lubbock thought and he was about to move but the ceiling above him and Tatsulot collapsed, and two hulking figures stood in front of the two. "So we have these do deal with, ready Tatsulot?" Lubbock asked the biological Teigu who nodded before the two started to battle the hulking figures.

Outside the base, a section of the wall bust apart and Tatsumi with a couple of masked intruders came pouring out of it. _"How many are there!?"_ Tatsumi thought as he saw loads of mask intruders in front of the base. _"I guess that I have to use that then."_ Tatsumi thought as he summoned the red spear that comes with Incursio. "Bring it!" Tatsumi roared as he charged at the masked intruders and started to swing the red spear. Tatsumi manage to dealt damage to the mask intruders, but they didn't seem to be bothered by the wounds that they have received. "It would be easy if Sis was here." Kurome said as she created a razor sharp wave of wind that cause many mask intruder's limps to come apart from their bodies.

Tatsumi was about to agree with her, but he felt some one behind him and turned just in time to block a knife to the face. "You a fast one, aren't you?" Trooma said as he jump back and then charged at Tatsumi again. Tatsumi found it slight easy to dodge the knife that Trooma is wielding, but hitting Trooma with the red spear was a major challenge. "You have to do better then that." Trooma said laughing as he dodge a horizontal attack from Tatsumi. _"He's right."_ Tatsumi thought bitterly and it was then that a mask intruder distracted him.

"This is your end!" Trooma said as he prepared to strike Tatsumi from above. "I don't think so!" A voice said and a few seconds later a clawed paw smashed itself into Trooma's face. "Leone!" Kurome shouted in relive as she dodge a incoming attack. Leone smiled at Kurome before walking up to Trooma who is on the ground and lifted him up by the his coat "You know red head, I like sneak, but a don't like it when they happen to me." Leone said angrily and Trooma tried to kick Leone with a boot that has a knife extending from it. Fortunately Leone caught the knife in her mouth.

"See, what did I told you." Leone said with the knife still in her mouth before letting go of Trooma and then punching him hard. When he landed on the ground a few feet a away, he lay against a tree dead. "Leone where were you?" Kurome asked as she appeared next to Tatsumi and Leone. "I was going to a have a bath, but that red head guy did a sneak attack on me, fortunately he only knock me out." Leone explained and Tatsumi smirked under the helmet. "If Lubbock heard that, he would be crying with Jealousy." Tatsumi said as he cut a few off the mask intruder's limbs off and Leone laughed at this statement.

"Tatsumi watch out!" Kurome shouted and Tatsumi turned around just in time to see a mask intruder above him. However, before Tatsumi could defend himself, the mask intruder was cut in half. "Are you okay Tatsumi?" Sheele asked and Tatsumi nod his head before hearing loud noises which cause him to turn his head to the side where he saw Mien using Pumpkin. "Have you seen Akame, Lubbock and Tatsulot?" Sheele asked as she blocked a attack by using Extase. "Don't know they probably back in the...hang on, I see them now." Tatsumi said seeing the three of them jumping out of the hole that he had made and joining the others.

"How's it going everyone?" Lubbock asked as he swing a spear that was created by from the wires of Cross-tails. "Everything's fine Lubbock. Are you okay Akame?" Tatsumi asked as he saw Akame using Murasame. "I'm fine Tatsumi, I feel a bit wobbly, but I can manage." Akame replied as she cut a few of the mask intruders using Murasame while Tatsulot attacked ruthlessly against all who came close to her. "Got any ideas of how many there are?" Mien asked after she fired a shot from Pumpkin. "Not entirely sure, but my wires show that they are loads of them." Lubbock said as he block a attack using his wired created weapon and Sheele killed Lubbock's attacker.

At the cliff, Mimi has a hand to one of her ears. "Dr Stylish, many of our forces have been eliminated, I don't know the number but they are steady growing." Mimi reported causing Dr Stylish to frown and it was then that a man with strange purple eyes frowned. "Night Raid have grouped together, there are seven in total...plus a dragon-type Danger beast." The purple eyed man said which cause Dr Stylish to frown.

"Thank you Me, so Night Raid has a Danger beast for a pet, interesting. The number of bodies to experiment on keeps on growing." Dr Sylish said before smirking widely. "So what are we going to do Dr Stylish?" The last member of the group said who had a very long nose. "Don't worry Hana, I have all ready sent someone to deal with Night Raid, let hope he can keep the bodies intact though." Dr Sylish replied.

Now that the members of Night Raid are together, the fight fell in their favor. "Keep at it, we getting through them!" Leone said encouragingly causing the others to nod. "Let hope that nothing else would come." Sheele said and after a few seconds of saying that, the ground started to shake. "Oh you just have to jinx us, don't you Sheele?" Kurome said slightly annoyed causing Sheele to become depress and the members of Night Raid jump in different directions just in time as jagged pieces of rock burst from the places that the assassins were standing. "What happened?" Mien asked, getting Pumpkin ready and looking around.

"That would be me, little girl." A voice said causing everyone to look in the same direction where they saw a giant of a man wielding a hammer with a long handle grip and a cylinder head piece. "The name is Kaku and I'm the wielder of the Teigu, Earth demolisher: Ground Breaker." The man said introducing himself with a evil grin. "So we have a Teigu wielder to deal with." Tatsumi said getting into a battle stance. "Your not fighting him alone Tatsumi." Akame said as she and Tatsulot walked next to Tatsumi and sheathing Murasame, making her everyone confused. "Sis, what are you doing?" Kurome asked but her sister to smile slightly.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Akame said, putting her left arm out to the side of her. "Tatsulot...armor mode." Akame said which cause Tatsulot to smirk before bursting into flames and flying around Akame. Tatsulot flew twice around Akame before draping her-self onto Akame and when the flames died down, Akame is now donning armor with Espadon in her hand. "Nice transformation." Lubbock said and everyone nodded. "Ready Tatsumi?" Akame asked her boyfriend who nodded before both of them charged at Kaku.

"The first hit will be mine." Kaku said as he swing Ground Breaker causing a wave of air to be sent flying towards Tatsumi and Akame who dodge it and they were about to attack Kaku when the sound of fallen tress reach their ears. "What was that sound?" Tatsumi asked as both he and Akame turned their heads and become surprise when they saw half a dozen trees up-rooted. "What just happened?" Akame asked causing Kaku to laugh. "That is the ability of my Teigu, every swing from Ground Breaker can cause devastating results." Kaku explained still laughing before stopping when he saw Tatsumi and Akame having their backs to him. "We must be careful Tatsumi, do a lot of dodging." Akame explained making Tatsumi nod his head and it was at this point that Kaku gained a tick mark. "Hey. Don't ignore me!" Kaku shouted before swinging Ground Breaker, causing jagged rocks to burst from the ground but Tatsumi and Akame dodge it and charge at Kaku.

The first to arrive is Akame who lit Espadon on fire before swinging it and Kaku who manage to block the blade with his Teigu's handle but his exposed skin got burnt slightly. As Kaku was distracted by the pain, Tatsumi attacked from the side but Kaku quickly moved to the side, letting the red spear miss a vital point. "You have to do better then that Night Raid!" Kaku said as he swiped Tatsumi and Akame away from him. Akame activated Tatsulot's wings and charged from the air. Kaku raise Ground Breaker in attempt to block Espadon, but Akame shot a fire ball right into Kaku's face.

"Damn you!" Kaku shouted angrily as the smoke cleared, revealing a burnt face. "This battle is ours." Tatsumi said as rushed at Kaku and did rapid thrusts with his spear. However Kaku moved his arm in front of him and gritted in pain from the cuts that he received. "Don't get cocky boy." Kaku said as he swing Ground Breaker, however Tatsumi didn't have time to dodge the attack so he quickly got into a strong stance and brace himself as the hammer head bashed into his arm. Tatsumi gritted in pain as the force that Ground Breaker had rattled his entire being. "Tatsumi!" Akame shouted in horror as Tatsumi stumbled away from Kaku.

"If it wasn't for Incursio, then all of your bones would be broken." Kaku said laughing eveily but stop when light burst into being and he turned around to see Mien pointing Pumpkin at him. "Thanks to Tatsumi, I'm in a pinch which means that my fire power has increased." Mien said whilst smirking before a giant beam of light came out of Pumkin's barrel. Kaku didn't have time to dodge the energy blast and was enveloped by the bright light. When it died down, the only thing remaining was Ground Breaker. "Tatsumi, stay where you are!" Kurome shouted as she run up to Tatsumi and when she reached him, Kurome touch the blade of Masamune to Tatsumi's arm and activated Masamune's trump card, healing him.

Back at the cliff, Me looked worried. "Kaku has been defeated the girl who is wielding Pumpkin." Me reported to Dr Stylish who closed his eyes. "What are we going to do now Dr Sylish, all of our strongest fighters have been wiped out." Hana said in a worried tone of voice. "I expected that something like this would happen, so I put measures in place." Dr Stylish said, making all three of his subordinates confused. "What do you mean?" Mimi asked whilst listening through her giant ears. "Let say that Night Raid will feel the effects of the paralyzing poising that I have created." Dr Sylish replied making Hana shake. "But won't we be effected by the poison as well?" Hana asked but Dr Stylish chuckled. "Don't worry, we are far away to be effected by the poison and my pawns have antidotes in them." Dr Stylish explained.

Back with Night Raid, the members are huddled in a circle, still surrounded by many mask intruders. "How are you feeling Tatsumi?" Kurome asked as she finished using Masamune's trump card. "I'm fine, thank you Kurome." Tatsumi replied as he stood up but a hand touch his shoulder. "Tatsumi, you should rest still." Akame said but Tatsumi shrugged her off. "I have no time to rest, we got intruders to kill." Tatsumi said and Akame was about to say something but it was then that everyone except Akame and Tatsumi fall to the ground.

"What's wrong everyone?!" Tatsumi shouted worriedly. "The enemy must have used a paralyzing poison of some sorts." Lubbock replied as he covered his mouth. "That's a cowardly move." Leone replied as she tried to stand up but failing. "Why are we not effected by the poison?" Akame asked noticing that only she and Tatsumi are still standing. "Your armor must be protecting you." Sheele replied as she leaned on Extase. "You two must find the one responsible for this." Mien said as Kurome started to activate her Teigu's ability to get rid of the poison that is still present in the air. "Right." Tatsumi replied and was about to move when a noise was heard above them.

Everyone including the mask intruders looked up and became shocked when they saw a flying Danger beast. "More enemies?!" Lubbock asked and Mien put her pink telescopic eye-piece up to her eye and looked. "It's Boss...with two cloaked figures." Mien replied making everyone sigh in relief. It was then that one of the cloaked figures jumped off the Danger beast's back and landed in front of Night Raid. It was then a strong wind came, making the figure's cloak blown away and everyone saw the appearance of the newly arrived person.

The person is male in his early 30's with blue hair and eyes and the members of Night Raid saw that the male have bull horns sticking out of the sides of his head. He is wearing white robes with a red disk in the center of his chest and finally in his hands is a giant grey mace. "Who is he and is he going to fight all of them by himself?" Sheele asked making everyone agree with her except Akame and Tatsumi who recognize the male. The male calmly walked towards the remaining mask intruders who stood still for a few seconds before half of them charged at the unknown male. As the mask intruders closed onto the male, blades suddenly came out of the mace and started to spin at a high speed.

When the mask intruders are in close range, the male swing his weapon and those who were unfortunate, got shredded in seconds before dealing with the others that stood back. "That was fast." Leone said slowly making everyone nod and one of the mask intruders that didn't got turned into mince meat tried to attack the male from behind. However the male thrust his elbow to the mask intruder's face with out turning his head, letting them crumple onto the ground. The male turned around to face the members of Night Raid and he was about to walk towards them when suddenly the mask intruders that were unconscious, blew up.

"What just happened?!" Lubbock shouted, shocked at the explosion. "Those mask creeps must have explosives planted within them." Mien replied as she cover her mouth from the smoke. "I hope that man will be alright." Sheele said in a worried tone of voice. "You don't have to worry Sheele." Akame said making everyone confuse. "What do you mean Akame?" Leone asked as she tried to get up. "That mace wielder is no human." Tatsumi said as the smoke cleared, revealing the blue hair man but one of his arms have been blown off and there is a gaping hole on the side of his body. "He is the biological Teigu, Lighting Fast: Susanoo." Tatsumi said making everyone surprised.

"There's a humanoid Biological Teigu in existence?" Kurome asked as the now known Susanoo approach them. When Susanoo is a few feet away from, his eyes scanned every single one of the Night Raid members and when his eyes landed on Mien, his emotionless face turned into that of shock before walking towards her. "You stay away from me." Mien said trying back away from Susanoo but couldn't due to the paralyzing poison. "Guys, help me." Mien said to Tatsumi and Akame as Susanoo crouch down and started to lift his arms towards Mien's head. However Tatsumi and Akame didn't move and watch. "Er Sis, Bro...are you not going to help her?" Kurome asked but Akame and Tatsumi shook their heads.

Mien became scared as Susanoo's hands came into contact with her head and started to...groom it? "Fixed." Susanoo said making everyone confused. "Huh?" Mien asked as Susanoo's eyes fell on Sheele who's hair was in a bad state and started to walk towards her. "I'm fine thank you." Sheele said in a scared tone of voice but Susanoo kept on walking towards her. "Susanoo! More enemies, south-west from here." Najenda's voice rang in the air which cause Susanoo to stop his advances on Sheele and started to run in the direction that Najenda shouted out.

"I better help him." Akame said as wings appeared behind her. "I'm coming as well." Tatsumi said making Akame look at him. "Tatsumi you need to...what's the point, I have reckless boyfriend." Akame said shaking her head causing Tatsumi to smirk under Incursio's helmet. "Just hurry up will ya?" Leone asked making both Akame and Tatsumi nod their heads before charging in the same direction that Susanoo went.

It took the both of them fifteen minutes of running to get to the place where Susanoo went to and upon arrival, they saw Dr Stylish injecting himself with a syringe making his body change shape. "Wow, Dr Stylsh can do impressive things." Me said as he and the other two modified people step back slightly, watching their leader's transforming. "He's magnificent." Hana said making Tatsumi and Akame sweat drop as they saw that Dr Sylish's new body as the the appearance of a Danger beast and is the size of a cottage. "This is not enough, I need more nutrients." Dr stylish said as he suddenly grab Me and Hana with his newly gained massive hands.

"Er...Dr Stylish, what are doing?" Me asked in a panic tone of voice. "Time to become one!" Dy Stylish suddenly announced as a mouth on his stomach opened and then he threw Me and Hana into the mouth, eating them. Mime looked terrified and tried to run away but a arm grabbed her. "You as well." Dr Stylish said before throwing Mime into the mouth as well. Suddenly Dr Stylish's Danger beast body started to morph and grew as it turned into that of a humanoid giant. The only thing that resemble Dr Stylish is his body and arms that are located at the giant's fore head.

"...Got any plans on how to fight him?" Tatsumi asked to Akame and Susanoo as he gawked at the giant. "I don't think Murasame will be effective with the giant's skin, so the only option is for me to attack his actual body. So I need the two of you to distract him while I'll get close to the target's weak point." Akame replied thoughtfully causing both Tatsumi and Susanoo to nod. "You shouldn't talk when a enemy is above you." Dr Stylish said as a shadow appear above Tatsumi, Akame and Susanoo which cause them to run in opposite directions as a foot landed on the place that they where at. Tatsumi and Susanoo started to attack the giant's legs as Akame fly upwards to where Dr Stylish's remaining body is.

"You two are pests you know that." Dr Stylish said as he try to flatten Tatsumi and Susanoo but they jump out of the way and continue attacking. "You should be focusing on what's in front of you as well." Akame said causing Dr Stylish to look up at the flying Akame. "Oh don't worry, I didn't forget about you." Dr Stylish said as he raised a giant hand, trying to crush her but Akame easily dodge it before sending a fire ball right into the giant's face. When the smoke disappeared, Dr Stylish saw Akame charging towards him. "Do you expect that it will be easy for?!" Dr Stylish asked as tentacle-like things sprouted from the giant's arms.

Akame set Espadon ablaze and started to cut the tentacles to pieces. "How long do you that you will last hmmmm?" Dr Stylish asked again as the tentacle-like things started to attack Akame at a faster pace. Just as it look that the tentacle-like things are about to capture Akame, a explosion to the giant's face cause the tentacles to retreat and Dr Stylish turned the giant's face to see the Danger beast that Najenda arrived on. This time Mien was on it, pointing Pumpkin at the giant's face, however due to the paralyzing poison being in effect, Najenda was helping Mien hold Pumpkin. "Every single one of you are pests." Dr Stylish said getting annoyed. "Yes we are." Mien said before firing at the giant's face again.

It was at that point that the giant started to fall, causing a mini earthquake to occur. Dr Stylish looked down his body to see that Tatsumi and Susanoo has damage the giant's hips which cause it to fall. It was then that Akame started to dived down towards Dr Stylish. As Akame got close to Dr Stylish, Tatsulot's armor started to disappear, reverting back to the dragon Tatsulot and Akame free fall. "Eliminate." Akame said as she drew Murasame and cut Dr Stylish, causing black markings to snake across Dr Stylish's body. "No, this can't be it. There was so many things that I want to experiment on." Dr Stylish said weakly before his eyes started to close.

As Akame was about to hit the ground, Tatsulot appeared beneath Akame and picked her up before landing on the ground. "You should die with having no regrets, remember that." Akame said as Tatsumi and Susanoo appeared behind her and the sun started to appear on the horizing. It was at that time that the second cloaked on the Danger beast removed the hood part of the cloak, revealing a girl with long reddish hair and wearing headphones. She was smiling with a lollipop in her mouth.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter satisfied you all for such a long break. Until next time everyone.**

 **Anthony Abbatiel: Do not rush me. I don't like being rush :(  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay everyone, here is a new chapter.  
**

Chapter 15

Akame, Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Susanoo re-grouped with the others and they explained to Najenda what had happened. She was pleased that they manage to aquire a new Teigus for the revolution army and decided that they should move to a different location. The members of Night Raid collected what they needed and board the Danger beast and flew far away from the base. It been a while since they left their (now abandoned) base and the sun is fully up now. As the Danger beast flew across the landscape, everyone is enjoying the ride except two people.

"When will this ride be over?" Lubbock asked shaking slightly. "I don't know, but I hope it soon." Mien replied shaking as well and trying not to look down. "I find it enjoyable." Sheele said smiling. "You keep your opinion to yourself Sheele." Lubbock said as he face her. It was then that the red hair started to laugh. "Wow, you can handle killing people, but you can't handle ridding a Danger beast. What sort of assassins are you?" The red head said still laughing causing Mien to gain a tick mark. "Shut up you." Mien said in a low voice but the red head didn't seem faze by Mien.

"No I won't thank you." The red head said cheekily making Mien angry. "Why you." Mien said but it was then that Leone put a hand on Mien's shoulder. "She only messing with you, you need to calm down. And anyway, some of us are sleeping." Leone said indicating to the back of the Danger beast. At the back of the Danger beast Tatsumi and Akame are fast asleep and are using Tatsulot as a pillow who was also sleeping. "The country is in a state of a revolution and the two of them are blissfully sleeping." Mien said in deadpan tone of voice. "I can't blame them, with the life that we are all living, you need to grab any opportunities of happiness that you can get." Kurome said making Leone nod her head and Mien shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay everyone, we here now!" Najenda shouted causing Lubbock and Mien to have happy expressions on their faces. "Come on you three, it time to wake up." Susanoo said as he gently shook the three sleeping passengers. "What's up?" Tatsumi asked as he woke up along side Akame who yawned cutely. "We arrive at our destination." Sheele replied as Tasulot stretch her muscles. As soon as the Danger beast touch the ground, Mien and Lubbock immediately jumped off. "Listen up everyone, this area is called the Marg highlands and it is infested with Danger beasts so it would be unlikely that anyone from the Empire would find us here. We will also setting up a temporary base here until the Revolution army find a new base for us." Najenda explained causing everyone to nod.

It was then that the Danger beast that brought them to the Marg highlands started to fly off along with the newly required Teigus, making everyone surprise. "Hey, are we not going to re-capture it?" Mien asked to Najenda who have a calm expression on her face. "The Danger beast belongs to the Revolution army, so it just flying back to base." The red head girl replied before a smirk appeared on her face. "Wow I know that you a master sniper Mien, but to be stupid is something new to me." The red head said causing Mien to gain a tick mark and it took the efforts of both Leone and Tatsulot to prevent Mien from strangle the red head girl who was sucking on a lolly-pop.

"So...who our new member?" Sheele asked looking at the red head girl and Najenda was about to reply when she notice what Sheele said. "Why are you referring to one person Sheele?" Najenda asked. "We know that Susanoo is a biological Teigu." Akame replied making Najenda surprise before her eyes landed on Tatsumi and realization appeared on her face. "I see, well everyone, to properly to introduce him. Lighting Fast:Susanoo is my Teigu." Najenda said making everyone surprise. "And the other new member is Chelsea." Najenda said but when she turned her head, the now known Chelsea has disappeared. "Err, Where did she gone?" Leone asked and Susanoo replied by pointing in a direction.

Everyone looked in the direction that Susanoo pointed at and they saw Chealsea standing in front of Tatsumi and Akame frowned at the closeness that Chealsea was to Tatsumi. "Hmmm, Brown hair and heterochromia red and green eyes. You must be Tatsumi, the duel Teigu wielder." Chelsea said making Tatsumi surprise slightly. "So the Revolution army knows that I wield two Teigus now?" Tatsumi asked making Chelsea nod before turning her head towards Tatsulot. "So you must be Majestic Dragon:Tatsulot, correct?" Chelsea asked making Tatsulot nod her head before Chelsea walk up to Tatsulot and started to stroke her.

"So where are we setting up base then?" Mien asked looking around the clearing the Night Raid members are in. "Susanoo, would like to so you are capable off." Najenda said making Susanoo nod his head before making a axe appear from some where and walked towards the trees. "...What is he doing?" Kurome asked looking at Susanoo confusedly. "Making our base." Najenda replied as everyone watch as Susanoo quickly cut the trees and started to construct a building out of the cut down trees. Before long, a large house have been made and Susanoo is doing the washing. "That...was fast." Lubbock said making everyone nod their heads in agreement. "Susanoo was created to serve those of high class status, even though he is capable of combat, he mostly do house work and he have many recipes for meals in his head." Najenda explained making Akame perk up at the mention of the meals and Lubbock gained a dark look.

"And one thing that I should mention is that Susanoo is a neat freek." Najenda said making everyone look at her blankly. "So that way you two did not help me." Mien said in a annoyed tone of voice as she point a finger at Akame and Tatsumi who nodded their heads in unison. "So what has been going on since I been away?" Najenda asked causing everyone to become awkward slightly, making Najenda confuse.

"Well, Tatsumi made Esdeath fall in love with him and it been found out that Akame and Tatsumi have been in a relationship." Sheele replied making Najenda close her eyes and nodding. "I see." Najenda said calmly and it took a few seconds to realize what Sheele said. "What!" Najenda shouted as her left eye opened wide.

Line Break

"Thank you for the information Tatsumi." Najenda said as she and the other members of Night Raid sat at the kitchen table where Tatsumi having been telling the others about his time with the Jeagers. "The only names that came to memory about the Jeagers are Dr Stylish and Blos. Dr Stylish is well known in the army in improving soldier's battle performance and modifing soldiers but since you eliminated him, he won't be a problem now. Bols with his Teigu Rabicante was apart of the incineration squad who have burn down many villages that have connections to the Revolution army. The Revolution army may order us to eliminate him." Najenda said as she smoke a cigarette.

"Have you discovered what Demon Extract's trump card is?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to widen his eyes. "I completely forgot about that." Tatsumi replied making Akame shook her head slightly. "Out of all of them of the Jeagers, who would you say would be the easiest to take out next?" Leone asked with a grin on her face. "It hard to say as they all pretty strong but from what I saw, maybe Run." Tatsumi said unsurely making Najenda think. "I guess your right Tatsumi, but we have to be careful from now on." Najenda said before a grin formed on her face. "And well done on the method you use to get the information." Najenda said still smirking but Tatsumi frowned slightly.

"I'm trying to forget that." Tatsumi said as Sheele smile slightly. "I'm sure you will." Sheele said causing Tatsumi to smile slightly. "Is okay if I speak lady Najenda?" Susanoo said making everyone look at him. "What's wrong Susanoo?" Najenda asked and Susanoo looked over to Tatsulot who was in her mini form and is being petted my Chelsea (Kurome has a look of disappointment on her face). "Where did you got Tatsulot, Tatsumi? In my times of being active I've seen the appearance of many Teigus, but this is the first time of seeing Tatsulot." Susanoo said making everyone turn their heads towards Tatsumi. "Now that I think about it, you never told us either." Mien said making Tatsumi tense.

"Well, I first meet Tatsulot in a cave that is a day's journey from my village and before that she hasn't been wielded for the past one hundred years." Tatsumi explained causing everyone to become interested. "I guess that something else to this story." Chelsea said making Tatsumi nod him head slightly. "Yes there is, I should probably go back to the start to make things sense to you all. When the Teigus were completed, there was originally 49 Teigus by the first Emperor gave one of them-Tatsulot-to another kingdom as a thank you present for helping him make the Teigus." Tatsumi explained causing everyone shock.

"T-there were 49 Teigus made?" Lubbock asked with wide eyes. "That's something un-expected." Kurome said making everyone agree with her. "So how did Tatsulot end up back here?" Chelsea asked after everyone calm down. "The previous master of Tatsulot-Artoria-came from the other kingdom and when she discovered the origin of Tatsulot, she journey to the Empire and one the villages that she came across whilst on her travels was my village. The how I was able to find Tatsulot." Tatsumi further explained before becoming surprise slightly when he found that Tatsulot is next to him.

"I wonder if the Prime Minister or the Emperor knows about this?" Akame asked causing Najenda to snort slightly. "I highly doubt that he will. And if does, then he can't do anything now." Najenda replied making everyone agree with her. "Now then, onto a different topic." Najenda said as her eyes looked at Akame and Tatsumi. "Even though I'm happy that you are a couple now, please don't your love life get in the way of assassin work okay?" Najenda asked causing Akame and Tatsumi to nod whilst blushing slightly. "Okay, I think we should look around the surrounding area of the base to see what our new environment will look like." Najenda said making everyone nod.

Line Break

It been a few hours since the meeting and during that time the members of Night Raid have been have been looking around the area of the Marg highlands that they are on. Mien quickly took a disliking to Chelsea due to her cheeky attitude. Currently, everyone had just finish dinner and now are relaxing after all they been through. "Boss was right, Susanoo is a great cook." Lubbock said as he sat in a chair. "I have to agree with you Lubbock. Man, Night Raid have good cooks, don't you agree Tatsumi?" Leone asked as she lay on the couch. "I guess so." Tatsumi replied smiling slightly.

It was then that Kurome enter the small living room that the three of them plus Mien (who was eating a piece of cake). "Er Bro?" Kurome asked nervously causing Tatsumi to look at her. "Is there something wrong Kurome?" Tatsumi asked causing Kurome to shake her head. "No, it just that I want to give this to you." Kurome replied as she moved her arms that were behind her back and show Tatsumi what is in her hands. In Kurome's hands was the small dragon statue that she bought a few days ago. "What's this?" Tatsumi asked looking at the statue curiously.

"Oh, is Kurome trying to steal Tatsumi from her big sister. Your a bad girl Kurome." Leone said smirking causing Kurome to blush. "No it not that! It more of a get well present since Bro was still depress about Bulat's death." Kurome explained causing Tatsumi to smile sadly. "It okay if you don't want it Tatsumi, it was just an idea." Kurome said as she was in the process of putting the statue away but Tatsumi took it. "No it okay, thank you Kurome." Tatsumi said making Kurome smile. It was then that a mewing sound was heard causing everyone to turn their heads to see a cat next Mien and looking at her.

"How did a cat enter the base?" Sheele ask as she enter the living room. "Your guess is as good as mine Sheele." Lubbock replied looking at the cat with curiously. "Maybe it took a liking towards Leone?" Tatsumi said causing everyone to laugh slightly. "Could someone get this cat away from me." Mien said moving away from the cat and feeling slightly nervous from the cat's stare. "I think it want your cake Mien." Sheele said closely looking at were the cat was looking at. "What?" Mien asked staring at Sheele and then at the cat.

She then looked at the remaining piece of cake that was on the plate and started to frown. After a few seconds of looking at the cake piece, she handed the cake piece to the cat. However before anything could happen, a mini Tatsulot got in front of the cat. "Is there something wrong Tatsulot?" Mien asked looking at Tatsulot confusedly but Tatsulot just stared at the cat who look back at Tatsulot with curiosity. After a few seconds, Tatsulot tackled the cat and started to have a friendly fight with it. "Tatsulot, please don't be rough." Tatsumi said as he looked at the fight worriedly. "Relax Tatsumi, Tatsulot seem to be enjoying herself." Leone said with a smile on her face.

After a few minutes, the two stop fighting and it was then that Tatsulot started to nuzzle the cat. "Those two look cute together." Sheele said causing everyone to agree with her and it was then that Tatsulot did something that surprise everyone. She started to lick the cat on the cheek and a few seconds later, the cat burst into smoke. When the smoke disappeared, everyone saw Chelsea in the place where the cat was and was blushing deeply. "What happened?" Lubbock asked confusedly and it was then that Tatsumi's eyes fell on the cosmetic case that Chelsea was carrying. "That your Teigu isn't it?" Tatsumi asked causing Chelsea to nod.

"Your correct Tatsumi, this is my Teigu, Phantasmagoria:Gaea Foundation. It allows me to take the appearance of any living creature that I desire." Chelsea replied and it was then that Mien became angry. "You were about to steal my cake!" Mien said standing up and pointing a finger at Chelsea. "I was but Tatsulot got in the way." Chelsea said as she stood up as well and looked at Tatsulot who is on Tatsumi's shoulder with a small glare. "Thank you Tatsulot." Mien said to Tatsulot before smiling smugly at Chelsea.

It was then that Tatsumi remember something. "I just remember something Kurome." Tatsumi said causing everyone to look at him and Kurome looked at him curiously. "It got something to do with Wave from the Jeagers." Tatsumi said making everyone confuse. "What about him?" Kurome asked becoming slightly tense. "Well...he sort found you...well your disguise version of you anyway...cute." Tatsumi replied nervously and everyone became silent. The silent was then broken by Leone laughing. "What's this, has Kurome manage to capture the heart of a enemy?" Leone asked smirking and Kurome began to blush. "When did you found out about this?" Kueome asked still blushing.

"It was when me and Wave were on Mt Fake, sometime before I escaped from him." Tatsumi replied causing Kurome to nod. "And was there anything else that Wave asked about?" Kurome asked trying to reduce the blush. "Well he did ask about what you like and I told him that you like sweets." Tatsumi replied causing everyone to nod. "I agree with that. You do have a big appetite for sweets." Lubbock said to Kurome and everyone agreed with him. "They tasty." Kurome said in self-defense and everyone laugh slightly.

"Did you meet this Wave person Kurome?" Chealsea asked causing Kurome to nod. "It was before the fighting competition that cause Tatsumi to be capture by Esdeath when I was in the shopping district." Kurome replied and it was then that Sheele tilt her head to the side. "And what did you make off him?" Sheele asked curiously. " I...found him as a pleasant person." Kurome replied calmly and it was then that everyone felt a presence behind them. Everyone turned around to see Akame having a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" Akame asked looking at everyone.

"Well a member of the Jea..." Sheele was about to say but Lubbock and Mien quickly ran up to Sheele and put a hand over her mouth, silencing her. "What about the Jeagers?" Akame asked becoming confuse at Mien's and Lubbock's actions. "It nothing Akame!" Tatsumi said quickly as he stood up. "Is everyone hiding something from me?" Akame asked again before looking over to Kurome. "Nothing Sis...it not important." Kurome said and Akame stared at her younger sister for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders.

"If you leave it then that okay, I want to talk with Tatsumi." Akame said making everyone look at him. "What's wrong Akame?" Tatsumi asked feeling nervous from all the stares. "I prefer if we...talk in private." Akame replied and everyone could see that her cheeks had a slight tint of red on them. "Sure." Tatsumi said as he and Tatsulot followed Akame out of the room. Once the three of them are out of the room, Chelsea look at the others. "What is going on?" Chelsea asked referring to Shelee having her mouth covered up. "Let just say that...Sis can be a bit protective of me. So if she finds about this then I shudder to guess what her reaction will be." Kurome replied making Chelsea amused.

 **I would advise that the younger audience would skip this last part of the chapter**

As Tatsumi and Tatsulot followed Akame, Tatsumi notice that Akame seem to get more nervous the more they walk. "Akame, is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked as he took a hold of Akame's hand which made her blush. "There's nothing wrong, it...difficult to say at the moment." Akame replied making Tatsumi nod his head in understatement and Tatsulot looked at Akame confusedly. After a few minutes of walking, the three of them ended up in front of Tatsumi's new bedroom. _"My bedroom? Does Akame want to talk about something personal?"_ Tatsumi thought as the three of them went into the bedroom.

"So what do you want to talk about Akame?" Tatsumi asked as Tatsulot got off his shoulder and went onto the small table. "Tatsumi, as you know that the life we lead can make the next day our last." Akame began to say as she stood in the center of the room causing Tatsumi to nod. "And since Esdeath has came back to the Capital and the formation of the Jeagers, the chances of the next day being our last has increase by a lot." Akame continue saying making Tatsumi and Tatsulot confused. "What are you getting at Akame?" Tatsumi asked as Akame walk up to him and put his hands in hers.

"What I'm saying is that to make sure that we don't die with any regrets...I want the two of us...to become one." Akame replied, her red eyes locking onto Tatsumi's green and red eyes. It took a few seconds for Tatsumi to fully understand what Akame was saying. "What!" Tatsumi shouted, his face heating up. "I know that you will be embarrist about this but I truly love you Tatsumi." Akame said as her face also started to heat up. "Akame...do you know what happens when..." Tatsumi began to say but Akame put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, Boss told the girls to take birth control pills in case if any of us were captured." Akame replied making Tatsumi nod. "If you want to do this then I accept." Tatsumi said causing Akame to smile. "Thank you Tatsumi." Akame said still smiling became confuse at the expression Tatsumi's face. "What's wrong Tatsumi?" Akame asked Tatsumi who looked awkward. "What are we going to do with...Tatsulot?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to look at Tatsulot in surprise. Tatsulot was still on the table but looking extremely awkward.

"Tatsulot...is it okay if we deactivate you?" Akame asked causing Tatsulot to nod her head rapidly. Tatsumi closed his eyes, focusing on the connection between him and the biological Teigu. After a few seconds, Tatsulot closed her eyes and became still. "So...shall we start?" Tatsumi asked whilst smiling and Akame brought her head towards Tatsumi's and kiss him passionately. Akame wanted to try something new so she swipe her tongue on Tatsumi's lips and she moaned in pleasure as Tatsumi opened his mouth and both their tounges dance together. Tatsumi lifted Akame off the ground and carried her to the bed so that they can continue their session.

Akame became disappointed when Tatsumi stopped kissing her but gasp when Tatsumi started to suck the skin on her neck. Tatsumi's hands went to Akame's red tie and easily discarded onto the ground and then wondered over to her shirt and started to lift it. Taking the hint, Akame's own hands reach down and fully took it off. Akame began to blush shyly at being almost being topless but Tatsumi smiled reassuringly. Akame began to take off Tatsumi's sweater and shirt and when they are discarded onto the ground, Akame started to kiss Tatsumi passionately again. Akame's hands started to wonder over Tatsumi's body, feeling the sculptured muscles that have been develop during the time Tatsumi has been in Night Raid.

Akame's hands finally reach the top of Tatsumi's trousers and started to unbuckle the belt slowly. Tatsumi, feeling the painful intensity of it, started to suck on Akame's neck again which made her moan as she finally discarded the belt on to the ground. Tatsumi took off the trousers himself, leaving him in is boxers. Wanting to keep things going, Akame took off her skirt, leaving her only in her underwear. Tatsumi and Akame both observe each other, drinking in their almost naked forms.

"There's still time if you want to stop." Tatsumi said whilst smirking. "When I'm eating or on a mission I see it to the end, so there's no stopping me Tatsumi." Akame said also with a smirk before both she and Tatsumi continue with their make out session.

* * *

 **I'm going to say this before anyone complains. This is the first time writing a lemon scene so be kind with the reviews. Until next time everyone.**

 **Hello I'm new here: Thanks of the suggestions but I'm writing this story how I like it. And Tatsulot does have wings (I did write about how Tatsulot put out fires with her wings)**


	17. Chapter 16

**What's up everyone ready for a new chapter.**

Chapter 16 Akame P.O.V

 **I would advised if the younger audience would skip the first part of the chapter**

I was having a pleasant dream so when I was woken by the sunlight pouring through the window, I gained the feeling of ramming Murasame right through the sun itself. _"Stupid sun."_ I thought as I was about to stretch my arms but I felt a weight on me. _"I should probably get out of bed to avoid waking Tatsumi."_ I thought again as I remove the covers and I was about to wriggle myself out of Tatsumi's hold on me but I became shock when I saw that the two of us are completely naked. I began to blush deeply and started to panic as a million thoughts enter my head.

" _Why are both me and Tatsumi naked? What happened last night?"_ I thought panicly but then calm down when I remember the event that took place. _"I remember now, me and Tatsumi became one last night."_ I thought happily as a smile started to appear on my lips. I remember Tatsumi's hesitation and I began to think of the implication if I didn't take any birth control pills. In the past I had no idea of how a human being is born and it all thanks to Kurome's curiosity and Leone's explanation that help me gain this knowledge (and destroy both mine and Kurome's innocence).

I started to fantasize about me and Tatsumi having a child. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes or a boy with short black hair and red eyes. I started to frown at this fantasy as even if we win the revolution, we are sill murderous and possible be hunted down. A child is something too risky for a assassin to have. It was then that a sound brought me out of my thoughts and I turn my head to see the love of my life waking up. "Morning Tatsumi." I said before I leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Morning to you as well Aka..." Tatsumi was about respond but stop and began to blush deeply whilst looking in a different direction.

I tilted my head in confusion and after a few seconds I realize why he is blushing and I cover up my expose breasts whilst blushing as well. "S-sorry for looking Akame." Tatsumi said still looking in a different direction. "I-its okay, we're both naked so we even in a way." I said but then I have to fight the urge not to look at Tatsumi's "biological equipment". "So I'm guessing that we are definitely keeping this a secret." Tatsumi said causing me to nod my head vigorously. "Yes, definitely keep this a secret." I said determinedly, trying not to think of what my little sister's reaction will be. it was then that TAtsumi started to have a scared look on his face. "What's wrong Tatsumi?" I asked feeling slightly confused at his behavior. "...I wonder how Esdeath will react if she found out about this." Tatsumi replied making me think. "I guess Esdeath will want to kill you." I suggested making Tatsumi more scared. "Don't worry Tatsumi. I will protect you if that happens." I said reassuringly making Tatsumi smile.

It was then that he looked at the clock. "Shall we do some morning training before making breakfast?" Tatsumi asked and I frowned. "That sounds like a good idea." I replied as Tatsumi got out of bed started to get dress. When I look his back, I saw a few scratch marks and after a few minutes of thinking, I realized that I was the one who made them. "Do they hurt?" I asked Tatsumi indicating to the scratch marks. "Not really...I sort of enjoyed it actually." Tatsumi replied awkwardly. "Come on, let hurry up and get morning training out of the way, I feel slightly hungry." I said which cause Tatsumi to raise a eye brow. "As in food hungry or some want some more..." Tatsumi was about to ask but I throw a pillow in his face whilst blushing, knowing what Tatsumi was about to say.

Line Break normal P.O.V

Tatsumi and Akame (alone with Tatsulot and Kurome) returned back to base after an hour of training and when they got back, they found that everyone except Mien and Sheele are awake and Susanoo had made brakfast. "Morning you four." Najenda called causing everyone to notice their presence. "Morning everyone." Kurome responded as the four of them took their places at the table. "So how was training?" Lubbock asked as he took a mouthful of food. "It was okay...except Kurome was nodding off at times." Akame replied making everyone laugh and Kurome began to pout.

"So do the four of you usually do training together?" Chelsea asked causing Tatsumi to nod. "So what sort of training did all of you did then?" Leone asked as Susanoo gave Akame, Tatsumi and Kurome a plate of food. "Well Bro wanted to focus on Stamina building." Kurome replied causing a smirk to appear on Leone's lips. "Stamina building you say? Is that for assassin work or...for some "bedtime activity's"?" Leone asked with a wide smirk causing Tatsumi and Akame to blush. "Leone, you shouldn't tease people what they do, although why did you focus on stamina building?" Najenda asked causing Tatsumi to frown slightly.

"It has...to do with the two Teigus that I wield." Tatsumi replied causing causing everyone (including Susanoo) to look at him. "Why is that? From what I been told, you feel no strain when using both Tatsulot and Incusio." Chelsea said causing everyone to nod and Tatsumi became nervous. "Well, I will feel a drain of energy when...I use Incusio whilst using Tatsulot in her armor mode at the same time." Tatsumi said slowly and everyone became wide eyed. "Please don't tell me that you are planning on doing that Tatsumi?" Akame asked with a worried look in her eyes. "With the upcoming battles, I...may have to Akame." Tatsumi replied, trying not to look into Akame's worried face. "A fuse Teigu? That would be something interesting to witness." Chelsea said with a amuse look.

"Tatsumi, If you are going to do that, Then please do it as the final resort." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to nod before foot steps are heard. After a few seconds later, Mien followed by a sleepy Sheele enter the room. "Morning all." Sheele said whilst rubbing the sleep out of her eyes." Is there something wrong?" Mien asked, noticing the atmosphere in the room. "Its nothing. come on, breakfast is getting cold." Lubbock replied causing Mien to give the others a suspicious look before she and Sheele sat at the table as well. "This is so tasty, your a great cook Susanoo." Sheele said after she took a mouthful of food. "You don't have to compliment me, I'm just a Teigu." Susanoo said causing everyone to become surprise at his response.

"Okay, Everyone I got a scouting mission for some of you to do." Najenda said causing to look at her. "Whilst looking at the map, I notice that a town is located 6 miles away. Just to be safe, I want this town checked out to see if any of the Empire's army is stationed there." Najenda replied causing everyone to nod. "For this mission, I want Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Kurome to go on this scouting mission, is that understood?" Najenda asked causing the three named to nod. "Okay, once you have finish breakfast, get prepared and move as soon as you can." Najenda said.

Line break

Once Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Kurome finish breakfast, they immediately left the base and head towards the town by flying on Tatsulot's back. After an hour of flying, the three arrived at the village that they are scouting. The town is medium in size and is bustling with activity. "It seems peaceful." Tatsumi said as looked at the village from the small cliff that they have landed on. "From the outside yes but inside the town, that could be another story." Kurome said as she change the position of her white hair. "I think you have enough time fixing your hair Chloe." Tatsumi said, using Kurome's disguise name.

"You are such a rush person Bro. Can you see any black hair?" Kurome asked and Tatsumi examined her. "Nope, you ready to go now." Tatsumi replied causing Kurome to smile. "Good. I'll go inside the town whilst you and Tatsulot scout the outside, got it?" Kurome asked causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to nod before Tatsumi activated Incursio and he and Tatsulot walked off. _"Here we go."_ Kurome thought as she walked into town.

Line Break Tatsumi P.O.V

Its been fifteen minutes since me and Tatsulot started scouting the outside of the village and nothing seem to be of any threat to Night Raid's temporary location but I still have to stay sharp. "Feeling all right Tatsulot?" I asked my Teigu partner who nodded in reply before she stiff the air. "Smell anything?" I asked but Tatsulot shook her head. It was then that my thoughts turned towards the possible fused form of Tatsulot and Incursio. _"I need to get stronger if I want to use that power. If I don't, then I have no chance of defeating Esdeath."_ I thought and Tatsulot must have know what I'm thinking as she gave me a worried look.

"You don't have to worry about me Tatsulot. I will make sure that I will survive using that fused form." I said making Tatsulot smile slightly and it was then that I started to think of what the appearance of the fused armor will be. However my thoughts was interrupted when I started to hear rustling causing me and Tatsulot to become tense. A few seconds later, four males wearing cream coloured clothes burst through the trees. "I-I think we lost them." One of the males said and I saw that all of them are panting. It was then another one of them saw me, making them jump. "Er guys, look behind you." The male said causing his comrades to turn their heads.

"Great, its Bulat from Night Raid." Another one said and I clench my fist and the mention of Bro's name. "What on earth is he doing all away out here away from the Capital?" Another male asked as everyone of the group became tense. "Hey, I got an idea. If we kill him and steal his Teigu those Jeagers might let us go." The male who first notice me said causing everyone to nod and I became shock. _"The Jeagers! What on earth are they doing here? Don't tell me that they followed us?"_ I thought, feeling dread going through me. "That sounds like a good idea. I rather face Bulat in battle than get eaten by that monster of a dog." A male said and I realize that he was referring to the Teigu Hekatonkheires.

"Good luck with killing the both of us." I said as I summoned Incusio's red spear and Tatsulot began to growl. "Hey guys, I didn't know that Night Raid has Danger beasts as pets." A male said as all four of them took out swords. "Who cares, let get this over with so that the credit of killing Bulat won't go to the Jeagers." One of them said before all four of them charged at me and Tatsulot. Two of them decided to attack me whilst the the other two decided to attack Tatsulot. I did a lot of blocking with my spear due to the speed of the attacker's blades and I couldn't find a opening. I looked over to Tatsulot to see that she is doing well against her opponents, using her tail to fend off the the attacker's swords and breathing fire to make some space.

"Look where you opponents are, Bulat of Night Raid." One of the attackers said as he swing his sword diagonally, causing me to swing my spear in a full circle to block it. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." I grunted before starting to run in a circle around the two of them. "What are you doing? Trying to make us dizzy?" The other asked but I smirked. "Nope." I replied, appearing behind them and they only had time to register that I was there before I swing my weapon, killing the both of them. "Eliminated." I said relaxing slightly before sensing a presence above me. "Die, Bulat of Night Raid!" A attacker said in a gleeful tone of voice.

However before he could attack me, Aurun appeared in my hand and I used it to block the attack. "Thanks Tatsulot!" I shouted to my Teigu partner who nodded before facing her lone attacker. "So that dragon pet of yours can store weapons in itself." The attacker said whilst getting into a battle stance. "Tatsulot is full of surprises." I said before charging at him. The first attack was mine as I thrust my spear at the attacker but he parried it before doing a fury of attacks at me. I blocked the attacks with Aurun before we end up in a stalemate. This lasts for up to a few seconds before I shove his sword off my shield and then hitting him in the stomach with the butt of my spear.

As he double over due to the impact, I used Aurun and bash him over the head with it. As he stumbled about, I rush up to him and then thrust my spear right through him. _"Let see how Tatsulot is doing."_ I thought as I turned around to see Tatsulot flying around her opponent and shooting small bursts of fire at him. "Keep still would you!" The attacker shouted in frustration, swinging his sword in attempt to get a hit on her. I think Tatsulot stick her tongue at him before slamming her tail into him, causing him to stumble. However before the attacker could regain his senses, Tatsulot attacked by breathing fire and then attacking with her claws, causing deep wounds to appear. "Well done Tatsulot." I called walking up to her as she put out the fire with wings.

"We better meet up with Kurome." I told Tatsulot, wanting to let Kurome know that the Jeagers are in the area. "Okay Tatsulot let..." I was about to say before rustling can be heard. Tatsulot sniff the air before becoming tense. "Tatsulot! What's wrong?!" I asked slightly worriedly. "Were did those bandits go? I think they went this way" A voice replied and I became tense when I recognize the voice. _"Great it's Seryu."_ I thought before looking around and I panic slightly when I saw that the only hiding places were only big enough for Tatsulot to hide. "Tatsulot, you go and hide while I use Incursio's trump card." I told Tatsulot who became worried but then nodded.

I activated Incursio's trump card whilst Tatsulot turned mini and hid behind a large rock. A few seconds later, Seryu and her Teigu partner Koro came out of the trees. "Right evildoers, prepare for..." Seryu said in a determine tone of voice but then faltered when she and Koro saw the dead bodies. "Damn it, someone got to them first." Seryu said slightly frustrated before looking at Koro. "Sorry Koro, it doesn't look like that you won't be having any live evildoers." Seryu said causing Koro to whine slightly. "Don't worry, you can still eat them. Seryu said reassuringly which made Koro happy before he started to eat the bandits that me and Tatsulot killed.

"But who killed them? They must have been here just minutes before me and Koro arrive." Seryu said to herself with a thinking face. "Oh well, the bandits are dead now so that's a good thing. Come on Koro, we need to go back to Wave and Julia now." Seryu said causing Koro to nod before he and Seryu run towards the village. I de-activated Incursio's trump card as Tatsulot came out of her hidding place. _"I wonder why the Jeagers would be here, the others must know about."_ I thought before remembering another thing that Seryu said which cause my eyes to widen. "I must tell Kurome that Julia is here. Come on Tatsulot." I said to Tatsulot who nodded before me and her run towards the town whilst I de-activate Incursio.

Line Break(ish) Kurome P.O.V

It been fifteen minutes since me, Bro and Tatsulot parted and the village seems normal enough. I did get a few stares due to Masamune and I did heard a few comments but I ignore them as I continue looking around. It was when I reach the town square that my thoughts turned towards Wave. I know that he is the enemy but he seem a nice person to talk to and I smirk slightly when I realize that he and Bro are basically the Night Raid and Jeager opposite of each other. I reach the fountain that is located in the center of the town and I looked down to see Chloe looking up at me from the water.

I realize that I have to reveal who I actually am to Wave sometime later and he will figure out that I'm a part of Night Raid. _"I guess that I have to enjoy what I can before that happens."_ I thought before I heard a voice that I recognize. "Chloe, is that you ?" The voice said and I turned around to see Wave and from the look of him, I say that he just did some running. "Hello Wave, what are you doing here?" I asked and I began to panic that the Jeagers are close to where our temporary base is. "A few of the Jeagers have been sent up here due to bandits attacking this village so we are here to deal with them." Wave replied causing me to nod with interest.

"So how have you been Chloe?" Wave asked I began to think fast. "I'm okay, been having housing problems but me and my friends manage to deal with it." I replied causing Wave to look amuse before I notice something off. "Is there something wrong?" I asked noticing that Wave's stance seems...off. "Well you see... General Esdeath punish me when she found out that I let her lover escape." Wave replied as he rubbed apart of his body and I was tempted to use Masamune's trump card but I hold back. "So who is the lucky guy then who manage to capture the Empire's strongest's heart?" I asked with interest.

"His name is Tatsumi and he..." Wave began to say but stop when I look appeared on his face. "Do you now someone called Tatsumi, a teenager with brown hair and a green eye, the other being covered by a eye-patch?" Wave asked and I nodded happily. "Yep, he is dating my big sister." I replied happily before becoming wide eyed when I realize what I said. "Your sister's name is Emily, right?" Wave asked and I became confuse. "Tatsumi mentioned her when he told me and a few of the other Jeagers that he has a girlfriend already." Wave explained causing me to nod my head slightly.

"So do you now where Tatsumi is, since you friendly with him?" Wave asked, causing me to think. "Bro...is living with me and Sis." I replied causing Wave to gain a thinking face. "I guess that there's no chance that you are going to tell me where you are living? Incase I told Esdeath." Wave asked and I nodded. "My sister was angry that Esdeath capture Bro, she was on the verge of going and killing Esdeath by herself." I said causing Wave to laugh. "I'm sure that many people would be grateful for your sister killing Esdeath." Wave said causing me to smirk. "I sure they will." I said as Wave smiled.

However it disappeared as Wave looked over my shoulder's. "Is there something wrong?" I asked feeling panic rising in me. "Hang on I be a minute." Wave replied as walked away and I froze. _"Has he discovered that I'm apart of Night Raid?"_ I thought panicly and after a few minutes, Wave returned holding something behind his back. "What's behind your back?" I asked innocently and I saw Wave blushing slightly. "I thought that you like this." Wave replied nervously as he move is hands so that I can see what is behind his back.

What Wave is holding in his hands is a single blue rose. I started to blush slightly as I stared at the flower. "Is there something wrong?" Wave asked more nervously and I realize that I haven't spoken for a whole minute. "Oh sorry, its beautiful, thank you." I replied as I took the blue rose from Wave and admire it. "Oh what this Wave? You gotten yourself a girlfriend." A voice said that I haven't heard in a long time. I turn around to see Julia who was smiling. "Hello Julia." Wave nervously said and I saw that he was blushing deeply. "You don't need to be shy Wave, we all have our needs." Julia said causing Wave to scratch the back of head.

"She's not my girlfriend." Wave said but Julia ignore him as she came up to me. "So what your name?" Julia asked and I gulp slightly. "I'm Chloe." I replied causing Julia to frown. "Didn't Tatsumi said something about having a sister like figure called Chloe?" Julia asked Wave who nodded. I examining Julia and she hasn't change since the last time that me and Sis saw her. How long ago was this, three years? I saw a Katana strap to her waist and I realize that it was Yatsufusa and I became nervous as I remember what Julia said to me and Sis about being together again by using her Teigu's ability on us. "We should meet up with Seryu now Wave." Julia said causing Wave to nod.

It was then that Julia turn to look at me again and I became more nervous. "Julia please don't do anything perverted to Chloe." Wave said as he got between me and Julia and I blush slightly because of this action. "Oh don't worry, I won't do anything to you girlfriend." Julia said whilst smirking causing my face to heat up more. "He/She isn't my boy/girlfriend!" Me and Wave shouted at the same time causing Julia to giggle. "Not really convincing, come on Wave." Julia said as she began to walk away. "Sorry about that, Julia...can be strange at times. Bye for now Chloe." Wave said as he began to walk away as well. "Bye Wave." I called back, seeing Wave disappearing. I look at the blue rose for a few minutes before walking to meet up with Bro and Tatsulot.

Line Break

When I meet up with Bro and Tatsulot, Bro told me that the Jeagers are here but I told him that I already know and when they found out that I met Julia, they started to panic which I found funny. When we returned back to base and gave our report, everyone became tense but relaxed slightly when we told them that the Jeagers are not permantly stationed there. When we were giving our report, I kept a hold on the blue rose that Wave gave me (when Bro and Tasulot saw it, they became confuse but I didn't say anything but blush slightly) and I saw Sis notice it but say anything at the time.

Currently everyone had dinner and preparing to go to bed but I stayed awake in my room staring at the blue rose and thinking about Wave. It was then that a knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Kurome, can I come in?" A voice asked from behind the door. "Come on in Sis." I replied causing the door to open, revealing Sis who had a slightly worried look in her eyes. "Hello Sis what..." I was about to ask but I was cut off when Sis hug me tightly.

"I'm glad you okay from meeting Julia." Sis said in a worried tone of voice. "Sis you don't have to worry about me. I was in disguise at the time." I said but Sis still has the worried look in her eyes. "I know but, I can't bare the thought of loosing you or Tatsumi." Sis said said making me smile slightly. "So how was she?" Sis asked making me think. "She's her usual self, all smiling...and I think she still has that perverted side to her." I replied making Sis have a scared look on her face (out of all the things in the world, Julia's perverted side makes my older sister, the most feared and cold hearted assassin in the Empire...scared)

"I'm starting to remember the times that she use to grope me and lifting up your skirt." Sis said in a scared tone of voice and I blush at the mention of what Julia did to me during the time that we were together. "I wonder what her reaction will be when Julia finds out that I'm still alive?" I asked causing Sis to think. "I guess she will be happy because she can now add you to her collection along with me." Sis replied causing me to frown slightly. "Yeah, your right about that Sis." I said and it was then that Sis looked at the flower that is still in my hands. "Kurome, where did you got that flower?" Sis asked making me nervous. "One of the Jeagers...gave it to me as a present." I replied making Sis widen her eyes.

"Who?" Sis asked as her eyes closed slightly. "It's the wielder of Grand Chariot, Wave." I replied making Sis frown. "Why did he gave it to you?" Sis asked and I can tell that she going to protective mode. "He gave it to me because...he found me cute." I replied nervously and Sis stared at me. "Er...Sis?" I asked, waving a hand in front of her and she regained her senses. "Kurome...did you made one of the Jeagers-our enemy-fall in love with you?" Sis asked causing me to blush. "I didn't do anything, it just happened." I replied nervously and it was then that Sis look at me straight in the eyes.

"And how do you feel about him Kurome?" Sis asked and I became more nervous. "Well...I find him as a nice person." I replied honestly and Sis kept on staring at me. "Kurome...please be careful when you around him okay." Sis said smiling slightly. "I will." I said whilst smiling back.

* * *

 **And there we have it until next week everyone. Keep on reviewing everyone, it means a lot to me. Bye for now.**

 **MatticusRex87: Thank you very much for such a encouraging review. I hope this story will keep you more engage until the end.**

 **Jay K: Thank you as well for a nice review. Sorry but it will be later when Esdeath finds out about Tatsumi's and Akame's relationship  
**

 **Dragon King Rouga: I think this chapter answer your question.**


	18. Chapter 17

**What's up everyone. This story has so far has 20,040 views. I did expect that would happen. Ready for a new chapter everyone.**

Chapter 17 normal P.O.V

Its been a month since Night Raid has taking up temporary base up in the Marg highlands and they have been training non-stop. With the wide variety of Danger beasts present in the Highlands, the members of Night Raid gain different skills. Currently Tatsumi (clad in Incursio), Tatsulot and Leone (in her Lionelle form) are in a clearing surrounded by a herd of lizard-like Danger beasts and are fighting them. "Wow, these Danger beasts know how to put up a good fight." Leone said as she dodge a incoming attack from a Danger beast and then attacking it with her claws. "Your right." Tatsumi said as he swing Incursio's red spear at a few who decided to attack him head on.

Tatsumi and Leone turn to see how Tatsulot is doing and she doing extremely well against the Danger beasts that surround her. Tatsulot's claws became a blur as she rip the Danger beasts into shreds and the force behind her tail make bones crack. "Tatsulot is sure wrecking them." Leone said impressively before kicking a Danger beast that decided to attack Leone from behind. Tatsumi turned around to see a dozen of the lizard-like Danger beasts in front of him. "Tatsulot, armor mode." Tatsumi said making Tatsulot nod her head and Leone to become curious. _"Is he going to try and do a fusion?"_ Leone thought as she watch Tatsulot burst into flames whilst running up to Tatsumi.

Just before Tatsulot drape herself onto Tatsumi, Leone show smoke coming off Incursio and she realize what was happening. Tatsumi now clad in Tatsulot's armor mode, summon both Espadon and Aurun before charging into the dozen Danger beasts. _"Look at him go. Tatsumi as improve over the time we been here."_ Leone thought as she saw Tatsumi blocking attacks with Aurun and attacking with a blazing Espadon. _"I need to catch up."_ Leone thought again before a smirk appeared on her lips before going into action, attacking the Danger beasts that are surround her. Bones break as Leone's fists hit the bodies of those close to her and flesh turn to shreds by her claws.

" _Now, where is the Alpha?"_ Leone thought to herself as she stop attacking and close her eyes, focusing on the noises around her. "Found you." Leone said before rushing between the Danger beasts until she reach the outside of the Danger beasts where a big lizard-like Danger beast is located. The Danger beast roared at the sight of her and tried to stomp her but Leone jump out of the way of it's foot before jumping onto it's knee and then swipe with her claw. Attacking the Danger beast's neck, Leone is successful in ripping the neck clean off the Danger beast's body. When the other Danger beast's saw their Alpha dropping onto the ground, they immediately run away.

"You are a pure force of nature to go against." Tatsumi said as he walked up to Leone whilst Tatsulot reverted back to her dragon form. "Ah thank you for the complement Tatsumi, you making your big sister blush." Leone said teasly before grabbing Tatsumi by the head and stuffing it into her breasts. Tatsumi flailed about for a few minutes before getting out of Leone's grip, blushing and grasping for air. "Leone! You should stop doing this." Tatsumi said still blushing but Leone just laugh. "Come on and just relax Tatsumi, your reaction is always cute." Leone said making Tatsumi blush even more and Tatsulot looked at Leone disapprovingly. "Let go back, shall we?" Tatsumi said after his blush disappear and Tatsulot and Leone nodded before walking back to base.

"You know, I thought you were attempting to do a fusion with Incursio and Tatsulot back then." Leone said whilst looking at Tatsumi. "Even though my stamina has improve very well over the month, I don't think I'm ready to use the fusion form of Incursio and Tatsulot." Tatsumi responded and Tatsulot nodded her head agreeing with him. "So what you saying is that you are most likely do it when you are facing a powerful opponent without experiencing it first?" Leone asked causing Tatsumi to nod him head in reply. "I wonder what this..." Leone was about to ask but stop when she stop walking, becoming tense and looking around. "What wrong Leone!?" Tatsumi asked slightly worried as he grab the handle of Incursio's key and got into a battle stance whilst Tatsulot did the same.

"There's something close by." Leone replied still looking around and after a few seconds of waiting, a rabbit appeared before them. "Its only a rabbit." Leone said as she and Tatsumi relaxed but Tatsulot looked at the rabbit suspiciously. "Is there something wrong Tatsulot?" Tatsumi asked as Tatsulot change to her mini form and approach the rabbit who look back at Tatsulot with curiosity. Tatsulot came close to the rabbit and started to nuzzle it making Tatsumi and Leone smile. After a few seconds the rabbit burst into smoke and instead of the rabbit, Chelsea took it's place and was petting Tatsulot with a happy expression on her face. "Hello Chelsea what are you doing hear?" Tatsumi asked as Leone laugh at the expression of Chealsea's face.

When Chelsea realize that Tatsumi and Leone are watching her, she began to blush slightly as she stood up still having Tatsulot in her hands. "I was trying to ambush the three of you, but I think Tatsulot remember what my scent is by now." Chelsea replied as Leone gain a smirk. "And you having the obsession of petting her." Leone said making Chelsea blush more and Tatsumi laugh slightly. "I'm not the only one." Chelsea pointed out whilst pouting. "Chelsea, may I ask you something." Tatsumi asked causing Chelsea to become curious.

"What sort of assassination method do you use?" Tatsumi asked causing Chelsea to smirk whilst patting the top of her Teigu. "I use Geare foundation to get close to the target and then strike at a vital point on them with a needle." Chelsea replied making Tatsumi and Leone look at her strangely. "You use...a needle to kill your targets?" Leone asked causing Chelsea to nod her head. "Yep, using a needle makes it impossible for someone to trace me." Chelsea explained before putting a lolly pop in her mouth.

"I've probably done the same amount of assassinations then Akame." Chelsea said making Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Leone to become impress. "Come on you two, let head back to base. I wonder how Mien and Sheele are doing?" Chelsea asked before a faint gun shot can be heard in the distance. "Well...Mien is still alive." Leone said making Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Chelsea to laugh.

Line Break

The reason for the gun shot is that Mien along with Sheele are in a cave fighting a herd of giant spider-like Danger beasts. "Remind me next time that we are training, do not train with these Danger beasts!" Mien shouted as she let off a few blasts with Pumpkin, making holes appear in a few of the Danger beasts. "I agree with that. They are creepy." Sheele said as she cut a leg and the Danger beast that it belong to roared in pain and try to attack Sheele. But before the attack could hit her, Sheele seemly disappeared, making the Danger beast confused.

The next thing that it knew, all of it's other legs have been cut off and Extase embedded in it's skull. _"Sheele's speed has improve over the month."_ Mien thought observing Sheele before turning back to the Danger beasts that have surrounded her. "But that doesn't mean that she is the only one." Mien said before smirking and when the Danger beasts decided to attack her. Mien seemly dance between the Danger beasts, avoiding their attacks and when she got the chance, blast them with Pumpkin. "You are doing well Mien." Sheele said once she regrouped with Mien.

"Thanks, you too as well Sheele." Mien said smiling before looking in a direction where a giant group of the spider-like Danger beasts are coming from. "But we're not finish yet." Mien said in...sacred tone of voice making Sheele giggle slightly. "You know what to do, right?" Mien asked causing Sheele to nod and when it seems that the Danger beasts are about to attack them, Sheele slammed Extase into the ground where upon it started to shine, making the Danger beasts back off slightly.

"Your finish creeps." Mien said before firing a powerful shot from Pumpkin, obliterating every single of the Danger beasts. "Do not mess with the master sniper of Night Raid." Mien said whilst smirking and lifting Pumpkin onto her shoulder. It was then that Sheele's stomach rumbled, making Sheele blush and Mien sweat-drop as she looked at Sheele. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little a bit hungry." Sheele said sheepishly before her stomach rumbled again but louder, causing Sheele to blush even more.

Line Break

Currently at a body of water, Susanoo along with Akame and Kurome are in a small boat and are fishing. "You know, I can handle this by myself." Susanoo said making Kurome and Akame look at him. "What are you saying, we are all comrades so we must help each other out." Kurome said whilst eating a sweet and Akame nodding with her. "I guess that true." Susanoo said before looking at Akame. "Can I ask you something Akame?" Susanoo asked causing Akame to become curious. "Why are you not sleeping in your room? Don't your room find comfortable?" Susanoo asked causing Akame to blush slightly."I...been sleeping with Tatsumi." Akame replied but Susanoo looked confuse. "And what is the meaning behind this?" Susanoo asked making Akame nervous.

"Its when two people who are close want to be together." Kurome replied coming to the rescue. "Don't you two do it then, since you two are siblings." Susanoo pointed out making both girls look at each other. "We...use to." Kurome said nervously as Akame began to eat a rice ball that she made earlier. The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes until Susanoo saw something. On Akame's face is a single piece of rice and being the neat freak he is, Susanoo moved his arm in attempt to remove it, however this action cause the boat to rock. "Hey Susanoo! Don't rock the boat!" Kurome shouted panicky and a few seconds later, a giant fish Danger beast burst out of the water. "Ah come on!" Kurome said in disbelief as she draw Masamune.

Line Break

Everyone is back at base from their training and Susanoo is preparing dinner whilst the others are in the small living room. "How are you feeling Kurome?" Lubbock asked to the black hair girl who is currently wrapped up in a blanket and getting dried. "I fine Lubbock, I just fallen in the water that all." Kurome replied before sneezing causing Akame to look at her younger sister worriedly. "Your not fine if you get a cold Kurome." Akame said in a worried tone of voice making Kurome pout. "I'm sorry about Susanoo, he is a big neat freak." Najenda said whilst sighing but Kurome shook her head. "Its okay Boss." Kurome replied.

"Hey Tatsumi." Chelsea said causing Tatsumi who was looking at the group of people to look at her. "Is there something wrong Chelsea?" Tatsumi asked seeing Chelsea having "Tegiu Historia"in her hands. "Well thank you for letting me read this and whilst I was looking the pages, I saw something odd." Chelsea replied making everyone look at her. "What do you mean Chelsea?" Sheele asked with a curious look on her face. "Well I notice that there a big gap between the Tuigus and the Shingus sections of the book." Chelsea replied as she handed "Teigu Historia" to Tatsumi and showed him what she said.

"I never notice that Chelsea." Tatsumi said as he turn the pages and saw that the gap is far bigger then it should be. "maybe the authors made a mistake." Leone suggested causing Tatsumi to frown. "You could be right Le...?" Tatsumi was about to say but stop when his eyes closed slightly. "What wrong Tatsumi?" Akame asked confused at her boyfriend's reaction and Tatsulot looked at Tatsumi confusedly. "There's something on this page." Tatsumi replied as he leaned closer to the page. "What do you mean Tatsumi?" Najenda asked but Tatsumi didn't reply as he put his figures on the top of the page.

Everyone thought that he was about to rip the page out of the book but became surprise when they saw a cover of some sort. "A secret page." Kurome said becoming curious. "What does the page say?" Sheele asked as she saw text on the page. "Its a Teigu." Tatsumi said as he read the text and when he finish his eyes widen. "This Teigu is called the Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer or...the supreme Teigu." Tatsumi said causing everyone to become shock. "The supreme Teigu!?" Leone shouted causing everyone to wince slightly. "What does this Teigu look like?" Najenda asked and Tatsumi became grim.

"Shikoutazer is a massive armor-type Teigu and it said that it is used as the last line of defense if the Capital was every to be destabilized, it says that the armor over-looks the entire Empire." Tatsumi said causing everyone to become worried. "Boss...have you every heard of this Teigu in your time in the army?" Lubbock asked causing Najenda to shake her head. "No I haven't, I guess that only the higher ups and the royal family knows of this Teigu." Najenda replied before looking Tatsumi and motioned to him to continue. "Shikoutazer is heavily protected with it's armor and the weaponry that it has are energy beams and missiles. It doesn't have a trump card." Tatsumi explained causing everyone to become confuse.

"Why doesn't it have a trump card?" Akame asked looking at Tatsumi. "Well "Teigu Historia" says that the Teigu it-self is the Empire's trump card so I guess that it doesn't need one." Tatsumi replied and Lubbock gained a thinking face. "Where would the first Emperor hide Shikoutazer, with the size it has, it unlikely that he would simply hide it in a big safe." Lubbock said causing everyone to think. "Best guest, it would be directly below the palace it-self." Najenda said causing everyone to agree with her. "If your correct Boss, how are we going to steal it, moving something that size will be impossible task." Leone said causing Boss to frown.

"I don't know but if we did achieve that, I wonder what sort of compatibility a person needs in order to wield Shikoutazer?" Najenda asked but Tatsumi shook his head. "Only those who have royal blood will be able to wield Shikoutazer, so finding another wielder will be impossible." Tatsumi said making Najenda to nod her head slowly. "I guess that makes sense. The revolutionary army must know about this. Okay everyone, even though this look likes a un-beatable opponent, we must not loose hope." Najenda replied making everyone to nod their heads.

It was then that Kurome gained a thinking face. "Lubbock...what sort of training did you did today?" Kurome asked causing everyone to look at Lubbock. "I was training with Chelsea." Lubbock replied causing everyone to look at Chelsea who nodded. "So why weren't you with her when Chelsea meet up with me, Tatsumi and Tatsulot?" Leone asked causing Lubbock to look sheepish.

Flash Back (start)

Lubbock and Chelsea are in a small forest path and Lubbock is improving his use of Cross tails to capture opponents by using Chelsea who was changing into different Danger beasts. "You are doing well Lubbock." Chelsea said as she change back into her human form and wriggling out of Cross tail's wires. Lubbock was only half listening as he was daydreaming about capturing Chelsea still in her human form and wearing a bikini. "Are you listing your pervert?" Chelsea asked as she got close to Lubbock and wack him over the head.

"Y-yes I am." Lubbock replied as he clutch his head. "Good, I guess we should head back now." Chelsea said as she began to walk off but Lubbock didn't move. "Can I try one more time?" Lubbock asked causing Chelsea to turn her head and look at him. "I guess so." Chelsea said as before transforming into a lion like Danger beast. Chelsea got onto her paws and prepared to pounce on Lubbock and he got himself ready to activate Cross tails. After a few seconds of standing still, Chelsea pounce onto Lubbock who jumped out of the way before activating Cross tails, making wires wrapped around Chelsea and connecting to tress, lifting Chelsea off the ground.

" _I think that I'm improving."_ Lubbock thought as he saw that Chelsea is having a hard time of getting out of the wires. "Okay Chelsea, I'm going to release you." Lubbock said as he walked up to Chelsea and he was about to release her but a low growl stopped him. Lubbock turn his head to see the same type of Danger beast that Chelsea has transform into and is looking at him intensely. _"What's his problem?"_ Lubbock thought and it took him a few seconds to realize why the Danger beast is growling at him.

" _He thinks that I'm going to attack Chelsea."_ Lubbock thought becoming wide eyed as the Danger beast growled louder. "Great, now I have to fight Danger beast." Lubbock said as he release Chelsea from her bonds and the wires started to form into a spear. "Bring it." Lubbock said whilst getting a battle stance and smirking.

Flash back (finish)

"And when I killed it, Chelsea disappeared." Lubbock said causing everyone to look at her. "Technically speaking I lost you. You and the Danger beast were battle all over the place that I lost track of where you were." Chelsea said causing everyone to become slightly confuse at where this story was heading but before anyone could speak, Susanoo came into the room carrying plates. "Dinner is ready everyone." Susanoo called causing everyone to prepare themselves for dinner but it was then that Sheele gained a thinking face.

"Boss, I've been thinking and I was wondering why the Revolutionary army gave up a powerful Teigu?" Sheele asked causing Najenda to smile slightly. "Susanoo was giving to us because he was in a dormant state before I woke him." Najenda replied causing everyone to become surprise. "That was a lucky find." Mien said and it was then that Susanoo looked up. "Miss Najenda reminded me of my previous master." Susanoo explained causing Najenda to smirk. "I guess that she must be a great master." Najenda said but Susanoo looked at her with a blank face.

"He was a great master." Susanoo said causing silence to appear in the room. It was broken when Tatsumi and Leone started to snicker. "Oh man,there's use to be a male who look like Boss. That's maybe the funnest thing I have ever heard" Leone said trying to suppress her laughter. "Stop it Leone other wise I'm going to laugh." Tatsumi said trying to suppress his laughter as well. The acts of the two assassins cause Najenda to gain a tick mark before walking up to them and whacking them over the head with her mechanical arm. "Let have dinner, shall we?" Najenda said darkly as she headed towards the table leaving Tatsumi and Leone clutching their heads.

Line Break

"You shouldn't make fun of mistakes that Boss makes." Akame told Tatsumi who was rubbing his head, the pain still present. Currently Akame,Tatsumi and Tatsulot are in the outside hot springs having finish dinner and sneak out without anyone knowing. Akame and Tatsumi are in their swim suits as they sat in the warm water, enjoy each others company whilst Tatsulot kept watch. "I'm not the only one, Leone was laughing as well." Tatsumi said causing Akame to shrug. "You should have more control over yourself then." Akame said causing Tatsumi to sigh slightly before frowning.

"Did anyone else found it funny?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to smile slightly. "Ha! Me and Leone weren't the only ones then." Tatsumi said whilst pointing at Akame and having a victorious smirk. "Well the others had the curtesy to not show their amusement on their faces." Akame said causing Tatsumi to pout slightly. It was then that Tatsumi saw Akame looking at his body with a hungry look in her eyes and drooling. "Akame...your drooling by the way." Tatsumi said causing Akame to blink a few times before blushing and wiping the drool from her mouth. "Sorry Tatsumi." Akame said sheepishly but Tatsumi laugh slightly.

"It's okay Akame but you look like that you were about to eat me." Tatsumi said causing Akame to pout slightly. "Well...you do look tasty." Akame said quietly but Tatsumi and Tatsulot heard this and when Akame realize that the two of them heard it, she began to blush deeply making Tatsumi and Tatsulot laugh. "Well Akame..." Tatsumi began to say as he leaned towards Akame's ear. "...I find you cute." Tatsumi said causing Akame to blush even more. "I-I-I..." Akame began to say but then disappeared within the steam. "She probably need to cool down." Tatsumi said before he leaned his head and close his eyes.

After a few minutes, Tatsumi felt something hug his arm which made him open his eyes to see Akame with a relax expression on her face. "Cooled down Akame?" Tatsumi asked slightly blushing due to him feeling the softness of her breasts. "Yes Tatsumi I'm fine thank you." Akame replied still with a relaxed expression but then frown slightly which Tatsumi saw. "So how's your stamina building doing?" Akame asked making Tatsumi looked at his hand. "Well my stamina has improve over the month..." Tatsumi began to reply before frowning himself causing Akame to become confuse.

"...but I'm guessing that my strength will decrease at a fast rate when I combine Tatsulot and Incursio." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to nod her head. "What every the result, please be careful Tatsumi." Akame said whilst smiling and Tatsumi smiled as well. "What on earth is going on here!?" A angry voice asked causing Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Akame to jump and when Tatsumi looked at where the voice came from, he became shock when he saw a angry Akame. _"W-w-what!?"_ Tatsumi thought confused looking at the two Akame's and after a few seconds he realized what is going on.

"Chelsea! Stop disguising as me and stop hugging Tatsumi!" Akame roared glaring daggers at "Akame" who was smirking. "I don't want to, I like hugging Tatsumi." "Akame" said as she burst into smoke revealing Chelsea who was still hugging Tatsumi. "Get off him...now!" Akame shouted before lunging at Chelsea who quickly ducked under the water. When Chelsea resurfed she splash Akame from behind causing her to turn around and continue glaring at her. "Girls, can we not fight please?" Tatsumi asked but the only response was Akame looking at him. "No Tatsumi...Chelsea must be eliminated." Akame said causing both Tatsumi and Tatsulot to look at each other before sighing.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I have a dilemma concerning the fuse Teigu. I'm not sure if Tatsumi will experience any side effects or not. If you have any ideas then i like to hear them (but please don't be to harsh) I hope you like the debut of the Emperor's Teigu. Until next time.  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello again everyone and thank you very much for the reviews so far. Here is the new chapter.  
**

Chapter 18

Its been a week since Night Raid as discovered of the Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer and finally they are now able to move into their new base. Currently the members are outside their new base. "To be honest, I was hoping for it to be kind of different." Tatsumi said as he looked at the building which is basically the same as the the old one and it is located under a large slab of rock. "Well we need to be close to the Capital to carry out missions but far away enough to avoid being caught." Kurome explained causing Tatsumi along with Tatsulot to nod.

"Miss Najenda, I made a escape tunnel just in case we get ambush again." Susanoo said as he appeared out of no where carrying a shovel. "...Thank you Susanoo. Right everyone, now that we have a new base, we must be prepared for any missions that we will receive." Najenda explained causing everyone to nod before heading into their new base. "I have a eye on you Susanoo, Najenda is mine." Lubbock said whilst glaring at Susanoo who looked confused. "...What are you talking about. I only dig a tunnel." Susanoo said confusedly.

Line Break

It been a few hours and currently Tatsumi and Tatsulot are with Susanoo are at a waterfall doing some training. Tatsumi (donning Tatsulot) is standing right under the waterfall and waiting for something. After waiting for a few minutes, a boulder came over the top of the waterfall and headed towards Tatsumi. When the boulder was near to hitting him, Tatsumi punch the boulder causing it loose momentum and then did a kick, causing the boulder to break into two pieces. "That was a good attempt Tatsumi but not correct." Susanoo said as he stood up and took Tatsumi's place at the waterfall.

A few minutes later, a boulder equal to the size that Tatsumi was facing came over the waterfall. When the boulder came close to Susanoo, he spotted a crack in the boulder and struck it with the top of his mase causing the boulder to break into tiny pieces. "You need to strike at a opponent's weak point rather than fighting them with full force." Susanoo explained as Tatsulot detach herself from Tatsumi. "Thanks Susanoo." Tatsumi said but the Biological Teigu shook his head. "I'm just a Teigu, there's no need to complement me." Susanoo stated but Tatsumi shook his head.

"What are you talking about, I consider Tatsulot as a friend rather than some Teigu." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to nod her head. "That's interesting to know." Susanoo said with a thinking face and it was then that Akame appeared above them. "What's wrong Akame?" Tatsumi asked seeing the serious look on her face. "You three need to come to the meeting room, we have mission to do." Akame said urgently causing Tatsumi and the two Biological Teigus to nod their heads.

Line Break

"There has been numerous attacks having around the area close to the Capital. We have been asked to deal with them." Najenda explained to the gathered group. "Does the report say who is causing these attacks?" Mien asked causing Najenda to look at the piece of paper in her hands. "according to the report, the attackers seem to be humanoid Danger beasts that attack in packs." Boss replied causing everyone to become surprise. "Humanoid Danger beasts?" Sheele asked and Lubbock gained a thinking face. "Do you think that the Empire has anything to do with the creation of these Danger beasts?" Lubbock asked thinking that the humanoid Danger beasts cannot be naturally born.

"That's a possibility. The only person capable of doing something like this is Dr Stylish but he's out of the picture now." Najenda replied also with a thinking face. "He could have made the humanoid Danger beasts but then locked them away and now someone has release the humanoid Danger beasts." Akame said causing Najenda to nod her head. "Well in any case, these Danger beasts are causing trouble for the Empire as well." Najenda said causing Kurome to frown. "So basically we are working with the Empire?" Kurome asked causing Najenda to nod her head. "It looks like." Najenda replied causing Leone to cross her arms.

"Well I'm not planning to get cosy with Empire's soldiers." Leone said causing everyone to give her deadpan expressions. "Leone...we are Night Raid, we basically do the night shifts." Tatsumi said causing Leone to gain a sheepish look. "Okay for tonight I want Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Akame, Kurome and Lubbock to patrol the mountain area near the Capital." Najenda said making the named to nod but then Sheele gained a thinking face. "Boss, if you pair Tatsumi and Akame together, won't they do something else?" Sheele asked making Najenda smirk. "Don't worry Sheele, those two won't do anything during the mission...I hope." Najenda replied giving a smirk towards Tatsumi and Akame who are blushing slightly.

"We promise not to do anything." Akame said calmly and it was then that Mien began to laugh. "You better do, we don't want the two of you doing something lewd encase you get caught or something." Mien said causing everyone to snicker slightly and Tatsumi and Akame to blush more. It was then that Susanoo notice something on Tatsumi and Tatsulot saw it as well. "Tatsumi your fly is..." Susanoo began to say but Tatsulot interrupted him by getting in front of Tatsumi whilst changing into her full size form. Tatsulot expanded her wings and shook her head at Susanoo making everyone confuse at this.

Kurome looked at where Susanoo pointed out and began to blush slightly before nudging Akame and indicating with her head at the place on Tatsumi's person. Akame saw this and quickly went over to Tatsumi and pull up his fly's. However everyone saw this causing them to laugh loudly, Tatsumi to blush and Tatsulot deflating in defeat.

Line Break

"Did you have to do that in front of everyone Akame?" Tatsumi asked as he, Tatsulot, Akame, Kurome and Lubbock walked through a mountain path under a starry night. "Sorry, I didn't think." Akame apologized, a blush showing on her checks. "It better if you did that when you two are along Sis." Kurome (dress in her Chloe disguised) told her older sister however Lubbock gained a smirk. "Kurome, if those two are left in a room then Tatsumi's fly's won't be zipped up...or his trousers won't be on him at all." Lubbock said his smirk widening making the other four blush as they stopped walking.

"L-Lubbock! Bro and Sis won't do such a thing in the present time!" Kurome shouted at Lubbock before turning to face Tatsumi and Akame with a questioning look. "Y-Yeah, me and Akame won't do such a thing, right?" Tatsumi said in a embarrist tone of voice, saying the last part to Akame we nodded rapidly also feeling embarrist. Kurome and Lubbock stared at the two before walking again and Tatsulot look at Tatsumi and Akame with a neutral expression. "If only they knew." Tatsumi whispered to Akame who jab Tatsumi in the ribs and trying not to smirk. It was then that the five of them reach a part of the mountain path that splits off in different directions.

"So I guess we will be going into two groups then?" Lubbock asked causing Kurome to nod her head before walking up to him (and Tatsulot jumping off her shoulders). "We will be seeing you later then. Don't you dare try to do anything to Kurome, Lubbock." Akame said saying the last with a glare at Lubbock who shrank away slightly. "Bye then, Tatsulot." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to change size and burst into flames before draping herself onto Tatsumi. Tatsumi now donning Tatsulot's armor mode, picked up Akame bridal style (making her blush) and activating the wings of the armor before flying off.

"Let head off." Kurome said after she watch Tatsumi and Akame disappeared and started to walk again. "Sure. Kurome...can I ask you something?" Lubbock asked causing Kurome to turn her head slightly. "Why are you wearing your disguise now?" Lubbock asked causing Kurome to frown. "Well...I guess its encase we run into the Jeagers." Kurome replied causing Lubbock to think. "I guess you don't want to meet Julia as you just yet...or you want to meet this Wave fellow again." Lubbock said, a smirk forming on his face causing Kurome to blush before storming off.

Line Break

It took Tatsumi and Akame a few minutes to reach the top of one of the smaller mountains and when Tatsumi landed on the ground, he let Akame stand on the ground before deactivating Tatsulot, returning her to her dragon form. "We can see a lot from up here." Akame said as she started to scan the area below. "Yes, we sure do." Tatsumi said as he walked up to Akame and Tatsulot started to investigate the area that they have arrived at. "It sure is a nice night." Tatsumi said as he looked at the stars. "Yes...yes it is." Akame said as she looked at the stars as well.

"At a time like this, its hard to believe that this country is on the verge of a revolution. Its...so peaceful." Tatsumi said causing Akame to smile slightly as she entwined her fingers with his. "I agree with you with that as well Tatsumi." Akame said as Tatsulot came up to the pair. "Find anything Tatsulot?" Akame asked causing the Biological Teigu to shook her head. "That's good, we are in a safe spot them for now." Tatsumi said causing Akame to nod her head.

Line Break

Meanwhile Lubbock and Kurome went in separate directions to cover more ground and nothing interesting have come up. However that all changed when Lubbock stopped in his tracks and looked at his Teigu and what is saw made his eyes widen. _"What ever is heading in this direction, its coming at a fast speed."_ Lubbock thought as looked at the direction where he set up the wire traps. _"Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Akame and Kurome, please be careful."_ Lubbock thought with a grim look on his face.

Line Break

The peaceful time that Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Akame had together was cut short when a herd of the humanoid Danger beasts decided to attack them. The Danger beasts have a big body structure with purple skin. "Wow, I never would have expected that the humanoid Danger beasts would be so ugly." Tatsumi (donning Incursio) said as he cut a few of the Danger beasts with Incursio's red spear and Tatsulot is using her claws to turn them into shreds. "What do you expect? Something with a majestic appearance?" Akame asked as she sliced the rest up with Murasame.

"Not really." Tatsumi replied as he deactivated Incursio once he saw that all the humanoid Danger beasts have been taken care off. "I can see why they are causing such trouble, they are a tough opponent to defeat." Akame said whilst sighing and Tatsulot sniff the remains the of the humanoid Danger beasts. "Are okay Akame?" Tatsumi asked as he walked up to Akame. "I'm fine Tatsumi, you don't need to worry." Akame replied whilst smiling slightly. However it disappeared when Akame, Tatsumi and Tatsulot felt a presence behind them.

"Who's there?" Akame demanded as her face turned serious and everyone became tense. "Hehehe. I guess that I shouldn't under estimate Akame of the Demon blade Murasame." A male voice replied as a cloak figure appeared from behind a rock. "Who are you?" Tatsumi asked as he tried to see the person's face. "You don't need to know, but let say just that I want some fun." The male voice replied again before he took out a pendant with a purple symbol on. "What is that?" Is that a Teigu?" Akame asked and before she could charge at the cloaked figure but the cloaked figure smirked under the hood.

Just then the pendent glowed causing a purple hexagon to appear beneath the three Night Raid members. Before Tatsumi, Tatsulot or Akame can do anything, they disappeared with the purple hexagon. The cloaked figure laughed before disappearing.

Line Break

The first thing that Akame notice before opening her eyes is the warm air and...sand? When Akame opened his eyes and sat up, she became surprise as instead of the mountain range in the middle of the night facing her, she was facing a clear blue ocean in the middle of the day. _"Were did that cloak figure took us?"_ Akame thought before her eyes widen. "Tatsumi! Tatsulot! We are you!?" Akame shouted standing up and looking around. The first thing that she saw upon turning around was a jungle. _"We must have been sent to a island of some sort."_ Akame thought before looking for the other two.

It only took her a few seconds to find Tatsulot (Akame was thankful that she didn't turn into her mini form) before walking up to the biological Teigu. "Tatsulot, Tatsulot." Akame said, shaking the dragon for a few seconds until she woke up and stretch her wings. "Come on Tatsulot, we need to find Tatsumi." Akame said causing Tatsulot to nod her head before the two searched for Tatsumi. It took them a minute to locate Tatsumi and he was found by Tatsulot who accidentally stood on his head. "Tatsumi, it time to wake up." Akame said shaking Tatsumi.

However the only response that she got was Tatsumi mumbling. "...five more minutes Akame." Tatsumi said causing Akame to blush slightly and a smile appeared on her lips. However that disappeared when Tatsulot started to snicker, causing Akame to glare at her. "Tatsumi...Leone is angry at you and she will rip your..." Akame began to say but Tatsumi's eyes widen and he bolt straight up. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" Tatsumi repeated in a panic tone of voice before coming confuse. His confusion died when he heard Akame and Tatsulot laughing.

He was about tell the two to stop laughing before noticing where they are. "How did we end up in the middle of the ocean?" Tatsumi asked as he looked around. "That pendent that the cloak figure was holding. I think that is the Teigu Dimensional Formation: Shambhala, the Teigu that allows the wielder to teleport them or their targets to another location." Akame replied remembering the description of the Teigu in "Teigu Historia". "Want a hand?" Akame asked, bringing a hand out to help Tatsumi get off the ground. Tatsumi took it and when he is on his feet, he started to brush the sand off him.

"Let me help." Akame said before helping get the sand off Tatsumi's person. "No Akame I..." Tatsumi began to say in attempt to stop Akame but her hands were already on him. When Akame finish brushing the sand off him, Tatsumi was blushing slightly. _"Thank goodness, I'm glad that she didn't touch that."_ Tatsumi thought thinking how close Akame's hands were in touching his "biological equipment". However if Tatsumi could only see the smug look on Akame's lips as her head was facing away from him. _"Hehehe, I almost touch his...how perverted are you Akame!?"_ Akame thought, shouting the last part and feeling ashamed that she was thinking lewd thoughts.

It was then that Tatsulot spotted something on the sand a few feet from them and she started to make a noise to gain the other two's attention. "What is it Tatsulot?" Tatsumi asked causing the biological Teigu to indicate with her head to show them want she spotted. "What's that?" Akame asked as she and the other two walked to the spot that caught Tatsulot's attention in the first place. On the ground was a faint purple hexagon shape, the same on that sent them to the island in the first place.

"That's probably the marker that the Shambhala wielder placed to make it possible for us to be transported here in the first place." Tatsumi replied as he examine the faintly glowing marker. "So what now? It not like we can just walk back to the mountains to continue the mission." Akame asked thinking that they are probably on the other side of the world due to the time of day.

"Well...the three of us are on a island so let explore it." Tatsumi replied as he was about to walk into the jungle but Akame took a hold of his hand, stopping him. ""What's wrong Akame?" Tatsumi asked looking at Akame who was blushing slightly. "Is this what people...call a date?" Akame asked still blushing and the question also cause Tatsumi to blush. "Yes, yes it is. Shall we go on our date then?" Tatsumi asked whilst smiling causing Akame to smile as well whilst nodding her head.

Line Break

Back on the mountains, Kurome as run into a group of the humanoid Danger beasts and is currently fighting them. "Get away from me creeps!" Kurome shouted as she swing Masamune, creating a wave of wind that cause humanoid Danger beasts to stumble. Whilst they are distracted, Kurome run between them, striking those who were near her. _"Is that all?"_ Kurome thought as she turned her head to see all the humanoid Danger beasts on the ground. _"Good."_ Kurome replied as a hand of hers went into her bag of sweets. However before it could enter her mouth, more humanoid Danger beasts appeared on the path that she was on.

"Ah come on!" Kurome shouted as she pop the sweet into her mouth and charged at the humanoid Danger beasts. Not far from where Kurome is, Wave of the Jeagers is on patrol, hunting the Humanoid Danger beasts. _"Great, first there is Night Raid and now there these new Danger beasts to hunt down. The life of soldier is not a peaceful one."_ Wave thought yawning slightly due the time of night. It was then that he heard the sound of fighting making him confuse. _"What's going on?"_ Wave asked himself as he turn a corner and when he saw Kurome fighting the Humaniod Danger beasts, he became shocked.

" _Why is Chloe is here and why is she fighting the Humanoid Danger beasts? I must help her."_ Wave thought as his hand went to his Teigu. "Grand Chariot!" Wave shouted as he run into battle whilst being covered in light. It was safe to say that Kurome is doing okay against the humanoid Danger beasts but she was getting slightly overwhelmed by them. _"I need to finish this quickly."_ Kurome thought as she activate her Teigu's ability and gathered the winds, creating a cyclone that covered the blade of her Teigu. "Take this!" Kurome shouted as she swing Masamune and multiple wounds appear on the Dangers beasts that were in front of her.

" _Good."_ Kurome thought smirking slightly as she watch the Danger beasts drop onto the ground, however the smirk disappeared when she felt the presence of two behind her. When she turned around to face the Danger beasts, a black armor clad Jeager appeared and punch them in the stomach, causing them to be sent flying over Kurome's head. _"What?"_ Kurome thought as Wave came in front of her. "Your opponent is me Danger beasts." Wave announced as he summoned Grand Chariot's spear and charge at the two remaining Danger beasts.

The two Danger beasts didn't have time to act as Wave quickly appeared in front of them and cut them down. Kurome was stunned at the speed that Wave went at to defeat them. "Are you okay Ch..." Wave about to say as he turned around to face Kurome but stop when Kurome pointed Masamune at him, causing Wave to panic slightly. "Hold on Chloe, it's me Wave!" Wave shouted as he deactivated Grand Chariot causing Kurome to become surprise. "Wave, What are you doing here?" Kurome asked as she sheathed Masamune. "I'm here on patrol but what are you doing here Chloe? It dangerous to be here at night and even more dangerous since those Danger beasts are crawling all over the Empire." Wave asked causing Kurome to think.

"I'm traveling to my home village so I thought it was a good idea to travel across the mountains...I guess not." Kurome replied laughing awkwardly causing Wave to sigh. "That wasn't a bright idea Chloe. But I glad that your safe." Wave said as he walked up to Kurome and hug her, making Kurome blush. "Can you let go off me please?" Kurome asked causing Wave to realize what he was doing and when he released her, Kurome saw that he was blushing slightly. "S-sorry, I guess I got carried away slightly." Wave said laughing awkwardly. "I probably get going now." Kurome said and started to walk away but Wave took a hold of her hand, making Kurome confuse.

"I'm not letting you go since this place is crawling with Danger beasts." Wave said making Kurome surprise slightly. "But will I get in the way of your patrol?" Kurome asked but Wave shook his head. "Nope, I got a good idea of doing patrol and looking after you at the same time." Wave replied making Kurome confuse as Wave activated Grand Chariot again. The next thing that happened made Kurome blush as Wave is holding her in bridal style.

"Hold on." Wave said as black wings suddenly sprouted out of the armor and before long Wave and Kurome are in the air. It took them a few minutes for them to reach the top of a small mountain. "I didn't know that your Teigu can fly?" Kurome asked as she examine the wings of Grand Chariot once Wave drop her onto the ground. "Well...I didn't either but after some intense training, I manage to get Grand Chariot to gain a new ability." Wave replied as he deactivate Grand Chariot. "You can see a lot from up here." Kurome said as she looked down the mountain. "Yes, yes you can." Wave said agreeing with Kurome as he looked down the mountain before looking up into the sky.

"...Are you a expert in reading the stars since you were apart of the Imperial navy." Kurome said trying to start up a conversation. "Yes I am. It took at least a year to fully understand the positions of the stars." Wave said as Kurome gazed at the stars as well. "So why did you join the Imperial navy?" Kurome asked becoming curious. "I joined the navy because when I was young, I was saved by a soldier and that inspired me to join the navy." Wave replied before he looked at Kurome. "Chloe...when did you learn to fight like that?" Wave asked causing Kurome me to become tense.

"Me and my sister Emily were trained by our father." Kurome replied almost telling the truth. "Your father must be a strict teacher, if you fight like that." Wave said causing Kurome to nod her head and relaxing slightly. It was then that Wave began to blush slightly. "Chloe...are you seeing anyone at the..." Wave about to ask but a crash from behind them interrupted Wave and both he and Kurome turned around to see who have made the noise. Wave got in front of Kurome whilst putting a hand on Grand Chariot and the act made Kurome blush slightly.

"You are a extremely unlucky Danger beast as I need something to keep my mind..." A voice said through the smoke however when the smoke disappeared and the speaker saw Wave and Kurome, a awkward silence surround the three. "Good evening...General Esdeath." Wave said in a awkward tone of voice as he drop his hold on Grand Chariot. "Wave, what are doing here?" Esdeath asked in a confused tone of voice. "I was on patrol on one of the mountain paths when I meet Chloe who was being attacked by the humanoid Danger beasts." Wave replied and it was then that Esdeath notice Chloe for the first time.

"So your Wave girlfriend?" Esdeath asked as she walked up to the two Teigu users. The question made both Wave and Kurome blush deeply. "He/She is not my boy/girlfriend!" Wave and Kurome shouted at the same time which made the blue hair general to shrug her shoulders. It was then that Esdeath realize something. "Are you friends with someone called Tatsumi, right Chloe?" Esdeath asked causing Kurome to become tense slightly. "...Yes, I'm friends with Bro." Kurome replied before her eyes widen when she realizes what she said. "Bro?" Esdeath asked making Kurome nervous under the icy blue gaze of the general.

"Yes, Tatsumi is a brother like figure to me." Kurome replied making Esdeath nod her head. "So do you know where he is? I been looking for him for a while now." Esdeath asked causing Kurome to think fast. "He's traveling around the country." Kurome replied causing Esdeath to have a disappointing look on her face. "What a shame, I was hoping to meet him again." Esdeath said as she looked at the moon with a glazed look in her eyes. "General Esdeath is obsessed with Tatsumi." Wave whispered to Kurome who nodded her head. _"I wonder where Sis and Bro are? I hope they don't don't appear now when Wave and General Esdeath are still here."_ Kurome thought becoming nervous because of standing next to the revolutionary army's greatest obstacle.

Line break

Akame, Tatsumi and Tatsulot enjoyed their time on the island and are currently on the beach that they have arrived on. "That was a enjoyable date." Tatsumi said as he and Akame lay against a fully size Tatsulot's back and are gazing at the night sky. "Yes, yes it was Tatsumi." Akame responded as she brought her face to Tatsumi's and capture his lips. Feeling more brave now, Akame swipe Tatsumi mouth with her tongue and Tatsumi opened his mouth, allowing Akame's tongue to dance with Tatsumi's. "You becoming more bolder now Akame." Tatsumi said after they have stopped kissing which cause Akame to blush and Tatsulot to laugh. "S-shut up Tatsumi." Akame said causing Tatsumi to laugh.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Tatsumi thought of something. "Akame, I know this is early to discuss now but...what are we going to do after the revolution?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to frown whilst looking at the stars. "That is a good question Tatsumi. Non of us in Night Raid as nothing to fall back into, that what made everyone join the Revolution army in the first place, because we nothing to begin with." Akame replied with a sad look in her eyes. "Well, we're both skilled cooks...so maybe open a small restaurant, killer meals sounds like a good name." Tatsumi said causing Akame to laugh slightly before it fading away.

"...With everything we been through, going into a normal and ordinary life won't suit us. The likely course of action is to go into hiding." Akame said making Tatsumi confuse and Akame saw this. "Tatsumi...someone needs to take the blame for every wrong doing that the Revolution army has done." Akame said making Tatsumi widen his eyes when he realize where Akame was heading. "Don't say that sort of thing. We're going to live in a new peaceful world, get married and start a family." Tatsumi said with determination before realizing what he said and started to blush. "I-Im sorry Akame I didn't mean to say the last part." Tatsumi said in a panic tone of voice.

"Shush Tatsumi." Akame said as she place a finger on Tatsumi's lips even though her cheeks are tinted with red. "That last part about starting a family. Having a child will be risky for us." Akame said making Tatsumi confuse again. "We're murderers so there will be the chance that we be hunted down after the revolution and..." Akame began to say but stopped when tears started to threaten to come out making Tatsumi widen his eyes. …and what happened if I have to use Murasama's trump card, our child will have poison running through their blood, I don't want to think what their health will be like." Akame said as tears started to slowly seep out of her eyes.

Tatsumi instinctively wrap his arms around Akame. "Sorry for making you upset Akame." Tatsumi said holding his girlfriend tightly who felt safe in his arms. "It's okay Tatsumi, things happen." Akame said as she wrapped her arms around Tatsumi as well. Their moment was broken when Tatsulot made a noise whilst pointing in a direction with a claw. The action cause both Tatsumi and Akame to turn in the direction that Tatsulot was pointing in. "I guess it's time to be leaving this place." Tatsumi said as he saw the purple hexagon on the sand glowing brightly. "Yes it is." Akame said before the three of them headed towards the center of the hexagon.

A few seconds later, the hexagon glowed brightly making the three Night Raid members close their eyes and when the opened them, they saw that they are back on the mountain top that were on before. "We're finally back." Tatsumi said causing Akame to nod her head before seeing something. "I think dawn's breaking." Akame said causing Tatsumi to look at the horizon where the sun can be seen rising. "Your right but we need to get some sleep when we get back, I'm exhausted." Tatsumi said and he started to laugh slightly when Akame yawned cutely. "S-shut up Tatsumi." Akame said whilst blushing.

"Akame." Tatsumi said with a calm tone of voice which made Akame look at him with curiosity. "After the revolution, let live in a bright future together." Tatsumi said making Akame nod her head as the two of them plus Tatsulot watch the rising sun.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and i think that you will enjoy the next chapter very much. Until next time everyone**

 **NinjaFang1331: I'm glad that you are excited about the fuse Teigu and I think you will enjoy the chapter that will appear in.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay everyone, here is a new chapter and thank you very much for the reviews.**

Chapter 19

It been a day since the patrol up the mountains and lucky the attacks cause by the humanoid Danger beasts have been reduced. However after Akame and Tatsumi gave their report on their part of the petrol, they plus Tatsulot went to bed and haven't woken up for the entire day which made everyone curious and slightly worried. It's almost midday and all the members of Night Raid (except Najenda and Susanoo) that are awake and in the dining area. "So how long until those love birds will wake up? Its been an entire day since we last saw them." Chelsea asked as she suck on a lolly pop. "Who knows. Kurome, Lubbock, did anything happen between them when on patrol?" Mien asked to the two named.

"Not anything major that I can see, but I think Akame must have been crying at one point." Lubbock said with a thinking face. "If Tatsumi or Tatsulot hurt Akame in anyway, then I will personally punish them." Leone said whilst having a dark aura around her. "Leone, it not nice to hurt your friends." Sheele said to Leone whilst smiling sheepishly. "Don't bother Sheele, Leone been punishing Lubbock for a long time. Don't expect her not to hurt Bro and Tatsulot." Kurome said whilst having a sweet in her mouth. It was then that the door opened revealing a mini Tatsulot and two fully dressed ( yet sleepy) Tatsumi and Akame. "Morning all." Tatsumi said whilst yawning. "Morning? Its almost midday." Mien said whilst sweat-dropping.

"Is it? We must have slept for a long time." Akame said before yawning herself. "It have must been a good sleep then." Leone whilst smirking. "So what's up with long lay in? Its unusual for the both of you to sleep for that period of time." Chelsea asked causing Akame and Tatsumi to look at each other and Tatsulot looked between them. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Tatsumi asked Akame and everyone became very curious when they saw both Tatsumi and Akame blushing slightly. "No, I'll tell them." Akame replied and she told them what happened to her, Tatsumi and Tatsulot whilst on patrol.

"You three were sent where!?" Mien shouted staring open mouthed at the two blushing Night Raid members and the small biological Teigu. "Wow, being able to go on a date in all this chaos, that's impressive." Chelsea said whilst smirking but Lubbock had a thinking face. "So there is someone who is wielding Dimensional Formation: Shambhala. If he is apart of the Empire then that will be troublesome for us." Lubbock said causing Sheele to think. "I guess we can't have him appearing at random and surprising us." Sheele said making everyone look at her. "Sheele...I think you should be saying that he want to kill us." Kurome said with a deadpan expression causing Sheele to laugh sheepishly. "From what you two said about his personality, he will be fighting dirty no doubt." Mien said making everyone nod their heads.

"The Boss differently needs to know about this, but that's for later." Leone said before a huge smirk appeared on her face. "Akame, Tatsumi, to let you know, you two weren't the only ones to go on a date." Leone said causing Akame and Tatsumi to become curious whilst Kurome started to blush which Tatsulot notice. "Kurome went on a date with Wave of the Jeagers." Leone said causing Akame and Tatsumi to look at Kurome who was trying to hide her blush. "Do you have to say it like that Leone?" Kurome asked, looking at Leone through her fingers.

"Well you and Wave were alone and star gazing so what do you called that hmmm?" Leone said and Kurome tried to think of a excuse but couldn't think of anything but instead blush deeply causing Leone to chuckle. "What did you talk about?" Tatsumi asked becoming curious. "Nothing major, just a normal conversation between two people." Kurome replied calmly before remembering something. "Oh yeah, Wave was about to ask me something but we were interrupted by Esdeath." Kurome said which made her older sister widen her eyes. "Did she did anything to you Kurome?!" Akame asked as she grabbed Kurome by the shoulders and hold them tightly.

"I'm fine Sis, Esdeath didn't do anything to me...but she did ask where Bro was." Kurome replied making Tatsumi look at her. "What did you told her?" Tatsumi asked feeling slightly nervous. "I told her that you were traveling the country." Kurome replied causing Tatsumi to relax. It was then that Najenda walked into the room and from the looks of things, She been having a bath. "Ah good, you three are awake. I was wondering when you are going to wake up." Najenda said and it was then that that Leone grew a smirk again. "Oh Boss, do you want to know why those three were sleeping for the whole day yesterday?" Leone asked causing Najenda to become curious and Akame, Tatsumi and Tatsulot began to sweat slightly.

"Akame and Tatsumi went on a date on a tropical island." Leone said making Najenda surprise but confuse. "I don't understand how you three went to a tropical island but I speak about it later. Everyone, After lunch head to the meeting room, we got urgent matters to discuss." Najenda said causing everyone to become serious. It was then that Akame eyes widen and the door opened revealing Susanoo who was carrying a plate that had a large piece of meat on it. "Lunch is ready." Susanoo said whilst smiling slightly and Akame has sparkles around her making everyone sweat-drop. _"Trust Akame/Sis to break the mood when meat enters the room."_ Everyone thought at the same time.

Line Break

"Listen up everyone, this latest case involves the religion called the path of peace." Najenda said as everyone gathered in the meeting room. "That's revolves around that those who do good deeds will bring happiness, right?" Sheele asked making everyone stare at her. "Yes, I'm surprise that you remember that Sheele." Chelsea said making Sheele smile sheepishly. "What's happening with this religion then?" Kurome asked as she ate a sweet. "Its been reported that the path of peace is preparing a revolt." Najenda report making everyone surprise.

"But won't it be put down easily by the Empire just like they did to the Northern tribe?" Tatsumi asked causing Lubbock to shake his head. "The Northern and Western tribe's revolt were only put down easily because they were only acted by themselves." Lubbock replied causing Najenda to nod her head. "That's correct Lubbock, but the Revolution army and it's allies will take advantage of it." Najenda said making everyone curious. "When the path of peace's army started to revolt in the east, we will attack from the west. This will cause the Empire's army to be weakened, making it's easier to breach the Capital and the palace." Najenda explained with a calm expression but her expression turned serious.

"However the palace will be protected by Grand General Budo and the Imperial guards which will cause a problem for us. However that will be something to worry about later. Right now we have to deal with the spy that the Prime Minister has place to deal with the revolt within the Path of peace." Najenda explained making everyone to pay their full attention on her. "To prevent the revolt from happening, the spy that is acting as the assistant for the head of the Path of peace has been placing drugs within the follower's meals to reduce them to mere puppets." Najenda explained and it was then that Susanoo and Lubbock gained angry expressions. "He probably been playing with all the girls that he been drugging/ it's an insult to put drugs within food. I won't let him get away with this/This is absolutely unacceptable!" Lubbock and Susanoo shouted at the same time causing everyone to stare at the pair.

"Er...your anger is off the target." Najenda said whilst sweat-dropping before becoming serious. "Therefore the Revolution army requested us to go in and eliminate the assistant Bolic. However before we do that, the Revolution army requested that we eliminate the two Jeagers, Bols and Julia." Najenda announced making everyone tense and the two black hair siblings became nervous at the thought of meeting their old comrade. "And how exactly are we going to do that? During my last mission, I was almost caught by Julia and the Grand Chariot wielder Wave if it wasn't for my Teigu's ability." Chelsea asked in a questioningly tone of voice and Najenda frowned at this.

"If we do the tiniest slip up, the Jeagers will be upon us. However..." Najenda began to say whilst smirking slightly. "...We will lure them out of the Capital and Wage war on them." Najenda finished making everyone nod their heads.

Line Break

It's been a few days since the meeting about the Path of peace and a plan have been set up to assassinate Bols and Julia. The plan involves letting the enemy find out that Akame is heading south (towards a rebel's base) and Najenda heading east (towards the main headquarters of the Path of peace), however the part about Najenda heading east is false and every single member of Night Raid is were Akame is seen heading. Currently everyone at the moment is preparing themselves for the trap. "Akame, Can I speak to you for a minute?" Leone asked causing Akame to become curious as she walked up to Leone.

"A few days ago, I heard from Lubbock that during the humanoid Danger beast patrol, you were seen crying. Did anything happen between you and Tatsumi?" Leone asked in a serious tone of voice as she leaned against a tree. Akame looked confused for a few seconds, trying to remember what she and Tatsumi were talking about on the island. It then hit her and she became sad slightly. "It's nothing important Leone." Akame replied but Leone still has a serious face. "I don't care if its important or not, If one of my friends is upset then I want to help them." Leone said, her voice slightly gentler then before. "Its...has to do with Mursame's trump card." Akame said after a few seconds of silence making Leone confuse.

"Mursame's trump card...what is its trump card anyway?" Leone asked making Akame nervous. "Murasame's trump card involves increasing one's power...by cutting themselves with Murasame's blade and letting it's poison run through their veins." Akame replied making Leone shock. "Your joking, aren't you?" Leone asked but Akame shook her head. "If this has anything to do with appearance then I don't think Tatsumi will leave you because of Murasame's marking on your body." Leone said trying to cheer Akame up but to no avail. "This as got nothing to do with appearance. If me and Tatsumi have a child and I had activated Murasame's trump card. I don't want to think what to think what their health will be like." Akame said and Leone saw that the red eyed assassin is trying not to cry.

"Shush Akame." Leone said as she bring Akame in a hug and rubbing her back. "If things turn out what you say Akame, then Murasame's poison might be diluted in your child's body, which means that Masamune's trump card might be able to heal them." Leone said referring to Kurome's Teigu. "I...guess your right about that." Akame said and when she pulled away from Leone's hug, the wielder of Lionelle saw that Akame has a calm expression on her face. "Now that's the face that I want to see. Come along now, we got a Teigu battle to prepare for." Leone said making Akame nod her head.

After their talk, Akame and Leone walked towards where their team mates are. "what where you and Leone talking about?" Tatsumi asked Akame but before she can say anything, Leone began to smirk. "Some girl talk Tatsumi...are you interested in listening?" Leone asked and Tatsumi began to blush. "Come on you three, time to get ready." Najenda called to the three assassins who nodded their heads in unison. The positions that everyone are in are Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Akame, Kurome, Leone and Najenda are in a forest that over looks a canyon and their role is to do actually the fighting. Lubbock and Chelsea are also in the forest but their roles is to prevent any of the Jeagers from escaping.

Mien and Sheele are on a cliff half a mile away and Mien's role is to kill Julia or Bols while Sheele's role is to act as Mien's bodyguard. Susanoo is in the canyon, disguised as a scarecrow and his role is get the Jeager's attention. "Could someone please tell me why Susanoo's disguise looks like that?" Kurome asked as she stare at the scarecrow who had a strange design.

"Well...we want to get the Jeager's destracted so putting something completely strange in the middle of nowhere sounds like a good idea." Najenda replied and everyone could tell that she doesn't have a clue herself. It was then Tatsumi notice that the two black hair siblings look tense. "Are you two nervous about meeting Julia again?" Tatsumi asked guessing what the two girls are thinking. "You can say that, its been a few years since we last saw her and Julia doesn't know that I'm still alive." Kurome replied and Akame nodded her head in agreement. It was then that Tatsulot (in her full size) started to nuzzle the two girls.

"See, even Tatsulot is worried about you two." Tatsumi said making the two girls smile slightly. "You don't have to worry about us Tatsumi, we're skilled assassins." Akame said causing Tatsumi to smile slightly as well. "I know but your opponent is also a skilled assassin." Tatsumi pointed out making Akame and Kurome to become grim. It was then that Tatsumi got a idea. "Akame, do you want to borrow Tatsulot?" Tatsumi asked causing Tatsulot to look at Akame curiously. "Thanks for the suggestion but I'm fine with Murasame. You probably need her more than me" Akame said trying to sound calm.

"Okay but if you get into a tough situation, then I will tell Tatsulot to come to your side." Tatsumi said with determination making Tatsulot nod her head in agreement. The tone in Tatsumi's voice made Akame blush slightly. "Th-thanks Tatsumi." Akame said causing Tatsumi to smile widely. "Get yourself together Sis, it won't look good if the Jeager's see the infamous Akame of the demon blade Murasame blushing." Kurome said in amusement whilst eating a sweet causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to laugh and Akame to blush more. "Okay everyone, I can see the enemy approaching!" Najenda shouted through her binoculars causing everyone to become tense.

Over at the cliff half a mile away, Mien who was looking through her eye-piece began to smile slightly. "The jeagers are coming Sheele." Mien called to her companion, causing Sheele to look up from the book that she was reading. "How many are there?" Sheele asked as she put her book away. "Three. From what I can remember from what Tatsumi as described, the three are Bols, Julia and Wave." Mien replied causing Sheele to tilt her head. "Aren't Bols and Julia our targets, right?" Sheele asked causing Mien to look at her whilst sweat-dropping. "Yes, those two are our targets. Now be quiet, the Master sniper is about to show off her skills." Mien replied as she turn her head back to the Jeagers.

From her eye piece, Mien can see the Jeagers stopping a few feet away where Susanoo (disguised as a scarecrow) is and getting off their horses and approuch the scarecrow. _"I should target Julia first. She seems the speed type which will be troublesome for us."_ Mien thought as she turned her sights onto Julia and waited until its a good time to shoot. _"Now!"_ Mien thought before pressing the trigger and let a beam of light fly through the air. Mien smirked as she thought as she got Julia, however the smirked disappeared and she became shocked when Julia somehow dodge the attack.

" _Impossible! How on earth did she manage to dodge that!?"_ Mien shouted in her head before getting up from her lying position. "Come on Sheele, we need to help the others." Mien said urgently and Sheele could tell that Mien didn't got a target.

"Julia! Are you okay?!" Wave asked as the dust disappeared. "I'm fine Wave but be on guard, you too Bols." Julia replied as she dusted herself. However before the three Jeagers could do anything, the scarecrow burst apart revealing Susanoo who was charging straight at Julia. "Look out!" Wave shouted as he got between Julia and the charging Susanoo. Wave just manage to get his sword in front of him before getting hit by Susanoo's mace causing him to be sent flying into the canyon's wall. "Wave!" Bols shouted and before he could move to help his fallen comrade, he sense movement behind him.

When he turned his head, he saw the members of Night Raid that where hiding in the trees above the canyon in front of him, however Kurome is hiding behind a Tatsulot clad Tatsumi. _"All members of Night Raid are here. So that movement to the east was a complete bluff then."_ Bols thought as Najenda pointed at Bols and Julia. "You two Teigu wielders Bols and Julia. Among the Jeagers, we have been requested to take you two out. Say your prayers!" Najenda said in a bold tone of voice. _"So I'm a target. No surprise as I burn so many victims who names and faces I don't remember."_ Bols thought before a image of his family came into his head. _"But I won't die yet."_ Bols thought again gripping the handle of his Teigu.

"Man that attack was painful." Wave said as he came up to his teammates whilst rubbing parts of his body. When his eyes fell on Tatsumi, his eyes sharpened. "My defeat cause by you made Esdeath lose faith in me. But I hope that I can redeem myself if I defeat you!" Wave shouted before he was surrounded by light and when the light died down, he is donning Grand Chariot. _"Dude, your speaking to the wrong person."_ Tatsumi thought remembering that it was Akame who was wearing Tatsulot last time that they encountered. Akame was thinking the same thing before her gaze turned towards Julia.

"Julia." Akame said sadly but Julia has a big grin on her face. "It's been a while hasn't it Akame. This is such a wonderful moment...as I can kill you and add you to Yatsufusa's collection. It's a pity that Kurome can't be here for this reunion." Julia said and Kurome stiffen slightly behind Tatsumi. It was then that Julia drew Yatsufusa and pointed it's blade towards the sky where upon black lighting started to come out of it. This cause a earthquake to occur. "What the!" Leone shouted startled by the earthquake and it was then that five figures and three creatures came out of the ground. However due to the smoke caused by the earthquake, non of the being that came out of the ground can be seen except for a large skeletal creature.

"Impress Akame? Over the years that we haven't seen each other, I've been training so that I can turn any and all victims of Yatsufusa into my puppets..." Julia began to say as the giant skeletal creature puts a hand down on to the ground, letting Julia hop on and the skeletal creature lift it's hand. "...even if it's a super class Danger beast." Julia finish before smiling slightly. "The Teigu battle is about to start...how many do you think will die." Julia said before total silence appeared around the two groups. The first move went to Wave who charged at Tatsumi which cause him to leap backwards and everyone scattered, finding a opponent to fight.

Akame jump up the super class Danger beast's body before reaching it's head where Julia is waiting. "Even though using Yatsufusa's ability will drain my strength for every corpse I summoned, I can still bring up a good fight." Julia said before the two Teigu wielders began to clash blades. " _In the state that Julia is in, this is the good chance for me to kill her..."_ Akame began to thought as sparks appear every time Akame's and Julia's Teigus clash together. _"...No when we kill her."_ Akame though as she saw her little sister appearing behind Julia. As Kurome charged at Julia, she must have sense Kurome's presence because Julia kick Akame to create some space before turning around and intercepting Masamune.

"Nahaha, get your own opponent...!" Julia said before becoming surprise to see Kurome. "Kurome, your alive! This is such a wonder moment...now we all can be together." Julia said as she grinned evily. The battle turned into a two v one and it became ferocious as the three girls seem to dance with their Teigus. It was then that kurome saw a opening and attack from behind, however before her attack can touch her, a spear blocked masamune. The person holding the spear is a male in his late teens with blond hair and his mouth his covered with a mask. "Natala!?" Kurome shouted, surprised to see her old comrade. "Surprised? When you two became traitors, he tried to stop me from hunting and kill the both of you. I killed him because I saw him as someone who was adding tratiors to the Empire." Julia explained and Kurome began to shake slightly.

"Put him back into the ground this minute Julia." Kurome said, trying to stay calm. "Nah, I think it will be amusing to see comrades killing each other." Julia said and it was at that moment that Kurome's eyes sharped. "Damn you Julia!" Kurome roared angrily before charging at Julia.

" _I don't think I heard Kurome shouting before."_ Tatsumi thought as he turned his head slightly to see the battle on top of the super class Danger beast. "Hey, keep your eyes on your opponent!" Wave stated as he charged at Tatsumi with his spear in hand, however Tatsumi easily blocked it with Arun and then counter attack with a flaming Espadon. "Ach!" Wave shouted as the attack connected with the side of his body. "Damn, I can't believe that..." Wave began to say but stop as he realize something. "Your...male?" Wave asked causing Tatsumi to sweat-drop. "You only just realize that?" Tatsumi asked and he could hear Tatsulot sighing.

"Well...yes. I was too focus on killing you that I didn't pay attention to anything else." Wave replied sheepishly. "So who was the female wearing Tatsulot last time?" Wave asked and I found it slightly amusing that we have completely stopped fighting. "My...girlfriend."Tatsumi replied, feeling slightly awkward that he is telling this to an enemy. "Your girlfriend?! But why weren't you wearing at the time?" Wave asked an Tatsumi was about to reply but he saw Wave getting frustrated. "Why on earth are we having this conversation in the first place?!" Wave asked before charging at Tatsumi.

This time, he did a flying kick and Tatsumi blocked it again with Arun but the impact did sent him skidding backwards. " _Man that kick has some force behind it."_ Tatsumi thought as he throw Wave off Arun before activating Tatsulot's wings and charging at Wave. He swing Espadon at Wave who blocked it before jumping backwards. "Heh, do you think that your the only one that can fly? Let me show you the new power that I attained through Esdeath's harsh training." Wave said and Tatsumi became surprise when black dragon wings sprouted from the his back, making the veil disappear. _"Strange, I didn't know that Grand Chariot is capable of evolving."_ Tatsumi thought still surprised before regaining his senses just in time to block a incoming attack from a flying Wave.

As the two fought, Tatsumi kept a eye on the battle that is happening on the super class Danger beast's head, making sure that Akame is alright. It was then that he sense someone behind him and Tatsumi turned just in time to receive a kick to the face, sending him flying to the ground. "Owch." Tatsumi muttered as he got himself off the ground and look who attacked him. The figure is wearing a black cloak and a red smiling mask. _"Where did he come from?"_ Tatsumi asked as he got himself in a battle stance. "That must be Henter, Julia told me about him." Wave said as he landed on the ground. " _He's one of Yatsufusa's corpses then."_ Tatsumi thought before charging in to battle again. However when he tried to attack Henter, the corpse evaded Espadon easily and started to attack Tatsumi with quick attacks.

" _Damn, he's hard to hit."_ Tatsumi thought as he blocked the attacks with Arun and before Tatsumi can do anything, Wave decided to attack Tatsumi with a flying kick. "I hope you didn't forgot about me haven't you?" Wave said with a smirk (under the helmet). _"It will be easy against one of them but two, that will be difficult."_ Tatsumi thought frustratingly before hearing a voice. "Let me help you Tatsumi." Sheele said has she came up to Tatsumi, Extase at the ready. "I recognize you. Your Sheele of Night Raid and...I don't recognize your Teigu." Wave said in a defeated tone of voice as he looked at the over large pair of scissors. "It's okay, you don't need to." Sheele said before charging at Henter. Tatsumi took a quick look around to see what everyone else is up to.

He couldn't see Mien but Tatsumi suspected that she will be hiding some where within the trees. He saw Leone fighting a ape Danger beast that Tatsumi hasn't seen before and he saw Najenda along with Susanoo fighting a male who is wielding a wip. When his eyes landed to where Akame was, they widened when he saw Akame falling from the Danger beast's head and Bols using Magma drive on her. _"I have to be careful here."_ Tatsumi thought quickly as got ready to change Teigus. "Tatsulot! Go to Akame now! Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted and when Tatsulot reverted back into her dragon form, Tatsumi instantly activated Incursio to prevent is identity been known.

Wave became shocked when saw Tatsumi changed from wearing Tatsulot's armor mode to Incursio. "What!? You wield two Teigus?!" Wave shouted before watching were Tatsulot his heading and something clicked in his brain. "Akame is your girlfriend!" Wave shouted pointing finger at the now Incursio clad Tatsumi. "Can we please continue fighting please?" Tatsumi asked as he got Incursio's red spear at the ready. "Eager to die I see. Very well, prepare yourself then." Wave said as he charged at Tatsumi.

As Akame fell from the Danger beasts head, her eyes widen when she saw the fire ball coming towards her. _"I can't dodge it!"_ Akame thought as she closed her eyes, preparing to feel the hot flames. However, Akame suddenly felt something draping over her and she became aware that she is wearing armor. _"Tatsulot!"_ Akame thought relived as she activated Tatsulot's wings, avoiding the fire ball and safely landed on the ground to face Bols and even though she can't see it, Akame is suspecting that he must be surprised. "This is unexpected, I didn't now you wielded two Teigus, Akame." Bols said as he pointed Rabicante towards the now armor clad Akame.

"Sort of. Tatsulot's real owner is my boyfriend." Akame said as she pointed her thumb towards Tatsumi who was fighting Wave. "Thats interesting to know. Can I ask you something before we fight? Why did you and Kurome left the Empire. It would be reassuring to have you on our side." Bols asked causing Akame to frown under the helment. "We left the Empire because we think it was the right course of action." Akame replied making Bols nod his head. "Thank you for answering my question, but I need to kill you, Akame of Night Raid." Bols said as he shot a steam of fire towards Akame. However Akame activated Tatsulot's wings again and fly around the fire whilst summoning Espadon.

Akame then charge straight towards Bols whilst covering Espadon with Fire. _"That Teigu is also a fire type!"_ Bols thought surprised as he watch Akame closing on to him, however before Bols can do anything to block the attack, Akame started to fly around Bols. _"She's trying to confuse me."_ Bols thought as he carefully watch which direction Akame would attack him. "Elminate." Akame said as she suddenly stopped behind Bols and swing Espadon. However before the attack could reach Bols, a male wielding a glass shield blocked the attack. _"Another of Julia's puppets."_ Akame though as she jump back, creating some space.

"Thank you Wall." Bols said to the know named Wall making Akame confused. _"Is that his actuall name."_ Akame thought before shaking her head and charging into battle, however she was finding it difficult to attack Bols because as soon as Akame found a opening, Wall would get in the way and blocked the attack. _"This is getting me nowhere."_ Akame thought as she could feel Tatsulot becoming frustated.

On top of the Danger beast's head, Kurome (now alone) was having a hard time fighting Julia and her "deceased" comrade, Natala. "Well this is a surprise, Akame being able to use another Teigu apart from Murasame." Julia said as she peered of the edge of the Danger beast's head. "Sis's boyfriend can be protective of her." Kurome stated as he duck a swing from Natala's spear. "Boyfriend eh? Maybe I could add him to my collection, it would be amusing to see Akame's face when she has to fight her "deceased" boyfriend." Julia said as she looked over to where Tatsumi is.

That speech made Kurome's anger rise. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Bro!" Kurome shouted in anger before charging straight at Julia. However Julia smirked causing Kurome to become confused before her eyes widen as she felt Natala slammed the blunt side of his spear into her side, causing Kurome to fall off the Danger beast's head. "Ahhhhhh!" Kurome shouted as fall to the ground before ativating Masamune's ability, causing the wind to slow down her fall until she landed on the ground saftly, a few feet away from her sister's fight. "Kurome! Are you okay?" Akame asked as she create some space between her, Wall and Bols. "I'm fine Sis." Kurome replied before she charged to help her sister.

Back with Julia, she and Natala jump off the Danger beast's head onto the canyon's cliff just outside the forest area. "Hmmmm, maybe I should give Night Raid a taste of what Death Tagool can do. I hope that Bols, Wave and the rest of my puppets can survive Death Tagool's power." Julia said before clicking her fingers causing the now named Death Tagool to open it's mouth where upon a blue sphere of energy started to appear. A few seconds later, Death Tagool released a massive beam of energy straight towards where the fight is happening.

"What the!?" Mien exclaimed as she hide behind a tree and watch the destructive force of the Danger beast. She saw Akame flying whilst carrying Kurome bridal style and Tatsumi jumping out of the way whilst carrying Sheele also bridal style. _"That will make Akame jealous."_ Mien thought amused before shaking her head and looked from her hiding place. She became relived when she saw that Leone, Najenda and Susanoo have also avoided the blast. _"Thank goodness."_ Mien thought before her eyes went over to the cliff where Julia and Natala are. _"If I take her down, then all the puppets will disappear."_ Mien thought as she got Pumpkin ready and looked though her eye piece.

"I was hoping that at least one Night Raid member will be eliminated, oh well." Julia said as she watch the battle's resumming in the now changed landscape. It was then that natala looked in a direction causing Julia to become confuse. "Is there something wrong Natala?" Julia asked before looking where Natala is looking. _"Isn't that Night Raid's sniper over there? Might as well get Doya to fight her, this will be interesting gun v gun fight."_ Julia thought as she spotted Mien on the other side of the canyon. "Natala, you know what to do." Julia sais causing the blond hair assassin to nod his head before making his spear extend, making it long that it reachs the other side of the gap.

" _What the!? Is that a Teigu that the puppet is wielding?"_ Mien thought before jumping out of the way just in time as the spear's tip miss her and embedded itself in the tree just behind Mien. _"Who's that?"_ Mien thought as she saw a cowgirl running along the spear towards where she is. Mien has to dodge out of the way to avoid the hail of bullets that came from the duel guns that the cowgirl is wielding. "So, you want a gun fight?" Well you against a master sniper here. Bring it." Mien said as she change the front piece of Pumpking before going into battle against the cowgirl.

"Susanoo! We need to gather everyone together in order to deafeat that Danger beast!" Najenda to Susanoo (they have already defeated their opponent, a general called Rokugou that Najenda once knew) as she pointed at Death Tagool who was currently looking their direction. "I don't think that would be a wise decision." Susanoo said making Najenda confused and Death Tagool started to attack with it's massive hand. "It may be massive but..." Susanoo began to say before raising his mace to block the Death Tagool's attack and easily push it off. "...I can take him down." Susanoo finish making Najenda smirk.

"Very well. As your master Susanoo...I order you to activate your trump card, Magatama Manifestation!" Najenda shouted causing Susanoo to nod his head before clasping his hands in front of his chest. Yellow energy then appeared around Najenda that went into the red circle that is on Susanoo's chest. Suddenly, Susanoo's robes disappeared, leaving him wearing only black trousers and his blue hair suddenly changed white. Lastly a circle with three small red cirles on it appearead behind him. _"With this immense power, Susanoo can take this opponent down by himself."_ Najenda thought before sencing something coming towards her. "Like hell I will give you a chance to defeat Death Tagool!" Wave shouted as a tried to attack Najenda however someone interecpted him.

"Didn't you told me not to let your eyes off the enemy idiot!" Tatsumi shouted as he punch him in the face, causing Wave to skid on the ground. "Sorry Boss if he cause you any trouble." Tatsumi said to Najenda however she just shook her head. "Its alright Tatsumi, Susanoo will deal with the Danger beast. You deal with Wave." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to nod before walking to Wave who was getting up from the ground. "Man that hurt." Wave said as he got onto his feet.

"Well that happens when you try to attack Boss." Tatsumi said as he got Incursio's red spear at the ready. "Taking out the wielder is the most effective way to prevent a Teigu to operate." Wave said and Tatsumi had to mentally agree with him. "I'm here to help Tatsumi!" A voice called making Wave and Tatsumi to turn their heads in the direction that the voice came from and they saw Leone running towards them. "Leone, I can handle him." Tatsumi said but Leone shook her head. "Nah, helping my friends is a priority in a Teigu battle. And anyway, I defeated that ape Danger beast and I'm getting bored with the lack of opponents to fight." Leone said causing Wave and Tatsumi to sweat-drop.

"Very well, I can handle the two of you and I will kill the both of you. I still have to tell Chloe something when I meet her again." Wave said and the two Night Raid members became curious at the mention of Chloe. "Well, I hope you ready for a fight with a lion and a dragon." Leone said whilst grinning before the three of them went into battle with each other.

Back with Mien, she manage to "kill" Doya and was grinning as she watch the cowgirl falling off the cliff. "That what happens when you get into a fight with a master sniper!" Mien said confidently not noticing the giant frog behind her. "Ahhhh!" Mien shouted as she felt the giant frog's tounge wrapping around her and lifting her into the air. "Get your slimy tounge off me!" Mien shouted as she tried to point Pumpkin at the frog. "Hold on Mien!" A voice shouted and a few seconds later, a giant pair of sissors cut the frog's tounge in two, causing the frog to wail in pain and Mien to hit the ground.

"Owch! Thanks Sheele." Mien said as she got off the ground. "Your welcome." Sheele said whilst smiling before shifting into serious as she turned her attention to the frog. "Sheele, you distract that frog Danger beast whilst I attack it with Pumpkin." Mien said causing Sheele to nod however the both of them have to go in opposite direction to avoid the acid that came out of the Danger beast's mouth. Sheele started to run up to the Danger beast whilst avoiding the acid and cutting off it's limbs causing it to wail in more pain.

"I hope your ready slimy frog...for a full course of a blast from Pumpkin." Mien said as she point her Teigu at the Danger beast and the frog shoot a ball of acid towards Mien however she easily dodge it where upon she smirked. "You should know one thing about Pumpkin's ability. The more danger I'm in, the more powerful Pumpkin becomes." Mien said before firing Pumpkin and Sheele jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the blast and the frog disappeared due to the blast. "Well this is a surprise, you manage to defeat Kaiser frog." A voice said causing both Mien and Sheele to turn around see Julia and Natala.

"That was one of my powerful puppets and you two easily took him down, impressive." Julia said and Mien became tense however Sheele tilted her head. "Whilst I was cutting the Kaiser's frogs limbs, I notice something." Sheele said causing Mien to sweat-drop and Julia became curious. "And what's that?" Julia asked becoming tense incase Sheele decided to do something. "There was a hole on the side of the Frog." Sheele replied causing Julia to become confuse for a few seconds which then changed to realization. "Oh that's right, Kaiser frog was a Danger beast that I receantly turned into a puppet so I didn't realize that it was leaking." Julia said making Mien laugh.

"Wow, how forgetful are you in remembering the conditions that your puppets are in?" Mien said still laughing causing Julia to gain a tick mark. "Why you..." Julia said before sensing something causing her and Natala to jump out of the way as Najenda and a still trump card influenced Susanoo landed on the place that Julia and Natala were in. "Boss and...what happened to Susanoo?" Sheele asked confuse at the Biological Teigu's new appearance. "This is Susanoo's trump card, Magatama Manifestation. In exchange of a portion of my life force, Susanoo gain immence power for a short period of time." Najenda explaind causing Mien and Sheele to become worried at the down side of the trump card.

"So you two manage to defeat Death Tagool, a super class Danger beast." Julia said as she looked over the cliff to see Death Tagool now just a pile of un-moving bones. It was then that a black armor Jeager went flying past Julia (all most hitting her) and hitting a tree. "Wave! Are you okay?" Julia asked as she watch Wave standing up "I'm fine. Owch, I never experience being flung about like this when I was in the navy." Wave replied as he rub parts of his body and Tatsumi with Leone appeared next to their fellow members of Night Raid. "How are you two doing?" Sheele asked causing Leone to grin. "Never been better." Leone said which such ethusium that cause everyone (including Julia and Wave) to sweat-drop.

"So most of Night Raid are here, I wonder how this fight will turn out since almost of my strength have come back now." Julia said smiling confidently. "That form...you used Susanoo's trump card didn't you Boss?" Tatsumi asked as he recongise the form that Susanoo is in for the first time. "Yes I did and you don't have to worry about me Tatsumi, just focus on the fight." Najenda replied causing Tatsumi to nod his head before everyone got into a battle stance. Back with the battle between the two black hair siblings and Bols with his puppet comrade, it was safe to say that Akame and Kurome are having a hard time trying to get a single scratch on Bols due to Wall blocking any attempt to wound Bols. _"This is getting us nowhere."_ Akame thought as she backed off from another failure attempt to wound Bols with Espadon.

"Take some of this." Bols said as he point Rubicante at Kurome and shot a stream of fire towards her. "Kurome!" Akame shouted as she charged at her younger sister. Once she is in front of Kurome, Akame summond Arun and place it in front of her just in time to block the immencly hot flames. "Are you okay Kurome!?" Akame shouted worriedly after the flames died down and she looked at her younger sibling. Akame's eyes widen when she saw some burnt marks on Kurome's body and some of her clothes have been burnt off due to the immence heat. "For hurting my sister...death is waiting for you Bols of the Jeagers." Akame said in a low voice before activating Tatsulot's wings and flew towards Bols, Rage seathing in her red eyes.

As soon as Wall got in front of Bols, Akame immediately changed diection and started to circle the two of them. _"This again."_ Bols thought as he watch where Akame would strike. When Akame stopped to strike Bols, yet again, Wall got in the way, however things will be different. "No defence for you I'm afraid." Kurome said as she suddenly appeared, kicking Wall out off the way and started to attack him. "Elminate." Akame said as she swing Espadon at Bols who brought up his hand. Akame became surprise when instead of hitting flesh, she hit metal. _"Metal guards!? Probably a way to defend against Murasame."_ Akame thought feeling slightly frustrated.

"Got you!" Kurome suddenly said as she brought Masamune down towards Bols who turned around to see her cutting the pipe that connect the head piece of Bol's Teigu to the large cylinder on Bols's back. "Good work, you destroy his Teigu Kurome." Akame said, feeling slightly worried about the condition that Kurome is in. "Not really, I was aming for Bols himself but he moved, causing me to hit his Teigu instead." Kurome said causing both her older sister and Bols to sweat-drop. _"Now that my Teigu is destroyed. I'm at a disadvanage here."_ Bols thought as he looked to see his corpes companion who is in pieces.

"So what are you going to do now? Your Teigu is destroyed." Kurome asked as she walked to her sister's side. "I guess that I have no choice then to use that then." Bols replied making the two grils confused as they watch Bols taking off the cylinder off his back before chucking it into the air. "What are you doing?" Akame asked feeling slightly nervouse as Bols suddenly drop onto the ground and Akame's eyes widen as she saw Bols taking a small switch out off a pocket. "Kurome! Get down quick!" Akame shouted causing Kurome to become confuse but did what her sister told her to do. Akame just had time to place herself on top of her younger sister just in time for the cylinder to explode whilst in the air.

The explosion caused by the cylinder of Rubicante caught everyone's attention as they stop fighting and cover their faces due to the brightness and the heat that is coming off the explosion. _"That's where Akame and Kurome are fighting Bols, I hope they are okay."_ Tatsumi thought worriedly before looking where Wave, Julia and Natala were by he saw that they have disappeared. _"It's up to Chealsea now to get Julia now."_ Tatsumi thought again.

"Now that is what I call a explosion." Lubbock said from his place within the braches of a tree. "This not a show you know." Chelsea said as she leaned on a tree causing Lubbock to laugh awkwardly. "I know, I know." Lubbock said before looking where the members of Night Raid (except Akame and Kurome) are and he saw that the two Jeagers have disappeared. "Chelsea! It for your part of the plan." Lubbock said causing Chealsea to smirk. "Good, I was getting slightly board of just watching." Chelsea said before walking off. "Chelsea, wait." Lubbock said causing Chelsea to become confuse as she looked at Lubbock. "If things turn nasty, get back to base immediately." Lubbock asid in a serious tone of voice. "Sure, I will." Chelsea said before running into the forest.

Kurome was scared. As the explosion occurs, she was afraid that she would get burned from the heat again like last time but she was more scared about the condition that her sister would be in as she was acting as a human shield for her, despite wearing Tatsulot who was a fire type Teigu. Kurome was relived when the temperture started to decrease and few seconds later, Akame stood up. "Kurome, are you okay?" Akame asked with a worried tone in her voice. "I'm fine Sis. Thank you for protecting me." Kurome replied as she watch Tatsulot reverting back into her dragon form.

"That's good. Now...I need some sleep." Akame said before her eyes closed and she collapse. "Sis?" Kurome asked in a scared tone of voice as she gently shook her sister who is not moving. "Sis!" Kurome shouted in fear and Tatsulot started to fly towards the others to get help.

Line Break

" _Now that I have no Teigu, what's going to happen to me now."_ Bols thought as he walked through the forest, looking at the trigger that cause Rubicante to explode. _"The likely outcome is that I will be kicked out of the Jeagers."_ Bols thought sadly as he started to remember the good times that he spent with the Jeagers. It was then that he started to hear crying. After a few seconds of turning his head, Bols found the source of the crying which is a little girl sitting in front of a tree. "Little girl, are you okay?" Bols asked as walked up to the girl who stopped crying as she heard Bols approaching. "Monster!" the girl shouted in fear causing Bols to scratch the back of is head.

"No, no, no. I'm no monster, now what's the matter?" Bols asked as he examine the girl and saw a mark on the girl's leg. "Just a little scratch, nothing to worry about." Bols said as he got some banages out. _"When he's finish wrapping the banages around me, I'll kill him."_ Chealsea thought (she is disguised as the little girl) as she waited as Bold started to wrap the banages around her leg. It was then that rustling is heard causing Bols to look up and a few seconds later, Julia with a badly beaten up Wave came out of the trees. _"Why do they have to appear!? I can't kill Bols now."_ Chealsea thought, feeling slightly frustrated at the appearance of the two Jeagers. "Hello Wave, Julia. Are you two okay?" Bols asked Wave and Julia.

"I'm okay but I did recive a ruff beaten from the the twin Teigu user and that cat women." Wave replied before wincing in pain. "I'm fine Bols but what happened to Rubicante?" Julia asked coriously causing Bols to look sad. "It got broken so I have to detonate it in attempt to kill Akame and Kurome." Bols replied causing Julia to frown slightly. "I guess that what cause that explosion earlier." Wave said before he and Julia noticing Chelsea. "Who is the little girl Bols?" Julia asked causing Chealsea to sweat-drop. _"Did they only notice me just right now?"_ Chelsea thought as she gained a tick mark. "I'm not sure, I only just found her." Bols replied as Julia crouch down to Chelsea's hight.

"Hi there. My name is Julia and this two are Wave and Bols. What are doing here by yourself?" Julia asked whilst smiling and Chealsea began to think fast. "Me and my family were walking through the forest and we heard noises so I went to investigate and I must I have got separated from the others." Chealsea replied through fake sobs. "Oh come here poor thing." Julia said before she picked up Chelsea and holding her. "We should go and find her family then, they must be worried sick about her." Wave replied causing the other two Jeagers to nod before they began to walk in a direction.

"So what going to happen to you Bols? Since your Teigu is destroyed." Julia asked causing Bols frown under the mask. "I don't know, most likely get ask to leave the Jeagers." Bols replied causing Wave and Julia to become surprise. "That can't happen. We ask the General if you can stay on with the Jeagers." Wave said but Bols shook his head. "Thanks for the support Wave, but there are things that you can't avoid. At least I could see my wife and daughter more." Bols said causing Wave and Julia to smile. It was then that rustling can be heard, causing Bols and Wave to get in front of Julia and Julia hold Chelsea tighter to her.

A few seconds later, a gasping Lubbock came out of the trees. _"Lubbock! Thank god."_ Chelsea thought relived at the sight of her fellow Night Raid member. "Who are you and what are doing here?" Wave asked, eyeing Lubbock as he stopped his gasping. "Well you see I kind of lost my little sister. Her name is Chelsea and she has short brown hair and blue eyes." Lubbock replied nervously and Julia looked down at Chelsea and realized that she has the same features that Lubbock has described. "Is this Chelsea?" Julia asked whilst holding Chelsea so that Lubbock can properly see the little girl. "Big bro Lubbock!" Chelsea cried as she wriggled her way out off Julia's grip and ran up to Lubbock.

"...Chelsea! Where did you run off too? You were making everyone worried." Lubbock asked as he picked up Chealsea like how Julia did. "Investigating!" Chelsea replied with a wide smile causing Lubbock to sigh. "You should keep a eye on your younger siblings, other wise they can get into a dangerous situation." Bols said causing Lubbock to nod his head quickly. "Will do." Lubbock said as he watch the three Jeagers walked away and Chelsea was waving them goodbye. He waited for five minutes before placing the little girl Chelsea onto the ground.

"Thanks Lubbock. I needed to get out of that situation. And also, good acting." Chelsea said as she reverted back into her normal form. "Your welcome, but we failed to assassnate both Bols and Julia." Lubbock said grimmly causing Chelsea to become grim as well. "That's true, but at least the Teigu Rabicante is destroyed so that's a plus I guess." Chelsea said causing Lubbock to nod his head slightly. "Come on now, we need to get back to the others." Chelsea said before walking away but stopped when she notice that Lubbock hasn't moved.

"Chelsea...can I have a look at that body of yours...as a reward for rescuing you?" Lubbock asked causing Chelsea to stare at him before blushing. "Not in a million years pervert!" Chelsea shouted before kicking him and running off leaving Lubbock lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

* * *

 **This chapter took a long time to write so be kind with comments.**

 **Battlemoon: Thank you for the reply about the Spectator Teigu and thank you very much for pointing out about the name mistakes. You see, Torupen was Tatsulot's original name before I change it. I didn't realize that there was still some mistakes about that.**

 **Hello I'm new here: If your referring to Kate and Ana then I say then I say that they will appear in a later chapter. The idea about Akame being pregnant, let say that I'm still thinking about that ;p**

 **zerobound: I don't understand what your trying to say about the Murasame comment...sorry.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello Everyone, I'm glad that you enjoy the last chapter. This Chapter is mostly a cool down from the last Chapter but a build up to the next chapter.  
**

Chapter 20 Akame P.O.V

Were am I? The last thing I remember was falling unconscious due to protecting Kurome from the explosion. The place I am in is a throne room of some sort. "What is this place?" I said to myself before walking over to a window and what I can see is a city stretching below me. "Hello Akame." A voice said behind me causing me to spin around and placing a hand on Murasame. The person who spoke is a female who is in her mid twenties with light blond hair and green eyes and I realize that they are the same shade as Tatsumi's right eye.

Finally the women is wearing a cross between a dress and armor. "Who are you?" I asked eyeing the women who only just laugh slightly. "You don't need to become tense Akame. My name is Artoria." The now named Artoria introduce herself and my mouth became dry. "As in the the previous wielder of Tatsulot?" I asked causing Artoria to nod her head. "Where are we?" I asked relaxing my stance. "We are in the capital of my home country." Artoria replied causing me to widen my eyes slightly. "So why I am here? Am I dead?" I asked causing Artoria to laugh again.

"Of course not your dead dear, just unconscious. I brought you here because I want to talk about something." Artoria replied and I could tell that it is something important. "It got to do with Tatsumi's use of duel Teigus." Artoria explained causing me to become curious. "The time that he needs to fuse them is closing in. So he must be prepared to use them together." Artoria said and I became worried which Artoria must have saw. "You don't need to worry about him Akame. Tatsumi is a strong warrior so I say that he will survive the use of two Teigus." Artoria said and I know she's right but I still felt dread thinking about it. "Your about to wake up now. I hope your prepared for crushing hugs." Artoria said smiling slightly and before I could say anything, darkness enveloped me.

When I open my eyes, I almost jump out of my skin when I saw that Tatsumi's sleeping face was right next to me. After I calmed down I smile slightly at how peaceful his face was despite him being a skilled assassin. _"That just like you Tatsumi. A skilled assassin yet so innocent."_ I thought before gently stroking his cheek. I think this action cause him to wake up as his eyes fluttered open and I gazed right into his red and green hete eyes. "Morning Tatsumi." I called as Tatsumi sat up in bed. "Morning Ak..." Tatsumi began to say but stop when he realized that I'm a wake. "Akame, I was getting worried." Tatsumi said as he wrap his arms around me and hold me tightly.

"Tatsumi, you don't need to worry about me." I said as he released me but Tatsumi has a serious face. "Akame, you been unconscious for at least a day. Of course I be worried." Tatsumi said and I lower my head. "Sorry Tatsumi." I said but he just shook his head. "Don't be, I'm just glad that your awake now." Tatsumi said before he lifted my head and kiss me. I just love kissing Tatsumi, it so relaxing and comforting with so much chaos around us. As we broke apart, I realize something. "Tatsumi...why I am semi undress?" I asked just realizing that I'm just in my underwear and Tatsumi is in his boxers. Tatsumi began to think of an answer but I think that I will have a little play with him.

"Were you...taking advantage of the situation because I was unconscious?" I asked staring at Tatsumi with a fake glare. "N-no I wasn't! Kurome thought it would be better for you to sleep in your underwear. Please don't be mad!" Tatsumi replied and I laugh slightly at his panic expression. "You can calm down Tatsumi, I'm not mad at you." I said causing Tatsumi to calm down. "So did we manage to assassinate Bols and Julia?" I asked hopefully however Tatsumi had a grim look on his face. "...No, we didn't got the opportunity to assassinate them." Tatsumi replied causing me to become depress slightly at the thought of fighting Julia again.

It was then that something was nuzzling my hand and when I looked down I saw Tatsulot who had a worried look on her face. "Hello Tatsulot, how are you feeling?" I asked causing the small dragon to nod her head. "Tatsulot was panicking a lot when she came up to us after the explosion." Tatsumi explained causing me to look at the biological Teigu with a sad expression on my face. "Sorry for making you worried Tatsulot." I said causing Tatsulot growl slightly whilst smiling. "Come on now. We need to tell the others that your awake now." Tatsumi said as he got out of bed. "Can't we have some time to our self's first?" I asked hopefully. "Maybe later Akame." Tatsumi replied before laughing at my pout.

Line Break Tatsumi P.O.V

It's been a few days since the battle between us and the Jeagers and Boss was not pleased when we heard that Chelsea failed to assassinate Bols and Julia. However, she was pleased when we heard that Bol's Teigu is destroyed. Right now we have traveled to the headquarters of the path of peace to assassinate the spy that the Prime Minister has planted within the religious organization. Our first task after setting up our base within the city is to memorize the streets and places so that we have a good idea of where we are encase we ran into trouble.

And that's want I'm doing at this moment with my fellow Night Raid member. "It sure's livelier then the Capital." I said looking around at the stalls and marveling at how active the streets are. "I guess it's got to do with the aim of the Path of peace, do good deeds to live a happier life." a voice responded and I turn my head to see a teenage girl with blue eyes and wearing a white dress. Her long black hair is tied up in a bun and is wearing a white sun hat.

"Nervous Emily?" I asked to the teenage girl walking next to me. "Of course I'm nervous Tatsumi. This is the first time in a long time that I'm walking in public." Emily replied as she looked around nervously and clutching the long bag that she has slung round her left shoulder. "You need to relax. Your wearing a disguise so nobody will recognize you, I certainly didn't." I said thinking back to breakfast this morning.

Flashback (start)

" _Darn it, I woke up later then usual."_ I thought as I hurried down the stairs towards the dinning area with a mini Tatsulot running right behind me. _"Where is Akame? She not in bed when I woke."_ I thought as reached the door that goes into the dinning area and opened it. "Sorry if I slept in." I said immediately as I enter the room but I notice that no one is in the room. "They probably still asleep." I said to Tatsulot who shrug her shoulders. _"_ Morning Tatsumi, you didn't slept in." A voice said and looked in the direction that the voice came from and I saw a girl I didn't know.

"...who are you?" I asked confused as I stared at the girl. "My name is Emily and you could say that I'm Night Raid's new member." The now named Emily introduce herself but I became more confused. "...I didn't know that we will be getting a new recruit." I said and by instinct my hand started to edge towards Incursio which is strapped to my belt. "Well...it was a last minute call so the Revolution army didn't have time to get a message to former General Najenda. I only arrived yesterday." Emily replied which cause me to relax slightly. It was then that the door open revealing Chelsea.

"Morning Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Emily!" Chelsea called before quickly picking Tatsulot up and started to pet her. "Chelsea...do you know Emily?" I asked whilst sweat-dropping at Chelsea's action. "Yes I do...and you as well Tatsumi." Chelsea replied with a smirk and I turned back to look at Emily, trying to understand what Chelsea meant. As I looked at Emily, I notice that she looks familiar for some reason, After a few minutes of thinking, I suddenly realize who Emily is. "Akame...is that you?" I asked causing Emily to smile. "Why are you wearing a disguise?" I asked feeling slightly embarrist that I didn't recognize her in the first place.

"Aw is Tatsumi feeling embarrist?" Chealsea asked in a teasel tone of voice as she drape her arms around my shoulders. "Hands off Chelsea!" Akame yell as she came up to us and pull me out of Chelsea's hands. "Jealous as usually Akame. To answer your question Tatsumi, I made a disguise for Akame so that you two can go on a date together later today." Chelsea replied making me confused as I felt Akame's hand getting tighter around mine. "Date?" I asked causing Chelsea to giggle slightly.

Flashback (end) Akame P.O.V

After Tatsumi finish talking about the events this morning, I guess he had a point. Tatsumi didn't recognize me until he looked at me carefully. "I guess that your right Tatsumi but still, I do feel..." I was about to say but when I turned around I saw that Tatsumi wasn't next to me but at a ice-cream stand causing me to gain a tick mark. _"Listen to your girlfriend when she talking to you."_ I thought angrily as Tatsumi came back to me carrying two ice-cream cones. "Here." Tatsumi said as he put a ice-cream in front of me. "...What?" I asked confused at his actions. "Well you need to relax other wise the enemy can pick up on your vibes." Tatsumi explained as I pick up the ice-cream out of Tatsumi's hand.

"Thanks." I said starting to feel my cheeks heating up. When I lick the ice-cream, my now blue eyes widen. "What flavor is this?!" I asked, finding the ice-cream tasty. "It's a flavor that not available back at the capital." Tatsumi explained as he began to walk away. "So where next then?" I asked as I catch up with Tatsumi. "I think we're suppose to patrol the east side of the city. We need to avoid the center of the city, that's where Esdeath and the Jeagers are said to be stationed." Tatsumi replied and I could see a flash of anger in his eye at the mention of Esdeath.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Artoria. _"I guess that Tatsumi will use the fused form of Tatsulot and Incursio when he face Esdeath."_ I thought, feeling dread enter me at the thought that Tatsumi will likely die at the use of the fuse Teigu. _"It will be a miracle if he survives."_ I thought again before shaking those thought away and enjoying the company of my boyfriend.

Line Break Wave P.O.V

It's night time now and I'm on patrol. After the battle with Night Raid, we told General Esdeath of what happened to Bol's Teigu and she decided to keep him on with the Jeagers until further notice. That decision made me and the others happy as even though he wears a scary mask, Bols he quite a nice guy. However I need to focus on my patrol as there is a high chance that Night Raid will assassinate Bolic, the spy that Prime Minister Honest has place within the Path of peace.

The one thing I don't understand is that Bolic has those four Demons as bodyguards so I don't see why he need the Jeagers for protection and I think General Esdeath is thinking the same thing. This religious organization must be important to the Prime Minister if he risk moving us away from the Capital. When I think of the Prime Minister, he seems like a nice person but for some reason I feel like there's another side to him, something dark. As I turned a corner in the street, I started to hear voices. "So this is the way towards the graveyard?" A familiar male voice asked. _"Is that Tatsumi?"_ I thought as I turned around another corner and I saw him but he wasn't alone.

Standing next to him is a girl with black hair tied in a bun and is wearing a white dress. _"Who's she?"_ I thought again as I flatten myself against the wall and listen to the conversation. "Yes it is Tatsumi. That's the meeting point with the Rebel scouts." The girl replied and the mention of Rebel scouts grab my attention. _"Has Tatsumi joined the Revolution army?"_ I thought and I did overheard a conversation a while back between Run and General Esdeath that it was a possibility that Tatsumi would join the Revolution army. Tatsumi and the girl walked in silence and when Tatsumi spoke, the question cause me to become shock.

"So...did you enjoy the date today Emily?" Tatsumi asked whilst blushing causing the girl to blush as well. _"That girl is Tatsumi's girlfriend?!"_ I shouted in my head and it took a lot of mental strength not to actually shout it aloud. "Yes I did, thank you for asking Tatsumi." The girl replied smiling slightly and it was then that something clicked within my head. _"Didn't Tatsumi said that he had a girlfriend called Emily?"_ I thought, remembering the conversation that that took place a while back when Tatsumi "joined" the Jeagers. It was then that Tatsumi and Emily stopped and I realize that they stopped at the road that leads towards the graveyard.

"I need to get change now, can you and Tatsulot keep watch." Emily said as she went into alleyway and I it was then that I realize that on top of Tatsumi's shoulder was a small dragon-type Danger beast and a thought came into my head. _"That Danger beast has the same name and it looks like the Biolgical Teigu that the twin Teigu wielder had."_ I thought getting slightly suspicious. But before I could think of anything else, Emily walked out of the alleyway...well it should be her. Instead on Emily walking out of the alleyway, the new girl is wearing a black trench coat with red arm-guards and her noticeable features is her red eyes. _"T-That's Akame from Night Raid!"_ I shouted in my head as my jaw is hanging open.

" _Wait...does this means that Tatsumi is apart of Night Raid?"_ I thought, gripping the handle of Grand Chariot as I became serious. "So where is Kurome, isn't she suppose to meet us here?" Tatsumi asked referring to Akame's younger sister. "I'm not sure, I guess she will be here soon." Akame replied as she peered down the streets, a hand on Mursame. "I wonder when it will be discovered that I'm apart of Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked causing me to sweat-drop that he already been discovered and Akame looked at him. "You shouldn't say those sort of things Tatsumi, you haven't been discovered yet and let it keep it that way." Akame said before she brought her head towards Tatsumi and started to kiss.

I began to blush and looked away from Akame and Tatsumi. _"I didn't expect this happen."_ I thought as I try to reduce my blush and it was then that something clicked in my head. _"Tatsumi is the the duel wielder of Incursio and Tatsulot!"_ I thought as I realize that the the small dragon is the same Biological Teigu. When I looked again, I saw that those two are still kissing. " _How big is their oxygen capacity?!"_ I roared in my head and when I looked at Tatsulot (who was on the ground now) I saw that the Teigu had a awkward look on it's face.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room will ya." I voice suddenly said making Akame and Tatsumi break apart and the voice made me jump. "Oh er...hello Kurome." Tatsumi said whilst blushing as he looked at a girl with short black hair and eyes. "Jezz, someday that romance between you two will cause trouble." Kurome said with a sly look on her face. "...sorry." Akame said awkwardly making me surprise as I never expect that Akame, the wielder of Murasame, would act like this. "So how was the "date" today?" Kurome asked causing Tatsumi to smile slightly.

"It went okay." Tatsumi replied as Akame nod her head. "Nothing unusual happened whilst we were exploring." Akame said causing her younger sister to nod her head. "Come on Tatsumi, Tatsulot, time to head back to base." Kurome said as she took a hold of Tatsumi hand which cause Akame to glare at her slightly. "...Sorry Sis, good luck with your meeting though." Kurome said as she let go of Tatsumi's hand which cause Akame to stop glaring at her. "Bye Tatsumi." Akame said before she kiss Tatsumi on the lips again. "See you later Akame." Tatsumi before walking away with Kurome. "Do your loving making later okay." Kurome said as she and Tatsumi continue walking down the street being followed by Tatsulot.

I looked back at Akame to see her composing herself before having a calm expression on her face. "Better get this meeting over with." Akame said as she began to walk towards the graveyard. I was about to follow when I remember that the graveyard was in Run's area of patrol. _"He can handle Akame as his Teigu allows him to fly. I better carry on with my patrol."_ I thought and I was about to walk away when a thought enter my head. _"Should I tell General Esdeath about Tatsumi being in Night Raid and is Akame's boyfriend?"_ I asked myself and after thinking for a few minutes, I decided to tell her everything. _"Sorry Tatsumi, but a soldier has to follow orders."_ I thought before walking off.

However after a few minutes walking I stop as a thought cross my mind. _"That Kurome girl sounds a lot like Chloe...don't tell me that...!"_ I thought realizing the truth. _"I deal with it later. But first I need to report back to Esdeah."_

Line Break Akame P.O.V

The meeting with Rebel scouts was simple, they say that they have discovered that beneath one of the graves is a passage that leads straight towards Bolic's mansion. The only down side part is that they haven't actually found the passage, only the existence of it. The meeting was interrupted with the appearance of the wielder of Mastema. The battle was slightly difficult due to the height differences but I did manage to get him to ground level. However when he realize that at ground level, Run (I think that was his name) decided to leave the battle. "Great, the Jeagers will now be aware that we're here now." I said before hearing laughter behind me.

"That's correct Akame. It's not like you to let a opponent escape." The voice said and I turned around to see a muscular man with white hair and is only wearing shorts. "Ibara!" I said in surprise, remember him with the time I spent with the Empire. "It's nice to see you again after so long Akame." Ibara said and it was then that I saw that he was carrying something in his hands. It took me a few seconds to realize that the things in his hands are the heads of the two rebel scouts. "I bury you!" I shouted in anger at Ibara before charging at him with Murasame at the ready.

"Oh good, a girl like you who deserted the Empire deserved a good spanking." Ibara said in a excited tone of voice before shooting something out of his fingertips. After dodging them, I realize that the things coming out of Ibara's fingertips are his nails that somehow Ibara manage to extend them by a great length. When I got close enough, I swing Murasame, hoping that I can end this fight quickly. However when Murasame's blade got in close range of Ibara's stomach, his stomach moved at a impossible angle, completely missing the poisonous blade. "Surprised? Along with the intense training that me and the other demons did at the temple of the Imperial fist, we been eating the broth that comes from lake kraken." Ibara explained as I jumped back.

"This allows us to move our bodies parts at will. So I hope your ready Akame!" Ibara said, saying the last part in a excited tone of voice before attacking me with his arms at a fast pace. I was having difficulties blocking the attacks as the arms are coming at me at impossible angles "So how do you like that Akame. At this speed, even your creepy blade can't touch me." Ibara said and the name he called Murasame cause me to think of a plan. I swing Mursame and instead of dodging it like last time, Ibara caught it in his bare hands. "I told you that we the four demons have undergone intense training. Now your Teigu is mine." Ibara said before ripping Murasame out of my hands. "Now then Akame, how does feel like that your about to get killed from your very own Teigu?" Ibara asked whilst grinning as he lifted Mursame.

However, I smirked slightly causing Ibara to become confuse. "Why are you..." Ibara was about to ask but before he could finish his question, Murasame started to shake within his hand. "What the?!" Ibara asked as he looked at Mursame wide eyed. Before he could do anything, I jump on to Ibara's shoulders and twist his neck. "Ahhh!" Ibara shouted, causing him to drop Mursame and I jump off of him before I could get hurt. "What on earth happened?" Ibara asked as he twist his head the right way round. "You aren't compatible with Murasame. I knew that once you called Mursame creepy, you can't wield it." I replied and I could see anger appearing in Ibara's eyes. "So you deliberately let me get Mursame...why you Akame!" Ibara shouted as he charged at me.

I waited until he was close to before swinging Mursame, cutting him to piece. "HeHeHe, your one dangerous girl Akame." Ibara said weakly before closing his eyes and letting the poison take his life. I took a deep breath before wincing in pain. _" I didn't expect we would meet the four demons here. I expected that we would confront them once the Prime Minister is assassinated."_ I thought as I looked back into the city. _"There are three more demons to take care of plus the Jeagers. Assassinating Bolic will be a difficult task. I hope that everyone can survive this mission."_ I thought worriedly.

* * *

 **And that's it until next the chapter which i say that you will enjoy it very much. Until next time everyone.**

 **Silver556: I won't say for now, but i can say that Kate and Ana will not be Night Raid's enemy**

 **Jay k: I wrote in chapter one what Tatsulot's Trump card is but I'm not sure if it will be used in the story since Tatsumi has his yet to be seen fuse Teigu.**

 **zerobound: Thank you very much for your response :)  
**

 **Hello I'm new here and Lennyn362: I wasn't originally having a LubbockxChelsea in this story but I'm considering about it ;P**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello again everyone and I hope that you will enjoy the chapter very much. Before going onto the chapter i want to say that i recently started to read Akame ga kill zero manga and I'm finding it interesting, seeing the story that Akame and her previous teammates have gone through. It's also surprising to see how Akame behaved before joining Night Raid. Now for the chapter.  
**

Chapter 21 Tatsumi P.O.V

The only thing I can see is total darkness, which I must admit as seen loads of times but I know that since this is a dream, I would appear in a place of some sorts. After a few minutes of waiting, I started to hear flapping wings. I looked up and I saw both Tyrant and Cynder circling each other. "Tyrant, Cynder!" I called but I became confused when they didn't respond to me. _"What's going on. Why aren't they responding to me?"_ I thought as I continue watching the two dragons circle each other and I realize after a few seconds they descending towards my height and the two of them seem to get closer to each.

When I thought that they would crash into each other, a bright light appeared from the point of contact which cause me to shield my eyes. When looked again, instead of the two dragons being present, a armored figure covered in flames stood in their place. From what I could see, the armor has dragon wings and on it's helmet are two pieces that goes across from the front to the back. **"Tatsumi."** The armor figure spoke in a mixture of male and female voice, surprising me. **"The time is closing in for when you will fuse these two Teigus together, prepare yourself."** The armor figure said again before the flames surrounding him seemingly exploded, covering me in flames.

The next thing I know, I'm staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. _"Was that thing the result of the fusion between Incursio and Tatsulot?"_ I thought before turning my head to the side to see a sleeping Akame and she has her arms around my arm. _"For a deadly assassin, Akame is cute when she sleeps."_ I thought before leaning towards her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I think this caused her to wake up because a few seconds, Akame's eyes started to flutter open. "Morning Akame." I said as I watch my girlfriend release her hold on me and stretch her arms. "Morning Tatsu.." Akame began to saw but stop and yawned. "You know Akame, your cute when you sleep." I said teasing her and I smirked when she started to blush.

"S-shut up Tatsumi." Akame said still blushing and I began to laugh. "Sorry Akame, I couldn't help myself." I said and it was then that I saw a glint in Akame's eyes. "Well your tasty when your shirtless." Akame said which cause me to stop laughing. "See, you can handle teasing people, but you can't handle it when it is the other way round." Akame said whilst smirking. "Okay, Okay I get it. Shall we get ready for the day then?" I asked causing Akame to nod before slipping out of the bed. "Tatsulot...its time to wake up." I said softly as I stroke the small Teigu gently. Tatsulot's eyes blinked slowly before she yawned and started to stretch her wings.

Line Break

Due to the increase of the patrols from the Jeagers and the demons from the temple of the Imperial fist, the rebel scouts that have been stationed with us have been taking out one by one. This cause the assassination of Bolic to be put on hold and we have been here for almost weeks. Our main problem are the four demons which are able to tell who are from the revolution army just by sensing their vibes. However the four demons have been reduce to one as Akame took one out and Lubbock with Chelsea ran into two of them. But we can not rest now until after the assassination of Bolic.

"Ah man, I suck at this job when it comes to women." Lubbock said making me sweat-drop. For the past few days after Lubbock and Chelsea killed two of the demons Lubbock have been talking non-stop about one the demons being a cute girl. "Lubbock, you really need to move on." Leone said dryly as she looked at Lubbock from her place at the kitchen table. "But she was a cute girl." Lubbock said before sighing. "I'm sure that there are plenty of cute girls out there for you to take Lubbock." Sheele said whilst smiling.

"Don't encourage him Sheele. We all know that Lubbock has a crush on.." Kurome began to say but Lubbock quickly cover her mouth whilst blushing. "Don't say that sort of thing. May be I have a crush on Boss or not." Lubbock said and everyone became confuse at the last part. "Do you have a crush on someone else?" Mien asked looking at Lubbock with a skeptical look in her eyes. "Maybe." Lubbock replied simply trying to act natural but everyone could see his eyes flickering at Chelsea at times. "In your dreams pervert." Chelsea said causing everyone to laugh. It was then that Boss and Susanoo enter the room. "Morning all." Boss announced causing everyone to greet her and Susanoo.

"I'm afraid to tell to tell you all that it another lay low days today." Boss said making everyone disappointed. "I'm sorry, but with the increase of security, its best if we stay out of sight until security becomes slack." Boss said and everyone had to agree with her. "It's lying low for those who have wanted posters?" Susanoo asked causing everyone to look at him. "...I guess you could say that Susanoo." Boss replied blankly to her Teigu. "I guess that Tatsumi and Emily can go on another date then?" Chelsea asked causing everyone to laugh and me and Akame to blush. Akame only wore her disguise only two times and nobody recognize her as Akame but she was still afraid that she will be discovered soon.

"...I don't now, I still feel nervous when wearing my disguise." Akame said but Mien shook her head. "I really don't see why. The only people who knew that you are Akame when wearing your disguise were Chelsea and Boss at first." Mien said causing Akame to frown. "I think a date would be a good idea. We need some more intel collecting anyway." Boss said whilst with a thinking face making me and Akame blush again. "Okay then, Kurome you help with Akame with her disguise whilst I'll help with Tatsumi." Susanoo said causing everyone to look at him. "Thank you Susanoo." I said slightly surprise as I got up from my seat and began to follow Susanoo with Tatsulot following me.

Line Break

I notice that once we are on our date Akame (or Emily I should say) is gradually becoming more calm as she felt more conferable in her disguised. At the moment, Emily is at a clothes shop whilst I (including Tatsulot who is currently in my coat pocket) stood outside the shop. _"I'm glad that Akame is becoming less tense whilst being public. It will help once the revolution is over and she can freely walk in public."_ I thought before frowning. That big question of what we do once the revolution is over is still not answered.

Back when my village was still alive, me and my two friends Sayo and Iyasu were planning on joining the army because our village was in poverty. Maybe I could join the army, focusing on protecting the new nation. But what will Akame and the others will do? I know that Boss along with Susanoo (and Lubbock probably) will help run the new nation but the others...that remains a mystery. _"I guess we just have to wait until that new nation becomes a reality."_ I thought before feeling Tatsulot wriggling in my pocket. "What's up Tatsulot?" I whispered, feeling slightly worried about her behaviour.

After a few seconds, Tatsulot jump out of my pocket and started to run down the street. "Tatsulot, came back here." I said before running after her. Thankfully, nobody took any notice of me chasing my small Teigu but I did receive a few looks. After chasing Tatsulot for half an hour, we arrived at the out skirts of the city and Tatsulot finally stop running. "Tatsulot, what's wrong?" I asked whilst panting slightly. It was then that I started to feel someone's presence. "It looks like that your dragon as greater sences then you Tatsumi." A voice said, one that I was hoping not to hear again. I turned around to see a blue hair and eyes general walking towards me, a smile present on her face.

"Esdeath." I said, my anger flaring slightly and I saw from the corner of my eye Tatsulot turning into her full size. "So I guess that the Teigu, Majestic Dragon: Tatsulot, correct Tatsumi...of Night Raid." Esdeath said surprising me. "How did you know that I'm apart of Night Raid?" I asked keeping a straight face. "A week ago I receive a report from Wave..." Esdeath began to say.

Flashback (start) Normal P.O.V

it is night time and the Jeagers (except Esdeath) are having dinner however Wave is standing outside Esdeath's office. _"Here goes."_ Wave thought before knocking on the door. "General Esdeath, can I speak with you?" Wave called before waiting for a reply. "Come on in Wave." Esdeath replied causing Wave to open the door whilst gulping slightly at what moods Esdeath will go through.

"So how was your patrol, anything to report?" Esdeath asked as she stop doing the paperwork that is on her desk. "Well you see General...I spotted Tatsumi, he's in the city." Wave replied and almost instantly Esdeath's perked up. " Really, Tatsumi's here?" Esdeath asked eagerly causing Wave to nod whilst sweating slightly at what mood Esdeath will go into next. "However Tatsumi was with someone...his girlfriend." Wave said slowly and he waited for a few seconds until the temperature started to decrease rapidly. "...What?" Esdeath asked in a low voice causing Wave to become scared. "Tatsumi was with his girlfriend." Wave replied in a shaky tone of voice.

"What does Tatsumi girlfriend looks like?" Esdeath asked trying to control her anger. "She's...Akame from Night Raid." Wave replied and he became surprised when the temperature returned to normal. "...Pardon?" Esdeath asked, staring at Wave like he grown a second head. "Tatsumi's girlfriend is Akame from Night Raid." Wave repeated causing Esdeath to gain a thinking face. "If Tatsumi is with Akame then that means that he's apart of Night Raid." Esdeath thought causing Wave to nod his head. "That correct and there something else that I discovered." Wave said causing Esdeath to become curious. "Tatsumi...wields two Teigus, Majestic dragon: Tatsulot and Demon armor: Incursio" Wave said making Esdeath widen her eyes.

"Tatsumi is full of surprises. Being able to wield two Teigus, a most impossible feat." Esdeath said with a smile on her face (which made Wave relived). "So what are you going to do General?" Wave asked causing Esdeath to frown. "Hmmm, I could try to persuade him to rejoin the Jeagers." Esdeath replied causing Wave to become confuse. "But doesn't Tatsumi hate you?" Wave asked confusedly before freezing up due to the glare that Esdeath gave him. "What did you say Wave?" Esdeath asked in a calm (yet scary) tone of voice. "N-nothing General." Wave replied whilst shaking. "Good. Now I don't want the others to find out about this Wave, so don't say anything to them." Esdeath said causing Wave to nod his head.

Flashback (end)

"...and there you have it." Esdeath explained calmly to Tatsumi and Tatsulot. "I refuse to join you." Tatsumi said immediately along with Tatsulot nodding rapidly. "Oh come on Tatsumi. As long you stayed in Night Raid, you will always be apart of the shadows, never being able to walk freely." Esdeath said thinking furiously of a way to make Tatsumi rejoin the Jeagers. "And why should I join the very person that destroyed my village?" Tatsumi said becoming on guard encase Esdeath tries and do something.

"...Is the main reason that you won't come back to the Jeagers is because of the relationship that you have with Akame?" Esdeath asked and Tatsumi could hear the anger behind those words. "You might say that." Tatsumi replied as he started to feel the temperature dropping. "Hmmmmm, maybe I should kill Akame. That way you will be easily to control." Esdeath said and Tatsumi could sense that she means it.

"Don't you dare try to hurt Akame." Tatsumi roared and Tatsulot crouched down encase a battle starts. "Oh well, if I can't have you then nobody can." Esdeath said before drawing her rapier. "Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted causing him to be covered in light and when the light died down, he is now donning the demon armor. "Please make this battle entertaining for me Tatsumi." Esdeath said before charging at Tatsumi who summoned Incursio's red spear and blocked Esdeath's rapier. Tatsulot swing her tail and Esdeath blocked it by summoning a block of ice.

"I forgot that this Biological Teigu is a fire type, this will be interesting battle." Esdeath said before pushing Tatsumi and Tasulot off her before charging at Tatsumi and doing rapid thrusts with her rapier _"She's fast. I can only able to block her attacks. I need a opening."_ Tatsumi thought before seeing Tatsulot firing a ball of flames straight towards Esdeath. Tatsumi jumped out of the way and Esdeath sensed the fire ball coming towards her. She created a wall of ice to block the attack and whilst she was distracted, Tatsumi ran towards, Incursio's spear at the ready.

Esdeath ducked at the last second, causing the spear to pierce the wall of ice instead before kicking Tatsumi right in the stomach, causing him to be sent flying. _"Ouch!"_ Tatsumi thought as he got off the ground and getting into a battle stance again. "Come on now. Is that all you got Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked as she walked towards him. "You should focus on all your opponents." Tatsumi said smirking from under the helmet causing Esdeath to become confuse before sensing Tatsulot right behind her.

Esdeath has to block the barrage of attacks that Tatsulot throw at her, using a combination of claws and tail. "Your a interesting Teigu, maybe I should keep you intact and let someone wield you." Esdeath said before swiping her rapier, trying to lay a hit on the Teigu but Tatsulot flew out of reach and sent a stream of fire towards Esdeath. As she jump out of the fire stream's path, Tatsumi charge at her, making Esdeath surprised at his appearance. "Let see how you can deal with this." Tatsumi said as he swing Incursio's spear and Esdeath brought up her rapier to intercept it. However, her eyes widen when she realize that the first swing was a fake.

"Score!" Tatsumi shouted as he manage to make a cut appear on Esdeath's cheek. Tatsumi backed up, creating space between him and Esdeath and Tatsulot regrouped with him. Esdeath brought a hand to the cut and examine the blood that is staining her skin. "I didn't expect that I will receive the first hit. Your a strong fighter Tatsumi, but the burden of wielding two Teigus at once will still affect you." Esdeath said but Tatsumi shook his head. "If your referring to the strain then the answer is no." Tatsumi said making Esdeath confused. "There are two theories about it being less strainful for a person to wield two Teigus. The first being if one of the Teigus of them being a Biological Teigu and the second theory is if the Danger beast parts of the Teigus are compatible with each other." Tatsumi began to explain.

"And since Tatsulot is a biological Teigu and her Danger beast parts and Incursio's Danger beast parts are compatible with each other, this means that I will feel no strain at all." Tatsumi said finishing his explanation making Esdeath's blue eyes widen before a smirk appeared on her lips. "That explains it. I knew that you had hidden potential Tatsumi, but this exceeds my expectations." Esdeath said before her smirk became bigger. "But is that potential powerful enough to defeat me?" Esdeath said before suddenly creating loads of icicles in the air before sending the whole lot towards Tatsumi and Tatsulot.

Tatsulot and Tatsumi immediately went in opposite directions, letting a majority of icicles to hit the place that they were in and a few of them landed just behind them. The two Night Raid members then charged at Esdeath in a pincer-like movement and when they got close to her, Tatsulot decided to attack from the air whilst Tatsumi decided to attack from below. "I can see what you two are doing..." Esdeath began to said before creating to ice shields on her arms and use them to block Incursio's spear and Tatsulot's claws. "...but nice attempt though." Esdeath finished before pushing Tatsumi and Tatsulot off her.

" _We need a plan."_ Tatsumi thought as he stop skidding backwards and Tatsulot appeared next to him. "Let see how the both of you deals with this." Esdeath said as she jump into the air and create a huge block of ice before sending the whole thing towards Tatsumi and Tatsulot. When Esdeath landed back onto the ground, she waited until the smoke disappeared and when she saw the huge block of ice breaking apart, she became confused when she didn't see Tatsumi or the Biological Teigu. _"Where did those two...!"_ Esdeath began to say but stopped when she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around just in time to block a sword srtike with her rapier. Esdeath's blue eyes widen when she saw Tatsumi.

Tatsumi is now donning Tatsulot's armor mode and has Espadon in his hands. "So that the Biological Teigu armor mode, very interesting Tatsumi." Esdeath said whilst smirking seeing the similarities between the armor and dragon before kicking Tatsumi. However he jumped back to avoid the kick before sending a fireball at Esdeath but she created a block of ice to intercept the fire ball. "So this is turning into ice v fire battle. Seems fitting for some reason." Esdeath said before charging at Tatsumi and thrusting her rapier towards him. "I have to agree with you on that one Esdeath." Tatsumi said as he blocked and dodge the rapier.

"But the question is...who will remain on top." Esdeath said before jumping back and creating small shards of ice which then flew towards Tatsumi. Tatsumi immediately summoned Arun and used it block the ice shards. Tatsumi didn't have time to rest as soon the ice shards stop hitting Arun, Esdeath immediately charged at him again attacking him with rapid strikes with her rapier. _"This is getting tough."_ Tatsumi thought as he block attacks with Arun and counter attacking with a flaming Espadon. Before long the two Teigu users ended up in a deadlock.

"Well Tatsumi. You are strong enough to last this long againts me, but how long will it be until you will fall?" Esdeath asked whilst pressing her rapier against Espadon. "Until your buried." Tatsumi replied as he took a stronger stance due to the strength that Esdeath has. "Good answer but...can you achieve that." Esdeath said before giving a massive push with her rapier, ending the deadlock and swing her rapier, trying to hit Tatsumi but he activate Tatsulot's wings and getting away from Esdeath's reach.

"It doesn't matter how far you try to distance yourself from me, I can always hit my opponents." Esdeath said before creating loads of icicles and sending them towards Tatsumi who manage to avoid them. _"Soon I will get a hit on you Tatsumi, making it easier for the kill."_ Esdeath thought as she continue her barrage of attacks at Tatsumi. A smile appeared on her face when a icicle manage to hit Tatsumi, causing a cloud of smoke to appear. _"Got you."_ Esdeath thought triumphantly and waited for Tatsumi to drop on to the ground. However the smoke suddenly dispersed revealing Tatsumi who's armor is covered in flames.

" _He must have melted the icicle with those flames."_ Esdeath realized before seeing Tatsumi charging at her. "Take this Esdeath!" Tatsumi shouted as he continue charging at Esdeath from the air. However instead of looking worried, Esdeath looked calm. _"I guess that I have to use Demon Extract's trump card."_ Esdeath thought as she closed her eyes and brought her hands together. Suddenly, a blue orb appeared in the space between Esdeath's figures which then expanded covering Esdeath and the surrounding area. When Esdeath opened her eyes again, she saw Tatsumi right infront of her, but he wasn't moving. "You know Tatsumi, I originally created this technique in order to capture you after you run away at Mont Fake..." Esdeath said to Tatsumi (who couldn't listen at the moment due to the position he is in) as she walked up to him.

"...but now I can use it on you." Esdeath finish speaking before kicking Tatsumi on the left side of his face whilst deactivating Demon Extract's trump card, causing Tatsumi to be sent flying into the wall of a cliff. "What the-Och!" Tatsumi began to ask but wince in pain and he notice that Tatsulot is back in her dragon form. "Surprised? that was my Teigu's trump card." Esdeath replied as she turned to face him and when she saw his left eye, Esdeath's eyes widen. "Your Heterochromia!?" Esdeath asked surprised as she stared at him. Tatsumi became confused but realized that his eye-patch has came off.

"I guess that your left eye is caused by Tatsulot?" Esdeath asked noticing that Tatsumi's left eye is the same shade of red as the Biological Teigu's red eyes. "Yes." Tatsumi gritted as he rose up from the ground trying to ignore the pain. "I thought that Demon Extract didn't have a trump card?" Tatsumi asked as he and Tatsulot looked at Esdeath. "You are correct, some Teigus don't have trump cards but I'm probably the few who have developed trump card's for the Teigu." Esdeath replied making the two Night Raid members shocked.

" _She's able to create a trump card for her Teigu! Just how powerful is Esdeath?"_ Tatsumi thought as he watch Esdeath walking towards him and Tatsulot. _"How on earth I'm suppose to defeat her? I used both Teigu's but that didn't seem to do much to her."_ Tatsumi thought as he examine Esdeath and saw that there are some cuts on her and her clothes are slightly torn but apart from that she looks completely fine. "You can give up now Tatsumi, you have no hope of defeating me." Esdeath said whilst smirking. "Never." Tatsumi said as he Tatsulot moved to create some distance between them and Esdeath.

" _Come on Tatsumi, there's got to be a way to defeat her."_ Tatsumi thought furiously looking at Tatsulot who was probably thinking the same thing. Tatsumi's eyes fell upon Incursio and something clicked within his head. _"I guess I have to use the fused form then."_ Tatsumi thought as his hand grip the handle of the Teigu that Bulat gave him. Tatsumi looked at Tatsulot who was thinking the same thing. _"There's a high chance that I can die from this but I got no choice."_ Tatsumi thought as he drew Incursio from it's sheath and Esdeath became curious at his action's. _"If I die, then I like to thank everyone at Night Raid for helping to fill the void that was in me for two years. Akame...I love you."_ Tatsumi thought again before getting into the stance that he would use to activate Incursio.

"Let's go Tatsulot, Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted causing Tatsulot to burst into flames before circling him and the hilt of Incusrio moved downwards. _"What is he doing?...Don't tell me that he's going to fuse the two Teigu's together!"_ Esdeath thought wide eyed as she watch Tatsumi's transformation. She watch as Tatsulot (still covered in flames) drape herself onto Tatsumi who was surround by light due to Incursio. The next thing that happened made Esdeath surprised. Two giant forms of Tatsulot's armor mode and Incursio appeared behind Tatsumi and watch in awe as the two armors started to change into dragons.

" _The two Teigu's are alive?"_ Esdeath thought as she saw the two dragons roaring before braking apart and wrapping themselves around Tatsumi. A few seconds later, the flames and light dispersed revealing a new armor figure. The armor looked beast-like with the main colour being crimson except the gauntlets up to his elbows, the legs pieces up to his knee and the headpiece which are golden. "Tatsumi...just what are you?" Esdeath muttered to herself, marveling the new armor that is in front of her. "Esdeath...prepare yourself." Tatsumi said through the helmet that has green eyes on it which have cross slits within them "Bring it." Esdeath said simply before she and Tatsumi charged at each other.

The first person to make their move was Esdeath who jab her rapier towards Tatsumi who blocked it with his arms. _"Let see what that fuse Teigu is capable of."_ Esdeath thought before jumping backwards and creating loads of ice shards which she send towards Tatsumi. Just as the ice shards are about to hit Tatsumi, a layer of flames covered the armor which cause the ice shards to melt. "Here I come Esdeath." Tatsumi said as fire gathered around his left hand and punching his hand, letting the flames fly towards Esdeath. On insticnct, Esdeath created a wall of ice to block the attack.

Her eyes widen when the ice intastly melted in front of her. _"How much powerful in that armor?"_ Esdeath thought again before sencing a presence through the thick layer of steam created by the melting ice. She just had time to cross her arms to block a punch from Tatsumi, sending her skidding across the ground. "That's a nice attack Tatsumi." Esdeath said whilst smirking. "There's more where that come from." Tatsumi said as he got into a battle stance. "Yes, there should be." Esdeath said before creating more of ice shards and sending them towards Tatsumi. This time, golding dragon wings sprouted from the fused armor's back and Tatsumi flew out of the attack's way.

" _Is it me or is Esdeath seems sluggish."_ Tatsumi thought as he examine Esdeath from the air. _"I guess that using Demon Extract's trump card put some strain on the body."_ Tatsumi thought again as he saw Esdeath looking up at him. "I expected that the new armor would have wings since that Biological Teigu's armor mode has wings itself." Esdeath said smiling slightly. "However...it won't do you any good." Esdeath said making Tatsumi confused. He didn't have to wait long as Esdeath started to create wings out ice. _"Oh come on! Is she copying me or something."_ Tatsumi thought as he saw Esdeath charging towards him. He quickly avoided the icicle's flying towards him and block the kick that Esdeath sent towards him.

" _This would become a destructive battle. Better get far away from the city."_ Tatsumi thought before flying towards the cliffs that the city are close to. "Running away Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked as she charge after Tatsumi. "Not really." Tatsumi replied as he dodge a attack from Esdeath and counter attacking. After a few minutes of flying, the two Teigu wielders arrive at a small valley. _"This should do."_ Tatsumi thought before turing around just to recive a kick to the face. "You should be awear of your enemies as well Tatsumi." Esdeath said as she landed on the ground and watch Tatsumi get off the ground. "I know that." Tatsumi said remembering the advice that Bulat gave to him a long time ago. "This is the final Esdeath." Tatsumi said, feeling that the battle is getting to it's climax.

"I think so too Tatsumi." Esdeath responded as she got her rapier ready and watch as Tatsumi summond a spear that looks like Incursio's spear but it looks sharper and is gold instead of red. "Ready Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked feeling the tension in the air. "Of course I am." Esdeath replied calmly. The two of them stood still for a few seconds before charging at each other and clashing weapons. The two fought furiously with sparks flying from their connected weapons plus fire and ice being sent from the both of them. _"This has been a exciting battle Tatsumi but I do did to finish this."_ Esdeath thought as she dodge a attack from Tatsumi.

Esdeath jumped back before creating four big chucks of ice which then surrounded Tatsumi. _"This will put a lot of strain on my body but it will be worth it."_ Esdeath thought before activating her trump card again, making the surrounding area blue. "Farewell Tatsumi." Esdeath said before slaming the four chucks of ice together, attempting to flatten Tatsumi. _"It's done."_ Esdeath thought as she made the ice disappeared. Her eyes widen when she saw that Tatsumi as vanish. _"Where did he..."_ Esdeath began to ask but was interupted by Tatsumi suddenly appearing in front of her and creating a deep wound down her body.

"How?" Esdeath asked weakly as she watch as her trump card de-activated, returning the surrounding area to its normal colours. "Tatsulot is a fire type Teigu. The fused Tiegu made those flames more hotter, allowing me to be uneffected by Demon Extract's trump card." Tatsumi replied as he step back and relaxing as he knew that the wound on Esdeath would kill her. "So that's how." Esdeath said before chuckling slightly. "I thought that I was the strongest, but I would never expected that it would be a fused Teigu wielder who will be the one that finish me." Esdeath said as she slowly walked towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi became tense as Esdeath came closer but the only thing that she did was putting her hands around his shouldiers. "You have exceeded my expectations Tatsumi. First being able to wield two Teigus at once and then fusing those two Teigus togther. You really are something to be reckon with." Esdeath said making Tatsumi confused slightly. "...Thanks I guess." Tatsumi said awakwardly making Esdeath smile slightly. "Well then, farewell Tatsumi." Esdeath said before hugging Tatsumi and encasing herself ice and shattering it. Tatsumi was left stunned at what had happened. The next thing that happened was tears flowing from the eyes pieces of the helmet.

"I did it everyone...I avenge you all." Tatsumi said through tears as he de-activated the fused Teigu and Tatsulot looked at her friend with a happy expresion on her face. "Everyone will be sur..." Tatsumi began to say but stopped when he felt his conscious slipping. _"I guess that I need some rest now."_ Tatsumi thought as he closed his eyes and suspected to hit the ground but instead fell into two arms.

Akame P.O.V

I became worried when I came out of the shop and saw that Tatsumi has gone missing. I walked through the streets in the hopes of finding him but when I couldn't find him I began to panic slightly. However it was then that I heard some people muttering about something happening outside the south side of the city so I went in that direction to investigate and before I got to the out skirts of the city, I change back into my usual clothes just incase. When I saw what was happening, my eyes widen.

Tatsumi and Tatsulot are fighting Esdeath by themselves. _"What are those two doing! I need to help them."_ I thought before charging towards them. However I stopped in my tracks when I saw Tatsumi fusing both of his Teigu's together and I became surprised at the appearance of the two Teigus behind him. When I saw the fused armor, I began to blush as he looked powerful in the armor. _"There's no time to think about that now."_ I thought and I was about to charge again but stop when I saw Tatsumi being on par with Esdeath in the new armor. After a few minutes of watching, I saw the two of them flying away (I became surprised that Esdeath has the ability to fly as well).

I run after them for a few minutes until they arrived at a small valley where they continued there fight. Even from a distance I could feel the battle instinct that Tatsumi and Esdeath are giving off and I was impress at Tatsumi's new weapon. The next part was confusing because I saw Esdeath creating ice to trap Tatsumi but the next thing I knew was Tatsumi standing infront of her and a deep wound has appeared on Esdeath's body. I watch as Tatsumi relaxed and Esdeath slowly walking towards him and I was tempted to run to Tatsumi's aid but Esdeath only put her hands on Tatsumi's shouldiers.

I saw Esdeath speaking to Tatsumi about something and when I saw her hugging him my hands immediately went to Mursame's hilt. The next thing that happened was Esdeath encasing herself in ice and shattering it, making herself disappear from this plain of existance. Seeing that the battle is over, I started to walk towards him. I saw Tatsumi deactivating the fuse Teigu and I smile slightly at the tears flowing down his cheeks, knowing that he had avenge his destroyed village. My smile vanish and dread started to fill me when I saw Tatsumi falling over.

I quickly ran up to him and manage to caught him before he could hit the ground. I looked down at Tatsulot who had a worried look on her face. "Tatsumi. Don't you dare die! Don't you dare die!" I shouted feeling the tears starting to fall down my checks.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Tatsumi has killed Esdeath but what will happen to him now? If you guys want a clearer image, i base the appearance of the Fuse Teigu from the evolve form of Incursio from the manga.**

 **zerobound: Esdeath does know. Sorry.**

 **Dragon King Rouga: (deadpan expession)...yes, those are stupid questions.**

 **f0ckub1ch: Don't worry, I have made plans for the Chelsea x Lubbock pairing already. If your referring to the strain felt by someone who used two Teigus then I didn't totally ignore it but made loopholes. (This is not relevant to the story but I feel kind of rude calling by your user name. sorry)**

 **Drew Luczynski: Thank you pointing out to me and that has been nagging me for a while now but I promise that I try to include the other members of Night Raid.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello again everyone and thank you for the reviews that i have been receiving (Although I'm slightly sad that nobody had many any comments on the fuse Teigu) now onto the chapter.**

Chapter 21 Wave P.O.V

It's been a two days since the death of General Esdeath and everyone is still depress about it but we are still continuing with the mission of protecting Bolic. Run has taken up command until further notice and it was he who told us about Esdeath's death in the first place. When he told us that it was Tatsumi who kill her and revealed that he was also apart Night Raid, everyone has different reactions such as Seryu saying that she will kill the evildoer. I told them what I found out about the relationship between Tatsumi and Akame it was safe to say that there reaction was funny.

It is early evening and I'm on patrol near the outer wall of the city. Since the death of General Esdeath, Night Raid have been keeping a low profile so nothing interesting has appeared. Whilst I was walking, my thoughts turn towards what Run told us about Tatsumi using a fused Teigu. I can't get my head over the fact that Tatsumi did something like that. Wielding two Teigus is a impossible achievement, fusing two Teigus...that's something called a miracle. _"I wonder what the effect of General Esdeath's death will have on this war."_ I thought thinking how the Empire los'ts it's strongest Teigu wielder.

" _Well we do have Grand General Budo, so I guess that's something."_ I thought again as I reach a square that was completely quite. "I guess that it time for most of the population to head into bed now." I said aloud before yawning. It was then that I heard footsteps and when I turn my head towards the direction that it was coming from I saw Chloe coming out of a alleyway. _"No, that's Kurome. Akame's little sister."_ I thought shaking by head and it was then that Kurome spotted me. "Hello Wave. How are you?" Kurome asked cheerfully as she approach me.

" _What should I say!"_ I thought slightly panicly. I felt torn because this girl is suppose to be my enemy but she's a good friend. "Is there something wrong Wave? You look troubled." Kurome asked and I regain my composure. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment...Kurome." I replied, deciding on getting this over with. "Oh I...Eh?" Kurome began to say in a casual tone of voice but then realized what I said. "...A week ago I spotted you on patrol and you sound similar to Chloe so I realized that your wearing a disguised." I explained causing Kurome to gain a thinking face. A few seconds later she pull her white hair off, revealing black hair. "Let sit down, shall we?" Kurome suggested, indicating to the bench in front of the fountain that is located in the center of the square.

"Sure." I replied in a calm tone of voice. As we walked towards the bench I saw Kurome taking off her contact lenses (which was kinda gross). "...So what do you want to talk about?" Kurome asked not making eye contact. "...I don't know really." I admitted causing Kurome to giggle slightly before becoming silent again. "...I had no intention of deceiving you Wave.…if you were thinking that." Kurome said camly. "To be honest, I have no idea want to think. Your suppose to be my enemy but we have a good friendship." I said causing Kurome to smile slightly."Thanks Wave." Kurome said as she looked at me. "Your welcome." I responded as I looked around the square.

"So how is Tatsumi?" I asked remembering Run telling us that Tatsumi fell unconscious after using the fused Teigu. "...Bro's alive at the very least but he hasn't woken up." Kurome replied as she became sad slightly. "I was the one who told Esdeath that Tatsumi is apart of Night Raid, so it's can of my fault that he is in that state." I said but Kurome shook her head. "It wouldn't have mattered, Bro knew the risks of using the fuse Teigu and he did want to kill Esdeath, so you kind of help him in a way." Kurome said causing me to scratch the back of my head. "I see." I said before becoming quite.

"So...Why did you and Akame left the Empire?" I asked becoming curious. "Me and Sis left the Empire because we didn't like the current state of it." Kurome replied making me nod my head slightly. "I see what you mean. I starting to realize how twisted this Empire really is with the Prime Minister controlling the Emperor like a puppet." I said making Kurome confused. "If you knew the dark side of the Empire then why didn't you swap sides?" Kurome asked looking questioningly. "I need to repay the soldier who save my life. A soldier's duty is to protect the people." I replied saying what the soldier told me.

"If you want to protect the people then you should join the Revolution army." Kurome said making me frown. "Maybe I should have but its too late now." I said but Kurome shook her head. "No it isn't, there's still time." Kurome said but this time I shook my head. "Sorry but it's true." I said making Kurome sad slightly which I notice. "You did enjoy the time that we spent together?" I asked making Kurome blush slightly as she grip her wig. "Yes...yes I did. I enjoy the few times that we spent together." Kurome replied still blushing. "I'm glad you think that." I said and it was then that a feeling enter my body.

"Kurome..." I began to say as I stood up from the bench that we been sitting on and look at Kurome who was looking confused. "...I think I love you." I said and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Kurome just stared at me making me uncomfortable. "I...I love you as well Wave." Kurome suddenly said as she stood up and capture my lips. My eyes widen at the sudden action but then calm down and melted into the kiss. After a few seconds of kissing we broke apart. "That...was my first. How did you like?" I asked feeling slightly breathless. "It was good. It was my first as well." Kurome replied as she began to smile which made me smile as well.

"It's nice to see two people forgetting their differences to be together." A voice suddenly said making the both of us jump and I instinctively wrap a arm around Kurome and brought her into me whilst drawing out the sword form of Grand Chariot. I turn to face the person who spoke and saw a male with long blond hair and wearing red robes. Behind him are soldiers who's faces are covered by a veil. "Sorry if I made the two of you jump. I mean you no harm." The male said referring to the sword in my hand.

"It's okay." I said as I sheathed Grand Chariot and let go of Kurome who was blushing. "Your from the Path of peace, aren't you?" Kurome asked and I had the same thoughts. "Your correct young lady. I'm the head priest of the religion. I'm currently making sure that everything's peaceful in the city." The now known head priest said making both me and Kurome drop our jaws. "Despite conflicting backgrounds, I see a good future for the both of you together." The priest said whilst smiling making both me and Kurome blush. "Er...thanks...I guess." Kurome said nervously and it was then that thought enter my head.

"Excuse me but I heard this rumor that...your half Danger beast. Is that true?" I asked making the priest and Kurome surprised. "I didn't realize that my origins has be discovered." The priest replied with a thoughtful look on his face. "So the miracles that you perform, they came from your Danger beast side?" Kurome asked causing the Priest to nod. "That's correct. Now I better get back with my duties." The priest replied before he and the soldiers started to walk away. "So how did heard that rumor?" Kurome asked causing me to smile slightly whilst scratching the back of my head.

""Well I heard it from Run that Dr Stylish did some experiments on some of the Priest's blood and discovered that he a human/Danger beast Hybrid." I replied making Kurome gaining a interested look. The two of us stayed in silence for a few seconds before I spoke. "I better get back on patrol." I said making nod her head. "Okay, I see you later Wave." Kurome said and I was about to walk away but Kurome took a hold of my hand. "What wrong Kuro..." I was about to ask whilst turning my head but I was interrupted my Kurome kissing me again.

"Bye Wave." Kurome said before walking off and I saw that she was skipping slightly. _"I should get going now. Kurome, let survive this war so we can have a happy life together."_ I thought before walking away.

Kurome P.O.V

I could help that a smile has appeared on my lips. _"I kiss Wave. I kiss Wave."_ I thought feeling slightly giddily. "Did you enjoy yourself Kurome?" A voice suddenly said making me jump. I turn around whilst having a hand on Masamune only to see Susanoo leaning against a wall. "Er...hello Susanoo." I said feeling my cheeks heating up a bit. "You better keep this a secret from the others for now." Susanoo said making me nod my head. "Yes, I was planning on doing that from the start." I responded. "Come alone now, everyone's waiting." Susanoo said causing me to nod my head again before the both of us walked towards Night Raid's temporary base. _"I wonder how Sis will react to the news."_ I thought thinking how Sis will act that I have a boyfriend now.

Line Break Tatsumi P.O.V

When I open my eyes, I was greeted with the site of a bed canopy. _"Where I'm I?"_ I thought seeing that the quality of the canopy is different from the ones found in the city. "Hello Tatsumi." A famililar voice said and I turn my head to see Artoria looking at me whilst sitting on a chair. "Artoria?" I said confusedly as I tried to sit up but I was finding it difficult. "You should rest. The usage of a fused Teigu drains ones energy." Artoria said causing me to nod my head. "So what's going to happen to me?" I asked whilst looking at Artoria.

"Thankfully your not going to die, but I'm not sure how your body will be affected." Artoria replied making me smile slightly. "That's good to hear." I said before a thought enter my head. "Artoria...was there any attempts to fuse Teigus in the past?" I asked causing Artoria to frown slightly. "There...was debates about that topic, but it was forgotten because it was considered too dangerous to do any experiments." Artoria replied causing me to gain a thoughtful expression. "I guess that I'm making history, being the first person to successfully fuse two Teigus together." I said causing Artoria to smile slightly.

"That's true. Your a stubborn..." Atroria about to say but stop and began to blush. "I'm a stubborn what?" I asked feeling confuse at Artoria's action. "It's nothing, nothing to worry about." Artoria replied in a slightly high pitch voice causing me to become curious but I decided to drop the subject. "The others will be extremely worried about me." I said causing Artoria to nod her head. "That's correct. You better wake up now." Artoria said making me surprised as darkness envelop me.

When I open my eyes (again) I saw that I'm in mine and Akame's room at Night Raid's temporary base and could see the early morning light coming into the window. I looked over towards the table to see a sleeping Tatsulot. _"She looks okay."_ I thought seeing that she hasn't been damage in any way. _"I better get up and get change."_ I thought thinking how how everyone will be dead worried about me. It was difficult for me to sit up in bed and when I was standing, I still felt dead tired. After a few minutes of putting some clothes on I headed towards the door, deciding on waking Tatsulot later.

When I opened the door, I came face to face with Akame and from the looks of things, she was about to open the door herself. _"Just like that time."_ I thought remembering the very first time that we met. Her red eyes widen when she saw me. "Y-your awake!" Akame said surprised making me smile slightly. "It looks like it." I replied before silence fell between us. "Can we talk privately?" Akame asked in a calm tone of voice. "Sure." I replied walking back into the room being followed by Akame who closed the door.

I stood next to the bed and looked in to Akame's red eyes and I could see a calm look in them. "So what do you..." I was about to ask but was interrupted by Akame slapping me hard on the cheek. "A-Akame!?" I asked stunned at this action. I could see that she was shaking and her eyes are covered by her hair. "Y-you reckless idiot Tatsumi!" Akame shouted showing her eyes that had tears streaming down them. "Huh?" I said completely confused. "How can you do something that could potentially get you killed!" Akame shouted again and I realize what she's talking about.

"Akame, I was fighting..." I was about to explain but Akame interupted me. "I knew that you were fighting Esdeath, but that doesn't count the fact that you did something completely reckless. You were unconscious for five days. Do you know how worried me and the others were!?" Akame shouted again causing me to gain a sad look. "I'm truly sorry Akame." I said whilst putting my arms around Akame and pulled her in a hug and Akame cried into my shoulder. We stayed in that position for a few minutes until I heared the crying stopping.

"I guess that I'm a person who can't take the death of their friends that well." Akame said as she dried her tears. "I know and I'm sorry again." I said causing Akame to smile slightly. "You don't have to repeat yourself, I know you mean it." Akame said causing me to smile as well. "...Is there anyway that I can make it up to you?" I asked and I instantly started to regret saying it as I watch Akame gaining I thinking face. "I know what you can do for me, but it will be after you have rested." Akame said making me sweat slightly.

"Does it involves cooking you a giant piece of Danger beast meat?" I asked becoming slightly afraid. "Nope. You just have to wait." Akame replied with a small smirk. "Okay. Come on now, we better met with the others, they will be relived to see me awake." I said whilst heading towards the door but Akame took a hold of my hand. "What's wrong Akame?" I asked looking at Akame who had a pout on her lips. "Can we have a moment to ourselfs first?" Akame asked gaining a confused look from me. I didn't have to wait long as Akame suddenly pull me towards the bed and push me onto the mattress.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked whilst gaining a blush as I watch Akame getting on top of me. "Having some fun. Don't worry, I will be gentle." Akame said before pressing her lips to mine. At first it was a gentle pace with the kissing but then Akame seem to get more hungry with the kissing which I followed suit. We kissed until we ran out of oxygen and when our lips parted, a trail of serliver connected our lips. "That...was unexpected." I said slightly breathlessly. "Well you were unconscious so I couldn't just kiss a unconscious boyfriend." Akame said also breathlessly causing me to nod my head slightly.

It was then that a noise is heard and the both of us looked to see that Tatsulot was waking up. Akame immediately got off me and sat on the bed next to me who also sat up. "Morning Tatsulot." I called to the small Biological Teigu who still looked sleeply. When she was fully awake and look at me. Her eyes widen and before me or Akame could react, Tatsulot charge at me and jump onto my chest causing me to fell onto the bed again due to the weight. "Tatsulot, wha..." I was about to ask but was interrupted as Tatsulot started to lick me.

"Hello to you as well Tatsulot." I said laughing slightly at what she is doing to me. When she stopped licking me, I saw that she had a worried look in her eyes. "Sorry for making you worry Tatsulot." I said as I stroke her. "Has your body been affected in anyway because of the fuse Teigu?" Akame asked causing me to think. "I don't think so. Apart from my body being dead tired, nothing major has happened to it." I replied making Akame and Tatsulot relive slightly. "Come on now, we better meet with the others now." I said causing Tatsulot to jump of me and when I look at Akame, I saw that she had a disappointed look on her face. "Don't worry, we can our alone time later." I said making Akame blush.

Line Break

When the three of us came into the dinning area, the first person that we saw is was Kurome who was eating sweets again. "Hi Si.." Kurome was about to say but her eyes widen when she saw me. "Bro, your awake!" Kurome said in a happy tone of voice before she hug me (a bit two tightly). "How are you feeling?" Kurome asked as she release me from the hug. "I'm feeling a bit tired but fine all the same." I replied causing Kurome to smile. "What's going on here?" A voice asked causing me to turn around to see Lubbock entering the room. "Your awake! Gezz Tatsumi, you made everyone here worried." Lubbock said causing me smile slightly.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly but Lubbock waved it off. "Its fine Tatsumi." Lubbock said whilst smiling. It was then that two arms wrap around my neck. "Good to see you awake Tatsumi." A voice said and I look to my left see...Akame? I intensely became confused and before I could say anything, a angry voice shouted from the kitchen door. "Chelsea, get your hands off him!" Akame shouted as she walked up to us whilst placing the cup of water onto the dinning table. "I don't want to." Chelsea (still disguised as Akame) said whilst sticking her tongue out. I became scared as Akame glared at Chelsea who had confident smirk on "her" face.

"Chelsea you better get your hands off him now. Tatsumi is still recovering so I don't think being in the middle of a fight will help him." Lubbock said causing Chelsea to pout before putting her arms off me and changing back into her usual self. "What this I hear about getting into a fight?" A voice asked and I saw Leone walking through the door. "Tatsumi, your awake! Don't you know how worried you made your big sister?" Leone asked as she jump at me and hug me tightly which cause my face to be press into her breasts.

After a few minutes of flailing about, I manage to get out of Leone's iron like grip and when I look at Akame, I saw that she is glaring at Leone very intensely. "Gezz Akame, you need to cool down." Leone said in carefree tone of voice. "Ah Tatsumi, glad to see that your awake at last." A voice said and I look to see Boss and Susanoo. "Sorry for making you all worried." I said causing Boss to smile slightly. "What's done is done. Now, we have a few things to talk about." Boss said as she moved to sit at the dinning table.

"I prepare something to eat. You must be starving Tatsumi." Susanoo said and I instantly realize how hungry I am. "So Tatsumi, I heard from Akame that you used the fuse Teigu to kill Esdeath, correct?" Boss asked as me and the other Night Raid members sat around the table. "To be honest Tatsumi, I don't know what to say. You manage to do something that is literally impossible and kill Esdeath at the same time." Boss said and I felt nervous with all the stares. "How did you felt whilst using the fuse Teigu?" Leone asked causing me to think.

"Well...I did felt a huge boost of power but I did felt a slight drain of energy when I first put it on." I replied and it was then that a question enter my head. "What did the fuse Teigu looked like?" I asked looking around the gathered people. "The armor looked beast-like." Akame replied and I saw that her checks had a red tint to them. "And there's something else, is there?" Chelsea asked in a teasely tone of voice. "He...looked powerful." Akame said in shy tone of voice causing everyone to laugh slightly and me to blush. "Thanks Akame." I said shyly as well. "Your welcome." Akame said back.

"You know Tatsumi, it has been calculated that it would take 1000 soldiers, ten Teigus wielders and Akame to take down Esdeath. But you Tatsumi, just completely destroyed those calculations." Boss said whilst smirking slightly and it was then that Susanoo came back into the room carrying a tray with different dishes. "I prepare everyone's favorites." Susanoo said as he handed out the dishes to everyone (including Tatsulot) "So what effect will the death of General Esdeath will have on the war?" Lubbock asked whilst having a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"The death of the strongest Teigu user will defiantly decrease the moral of the Empire's soldiers but we still have Grand General Budo and the Emperor's Teigu to deal with though." Boss replied with a slight frown. "But the Emperor is still a child. Won't he feel a big strain from the Teigu?" Kurome asked but Leone sorted slightly. "That won't matter to the Prime Minister. As long he has a way of stopping a rebellion, he doesn't care about the lives of those around him." Leone replied making Boss nod her head. "That's right Leone but for now, we need to deal with Bolic for now." Boss said causing everyone to their head.

"That will be difficult, since he still protected by the remaining demon from the Temple of the Imperial Fist and the Jeagers." I said but everyone had smirks on their faces. "I'm I missing something?" I asked becoming confused. "The demon won't be a problem and the Jeagers will be in a disorganize state to be any obstacle to us." Boss replied making me more confused. It was then that the door opened again and when I turn my head, I became shocked.

There, standing in the doorway are Mien and Sheele and they are covered in bandages. "what happened to you two!?" I asked staring wide eyed at the two. "Hello Tatsumi, it nice to see that your awake." Sheele said whilst smiling causing everyone to sweat-drop. "To answer your question Tatsumi, we ran into the remaining demon and Seryu from the Jeagers. We battled them and killed them." Mien explained causing me to gain a relive look on my face. "it good to see that you two are alright." I said whilst smiling causing both girls to blush slightly.

This action cause Akame to glare at me slightly. "Sorry." I said weakly causing everyone to laugh. "So how are you feeling Tatsumi?" Mien asked as she and Sheele sat at the table and Susanoo serve them. "I feel fine except that my body is dead tired." I replied and it was then that I saw Boss frowning at me. "I think it would be good idea for you to not go on missions until you have fully recovered." Boss said causing me to nod my head. "Does that means that I can look after him when Akame is not here?" Chelsea suddenly asked causing Akame to glare at her. "Do you have a death wish Chelsea?" Akame asked causing Chelsea to stick her tongue at her.

"All right everyone, now that the protection surrounding Bolic has weaken considerably. It time to eliminate him." Boss said causing everyone to cheer with enthusiasm.

Line Break Akame P.O.V

After a few days of planning, everyone is ready to storm the residence of Bolic. However the only people not with us are Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Mien and Sheele (due to the injuries they have receive from Seryu and the remaining Demon). Currently me and Kurome are on the roof of a building that is next to residence of Bolic and waiting for the signal. "How are you feeling Sis?" Kurome suddenly asked causing me to become confuse. "I mean with Bro not being dead." Kurome clarified whilst eating her sweets.

"I'm...glad that he not dead. When I first confess my love for Tatsumi and he to me, I never been this happy before, not even with the time I been with the Elite Seven." I replied whilst smiling. "...But I still have the great fear of him completely disappearing from my life. If that happens...I don't know what to do with myself." I said has the smile on my face started to change to sadness. It was then that I felt my younger sister hugging me.

"You don't have to worry Sis. Bro is a strong person. He and everyone else will not disappear because of this corrupt Empire." Kurome said whilst smiling. "Thanks Kurome." I said smiling back as Kurome release me. It was then that a bird whistle is heard. "That's the signal, time for the mission." I said as my face shifted into a serious one. "Okay Sis." Kurome said as she finish her sweet and got Masamune ready.

* * *

 **And that's it and i hope that you enjoy this cool down chapter. Until next time.**

 **ulttoanova: Next story? let do these things one step at a time shall we. I'm sorry about my grammar.  
**

 **silver566: Yep, definitely lose moral big time.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, ready for a new chapter?**

Chapter 23 Tatsumi P.O.V

It been a month since the assassination of Bolic and we have returned back to our proper base of operations. Boss got a message from the Revolution army and it said that thanks to my and Tatsulot's efforts of killing Esdeath, the Empire's army is in a state of low moral and the chances of us winning the war has increased. A doctor from the Revolution army came to Night Raid's base to see if I have developed any side effects of using the fuse Teigu (the Revolution army were in a complete state of shock about this news). The doctor that came over (he is the new wielder of the Teigu Perfector) said that my body hasn't been effected by the fuse Teigu yet but I have to be careful if any side effects does show up.

Speaking about the fuse Teigu, once I have recovered from the use of it, Akame...wanted to have sex with me (I did say if there was anyway I can make it up to her). Its the next day since me and Akame's...make out session and current everyone except Boss and Susanoo are in the dinning area. "Can I have more please?" Sheele asked from her place on the table. "Me as well." Kurome said as she finish the food on her plate (Thankfully she is not eating her sweets). "Coming." Akame said as she brought the pan that contains today's breakfast. "There's lots more if anyone else wants some." I said as I started to do the cleaning up.

"You two seem to be in good spirits." Mien noted as she took a spoonful of food. "We...had a good night's sleep, didn't we Tatsumi." Akame replied, saying the first part to Mien before saying the last part to me. "Yes, yes we did." I responded (me and Akame both agree that we will keep last night's events to ourselfs. The only other person who knows is Tatsulot.) "That's good to hear. You need to be in a good condition when we go on missions." Lubbock said as me and Akame sat at the table and started to eat our breakfast. It was then that Leone started to giggle. "Is there something wrong Leone?" Chelsea asked whilst having a amused look on her face. "I know why Akame and Tatsumi had a good night sleep." Leone replied causing everyone to look at her.

I saw Tatsulot looking at me with a warning look on her face. "What do you mean Leone?" Kurome asked becoming curious. "Leone, can we subject please?" Akame asked with a slightly panic to her tone of voice and I became slightly confuse at this. "Those two love birds have been playing around so much that they completely exhausted themselves." Leone said as a smirk appeared on her face and it was then that I realize where this conversation is heading. "What do you mean? Sheele asked as she put down her cutlery. "Let just say that Kurome will likely be an aunt soon." Leone replied and the entire room fell silent.

It took a few seconds for everyone to register what Leone said. "Don't tell me that you two did that!?" Mien shouted as she stood up from her seat whilst pointing a finger at us and blushing. "Oh my." Sheele said as a blush started to form on her cheeks. "Oh wow. I would never have guess that Tatsumi and Akame would lose their innocence this soon." Chelsea said as a smirk appeared on her lips. I looked at Lubbock who has his face on the table and muttering. "It not fair, it not fair." It was then that I heard a thud causing everyone to look and saw Kurome on the floor with a blush on her face.

"Bro...Sis...did that." I heard Kurome muttered in her unconscious state. "Leone, how did you found out?" Akame asked after she looked at her sister worriedly. "It was when I was heading to bed last night and I saw you two through a crack in the door. From the looks of things, I say that you did that before." Leone said causing both mine and Akame's blushes to go a deeper shade of red. "The first...time was on the first day that we arrived at the Marg highlands." I replied weakly. "So that what you two were "talking" about eh?" Chelsea asked causing both me and Akame to nod.

It was then that the door opened to reveal Boss and Susanoo. "Morning every...?" Boss was about to say but became confuse when she saw the state that everyone is in. "What happened here?" Susanoo asked looking confused. "Well Tatsumi and Akame had..." Sheele was about to reply but Tatsulot quickly place a wing in front of Sheele's mouth. _"Thanks Tatsulot."_ I thought as I looked at Boss who had a blank face. "...Okay once everyone is ready, go to the meeting room, we have a urgent request from the Revolution army." Boss said causing everyone to nod their heads (except Kurome who was still unconscious.)

Line Break

"Okay everyone, this is important so listen very carefully." Boss said as she sat on the throne-like chair and everyone is in the meeting room. "For a while now there have been mysterious disappearances of people who are apart of the Revolution army or those who have connections to it." Boss explained causing everyone to become tense. "So we been asked by the Revolution army to deal with this?" Lubbock asked causing Boss to nod her head. "Yes. The Revolution army asked us to investigate these disappearances. As we don't have no intelligence on who or what is doing this, who have to be very careful." Boss said causing everyone to nod there heads.

"These disappearances have been taking place in five towns so we will be splitting into groups and investigating a village." Boss explained before stopping to let us absorb the information. "For the groups I have chosen Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Lubbock, Kurome and Akame, Mien and Sheele and Leone and Chelsea." Boss announced. "Cool, we will be working together then." Lubbock said as he walked up to me and Tatsulot. "Yep it seems like it." I said before looking at Akame who had a glum look on her face. "I want to be Tatsumi's partner." Akame said in a sad tone of voice.

"Cheer up Sis. It only be for one mission." Kurome said in attempt to cheer Akame up. "Kurome's right Akame. You need to give Tatsumi some time to himself. And anyway, you two spend a lot of time together last night." Leone said saying the last part in a teasing tone voice causing me and Akame to blush. I looked at Boss and Susanoo who have confused looks on there faces. "Listen eveyone, if things get too difficult for you, then escape and come back here alive." Boss said causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Come along now Sheele, let get prepared for the mission." Mien said causing Sheele to nod her head and follow Mien. "See you later then." Sheele said before going out of the door. I was about to go out of the door but a hand grab mine. I turned around to see Akame with a worried look in her eyes. "Please be careful Tatsumi." Akame said and I know that she still worried that my injuries that I got from the fuse Teigu will effect my performance. "Sure I will." I said smiling causing Akame to smile as well. "Gezz, get a room you two." Chelsea said causing the both of us to blush.

Line Break Normal P.O.V

"So this is the town that we been told to go?" Lubbock asked as he Tatsumi and Tatsulot stood on the outskirts of their giving town. "It seems like it." Tatsumi replied as he adjusted the hood that he has over his head. "It's a pity that you can't go out in public freely, now that you have a wanted poster. " Lubbock said causing Tatsulot to nod her head, agreeing with him. "Yes it does." Tatsumi said remembering the day that Chelsea ran into the kitchen and show everyone the wanted poster for him. "Oh well, what's done is done." Tatsumi said as he stop adjusting his hood.

"Ready?" Lubbock asked causing the other two Night Raid members to nod there heads. It took them a few minutes to enter the town and Tatsumi was trying to act calm but he was finding difficult. Fortunately the towns people where doing there own things to pay any attention to him. It was when the three of them enter a quite alleyway that Lubbock spoke. "You know, there is one advantage of having a wanted poster." Lubbock said causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to look at him confusedly. "You can spend more "Quality" time with Akame." Lubbock explained causing Tatsumi to blush and Tatsulot to laugh.

"S-shut up Lubbock." Tatsumi said causing Lubbock to chuckle slightly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But someone would be saying that sooner or later." Lubbock said causing Tasumi to shrug his shoulders. It was then that the alleyway opened out onto a square of some sorts. "The report says that the disappearances have been occurring in this area. So lets start investigating" Lubbock said causing Tatsulot to jump off Tatsumi's shoulders. As the three of them started to investigate the area, Tatsumi noticed that there were very few people about and he remember the rumors that he heard from the town's people, saying that this area of the town is hunted.

"Do you two feel scared by any chance?" Lubbock asked causing his two companions to look confuse. "Why should we?" Tatsumi asked causing Lubbock to scratch his cheek slightly. "Don't know really but I just have a feeling that something bad will happen." Lubbock replied causing Tatsulot to look concern but Tatsumi look at him blankly. "Is this your saying that you want to run into your "girlfriends" arms like a damsel in distress?" Tatsumi asked causing Lubbock to gain a tick mark.

"No it does not!" Lubbock shouted causing Tatsumi to chuckle in amusement. After an hour of investigating the area, the three of them found nothing. "Not a solid lead here. Shall we head back?" Lubbock suggested causing Tatsumi and Tatsulot to nod there heads. However before anyone of them could move, a purple hexagon appeared beneath them. "What the?!" Lubbock asked in shock staring at the hexagon. _"This hexagon...it can't be?!"_ Tatsumi thought before he, Tatsulot and Lubbock vanish.

Line Break

Over at an another town, Akame and Kurome are on the rooftops observing. "Er...Sis. Can I ask you something?" Kurome asked in a nervous tone of voice. "Sure, what's wrong?" Akame replied turning her attention to her younger sister. "Did you and Bro...did that before?" Kurome asked causing Akame to blush. "Well...we did actually. We did it on the first night that we arrived at the Marg highlands?" Akame replied causing Kurome to blush as well. "Okay. So...what was the experience felt like?" Kurome asked again causing Akame's blush to go deeper.

"It...felt enjoyable, becoming one." Akame asked as a smile appeared on her lips. "Why are you asking?" Akame asked looking questioningly at Kurome. "N-nothing! I was just wondering that all." Kurome replied in a high pitch tone of voice. The two sisters fell into silence for a few minutes until Akame spoke again. "Do you want to it with Wave?" Akame asked causing Kurome to blush deeply. "No, of course not!" Kurome replied trying to avoid thinking about her and Wave being in bed together. "...Okay." Akame said while noticing something in Kurome's voice.

"So...I'm not becoming a aunt soon?" Kurome said suddenly causing Akame to blush. "No! I been taking birth control pills so it will be unlikely that I will get..." Akame began to reply but stop at the thought of getting pregnant. Once again silence fell between the two black hair girls who continue observing the town's people. "If you did get pregnant, I wonder what the child will look like?" Kurome said causing Akame to look at her sister. "Well I guess a girl with long brown hair and green eyes or a boy with black hair and red eyes." Akame replied causing Kurome to gain a thinking face.

"Yes, I can see that. It will be a new experience for you and Tatsumi have a child." Kurome said whilst having a smile on her face but Akame had a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong Sis?" Kurome asked becoming worried at the expression on her older sister's face. "It nothing, but there will be a chance that I have to use Murasame's trump card and you know what that means right?" Akame asked causing Kurome to think for a few seconds before her eyes widen in realization.

"I see, your worried that your child will be effected by the poison right?" Kurome asked causing Akame to nod whilst trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to come out of her eyes. "You don't have to worry Sis, if things happen then I can use Masamune's trump card to reduce the poison's effect in your child." Kurome said in attempt to cheer her sister up. "Thanks Kurome, Leone said the same thing as well." Akame said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Your welcome Sis." Kurome said before wrapping her arms around Akame. As Akame took in her sister's warmth, a worrying thought pass her mind. _"Please be safe Tatsumi."_

Line Break

When the light died down, Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Lubbock found themselves in a forest clearing of sorts. "What just happened?" Lubbock asked whilst looking around the area. "We been transported to a different location. That want happened" Tatsumi replied as he got Incursio's key out of it's sheath and Tatsulot jump off Tatsumi's shoulder and transform into her full size. "How?" Lubbock asked as he got Cross tails ready if needed. "We been transported through the use of the Teigu Dimension Formation: Shamghala. A teigu that allows the user to transport them or their targets to a location of their chosen." Tatsumi explained before the Night Raid members started to hear laughter.

"That's correct Tatsumi of Night Raid." A voice said causing the three of them to turn in the direction that the voice came from. A few seconds later a clocked figure came out of the trees causing Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Lubbock to be on guard. "Nice to see that you survive being sent to that island, did you enjoy it?" The clocked figure asked before a smirk appeared beneath his hood. "Who are you?" Lubbock asked feeling slightly creeped out by the guy already. The cloaked figure remove his hood to reveal a male with pale lilac hair and green eyes. The most noticeable feature is the x shape scar on his face. "My name is Syura and I'm the Prime Minister's son." The now named Syura said introducing himself to the Night Raid members, shocking them.

" _Seriously! What sort of person would fall in love with that monster?"_ Tatsumi and Lubbock thought at the same time. "My father asked me to get rid of Night Raid so that what I'm doing." Syura explained causing Lubbock to become confused. "But is that what the the Jeagers have been doing?" Lubbock asked causing Syura to laugh. "They were but with the decreasing numbers of the Jeagers, Father asked me to finish the job." Syura replied causing Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Lubbock to get into a battle stance. "That will be slightly difficult, since there is only one of you." Tatsumi said as he got ready to activate Incursio.

It was then that Syura smirked. "Do you really think that I'm by myself?" Syura asked and it was then that five figures came out of the trees and when the three Night Raid members saw them, their thought that this was the strangest group they have seen. The first person is a dark skin man with black hair and is dress like a clown. The second is a young women with glasses and brown hair and is wearing a mini dress with rabbit ears accessories on top of her head. The third person is a young girl with blond hair and is wearing a blue dress. The forth person is a black hair male wearing black clothes and the fife person is also a black hair male wearing clothes that a samurai would wear.

"Night Raid, I would like to introduce you to Wild Hunt." Syaru said with arms wide open. "My name is Champ and I'm the wielder of the Teigu Ace Solution: Die Leagure." The clown man said introducing himself. "Hi there, my name is Cosmina and I'm the wielder of the Teigu Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure." The rabbit ear girl said in a cheerful tone of voice. "...The name's Dorothea and I'm the wielder of the Teigu Blood Collection: Absordex." The blue dressed girl said in a quite tone of voice. "My name is Enshin and I'm the wielder of the Teigu Moon Sword Dance: Shamshir." The black hair man said whilst snicking is tounge out. "Hello there my name Izou and I...wield no Teigu." The samurai dress man said calmly.

" _This is a bad situation that we have landed in. There's only three of us and five Teigu wielders. What shall we do. Think Tatsumi."_ Tatsumi thought furiously eyeing the newly appeared Wild Hunt. "Tatsumi, I've got a idea." Lubbock whispered to Tatsumi, gaining is attention. "I deal with Syura whilst you and Tatsulot deal with the other members of Wild Hunt." Lubbock said causing Tatsumi to widen is eyes. "Why did you come up with that plan?" Tatsumi whispered back. "Well syuaru seems to be the type of person who would ambush his opponents and I'm skilled at making traps." Lubbock explained.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Champ asked as six small orbs started to float around him. "Yeah, I want to get down and start killing." Enshin said as he got out a curve blade. "I hope your prepare to die Night Raid." Izou said whilst drawing a katana. "Let have some fun shall we?" Cosmina said whilst taking out a microphone. "...Die." Dorothea said and it was then that Lubbock notice that Dorothea had fangs.

"HeHeHe. You say we will die? Oh how wrong your are." Lubbock said as metal wires started to come out of his gloves. "I hope your prepared." Tatsumi said as he remove his eye patch,revealing his red eye which made Wild Hunt surprised. "Incursio!" Tatsumi shouting causing him to be enveloped in light and everyone covered their eyes. When the light died down, Tatsumi is now donning Incursio and wielding Incursio's red spear. Tatsulot let our a roar whilst breahing out fire. "Let see how well you three can deal against the six of us." Syura said whilst taking out a purple pendent.

The nine of them stood completely still for a few seconds until all six Wild Hunt members simultaneously charge at the three Night Raid members. However there charge was stopped by Tatsulot who breath a giant stream of fire causing Wild Hunt to scatter unless they wanted to get burned. This gave Lubbock the opportunity to charge straight at Syura who was distracted by the flames. Lubbock sent metal wires in Syura's direction hoping to strangle him, however Syura saw the wires coming and used Shamghala to escape the wires. _"Knew that he will do that. This is sneaky opponent indeed."_ Lubbock thought as he spotted Syura appearing a few feet away.

"Your opponent is me, Prime Minister's Son!" Lubbock shouted as he charge after Syura who was running through the trees. "Guys, I'm aiding Syura. You deal with the brat and that dragon pet of his." Champ said before running after Lobbock. _"Lubbock has his hands full."_ Tatsumi thought, thinking how Lubbock is not good with fighting multiple opponents by himself. _"Oh well, I need to focus on my opponents."_ Tatsumi thought again before turning towards the other members of Wild Hunt who were preparing themselves. "This will be a short battle, us fighting against two opponents." Enshin said with a disappointed look on his face.

"I be careful if I was you Enshin. If I heard correctly from a few of the soldiers back at the palace, then this is the boy who killed General Esdeath all by himself." Izou said shocking the other four members. "Seriously! your kidding right?" Cosmina asked causing Izou to shook his head. "...Attack with caution then." Dorothea said as everyone got into a battle stance. "Ready Tatsulot?" Tatsumi asked his Biological Teigu who nodded with determination. "Okay Wild Hunt, prepare yourself." Tatsumi said before he and Tatsulot ran staight toward them.

Line Break Lubbock P.O.V

Chasing after someone who has the ability of teleporting is a challenge. "Hey! Are you going to run away or are you going to fight!?" I shouted annoyingly after chasing Syura after fifteen minutes. "You asked for it then." Syura shouted back as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of me. I just have time to brought my arms in front of my face just before receiving a kick from Syura. "Owch!" I said after been sent flying into a tree. "Did you enjoy that? Then if so, then there's a lot more where that came from." Syura said smirking as he got into a battle stance.

"Hehehe. I'm a member of Night Raid, I will injure anything." I said before a I created a spear out of my wires. "Bring it." Syura said before charging at me, a fist at the ready. I swing my spear however Syura dodge it and then brought his fist towards my face. This time I caught the fist before jabbing my spear toward Syura's stomach. Unfortunately, Syura jumped out of the way. "I thought that I can end this easily without my Teigu, but it seems that I need to." Syura said as he got out his Teigu and teleport. I stood still and try to sense where Syura will appear.

After a few seconds later, I sense someone behind and I duck quickly, nearly getting kick on the side of my face. "Nice try." I said before turning around and swinging my spear. Unfortunately, Syura teleported out of the way. _"I need to be flexible with this one."_ I thought before returning the spear back into wires and waited. "So your going to catch me in those wires. Good luck with that." Syura said from my left and I immediately sent some wires in that direction but to no avail. "You have to be quicker then that." Syura said whilst laughing madly causing me to growl. Suddenly Syura appeared right in front of me.

I immediately constructed a barrier to block the punches that Syura throw at me. "Heh, you can be quite creative with that wire of yours." Syura said and I could tell that he was annoyed slightly. I jump back whilst de-constucting the barrier. "Bad move." Syura said as he disappeared again and appeared to my right. I immediately send a kick in his direction but Syura disappeared. I sensed that he's behind me but I didn't have time to block the punch to my stomach. As I was distracted by the pain, Syura reappeared to my right and kick me before disappearing to a different side of me. This process resulted in me receiving pain on all sides.

" _I need a open."_ I thought whilst gritting by teeth, trying to injure the pain. After a few seconds of pain, I saw Syura slowing down in his teleporting which gave me the opportunity to jump onto his shoulders and then launch myself into the air. "Damn you." Syura growled from beneath me. "Let see how you can handle the pain." I said before sending wires towards him and this time I manage to wires wrapped around his arm. "Got you." I said as I landed on the ground. "Release me from these wires." Syura growled as he try to tug the wires off him. "Sure." I said before jerking my hand backwards, resulting in the metal wires wrapped around Syura to create wounds across his arm as they return back to me.

"Owch!" Syura howled as he staggered backwards and clutching his bleeding arm. "Heh, so your fine dealing pain to your opponents but you can't handle taking the pain yourself. How lame." I said causing Syura to glare at me. "Here I come." I announced before charging at Syura and throwing a barrage of punches at him. Most of the punches manage to connect with Syura causing him to spit blood. _"And now for the criticle hit."_ I thought before sending a powerful kick towards Syura's stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

"How did you enjoy that?" I asked whilst walking up to the beaten up Syura. "And now for the kill." I said, getting my metal wires ready. However before I could do anything, I sense something fast approaching me and I had just had time to jump backwards before seeing something landing just I was standing at and exploding. _"What the!?"_ I thought as the smoke from the explosion cleared. I looked in the direction that the object came from and became tense when I saw the clown coming towards us. "Champ. What are you doing here?" Syura asked as he move backwards.

"I came to aid you Syura." The clown said as he came up to Syura. "I'm fine, I can handle this myself." Syura said through gritted teeth. "You need to rest. I deal with the Night Raid member." The clown said before turning to face me. "Now then, your opponent is me." The clown said before smiling creepily. "Bring it." I said biting down my fear. "Here I come then." The clown said before throwing one of the six orbs that are floating around him. I waited until the last second before jumping out of the way and the place that I was standing in was covered in lighting. "Your fast." The clown said as he got another orb ready to through. _"I got two opponents to fight now. This will be difficult."_ I thought as I construct a spear out of my wires again.

Line Break Normal P.O.V

As Lubbock is now fighting his two opponents, Tatsumi and Tatsulot are having difficulties fighting there opponents. _"Damn. Even though one of them is not wielding a Teigu, this is a hard battle for me."_ Tatsumi thought as he fought Enshin and Izou at the same time wielding both Espadon and Incursio's red spear to fight them. As Tatsumi block a aerial blade created by Enshin's Teigu, he looked where Tatsulot is fighting Cosmina and Dorothea. Tatsulot is doing well against them using her tail and claws to attack them and breathing fire to create space between her and the two Wild Hunt members.

However, Cosmina is using her Teigu's ability of amplifying her voice to distract Tatsulot and Dorothea is attacking her using her fists. _"If things don't turn around for us then it will be the end of us."_ Tatsumi thought as he dodge a attack from Izou's sword. "What's wrong Night Raid? Feeling the pressure of fighting multiple opponents?" Izou asked as he swing his sword again. "Nope. I face multiple opponent before." Tatsumi replied as he blocked the attack with Espadon. "Don't forget about me." Enshin said suddenly appearing next to Tatsumi and swing his Teigu but Tatsumi blocked the attack with Incursio's red spear.

" _Let see how you can deal with this."_ Tatsumi thought before activating Incursio's trump card, causing him to disappear. This made Izou and Enshin surprised and they suddenly stumble due to the disappearance of the weight of their deadlock weapons. "Where did that sneaky assassine go?" Enshin asked as he and Izou got into a battle stance and stood still, trying to sense Tatsumi. After a few seconds of waiting, Izou suddenly sense a presence behind him. "There!" Izou shouted before kicking the space behind him and he felt his foot connecting with something.

" _Damn! They found me!"_ Tatsumi thought as hit a tree and. "Nice try Night Raid. But you have to be better then that." Izou said as he and Enshin approach Tatsumi. "Time to die now." Enshin said whilst sticking out his tongue. Tatsulot saw that Tatsumi was in trouble but she was prevented by Cosmina and Dorothea to help him. _"I guess that this is the end then."_ Tatsumi thought as he watch the two Wild Hunt members coming closer. However before anything could happen, two shadows suddenly came out of the trees and appearing in front of Tatsumi before kicking Izou and Enshin hard in the face.

Tatsumi's eyes widen when he recognize the two people as they turn to face Tatsumi. The two people in front of him are female with waist length blue hair and green eyes. Both are wearing blue eastern theme clothes except that one of them is wearing a crown with a blue jewel in it and the other is wearing a white coat with a green collar. "Hi there Tatsumi, it's been a while hasn't it?" The girl wearing crown asked with a smile on her face. "Kate, Ana. What are you two doing here?" Tatsumi asked as got up off the ground and the battle between Tatsulot, Cosmina and Dorothea stop due to the new comers.

"We're been tracking Wild Hunt around the Empire. What are you and Tatsulot doing fighting them?" Kate asked looking worried at Tatsumi. "Me, Tatsulot and a friend of mine have been ambush by them." Tatsumi replied as he leaned on a tree for support. "Well look we have here, two girls decided to enter the fight. I can't wait to have some fun with them." Enshin said whilst licking his lips. "How disgusting but I guess that how Wild Hunt behaves." Kate said before she and Ana activate their Teigus, causing light to fill the clearing. As the light died down, Kate now looked ghostly whilst Ana's arms are covered in white gauntlets with red lines whilst her legs are covered in black armor with green lines.

Sis, I'll deal with Dorothea whilst you deal with Enshin." Ana said as she drew her sword before charging at Dorothea. "Ready Tatsumi?" Kate asked as she drew her own sword. "Totally." Tatsumi replied with a smile under Incursio's helmet as he made Incusio's red spear disappear and got Espadon ready. The appearance of Ana and Kate have change the flow of the battle for Tatsumi and Tatsulot as the two Night Raid members can focus on one opponent rather then two. "Damn! Why can't I hit you?!" Enshin asked frustratedly as he send aerial blades towards Kate but they seems to go through her. " Spiritual garb: Phantomos allows me to gain the attributes of a ghost." Kate replied as she suddenly appeared in front of Enshin and swing her sword.

"...Fast." Dorothea said as she dodge the sword swings from Ana. "Yep, Demonic possessor: Aztec gives me increase power and speed." Ana said back before sending a kick towards Dorothea who successfully block the kick. "Your a good fighter for such a young ag...no, you use your Teigu to preserve your youthful appearance. So how does it feel to be the oldest member on Wild Hunt...old hag." Ana said smirking which cause Dorothea to gain a tick mark.

"Why you." Dorothea said angrily before attacking Ana viciously. "That's Ana for you, always provoking her opponents." Kate said whilst sighing before dodging a attack Enshin. Cosmina was having a difficult time fighting Tatsulot because she can't use her Teigu due to Tatsulot sending a barrage of attacks towards her. "Your a tough opponent, aren't you?" Cosmina asked as she dodge Tatsulot's tail but got hit by the biological Teigu's claw. "And here we thought that this will be an easy fight to win." Izou said as blocked a attack from Tatsumi. "You shouldn't be overconfidence whilst in battle. Those who do are the first to fall." Tatsumi explained before sending a powerful swing at Izou.

"I know that. It was the Prime Minister's son who said that you three would be easy picking." Izou replied as he dodge Espadon and it was then that he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I wonder how that green hair friend is doing? Since he is fighting two opponents" Izou said causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen. _"I forgotten about that! Lubbock, please don't die."_ Tatsumi thought before the air was filled with a scream. Tatsumi and Izou wip the heads to see where the scream came from and saw that Cosmina is covered in flames. "Good job Tatsulot!" Ana shouted with a wide smile causing Tatsulot to let off a roar. "So Cosmina is the first to fall." Enshin said with no remorse in his voice.

"Wow, is this how Wild Hunt treats their comrades? How low can you go." Kate said with a disgusted look on her face. "Why did you care?" Enshin asked before sending a barrage of aerial waves toward Kate. Enshin's eyes widen when he saw Kate disappearing, letting the aerial blades hit the trees. Enshin suddenly felt a presence behind him and he turned around only to receive a sword to the heart. "That doesn't deseve an answer." Kate replied coldly as she let Enshin drop on to the ground. "Good work Sis." Ana said before dodging a punch from Dorothea. "you should be focusing on your opponent idiot." Dorothea said still in a rage. "Don't call me an idiot!" Ana shouted back before disappearing in front of Dorothea and appearing behind Dorothea.

Dorothea quickly duck the attack from Ana. "You have to quicker then that." Dorothea stated but Ana smirked. "Thanks for the idea old hag." Ana said causing Dorothea to gain a tick mark before her eyes widen when Ana disappeared again and then appearing next to her but then disappeared again. Dorothea was having a hard time trying to keep up with Ana's movement and this went on for a few minutes before dorothea felt a sword piecre her heart. "This is the end." Ana stated with a emotionless tone voice. "...Your right about that." Dorothea said before closing her eyes. "So what are you going to do now?" Tatsumi asked looking at Izou who had a calm look on his face.

"Simple, I will fight till the end."Izou replied calmly before attacking Tatsumi. Izou's attack was about to hit Tatsumi but the duel Teigu wielder vanish. _"That trick again."_ Izou thought trying to sense Tatsumi. Izou eyes widen when he sence Tatsumi but it was two late as he recive a x shape wound from both Espadon and Incursio's red spear. "So, it's my lost in the end." Izou stated as he cough up blood. "It look likes it." Tatsumi said as he step back from Izou. "Oh well, it was an enjoyable battle anyway." Izou said as he fall onto the ground. Tatsumi de-activated Incursio and when he took a few steps he started to stumble and he would have fall onto the ground if it wasn't for two pair of arms wrapping themselves around his own arms.

"You look pretty beaten up Tatsumi." Kate said as she examine Tatsumi who was covered in cuts and bruises. "Thanks you two. Me and Tatsulot would have been finish if you didn't show up." Tatsumi said causing Kate and Ana to smile. "No problem Tatsumi. A ally to the Revolution army is a ally of us." Ana said making Tatsumi and Tatsulot surprised. "Your apart of the Revolution army!?" Tatsumi said shocked causing Kate and Ana to giggle slightly. "We joined the Revolution army a month after our last meeting and we been working with them ever since." Kate explained before Tatsulot gained a urgent look on her face and pointing in a direction with a claw.

After a few seconds of thinking, Tatsumi realized what Tatsulot was trying to say. "Kate, Ana. There's a friend of mine who is fighting the remaining two members of Wild Hunt. We need to help him." Tatsumi said urgently causing Kate and Ana to look serious. "Sis, you stay here with Tatsumi and Tatsulot whilst I'll help the other Night Raid member." Ana said causing Kate to nod and Ana was about to remove herself from Tatsumi but the appearance of a purple hexagon stop her. ""That's the work of the Teigu Dimension Formation: Shamghala. It belongs to the leader of Wild Hunt." Tatsumi explained causing Kate and Ana to tighten their hold on Tatsumi and Tatsulot got into a battle stance in front of the three of them.

When the light disappeared, Tatsumi and Tatsulot became surprised when instead of the Prime Minister's son appearing, it was a pretty beaten up yet smiling...Lubbock.

"Lubbock are you okay?!" Tatsumi shouted worriedly looking at the wound that are covering Lubbock. "Yes I'm fine, it will take more tha...who are those two?" Lubbock asked looking at Kate and Ana. "These two are Kate and Ana and they are apart of the Revolution army." Tatsumi replied and it was then that Lubbock gained a perverted look on his face. "I'm guessing that this your friend that you mentioned." Kate said looking at Lubbock weirdly due to the look that Lubbock has. "Yes, that is Lubbock and he is a pervert." Tatsumi replied causing the two girls to stiffen.

"Tatsumi...please protect us from him." Ana said as both she and her sister move closer to Tatsumi. When Lubbock saw this he started to weep slightly. "Not fair, I fought against two opponents whilst Tatsumi get two babes hugging him." Lubbock said and it was then that Tatsumi realizes that both Kate's and Ana's breasts are touching him causing him to blush.

"Er you two...can you let go of me please...they are touching me." Tatsumi said nervously causing both Kate and Ana to become confuse for a few seconds before realizing what Tatsumi was refering to and they let go of him whilst blushing. "Sorry Tatsumi." The two girls said at the same time and Tatsumi saw the look on Tatsulot's face. _"I hope that Akame does not find out about this."_ Tatsumi thought getting the gist of the look that Tatsulot is giving him. "So I'll guess that we probably head back now." Lubbock said causing the other three Teigu wielders to nod their heads."We should collect Wild Hunt's Teigus before leaving." Kate said causing Lubbock to grin.

"I was thinking the samething. I collected both Teigus from the Prime Minister's son and that clown." Lubbock said as he showed Shamghala and Die Leagure to the others. "Good work. Now for the others." Ana said as she, Kate and Tatsumi went over to a fallen Wild Hunt member. "You might want to look the other way pervert." Ana causing Lubbock to become depress as he turned the other way. Ana bent down towards Dorothea and put her fingers in the Teigu wielder's mouth. After a few seconds of fiddling about, Ana took her fingers out of Dorothea's mouth with a pair of teeth in them. _"This is probably the grosses thing I done."_ Ana thought before returning to the others.

"Ready?" Lubbock asked causing the others to nod their heads in response and Lubbock activated Shamghala causing the five of them to be within a purple hexagon and enveloped in light. When the light died down they saw that they have appeared in front of Night Raid's base...and a surprised Najenda, Susanoo, Chelsea and Leone. However their surprised turned to shock when they saw the state that Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Lubbock are in. "Hey are you...Who are you two?" Chelsea asked in a confused tone of voice when she saw Kate and Ana. "You!" Leone said as point a finger at the both of them. "look Ana it's that lion lady from that time, remember?" Kate asked causing Ana to think for a few seconds. "I remembered now, how are you Lion lady?" Ana replied causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Tatsumi, Lubbock. What happened to the both of you?" Najenda asked looking worried. "Well we got ambush by a group called Wild Hunt and we had to fight them." Lubbock replied causing Najenda to to become worried before looking at Kate and Ana. "And those two?" Najenda asked examining th two girls. "Those two are Kate and Ana. They are members of the Revolution army and they wield the Teigus Spirtual garb: Phantomos and Demonic possesor: Astec." Tatsumi replied causing Najenda's eyes to widen slightly. "So you are the two that fought Tatsumi and Leone a while back?" Najenda asked the two girls to nod their heads. "That's correct Najenda. We use to work for Lord Creteo but now worked for the Revolution army." Kate replied.

It was then that Leone walked up to the two girls with a frown. "Is there something wrong Lion lady?" Ana asked as she and Kate took a few steps away from Leone. "First of all my name is Leone and secondly how do we know that you are apart of the Revolution army?" Leone asked causing the members of Night Raid (except Tatsumi, Tatsulot's and Lubbock) to become tense. "We helped Tatsumi and Tatsulot when they were having a hard time fighting Wild Hunt." Kate explained causing everyone to relax. "Did Tatsumi had the involvement of making you change sides since he is such a lady killer?" Chelsea asked causing everyone to laugh and Tatsumi to blush.

"Well, he did influence our dection making slightly." Ana replied with a grin causing Tatsumi to blush more. "So what are you going to two going to do now?" Susanoo asked the two girls. "We're going to head back to the Revolution army's base with all the Teigu that were in the possesion of Wild Hunt." Kate replied indecating to the Teigus that they are carrying. "So I guess that you will be heading off then?" Najenda asked causing the two girls to nod their heads in reply. "well, we got one thing to do, right Sis?" Ana asked looking at her sister. Both girls nodded and walked up to Tatsumi causing everyone to become confuse. However that confusion turned into shock when both Kate and Ana kiss Tatsumi on the cheeks.

"W-what was that for?" Tatsumi asked as he place a hand on one of his cheeks. "No particular reason, we just feel that you deserve it." Kate replied whilst both she and Ana are blushing slightly. "Damn it! Why must it be Tatsumi getting all the good girls?" Lubbock asked whilst crying slightly causing everyone to sweat-drop. "Thanks for the kiss but you see...!" Tatsumi was about say but he was interupted when everyone felt a huge amount of killing instinct coming from behind them. When they turned around to see who is letting off the killing instinct and when they saw who was making it, they started to sweat. "You two...what are you doing to my Tatsumi?" Akame asked in a low and dangerous tone of voice.

" _Great, Akame will kill both Kate and Ana and there will be no stoping her."_ Tatsumi thought as he looked at Kurome who was standing next to her older sister with a sheepish look on her face. Tatsumi looked at Tatsulot who was backing away slightly with a scared look on her face. _"Wow! even Tatsulot is scared of her."_ Tatsumi thought surprised. "Die." Akame said before she charge with a hand on Murasame. "Tatsumi, you can handle this." Ana said making Tatsumi confused as Kate and Ana put a hand on his back. Tatsumi's eyes widen when Kate and Ana suddenly push him towards Akame. The black hair girl's eyes widen when she saw Tatsumi been push towards her and when they collided, they fall onto the ground with Tatsumi laying on the ground and Akame on top of him.

The part that made everyone surprised was that the crush also cause Tatsumi's and Akame's lips to connect. "Wow, I didn't realize that you two were desperate to make out already." Kurome said causing everyone to laugh. "S-Shut up!" Tatsumi and Akame shouted whilst blushing causing everyone to laugh harder.

* * *

 **This took a long time to write this chapter so I hope that you like it. I haven't read about Wild Hunt in the Akame ga kill manga so I hope that made the members of Wild Hunt's personality accurate. I hope that everyone enjoy the return of Kate and Ana.**

 **Guest: I've base the fuse Teigu on the 1st evolved form of Incursio, where Tatsumi and Night Raid are battling Budo (Thank you very much for being the first person to make a comment about the fuse Teigu) :)**

 **Drew Luczynski: I know and can you please stop bugging me.**

 **zerobound: No, but you can say that Tatsumi turns into a dragon when he activates Incursio or Tatsulot's armor mode (Not literally though).**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone. Before we start this chapter, i want to say thank you Jay k for giving the me the idea of Leone revealing Tatsumi's and Akame's sex life to the others in the last chapter (Sorry for not mentioning this in the last chapter Jay k).**

Chapter 24 Normal P.O.V

It has been a few weeks since the incident with Wild Hunt and the three Night Raid members who fought them have been recovering. The elimination of Wild Hunt doesn't seem to have any impact on the Empire which made everyone depress slightly but the Revolution army do have more Teigus in their possession. Currently Tatsumi along side Akame are training together in the training grounds being watch by Tatsulot (who is in her mini form). It was when Tatsulot heard footsteps that she turned her head to see Sheele walking towards Tatsulot. "Hello Tatsulot, how are you?" Sheele asked the little Teigu.

Tatsulot gave a small roar in reply causing Sheele to smile. "That's good to hear." Sheele said before she sat next to Tatsulot and watch Tatsumi and Akame duel. "Those two are a perfect pair, both skilled assassins and great cooks." Sheele said being amazed by the speed that Tatsumi's and Akame's wooden swords are going. "You think so too." A voice suddenly said causing Sheele and to jump slightly and her glasses fall off. "My glasses." Sheele said as she put her hands on the ground in attempt to find them. Tatsulot grab the glasses in her jaws and hold them out for Sheele to pick them up.

"Thank you Tatsulot." Sheele said as she put her glasses back on and look who spoke. "Oh hello Mien." Sheele said smiling at the master sniper of Night Raid. "Hello Sheele. So what bring you here?" Mien asked causing Sheele to think. "I don't know really. I just think that it would be a good to see those two." Sheele said referring to the two training assassins. "Is that so." Mien said as she also looked at the two. "I wonder what sort of life those two will lead after the revolution?...with Tatsulot as well." Sheele said smiling sheepishly at Tatsulot who was glaring at her slightly. "That...is a good question to ask Sheele. I wonder what everyone else will do as well." Mien said with a frown.

"What are you going to do Mien?" Sheele asked causing Mien to look surprised. "I don't know really. I could help with keeping relations between the Revolution army and the western tribe strong." Mien replied causing Sheele to hum. "That makes sense, since your half tribal." Sheele said causing Mien to nod her head slightly before looking at Sheele. "So what are you going to do yourself?" Mien asked causing Sheele to think. "Hmmm. I don't have anything to go back to so...I could come and help you Mien." Sheele replied causing Mien's eyes to widen and a smile appeared on her lips. "Thanks Sheele, that would be great." Mien said causing Sheele to smile as well.

Tatsulot looked at the two girls with a smile herself before turning her head to see Tatsumi and Akame finishing their duel. "Oh! Sheele, Mien. Were you watching us?" Tatsumi asked as he and Akame approach Tatsulot, Mien and Sheele. "Sort of." Mien said in her usual tone of voice. "You two must have training hard." Sheele said as she saw that Tatsumi was sweating slightly. "Oh yeah, Sheele can you pass a towel please?" Tatsumi asked referring to the pile of towels that are a few feet away from Sheele. "Oh, sure." Sheele replied as she picked up a towl and stood up to give it Tatsumi.

However Sheele tripped, causing her to fall into Tatsumi and both of them fall onto the ground. "Owch, I'm such a klutz. Tatsumi are you al..." Sheele began to ask but began to panic when she saw that Tatsumi's face is trap right in her breasts. "Ahhhh! I'm so sorry Tatsumi!" Sheele shouted as she quickly got off him causing Tatsumi to sit bolt up and starting to breath heavily. "I'm sorry Akame." Sheele said bowing to the red eye girl after she handed Tatsumi the towel. "It's okay Sheele. It was an accident." Akame said causing Sheele to sigh in relief that she won't feel the wraith of a possessive Akame.

"So how is your training?" Mien asked whilst examining the two. "It went okay. I can see huge improvements from when Tatsumi first join Night Raid and now." Akame replied and it was then that Akame's stomach decided to let it presence known. "Can you keep that Stomach of yours in check please?" Mien asked to a blushing Akame whilst the other three laugh. "Sorry. I think Susanoo is making lunch at the moment, I go and help him." Akame said as she began to walk towards the kitchen. "Does anyone know where all the food that Akame eats goes?" Tatsumi whispered to the the two girls.

I think it better if you don't find out that answer Tatsumi." Mien replied with a small smirk. "I always presume that Akame's stomach is just one giant hole." Sheele said causing the other three Night Raid members to sweat-drop.

Line Break

Meanwhile in the Capital, Chelsea and Lubbock are in the "Book of the Night", observing the on going events in the Capital. Nothing of interest is worth reporting back to base except that the two Night Raid members could tell that there is a thick tension in the atmosphere due to the approaching revolution. Leone wasn't with them because the Jeagers saw her face so it will not be safe for her to wonder the streets.

"So, slow progress as usual." Chelsea asked as she looked at a book. "Yep, the behavior from the citizens in the Capital is the same as usual." Lubbock replied and after a few minutes, Chelsea gained a smirk. "I guess that when the revolution comes to, the citizens will revolt as well. That could help with Revolution army's victory." Chelsea said causing Lubbock to smirk as well.

"I guess your right about that. Chelsea...what are you going to do after the revolution?" Lubbock asked causing Chelsea to look up from the book that she is reading with a thinking. "Hmmmmmm. I don't know really. I could help with the Revolution army or I could return back to the town that I came from before I joined the Revolution army's assassination unit and lead a quiet life." Chelsea replied before looking at Lubbock. "For me...I will help Najenda with improving the new nation." Lubbock said and saw that Chelsea smirking. "What?" Lubbock asked looking at Chelsea confusedly.

"Well, I thought that you might get a girlfriend at the same time." Chelsea replied causing Lubbock to blush slightly "Well I might, if I find the right girl that I like." Lubbock said shyly before hearing the door to the shop opening. When Lubbock and Chelsea looked towards the door, they became surprised when they saw that nobody is there. "Did someone enter the shop?" Lubbock asked confusedly and it was then that Chelsea notice something. "Hey. Someone left a letter." Chelsea said as she got up from the chair that she is sitting on and went over to wear she saw the letter and looked at who it is for.

"That's strange." Chelsea said causing Lubbock to come over and looked over Chelsea's shoulder. "The letter is for Akame and Kurome? How did sender know that this shop connected to Night Raid?" Lubbock asked and the question made both of the tense. "Anyway, we better deliver this to them." Chelsea replied causing Lubbock to nod his head before the two of them prepared to leave.

Line Break

It is early afternoon, we can see Kurome in the hot springs, enjoying the heat that is coming off the water. _"This feels so great. I don't want to leave and stay here forever."_ Kurome thought with a peaceful expression on her face and closed eyes. However that disappeared when she heard the door that lead to the hot springs open. "Who's there?" Kurome said as her expression change into that of seriousness. "If that you Lubbock then I will personally put Masamune in a place that will be very painful for you." Kurome said as a hand slowly drifts towards her Teigu that is sitting on the edge of the hot springs.

"Wow Kurome I didn't know that you were such a sadist." A voice suddenly said causing Kurome to jump in surprise. When she turned around she saw Leone in the water and laughing. "L-Leone?! What are you doing here?" Kurome said still in a state of shock. "Oh, I just thought that you need some company." Leone replied as her laughter died away. "O-okay." Kurome said before becoming completely calm. "So how is your relationship with Wave been doing?" Leone suddenly asked causing Kurome to become surprised. "W-where did that question came from?" Kurome asked as tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Not sure really, just something to ask." Leone replied causing Kurome to relax slightly. "Well it not been going far with us being on different sides..." Kurome began to explained causing Leone's curiosity to rise. "...But I hope that something can happen when the revolution is over." Kurome finished causing Leone to nod her head slightly. "Leone...what are you going to do after the revolution?" Kurome asked as she looked at the sky. "Not sure really. I guess go back to the slums and help out." Leone replied causing Kurome to look at her.

"So your not planning on falling in love and have a family?" Kurome asked causing Leone to look surprise. "What give you that idea! I'm not sure that I'm the romantic type of person." Leone replied in a unsure tone of voice. "May be you are or may be your not. You won't know if you don't try." Kurome said causing Leone to shrug her shoulders. "So what are you planning to do after the revolution Kurome? Confess your love to Wave?" Leone said whilst smirking causing Kurome to blush slightly. "Well, me and Wave...already confess to each already." Kurome replied shyly causing Leone to stare at Kurome in surprised.

"W-when was this?!" Leone shouted in surprised causing Kurome to blush more. "It was two days after the battle between Bro and Esdeath." Kurome replied and it was then that Leone gained a huge smirk. "Oh I can't wait for when Akame and the others will find out about this." Leone said still grinning causing Kurome's blush to turn darker. "Please don't." Kurome said weakly and it was then that the door opened again. "Kurome, are you here?" A voice asked causing the two girls to look who spoke.

"What's wrong Sis?" Kurome asked looking at her older sister who has a conserned look on her face. "There's something that I need to talk about with you." Akame replied and it was then that Akame notice the smirk on Leone's mouth. "Is there something wrong Leone?" Akame asked looking confused. "Well Kurome here..." Leone was about to reply but Kurome slap a hand over the older girl's mouth. Kurome send a glare at Leone who still has that mischievous look in her eyes. "I'm I missing something here?" Akame asked looking at the two girls confusedly.

"It's nothing Sis. I will be with you in a minute." Kurome said to her sister who nodded before walking out of the door. Kurome got out of the hot springs and got changed. When she walked into the base, Kurome saw her Akame waiting for her. "What do you want to talk about?" Kurome asked and it was then that she has a slightly serious look on her face. "It's better if we speak in private." Akame replied causing her younger sister to nod her head before walking down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking, the two sisters arrived outside Akame's bedroom and the two enter the room.

"When Lubbock and Chelsea were in the Capital, they were given a letter which is adress to the both of us." Akame explained causing Kurome to become curious as she watch Akame take out a letter from a pocket and handed it to Kurome. "Dear Akame and Kurome. Let finish this where it all began." Kurome read aloud looking confused before realizing something. "This is Julia's handwriting, isn't it?" Kurome asked causing Akame to nod her head. "That's correct. I guess that Julia want a final duel with the two of us." Akame replied causing Kurome to become tense before looking at the letter again.

"But where do we find her?" Kurome asked, trying to think where Julia want to them. "Where the two us first meet her. At that assassin's base near the Capital." Akame replied causing Kurome's eyes to widen before closing them slightly. "I guess that makes sense. So are we going to tell anyone?" Kurome asked causing Akame to shake her head. "No, I think it's better if the others think that the we are out hunting." Akame replied causing Kurome to become sad slightly. "What about Bro?" Kurome asked causing Akame to have a conflicted look on her face.

"I...think it better if Tatsumi doesn't know either." Akame replied after a few minutes of thinking. "So let get ready then Sis. To meet Julia for the last time." Kurome said causing her older sister to nod her head.

Line Break

Tatsumi can't find Akame or Kurome. He want to speak Akame about something but he can't find her and when he tried to find Kurome to see if she knows where Akame went but he can't find her either. _"Where did those two went?"_ Tatsumi thought whilst scratching his head before looking at Tatsulot who was equally confused. It was when the two Night Raid members enter the kitchen that they saw Lubbock. "Hey Lubbock, do you know where Akame and Kurome are because I can't find them?" Tatsumi asked causing Lubbock to look at him. "Hello Tatsumi. To answer your question, they went off hunting." Lubbock replied causing Tatsumi to look confused.

"I wonder why Akame didn't asked me to come with her and Kurome?" Tatsumi asked causing Lubbock to gain a smirk. "Oh, did you want some quality time with Akame?" Lubbock asked causing Tatsumi to blush slightly and Tatsulot laughed slightly. "Shut up Lubbock." Tatsumi replied causing Lubbock to rise his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry but I just hand to say it." Lubbock said with a smile before he started to frown making Tatsumi confuse. "But there something else though that seem to trouble the two of them." Lubbock said making Tatsumi and Tatsulot to look at him.

"When me and Chelsea were in the Capital, we were given a letter that was address to the Akame and Kurome." Lubbock began to explain making Tatsumi and Tatsulot to become curious. "When we show Akame the letter, she look grim once she read it and went off to find Kurome." Lubbock finish explaining causing Tatsumi to frown slightly. "Do you know what made Akame grim?" Tatsumi asked causing Lubbock to think. "Not sure exactly, but Akame did mutter something about Julia." Lubbock replied causing Tatsumi's and Tatsulot's eyes to widen slightly.

"Lubbock, how long ago did Akame and Kurome left?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock could hear the urgent tone in Tatsumi's voice. "About ten fifteen minutes ago, why?" Lubbock asked as he watch Tatsumi and Tatsulot nod at each other before walking towards the door. "Me and Tatsulot are going to follow them." Tatsumi replied before disappearing leaving Lubbock confused.

Line Break

It was early evening and the sun can be seen slowly descending in the sky. The two black hair sisters can be seen walking towards a church that is in ruins. "Ready Kurome?" Akame asked her little sister as they approach the door. "I'm...ready." Kurome said as she shake the fear out her body before nodding at her older sister. Akame gave a nod her own before pushing the door opened. The two girls crept into the building whilst putting a hand on their Teigus just in case Julia decided to attack them right there. The two girls felt tense due the quietness and after a few minutes, Kurome started to feel a bit cold for some reason.

"You always have good tastes Kurome" A voice said causing Kurome to yelp in surprise and Akame quickly turned towards her younger sister whilst drawing Murasame and swinging it towards the person who was lifting up Kurome's skirt. However the figure quickly dodge Mursame and seemly disappeared causing Akame to become confuse. The confuse turned into surprise when Akame felt a hand grasp one of her breasts. "They seem to have develop since the last time I see." The voice said again and it was Kurome who attacked the figure and like last time, the figure jump out of the sword's path. "I always like the reaction that you two make when I do that to the both of you." The figure said now in front of the two black girls.

"Julia." Akame and Kurome said at the same time when they saw a familiar brown hair, blue eye girl. Both girls got into a battle stance but Julia giggled slightly. "Come on now, why don't we have a chat first before doing the fighting?" Julia asked whilst smiling causing both black hair girls to look at each other. After a few seconds the two of them nod their heads before walking towards one of the benches that sat in rows. "Want one?" Julia asked the two girls whilst holding out a packet of chocolates. Despite the tense feeling, two girls took a few each and started to eat them.

"So...how's your boyfriend doing Akame, last I heard Tatsumi had fallen unconscious due to that fuse Teigu?" Julia asked causing Akame to stop eating. "Tatsumi has made a full recovery." Akame replied making Julia smile slightly. "That good to hear. So Kurome, how did you survive that fall hmmm?" Julia asked whilst looking at Kurome who also stop eating her chocolates. "I used my Teigu's ability to slow down my fall and grab onto one of the rocks that was jutting out of the cliff before hitting the water." Kurome replied causing Julia to nod her head.

It was then that Julia realize something. "Wait...your Chloe right?" Julia asked causing Kurome to become tense slightly before nodding her head. "I guess Wave will be upset when he hear that I kill you." Julia said which made Kurome widen her eyes whilst gripping the helm of her skirt. "I think we should move onto a different subject Julia." Akame said as she looked at younger sister worriedly and she saw that Kurome is shaking slightly.

"Okay." Julia said before looking at the ceiling. "It seem like yesterday that the three of met for the first time. Do you you remember Akame, Kurome?" Julia asked causing both the two black hair sisters to nod their heads whilst thinking back.

Flashback (start)

"So where is the person that we suppose to meet?" Kurome asked her older sister who shook her head in reply. "I don't know Kurome, but they are taking their time to get here." Akame said whilst looking at the path that leads towards the Capital. The two black hair sisters are much younger then they are now and the major difference is that Akame is wearing white clothes instead her usual black clothes and Kurome is wearing dark blue uniform-like clothes. "If they are like this then they are un-effective assassin then." Kurome said whilst eating a sweet and Akame nodded her head in agreement. It was then that Kurome felt cold for some reason.

"I see that you have good tastes." A voice said which cause Kurome and Akame to turn their heads to see who spoke. Kurome began to blush deeply when she saw a younger Julia lifting up her skirt. "Let go of me this instant pervert!" Kurome shouted in anger before swinging her sword towards Julia, however Julia suddenly disappeared making both girls confused. It was then that Akame felt a hand on one of her breasts. "Hmmm, they are a okay size but need a few years growing in my opinion." Julia said and after a few seconds Akame began to blush as well. "Die!" Akame shouted before attacking Julia with her Shingu.

However Julia jumped out of the sword's path and appeared in front of the two girls and began to laugh whilst rolling on the ground. "If only you can see the expressions on your faces, they're hilarious." Julia said still laughing but stop when she saw two swords pointing directly at her face. "You have five seconds to say who you are before we kill you." Akame said glaring at Julia and Kurome nodded in agreement also glaring at Julia.

"O-okay, my name is Julia and I'm your partner." Julia said, introducing herself to the two sisters making them drop their weapons slightly. "Y-your our partner?" Kurome asked whilst having wide eyes. "Yep." Julia said whilst having a smile on her face. "My name is Akame and this is Kurome, my younger sister." Akame said, introducing herself and Kurome to Julia who was getting off the ground. "Hello then and sorry for my actions." Julia said whilst smiling sheepishly but Akame and Kurome are still eyeing her making Julia nervous slightly.

"Oh yeah, I brought these along. I hope you like them." Julia said whilst taking out a packet of chocolates and both black hair girls stared at the packet for a few seconds. "...Welcome." Both Akame and Kurome said at the same time whilst smiling causing Julia to smile as well.

Flashback (end)

"That was the good times. The three of us going on missions together and creating memories..." Julia said making Akame and Kurome think more about their pasts with Julia. "...But then you decided to leave and join the Revolution army." Julia said making both black hair girls tense. "...We did ask you to join us." Akame said quietly but Julia didn't seem to hear her. "I guess that at some point in our lives we have to walk separate paths." Julia said and suddenly Akame and Kurome felt the atmosphere in the room change dramatically.

"Now then...shall we get started?" Julia asked as she got off her seat causing both sisters to do the same and stood facing each other. Acting as one person, the three girls draw their Teigus at the same time and stood in complete silence, waiting for one of them to make the first move. The one to make the first move is Julia who charge at them and Akame blocked the first attack, creating a opening for Kurome who took the opportunity to strike. However Julia jump back to avoid the blade of Masamune. Deciding that they need more room, both Akame and Kurome run towards the entrance of the church.

Kurome jumped out of the circular window that was located above the door whilst Akame dashed out of the doors. Julia decided to follow Kurome and she was about to attack her whilst still in the air but Julia realized that Akame is below her causing Julia to block Murasame instead. Once Julia landed on the ground and created some space between her, Akame and Kurome, she charge at them again and before long the three assassins seem to dance as they battle against each other. "Just what I expected from the former members of the Elite Seven and the Group of terror..." Julia said as Teigus clash together. "...But I'm also a skilled assassin." Julia said as she kick Kurome in the stomach and jab her elbow also into Akame's stomach.

"Kurome are you okay?" Akame asked as she breath deeply due to the pain that she receive. "I'm fine Sis. That hurt a lot." Kurome replied as got off the ground. "Ready?" Akame asked again, seeing that her younger sister is standing okay. "I'm ready." Kurome replied and both girls were about to charge at Julia again but a blond hair male suddenly appeared next to Julia. "Natala." Kurome said quietly looking at her "deceased" spear-wielding friend. "Let make this a fair fight shall we?" Julia asked with a smirk on her lips.

Akame looked at Kurome and saw her shaking slightly. "Do you want me to fight Natala?" The red-eye girl asked, guessing why Kurome is shaking. "No, I'll be fine." The black-eye girl replied but Akame can tell that she was hesitant. "So shall we continue?" Julia asked causing all four of them to charge at each other.

Line Break

Tatsumi and Tatsulot are wondering around the woods, having followed Akame and Kurome but then lost them. "Still can't find them?" Tatsumi asked as Tatsulot landed back onto the ground. Tatsulot shook her head causing Tatsumi to sigh worriedly. _"Where did those two go to. I know it has something to do with Julia but where would they be?"_ Tatsumi thought and it was then that Tatsulot became tense and growled in a direction. "Tatsulot, what wrong?" Tatsumi asked as he place a hand on Incursio's key. After a few minutes, a black hair male walked out of the trees. "Gezz, where is that building that Julia mentioned?" The male asked whilst having closed eyes and when he opened them, he became surprise when he saw Tatsumi and Tatsulot.

"Wave!" Tatsumi said surprised to see the wielder of Grand Chariot but after a few seconds he got into a battle stance whilst drawing Incursio's key and Tatsulot growled louder. "W-wait! I'm not here for fight!" Wave said slightly panicly causing both members of Night Raid to look at each other for a few seconds before relaxing their stances. "Why are you here Wave?" Tatsumi asked whilst putting Incursio's key back into it's sheathed. "Well, I'm looking for Julia." Wave replied making the hete eye male and Biological Teigu to become confuse making Wave scratch the back of his head. "You see, I over heard that Julia wants to fight Akame and Kurome so I want find them a try to stop the fight." Wave explained making Tatsumi stare at him.

Is this because you don't want Julia killed?" Tatsumi asked but he and Tatsulot know the answer already. "Well...no." Wave said awkwardly and Tatsumi gained a smirk. "Oh, do you have a liking to the younger sister of Akame. Chloe will be upset then." Tatsumi said causing Wave to blush. "That...I know that Chloe is actually Kurome." Wave said making Tatsumi and Tatsulot surprise. "So don't want Kurome to die then?" Tatsumi asked causing Wave to nod slightly. "Yes, I don't want Kurome to die...not after we confess to each other." Wave replied and he became surprise himself when he saw Tatsumi and Tatsulot with open mouths.

"W-when did this happen?!" Tatsumi asked in a complete state of shock. "Two days after you killed Esdeath." Wave replied making Tatsumi to nod his head before the three of them fell into silence. "So why are you here you two?" Wave asked causing Tatsulot looked at Tatsumi who is scratching his head. "Well Akame and Kurome suddenly disappeared back at base so me and Tatsulot decided to follow them to see where they went." Tatsumi replied making Wave widen his eyes slightly. "So you wanted to stop the fighting as well?" Wave asked and Tatsumi was abou to reply but stop. "Well...I would but this not my business so I'll just going to stay out of it." Tatsumi replied making Wave clench his hand slightly before relaxing.

"That's slightly harsh to say, but I guess that you have a point about that." Wave said making Tatsumi smiling slightly. "So do you know where they are?" Tatsumi asked but Wave shook his head. "No, but I know it is at a church on the out-skirts of the Capital." Wave replied and it was then that the three of them felt killing instinct in the air. "I think we found them." Tatsumi said to Wave who nodded in reply. "Come on, let go before anythings happens." Wave said before three of them headed towards where the killing instinct is coming from.

Line Break

The battle between the three Teigu wielders is at a stalemate, neither of them winning or loosing. Akame and Kurome decided to swap opponents so Akame would be fighting Julia and Kurome would be fighting Natala at first but then swap after a few minutes of fighting. This tactic made Julia surprise but she got use to it after a while. "I didn't expect that you two would be able to keep it up for this long." Julia said as she dodge razor sharp winds from Kurome's Teigu. "What did you expect from assassins." Kurome retorted back as she duck a horizontal swing from Yatsufusa. "I guess that you have a point." Julia said as she swing Yatsufusa at Kurome but instead of hitting the black-eye assassin, her Teigu is blocked by Murasame.

" _This again."_ Julia thought as her Teigu got into a deadlock with Akame's Teigu. "Julia, why did you want to serve the Empire?" Akame asked, the question suddenly enter her head and Akame saw that Julia's eyes are covered by her hair. "Why? Because I belive that I'm doing the right thing, defending the Empire and bringing happiness. You and Kurome decided to turn your backs on the Empire and spread saddness." Julia replied and Akame saw fury in her eyes. _"Me and Kurome thought we where doing the right thing as well."_ Akame thought, thinking what Julia just said. It was then that Julia broke the deadlock and started to swing Yatsufusa at a fast pace, forcing the red-eye assassin to focus on defense.

Kurome dodge a jab from Natala's spear before sending a wave of air towards him, however Natala easily slice the wave in two. _"Why can't I go serious on him?"_ Kurome thought as she blocked a attack from Natala. _"Well I did grow up with him in my time in the Group of Terror."_ Kurome thought again whilst gripping the handle of her Teigu tightly. _"I'm sorry Natala. But I need to kill Julia...even it means killing you."_ Kurome thought as her eyes became shaper. The black-eye assassin waited for Natala to attack first before doing anything. The blue eye male attacked by letting his spear extend, heading straight towards Kurome who jump out of the way just at the last second before sending a cyclone towards her former friend.

Natala jumped out of the cyclone's path and it was when he was in the air that he felt a presence behind him. He just had time to put his spear in front of him to block a kick from Kurome, however the force behind the kick cause him to be sent flying across the ground, causing dust to fill the air. _"Sorry Natala."_ Kurome thought landing on the ground and getting into a battle stance. After a few seconds, Natala came charging at Kurome with spear ready. Kurome had to go on the defense to avoid being hit by the barrage of attacks that is heading her way. _"I need to end this quickly."_ Kurome thought as she jump backwards to create some space before charging her Teigu for a powerful attack.

The two of them stood still for a few seconds until Natala charge at Kurome again and the black-eye girl waited until Natala is close to her. When Natala is a few feet away, Kurome swing Marasuma, releasing a huge razor sharp wind at Natala, completely cutting him into pieces. _"It's done."_ Kurome thought as she looked sadly at the un-moving corpse of her former friend. _"I better help with Sis now."_ Kurome thought as she turned around and began to head towards where Akame and Julia are fighting but she only took a few steps before Kurome started to wobble slightly. _"Damn! I used to much energy in that attack."_ Kurome thought as she leaned on Marasuma for support. _"_ _Its up to you now Sis."_ Kurome thought with a hopeful look on her face.

"It looks like that Kurome has defeated Natala." Julia said as she duck a swing from Murasame. _"_ _I hope Kurome is okay."_ Akame thought as she glance at her younger sister to see her younger sister in a state of tiredness. "You should focus on your battle Akame." Julia pointed out causing Akame to whip her head back around just in time to block a attack from Yatsufusa. "Good reactions." Julia commented as her and Akame's Teigu started to become blurs as they clash together a create sparks. _"I need to find a opening."_ Akame thought as she blocked attacks and attack Julia. After a few minutes of fast pace fighting, Akame saw the opportunity. "Now!" Akame shouted as she duck under a swing from Yatsufusa and kicked the Teigu out of Julia's hands.

" _I didn't expect that."_ Julia thought surprised as she looked over her shoulder to see her Teigu landing on the ground, the blade hitting the ground first. "Eliminate." Akame said causing Julia to quickly avoid the blade of Murasame and jump backwards so that she is standing next to Yatsufusa. _"_ "Let make this the final attack Akame." Julia said as she retrive Yatsufusa causing Akame to nod her head, knowing that the battle is coming towards it's conclusion. Both girls stood completely still, swords at the ready and waiting. They were so focus that they didn't register that it started to rain. "Now!" Julia shouted causing both girls to charge at each other.

When the two Teigu wielders clash, Kurome became worried that they both impailed each other. However she relaxed slightly when she saw that her older Sister is completely un-harmed. "Hehehe. I guess that this is good bye then." Julia said weakly as she felt the cursed poison spreading throughout her body. "It looks like it." Akame said as she remove Murasame from Julia's heart. "I see you later then." Julia before closing her eyes and collapsing on the ground. Akame looked at Julia for a few seconds before turning her attention towards her younger sister. "Kurome, are you okay?" Akame asked as she approach Kurome. "I'm fine Sis, just tired." Kurome replied with a weak smile.

"How...how are you feeling?" Akame asked referring to he un-moving corpse of Natala. "I'm...fine Sis. But I could be saying the same thing." Kurome replied and it was then that both of them heard footsteps approaching causing the two of them to turn in the direction that they are coming from. They became surprise when they saw Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Wave approaching them. "Tatsumi...Tatsulot? What are you two doing here?" Akame asked making the two named to become sheepish and Wave to become depress that he wasn't included. "Well you and Kurome just disappeared so I came looking for you." Tatsumi replied and Tatsulot nod her head in a agreement. "You...shouldn't have come. This had nothing to do with you." Akame said in a slightly serious tone of voice but Tatsumi chuckled slightly.

"I know that. If I didn't, then I would have interfered." Tatsumi said causing Akame to nod her head. "I had similar ideas." Wave said and Kurome looked at him with a small smile. "So how are you feeling Akame?" Tatsumi said gingerly, looking at the dead body of Julia. "I'm fine Tatsumi, you don't have to worry about me." Akame said but Tatsumi approach her and pull Akame into a hug. "No your not. You can't be fine if you just killed someone close to you." Tatsumi said softly and Akame bit the bottom half of her lips and started to shake slightly. After a few seconds Akame started to cry heavily and Tatsumi hold her tightly.

Tatsulot looked at the two with a worried look before turning her attention towards Wave who had a unsure look on his face. Tatsulot indicated with her head and Wave got the message and approach Kurome. "Hi Kurome." Wave said awkwardly to to the black-eye assassin who started to shake slightly which Wave notice. After a few seconds, Kurome suddenly hug Wave tightly and cried into Wave's jacket. Wave became shock but then calm down and hug Kurome back. The five of them stood there in the rain, completely silent except for the sound of crying.

* * *

 **And there we have it and i hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I'll apologize if the last part is too upsetting for anyone.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry if that bothers you but i want Tatsumi to use his armors evenly (He had Tatsulot for two years before joining Night Raid).**

 **Guest: I didn't know that there was a similar Teigu to Phantomos so thank you for flagging this up.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading this story so far.  
**

Chapter 25

It been a month since the duel between Akame, Kurome and Julia and the two sister's are still depress about the loss of their close friend. The two of them decided to keep Yatsufusa, saying that it is their way of the three of them being together forever and Kurome took the spear that Natala wielded, revieling that it was a Shingu (instead of a Teigu that Mien thought originally). A big difference that happened is Wave visiting Night Raid some times to see how Kurome is feeling (the others were hesitant at first but then welcome him). Currently Tatsumi, Tatsulot and Akame are in the kitchen making lunch for the rest of Night Raid.

" _Akame seems to be feeling better."_ Tatsumi thought as notice that Akame look less sad then she been over the past month. _"How long was it for me to get over the death of my entire village? Two-three months."_ Tatsumi thought, thinking back almost three years ago. "What are you thinking Tatsumi?" Akame asked, seeing her boyfriend in deep thought, causing Tatsumi to become surprise. "Its nothing Akame, it probably best if you don't know." Tatsumi replied smiling slightly but then gulp when he saw the look in Akame's eyes. "Tatsumi." Akame said in a low tone of voice causing Tatsumi to sweat.

"I just been thinking that you seem getting over the death of Julia." Tatsumi said causing Akame to gain a sad look. A mini Tatsulot (who is currently on the counter) glared at Tatsumi who shrug his shoulders with a look that said _Well she did ask what I was thinking._ "I'm sorry if it still make you upset." Tatsumi said in a awkward tone of voice but Akame shook her head. "It's okay Tatsumi, I am getting over the death of Julia...slowly." Akame said and Tatsumi laugh slightly at the add on part. "So what are you and Kurome planning to do with Yatsufusa?" Tatsumi asked causing Tatsulot to become curious and Akame gained a thinking face. "We don't know yet, the most likely thing that will happen is the both of us giving it to someone else." Akame replied before turning around to finish cutting the vegetables that she was dealing with.

It was then that Tatsumi hugged Akame, causing her to blush. "W-what are you doing Tatsumi?" Akame asked causing Tatsumi to laugh slightly at how Akame is acting. "Well since your feeling better, I thought that we can have a moment to ourselfs." Tatsumi replied finding it amusing how Akame is acting at the moment. "I guess that you have a point Tatsumi." Akame said as she turned around and started to kiss Tatsumi. Not wanting to feeling awkward, Tatsulot started to finish the meal that Akame and Tatsumi are making.

It was then that a awkward cough caused the Akame and Tatsumi to stop kissing and look who made the cough. "Er...is this a bad time or anything?" A blushing Sheele asked causing a awkward silence to fell in the kitchen. After a few seconds of silence, Akame and Tatsumi began to blush deeply. "No, not at all Sheele." Tatsumi replied in a high pitch tone of voice and Akame nodded her head vigorously. "So what bring you here Sheele?" Akame asked as she went back to vegetables that she was cutting but became surprise when she that they are not on the board anymore. Akame looked over to where Tatsulot is and became surprise when she saw the tiny Teigu getting the rest of the food prepared.

"No particular reason really, just want to see how everyone is doing." Sheele replied whilst smiling. "Okay. Well lunch will probably be ready soon so might as well get everyone." Tatsumi said causing Sheele to nod her head and she was about to walk out of the kitchen door but it opened reveling Mien. "Lunch smells good." Mien commented as she stiff the air. "That's good to hear." Akame said and everyone could see a slight glum look in her eyes. "What's wrong Akame?" Mien asked becoming confuse. "When we were deciding what to make for lunch, Akame's suggestion was a bit...heavy." Tatsumi said sheepishly whilst scratching the backside of his head.

"Don't worry Akame, I'm sure that you can make your meal another time." Sheele said causing Akame to nod slightly. "What's going on here?" A voice asked causing everyone to turn their heads to see Najenda by the doorway. "Lunch will be ready soon so might as well call everyone." Tatsumi replied causing Najenda to nod her head. "Okay. Once everyone has lunch, go to the meeting room...I got something to tell everyone." Najenda said and everyone could see the grim look on her face. "Is there something wrong Boss?" Sheele asked but Najenda skook her head. "Its better if everyone had their lunch first." Najenda said before leaving the room. "Does anyone knows what's wrong with Boss?" Tatsumi asked to the three girls. "Don't know, but I guess that its something troublesome if it got Boss acting like that." Akame replied with slightly worried look in her eyes.

Line Break

"Thank you everyone for coming." Najenda said to the gathered group and everyone are tense because of the grim look that is still plastered on her face. "So what's the big news Boss, I think everyone is dieing here because of the suspense." Chelsea said trying to defuse the tense atmosphere but to no avail. "This morning I got a message from the Revolution army base. In seven days time...we are going to war." Najenda said causing everyone to become surprise. "So our final mission is approaching then?" Leone asked causing Najenda to nod her head slowly. "that's correct Leone, once the battle between the Revolution army and Empire starts. Some of us will break into the palace and eliminate Prime Minister Honest." Najenda replied making everyone confuse.

"What do you mean Boss." Kurome asked whilst having a sweet in her mouth. "I been giving a request by the Revolution army to split Night Raid into two groups. One will do the assassination of the Prime Minister whilst the other group will participate in the battle." Najenda replied causing everyone to nod their heads in understatement. "What we will do about the Emperor?" Lubbock asked thinking about the child that has been the puppet of the Prime Minister for so long. "We want him captured alive if possible." Najenda replied. "That will be difficult if he decided to enter the fray with his Teigu." Susanoo said causing Najenda to frown slightly.

"I guess your right about that Susanoo but we need him captured alive at the very least." Najenda said causing Susanoo to nod his head. "Have you made the groups already Boss?" Akame asked but Najenda shook her head. "I haven't yet, but you will know soon." Najenda replied as Leone gained a smirk. "As long I'm in the group that do the assassination of the Prime Minister, I be fine. I can't wait to kill the Prime Minister in a way more gruesome then he knows." Leone said and everyone became scared slightly at the dark aura that's surrounds the wielder of Lionelle. "Leone is a true force of nature, isn't she?" Sheele asked causing everyone to nod."Okay, until the day of the revolution I want everyone to train hard...and spend as much time with each other as possible." Najenda said causing everyone to nod their heads but everyone is thinking that these will be the last day's together.

Line Break

It's late in the afternoon and everyone decided to head towards a lake that is close to base and have fun. However, even though everyone is having fun playing in the lake, Akame is on a cliff overlooking the lake with a deep thinking face on. "Sis, what are you doing here?" A voice asked causing Akame to turn her head to see her younger sister wearing a white swim suite on approaching her. "Hello Kurome, I just been thinking, that's all." Akame replied as she turn her head back to look at the body of water below her. "Are you not going to join them?" Kurome asked as she sit next Akame and looked at the body of water to see everyone having fun. "Soon." Akame replied before humming slightly.

"Feeling nervous?" Kurome asked causing Akame to nod her head slightly. "You can say that. It seems strange that in seven days everything we been fighting for will be over...one way or another." Akame said causing Kurome to nod her head. "I agree with that. After the revolution everyone here will be heading in their own direction." Kurome said causing her older sister to frown. "That will probably be the strangest part for everyone, you wake up one day to find that you have to find a new path. Everyone joined this battle at different times but the both of us have been part of this since the begging." Akame said causing Kurome to gain a thinking face.

"Yes, that will be strange for the both of us. But you have Bro and Tatsulot to stand by your side Sis." Kurome said causing Akame to nod head before becoming confuse. "Kurome...what is your relationship with Wave?" Akame asked and the question cause Kurome become surprise. "W-what do you mean Sis?" Kurome asked in a panic tone of voice trying to stop the blush that is creeping up her cheeks. "Well you two spend a lot of time together." Akame replied and Kurome began to blush deeply. "Wave...is my boyfriend now." Kurome said causing Akame to be become surprise but then frown slightly.

" _And here we go. Sis is going in her protective mode now."_ Kurome thought as she look at her older sister who was still frowning and this went on for a few minutes. "Just make sure that he won't do anything funny to you okay." Akame said whilst smiling slightly which cause Kurome to smile as well. "Thank's Sis." Kurome said before hugging Akame who became surprise slightly. "Come on now, let go and play with the others now." Akame said before the two black hair sisters stood up. "The others will be worried that we are not with them." Kurome said causing Akame to nod her head before looking over the edge of the cliff to see how everyone is doing.

Kurome became surprise when Akame started to release waves of killing instinct. "I'm going to kill her." Akame said in a low tone of voice before walking at a slight sprint. Kurome is confuse at the behavior of her older sister. _"What got her angry?"_ Kurome thought before looking over edge to see what made Akame angry. It took her a few seconds to find the source of Akame's anger which made her sigh.

Line Break

The reason why Akame is angry is because Leone is currently leaning over Tatsumi and he has a slightly scared look on his face. "So Tatsumi I'm still waiting. Do you like my swim suit or not?" Leone asked with a smirk whilst leaning in closer to Tatsumi causing him to blush slightly at the closeness of her breasts. "Leone! You know that he won't answer your question right." Mien called from her place near the edge of the lake. "Well Akame isn't here so this a good opportunity to ask him." Leone said before turning her attention back to Tatsumi. "Well Tatsumi?" Leone asked, her smirk growing bigger as she watch Tatsumi's blush deepened.

"W-well I-I...!" Tatsumi began to say but was interrupted as a figure suddenly ram herself into Leone, causing the wielder of Lionelle to fall into the water. "Leone! I think that it is clear by now that Tatsumi is mine!" A angry Akame yelled, glaring at Leone who was slightly surprise at the black hair girl's appearance. "Aww. I was only having fun Akame." Leone said whilst pouting as she stood up. "Well have fun with someone else then." Akame said still glaring at Leone. A mini Tatsulot watch from the edge of lake at the scene with amusement before turning her head to see Kurome coming towards her, Sheele and Mien.

"Leone likes to wined Akame up doesn't she?" Kurome asked whilst sighing. It seems like it." Sheele replied whilst smiling sheepishly as she watch the scene as well. "I got the funny feeling that Leone will drag us into the conversation as well." Mien said whilst crossing her arms. It was then that Leone gained a smirk. "I got a idea. Mien, Sheele, Kurome! Can you come over here a minute?!" Leone called causing Kurome, Sheele and Mien to become confuse. "Speak of the devil." Mien said as she and the others walked towards Leone, Akame and Tatsumi (Tatsulot decided to leap onto Kurome's shoulder which made her smile and she started to pet the little Teigu).

"What are you trying to do Leone?" Tatsumi asked feeling that something bad is going to happen. "Now then Tatsumi, out of the five of us which swim suit do you like?" Leone asked causing Kurome, Sheele and Mien to blush slightly and Akame looked at Tatsumi with a pick me look _._ "Leone, you do know that I will pick Akame right?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to gain a victorious smirk on her face. Leone frowned slightly before a smile appeared on her lips. "Well then, who is your second favorite then?" Leone asked which cause Sheele, Kurome and Mien to perk up at this point.

"I would like to hear this." Mien said as she and the other girls (except Akame) to looked at Tatsumi with a questioning look. "Well...I...I..." Tatsumi began to say but he couldn't find any words to say. "Having fun Tatsumi?" A voice said causing everyone to turn their heads to see Susanoo approaching them. "You can say that." Tatsumi said feeling relived that someone has interrupted this awkward moment. "Did you have to ruin the moment Susanoo?" Leone asked causing Susanoo to become confuse.

"What are you talking about?" Susanoo asked and Leone was about to reply but Akame interrupted her. "It nothing Susanoo. Nothing important." Akame said. "...Okay. Where are Chelsea and Lubbock? I don't see them." Susanoo asked causing everyone to become confuse before looking in different directions to see if they can see them.

Meanwhile, hiding behind a wall of rock, Lubbock is gritting his teeth slightly. "Damn you Tatsumi, why do have to be the one who to have fun with the girls?" Lubbock asked angry but then became confuse when he started to hear laughter. "Oh, do you want some fun Lubbock?" A female voice asked causing Lubbock to turn his head to see Chelsea coming towards him. "Well...maybe." Lubock replied causing Chelsea to smirk. "Well then, how do you like my swim suit then?" Chelsea asked whilst putting a hand on her hip and Lubbock became surprise slightly. "Your serious aren't you?" Lubbock asked, thinking that this is some sort of joke. "Yep, I'm serious." Chelsea replied as she waited for an answer.

"Well...it looks good on you." Lubbock said as he turned his head to the side in embarrassment. If he was looking at Chelsea's face then he could have seen her blushing slightly. _"What is going on with me? Why I'm acting like this around this pervert?"_ Chelsea thought before shaking her head. "Come on now, the others will be worried that we haven't shown up." Chelsea said as she grab Lubbock's hand and drag him across the water towards the other members of Night Raid. _"Why I'm I acting all shy around Chelsea? Normally I will say something perverted if it was some other female member so why not Chelsea?"_ Lubbock thought as he let Chelsea drag him across the water.

Line Break

For the next few days the members of Night Raid have been training hard and spending a lot of time together, knowing that these days will probably be the last one's that they will have together. It is the night of the last day before the revolution and everyone is having a early night, being in a good state of mind for tomorrow. However Tatsumi can't get to sleep and he just sit on the edge of his bed with a million of thoughts running through his mind. _"I can't believe that everyone here manage to survive up to this day...all except Bro."_ Tatsumi thought, gaining a sad look at the mention of the previous wielder of Incursio.

Tatsumi turn his head towards the table and looked at a mini Tatsulot who is currently sleeping. _"Thank you Tatsulot, for being with me since the very begging of my journey. If it wasn't for you, I probably be emotionless person without a single purpose in life."_ Tatsumi thought gaining a small smile on his face. It was then that a knock on the door caught his attention. "Tatsumi, can I come in?" A voice asked behind the door. "Come on in Akame." Tatsumi replied causing the door to open and revealing a pajama wearing Akame. "Can't get to sleep either?" Tatsumi asked causing Akame to nod her head. "Yes, I guess that since tomorrow will be the final mission and a lot is depending on the outcome that it making me all nervous." Akame replied as she sat on the bed next to Tatsumi.

"I guess that's true." Tatsumi said as he linked his fingers with Akame's. "Its hard to believe that everyone here has to manage to survive for tomorrow's mission...well except Bulat that is." Akame said causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Yes, I just been thinking the same thing. However there is a chance that we all can..." Tatsumi began to say but stop, both knowing what the ending of the sentence will be and silence fell between the two...except for the soft snoring coming from Tatsulot. "Tatsumi...can I spend the night with you?" Akame asked whilst a blush started to appear on her cheeks. "S-sure." Tatsumi replied also blushing as he looked into Akame's red eyes.

"Thank you Tatsumi." Akame said before slowly bring her head towards Tatsumi's and capture his lips. The kiss is slow but filled with love and after a few minutes Akame push Tatsumi onto the bed. It was when Akame felt something touching her thigh that the two stop kissing and Akame stared at Tatsumi with a skeptical look on her face. "S-sorry Akame." Tatsumi said in a slightly panic tone of voice, thinking that he made Akame mad. However the thought died when he saw lust in Akame's eyes.

"It alright Tatsumi. Shall we do it...?" Akame asked in a shy tone of voice. "Well since this is the last night, let do it...unless your not up to it." Tatsumi said whilst gaining a smirk. He became surprise when a smirk appeared on Akame's lips. "Oh I'm up to Tatsumi, just making sure that your ready." Akame said before the two started their make out session.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoy this short chapter and I hope that your prepared for the last part of this story.**

 **Hello I'm new here: That's okay if you miss chapter 3 (As you read it later) and I'm sorry the last chapter hurt you.**

 **Drew Lucynski: I haven't seen the manga version of the duel so your not hurting my feelings.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Here were are everyone, the final part of this story. To avoid confusion, the next three chapters will be looking at this battle at different points of view, so you been warned. Now for the chapter.  
**

Chapter 26

It is the next morning and everyone is having a early breakfast before heading out for their last mission. The atmosphere during breakfast tense but Leone tried to raise everyone's spirits which was effective to some extent. The two groups that have been made by Najenda for the mission are she, Susanoo, Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Mien and Sheele would be taking part in the battle whilst Akame, Kurome, Chelsea, Leone and Lubbock will be the doing the assassination of the Prime Minister. After breakfast, everyone collected what they need for the mission before setting off towards the places they are needed to go to for the missions.

Before going in their separate directions, Akame suddenly grab Tatsumi by the collar and kiss him passionately causing everyone to break out in laughter and Tatsumi to blushing furiously while Akame had a small blush dusking her cheeks. It took the first group a few hours for the group to arrive at the Revolution army's base which is located next to a large lake. "So...does anyone have any idea what we are suppose to do?" Tatsumi asked Mien and Sheele since Najenda and Susanoo have gone into a tent to meet up with Revolution army's leaders. "No idea." Mien replied as she watch some of the Revolution army soldiers doing last minute training.

"For some reason, I feel kind of excited, do you?" Sheele asked causing the three other Night Raid members to sweat-drop. It was then that Tatsulot became tense as she stiff the air. "What's wrong Tatsulot?" Tatsumi asked looking at the small Teigu confusedly sines this is friendly territory. "It so good to see you Tatsumi." A voice replied before Tatsumi felt two pair of arms wrap around his own. Tatsumi looked to his sides to see two blue hair, green eye girls smiling at him. It took a few seconds for the others to register who they are. "Ahhh!" Tatsumi shouted his surprise and it he immediately escape from the twin sister's grasp. "K-Kate, Ana. Its nice to see the both of you again." Tatsumi said a blush shown on his face making the two girls giggle.

"Just be glad that Akame isn't here you two, other wise you will be dead." Mien said causing the two girls to shrug their shoulders. "Thanks for the advice, but we can handle ourselfs." Kate said making Ana nod her head. "So you will be battling beside us then?" Sheele asked causing Ana to look at her. "Yep, we all fight together until the end." Ana said before looking at Tatsulot. Ana stared at Tatsulot, making the biological Teigu nervous. "I can't help it." Ana suddenly said before grabbing Tatsulot and started to pet her. "Does this happen often?" Kate asked Tatsumi who sigh. "Yep, most of the girls in Night Raid usually pet her when they got the chance." Tatsumi replied whilst looking at Mien and Sheele who are blushing slightly.

"I see." Kate said whilst smiling. "Where are the other Teigu wielders? I thought we will be seeing them by now." Mien asked whilst looking around. "Most of them are getting prepared for the battle and one of them is meeting with the other members of Night Raid for the assassination part of the mission." Ana replied still petting Tatsulot. "I guess that the battle will be in our favor then with so many Teigu wielders on our sides." Sheele said in slightly happy tone of voice but Mien looked at the wielder of Extase with a slightly grim look on her face."You can say that but the enemy still have Grand General Budo on their sides and the Emperor's Teigu so it still be a hard battle for us." Mien said causing Sheele to nod her head.

"Your right about the Emperor's Teigu. If we didn't know about that Teigu's existence in the first place then we would have been at a huge disadvantage." Kate said looking grim herself whilst crossing her arms. "So do have any plans on how to deal with it?" Tatsumi asked slightly hopefully but Ana shook her head. "Not really, the main problem is the heavy armor that the Teigu has, so we are having a hard time coming up with a counter attack." Ana admitted before a loud horn can been heard across the Revolution army's base. "Come along now, it time for the revolution to begin." Kate said causing ever to nod their heads with determination in their eyes.

Line Break

Once everyone have been gathered, the leaders of the Revolution army gave a speech to the gathered soldiers and Najenda also gave a few of encouragement for the upcoming battle witch gave the soldiers a moral boost. After the speech, the entire Revolution army along with Night Raid headed off towards the capital for the battle that would effect the entire Empire. Right now the battle between the Revolution army and the Empire's army have started and it is safe to say that it was in a state of a deadlock. _"This battle is getting intense."_ A Tatsulot-clad Tatsumi thought as he blocked a attack from a Empire's soldier with Arun counter attacking with a fire-blazing Espadon.

" _Where is Grand General Budo?"_ Tatsumi thought as avoided a attack before looking around the battlefield. After a few seconds of searching, Tatsumi saw a big man wearing armor with short blond hair and he currently have his arms cross who is currently observing the battle at a distance. _"Getting to him will be a difficult task."_ Tatsumi thought again, looking at where the Grand General is located. It was then that Tatsumi sense something coming towards him and he just had time to turn his head and see a mace coming straight towards his head. Just as Tatsumi thought that he would get hit by the axe, someone got in front of him and cut down the person who was holding the mace. "You should be focus on who is front of you instead of looking around." A female revolution army soldier said and Tatsumi's eyes widen when he saw the weapon in the soldier's hands.

"Belvaac." Tatsumi said making the soldier smile slightly. "Yep, I'm the new wielder of the Double Bladed Axe: Belvaac." The soldier said and images of the past flash through Tatsumi's mind but he push them aside when he saw someone heading towards them. "Look out!" Tatsumi shouted causing the wielder of Belvaac to quickly turn her head and block the incoming sword. Tatsumi immediately swing Espadon at the attacker's stomach. "Thanks." The Revolution soldier said before her eyes sharpen. "Duck!" The Revolution soldier shouted causing Tatsumi to quickly duck his head unless he wanted to get his head cut off.

"That was close." Tatsumi said as he looked behind him to see a dead soldier. "Even a assassin requires help Tatsumi." the Revolution soldier said making Tatsumi smile slightly under his helmet. "Come on we got more to cut down." The Revolution soldier said as she split Belvaac into two pieces. "Right." Tatsumi said as he and the wielder of Belvaac charged. In another part of the battlefield, Mien is doing well despite using a long ranged weapon. "Do you think that you can beat a Master Sniper?" Mien asked with a smirk before fire Pumpkin again. "Your doing well Pumpkin user." a voice said causing Mien to quickly turn her head to see a male sword wielding Revolution soldier. When Mien looked at the looked soldier's forehead, her eyes widen.

"That's Spectator!" Mien shouted, recognizing the green eye that once belong to Zanku the executioner. "Yep. Thank you for getting it, it's dead useful." The male soldier said whilst smirking. "Hpm! some of us almost got killed getting it, so be grateful." Mien said making the Revolution solider nod his head. "I keep that in mind and I would move out of the way if I was you." The soldier said causing Mien to become confuse before her eyes widen. Mien quickly move out of the way, avoiding a incoming attack and the Revolution soldier stand on the sword, un-abling the Empire's soldier to block the attack that ended his life. "Did you use Spectator's mind reading ability?" Mien asked as she fired Pumpkin st a few soldiers who were charging towards her and the wielder of Spectator.

"I certainly did." The male soldier replied as he started to fight a Empire's soldier. Mien looked at him with a slight glare. "If you don't use Spectator's x-ray ability then we can get along fine." Mien said as she dodge a attack. "Thanks for telling me." The male soldier said whilst smirking. Not far where Mien is fighting, Sheele with Kate and Ana are fighting back to back, attacking the Empire's soldiers that are charging at them. "I am wondering. Why a lot of the soldiers are attacking us?" Sheele asked as she blocked attack with Extase before disappearing and reappearing behind the Empire's soldier and slicing him into pieces. "Maybe because we're three sexy ladies." Kate replied as she let a attack go right through her ghostly body before attacking the attacker.

The reply made Sheele blush as she went back into formation which Ana notice. "You know Sheele, you really need have more confidence when it comes to the women's body." Ana said as she quickly dodge a attack and quickly attacking back. "I guess your right." Sheele said she saw more soldiers coming for her. "For a complete klutz Sheele, your seem pretty capable fighting by yourself." Kate said as she observe Sheele fighting. "Thanks for the compliment." Sheele said whilst smiling slightly. "Keep your eyes on the opponent!" Ana shouted urgently causing Sheele to quickly turn her head just in time to see a Empire's soldier right in front of her.

However before anything could happen, the soldier was cut down by a female Teigu wielding Revolution soldier. "Are you okay Sheele?" the female Revolution soldier asked causing Sheele to smile sheepishly. "Yes, thank you for asking." Sheele replied before looking at the curved sword in the female soldier's hands which Sheele recognizing. "Hey! That's the Teigu...What Teigu is it again?" Sheele asked causing the other three females to sweat-drop. "It's the Teigu Moon Sword Dance: Shamshir." The female Revolution soldier replied in a un-surely tone of voice. "Yep, definitely a klutz Sheele." Kate said making Sheele to laugh awkwardly. "Come on now, less chatting and more fighting." Ana said causing the others to nod their heads.

" _Things seems to getting better for us...slowly."_ Najenda thought as she observe the battle through her binoculars. "Has anything major happen yet Najenda?" Susanoo asked as he stood next to Najenda and observe the area, making sure that no one decided to do a sneak attack. "Nothing yet Susanoo, but it won't be long until something will happen." Najenda replied as she continue looking through her binoculars. After a few minutes, Susanoo started to tap Najenda on the shoulder. "What's wrong Susanoo?" Najenda asked, turning her head towards the human Biological Teigu confusedly. "You may want to turn around." Susanoo replied causing Najenda to turn her head to see a group of Empire soldiers behind them with swords at the ready.

Instead of looking worried, Najenda began to smirk. "Finally, I was wondering when I will do some fighting." Najenda said causing Susanoo to look at her strangely. "Since when did you became so stubborn?" Susanoo asked as he watch Najenda crack her nuckles. "What do you mean Susanoo?" Najenda asked in a oblivious tone of voice. "...Never mind." Susanoo replied as got his mace at the ready. The two of them and the Empire soldier stood still for a few seconds until the first move was made by a Empire soldier who charge at Susanoo only to receive a mace to the face, sending him flying with a broken face.

This cause the others to charge as well Najenda waited until they were close before attacking with her fists. _"I may be a former General in the Empire's army, but that doesn't mean that my skills have decrease."_ Najenda thought as she dodge a attack before counter attacking. _"I wonder if Najenda and Leone are some how related?"_ Susanoo thought as he watch the way that Najenda is fighting before focusing on his opponents, letting blades extend from his mace.

Line Break

The battle has been going on for a while now and during that time the members of Night Raid (except Najenda and Susanoo) along with other Kate and Ana have grouped together. "Is everyone doing well?" Tatsumi asked as block attack with Arun. "Never been better." Ana replied with a smirk before she seemingly disappeared when a Empire's soldier attack her and she appeared behind him and start attacking him. "Sorry about my sister's behavior." Kate said whilst smiling sheepishly as she blocked a attack with her sword. "There's no point apologizing now, just keep on attacking!" Mien yelled as she let off a few rounds of Pumpkin. "I think that you are having fun as well Mien." Sheele said as she dodge a attack.

"What did you say?" Mien asked looking confusedly at Sheele. " Oh! Nothing!" Sheele replied before she sense someone behind her. "Look out Sheele!" Tatsumi yelled, trying to reach the soldier that is attacking Sheele from behind. However before anything could happen, a spinning bladed mace hit the Empire's soldier in the face. "What the...oh hello Susanoo, Boss." Sheele said greeting the two new comers. "Hello all, how is everyone doing?" Najenda asked as she used her artificial arm to attack a incoming soldier. "Everyone doing well Boss." Tatsumi replied as he attack a soldier with Espadon. "That's good to hear." Susanoo said as he dodge a attack. It was then that Ana reappeared, making Najenda and Susanoo to become surprise slightly.

"So how are doing in victory wise?" Ana asked as she punch a attacker in the face. "Well, we are gradually gaining the upper hand but it won't be to long until the enemy do a counter attack." Najenda replied causing everyone to become tense slightly. "I been wondering, where are the Jeagers? I would have expect them to be participating in the battle as well." Mien asked as she looked around. "They probably in the Palace or at least in the Capital." Kate replied as she kicked a attacker in the face. "That means that the others will have their arms full then." Sheele said as she cut a Empire's soldier in two. "Your right about that Sheele." Susanoo said as he swing his mace around.

"Er guys...is it me or can you sense something in the air?" Tatsumi asked causing the others to become confuse for a few seconds until they could feel a tingle sensation on their skins. "Your right Tatsumi, but want...!" Najenda was about to asked but was interrupted when lighting started to fall onto the battlefield. "What was that!?" Mien shouted once the small lighting shower has finish. "It looks like Budo has enter the fray." Susanoo replied simply causing everyone to turn their heads and their eyes widen they saw Geand General Budo slowly walking into the battlefield. When the Empire soldiers saw him, they let off a cheer.

"And now the enemy has a moral boost." Ana said causing everyone to nod their heads slowly. "I guess that I have to enter the battle as well." Budo said as he stopped and examine the Revolution army. "What sort of Teigu does he used that produces lighting." Kate asked whist becoming tense under the gaze of the Grand General. "Thunder god's rage: Adramelech. A Teigu that takes the form of two gauntlets." Tatsumi replied grimly, his hands tightening over his weapons. "I can't believe that a a single man can cause so much trouble." Budo said before the two cylinders on his gauntlets started to move.

"Everyone! Move out of the way!" Najenda shouted, causing the members of Night Raid, Kate, Ana and a majority of the Revolution army to move to the sides in an attempt to avoid the lighting blast that came from Budo. "So he our next target then?" Mien asked as she got Pumpkin ready. "You need to be careful Mien, this is the highest ranking officer in the army here. Plus he could be just as powerful as Esdeath." Ana said in a worrying tone but Mien began to smirk. "I think your forgetting something. One, we have Teigus on our side and secondly we also have the person we killed Esdeath on our side." Mien explained causing Ana to look at Tatsumi who is crouching next to Sheele.

"I guess your right about that." Kate said as a smile appear on her face. "I hope your ready Grand General Budo!" Tatsumi shouted as he activated Tatsulot's wings and charge at Budo. The Grand General saw Tatsumi coming and send a lighting bolt at the twin Teigu user who stopped and block the attack with Arun. Budo sense someone behind him and he turned around just in time to block Belvaac. "You have to better then that if you want to bring me down." Budo said however the wielder of Belvaac smirked. "You have to be aware of your surroundings Grand General." The Revolution soldier said causing Budo to widen his eyes and throw the wielder of Belvaac off him and jump out of the way to avoid being hit by the spinning blades of Susanoo's mace.

Budo send a lighting bolt straight towards Susanoo who could get out the way fast enough. However just before the lighting can hit Susanoo, a purple hair girl got in front of him and blocked the lighting with a giant pair of scissors. "Sheele!" Mien shouted, seeing her best friend getting electrocuted. Her voice caught the attention of Budo who kicked Sheele and Susanoo out of the way before charging at Mien and Kate. "Kate don't get in front of me." Mien said as she got Pumpkin ready. "Not going to do." Kate said before Mien fired Pumpkin just as Budo was on top of the two. The danger that Mien is in caused the shoot from Pumpkin to be more powerful, causing Budo to quickly cross his arms to block the attack which cause him to be sent skidding backwards.

"I guess that you are just as troublesome as what people say." Budo said before charging at the two of them again. However Kate quickly push Mien out of the way and let Budo ran through her ghostly body. "Are you okay Mien?" Kate asked as she went to Mien's side. "I'm fine. Thank you." Mien replied causing Kate to smile. _"What sort of Teigu is that allows someone to become a ghost?"_ Budo thought to himself however he had to focus as a caught two swords that headed towards his face. "Your a fast one aren't you." The wielder of Shamshir said as she and Ana jump back from Budo but the comment made Ana frown.

"Yeah right." Ana said making the female Teigu wielder look at her. "what?" The female Teigu wielder asked confusedly. "My Teigu grants me increase power and speed. So I'm the fastest." Ana replied causing the wielder of Shamshir to sweat drop. "this conversation is completely un-relevant at the moment." The wielder of Shamshir said and to prove her point, Budo send a huge blast of lighting straight towards them which they easily dodge and started to attack Budo at the same time. The two Teigu wielders manage to keep Budo busy that he can't use his Teigu but it won't be long before a slip will be made. _"There!"_ Budo thought has he saw a gap in the two Teigu wielder's attack pattern.

Budo punch Ana and the female Revolution army soldier in the stomach, causing them to be sent flying. This cause a the Empire soldiers to cheer but Budo ignore them. "Who's next?" Budo said as he gazed at the closes Revolution army soldiers who were shaking slightly. "What about us?" A voice asked causing Budo to quickly turn around and jump out of the way to avoid being hit by a double bladed axe and a flaming sword. "Your Tatsumi right? The person who killed General Esdeath?" Budo asked causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Well then this will be an interesting battle." Budo said whilst smirking before the three of them charge at each other.

The first person to make a move is Budo who threw a punch however Tatsumi blocked it with Arun, giving the wielder of Belvaac a opening. Budo blocked the incoming axe blade with his gauntlet before activating his Teigu, covering his gauntlets in lighting, making the two Teigu wielders to quickly jump back. Tatsumi charge again and furiously attack Budo, swing a flaming Espadon. _"His fast!"_ Budo thought as he blocked the attacks. After a few seconds of continuous blocking, Budo tried to kick Tatsumi, however the armor clad Teigu wielder activated Tatsulot's wings and flew backwards. Budo's eyes widen when he saw a flying axe piece heading straight towards him.

Budo quickly ducked his head and letting the spinning axe piece fly pass. When Budo lifted his head and looked at the wielder of Belvaac, he became surprise when he saw the Revoultion army soldier smirking. It took him to realize why she was smirking and quickly ducked again to avoid the returning axe piece. "I thought that since this Teigu was originally in the Empire's possession, you should know it's ability." The revolution soldier said causing Budo to frown.

Before Budo could say anything, Tatsumi came flying down straight towards Budo who cross his arms to block the incoming flame covered blade. "You back is wide open." A voice said causing Budo to quickly turn his head and he became surprised when he saw a slight black but standing Sheele. His eyes looked down to see that Extase is about to cut is left leg off. He quickly move his leg to avoid it being cut off but then felt the impact from Tatsumi's attack, causing him to become un-balance. "good team work everyone." Najenda said as she run up to Budo and kick him in the chest, causing the Grand General to fall onto the ground.

"Damn you all." Budo said as he got up from the ground. "Er guys...you might want to run." The wielder of Spectator said in a nervous tone of voice causing everyone to look at him confusedly. When they look at Budo again, they saw the cylinders on his gauntlets moving at a rapid pace making more electricity. "Take this!" Budo yelled as he sent a big blast of lighting straight at the group. "I'll handle this. Stand back everyone!" Mien shouted as she run got in front of the group, getting Pumpkin ready. Before long, Mien fired Pumpkin, sending a big energy blast straight at the lighting. When the Lightning and the energy blast collided, the two fought for dominance for a few seconds until the energy blast is sent backwards.

"Everyone! Move out of the Way!" Najenda shouted causing everyone to move to the sides whilst Susanoo grabbed Mien. The lighting went past them and when it hit something, a giant explosion occurred. "That was close, how are you Mien?" Susanoo asked to the pink hair girl who looked dead tired. "I'm fine Susanoo...just a bit tired that all." Mien replied tiredly. "That good to hear. But you need to rest now." Susanoo said causing Mien to nod her head. "Susanoo, how's Mien feeling?" Najenda asked worriedly as she approuch them. "She's fine but she is in no condition to fight." Susanoo replied causing Najenda to think. "Get Mien to the medical tent immediately." Najenda said causing the humanoid Biological Teigu to nod his head before running off.

When Najenda looked at Tatsumi, she saw that he is shaking slightly. "I will finish this quickly." Tatsumi said in a low tone of voice before walking towards Budo. "Grand General Budo, you will die by my hands." Tatsumi said before charging at the wielder of Adramelech. Budo send a punch towards Tatsumi but before it could connect with him, Tatsumi activated Tatsulot's wings and started to fly around Budo. "Just keep still will you." Budo said as he shot lighting bolts at Tatsumi however the armor wielder easily avoided them and shot some fire balls straight back at Budo who blocked them with hid gauntlets.

"This is the end Grand General Budo!" Tatsumi shouted as he suddenly dive straight towards Budo with Espadon blazing with fire. Budo shot lighting bolts in attempt to stop Tatsumi but none hit Tatsumi as he continue is assault. "Eliminate." Tatsumi said as he brought Espadon down in a straight line, managing to break Budo's armor into pieces. Tatsumi gave one final swing, making a deep wound to appear and Budo started to cough up blood. "Heh. I would never have guess that the person who would take me down would be a kid. But then again you are the person who manage to fuse two Teigus together. The first in history." Budo said weakly before fallen onto the ground and closing his eyes.

The battlefield fell into silence as everyone saw the death of the the highest ranking officer in the army. After a few seconds of silence, there was a huge up roar from the Revolution army. Tatsumi smiled under the helmet and the others who fought Budo also had smile on their faces. "The battle hasn't finish yet so..." Najenda was about to say but is interrupted as the ground started to shake. "W-what happening?" Ana asked trying to steady herself. "I don't know but I guess that it can't be good." Kate replied and it was then that Sheele saw something. "Er guys, you might want to look." Sheele said whilst pointing at the palace.

Everyone looked and their became surprise when they saw the palace falling down. But what came next made their eyes widened. Rising out of the smoke is a giant suit of armor that have a royal theme to it. "W-what on earth is that?!" the wielder of Belvaac shouted whilst having a open mouth. "That's...the Emperor's Teigu, Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer." Tatsumi replied whist tightening his hold on Espadon and Arun.

* * *

 **And there we have it for the first half. I hope that you enjoyed it and like the returns of a few Teigus.**

 **Guest: I'm not sure how the ratings work...sorry.**

 **Hello I'm new here: Relax, I have everything planed out so don't panic.**

 **DeadManPlaying:...glad to see that your excited.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Here we go, the second part of the battle.  
**

Chapter 27

Whilst Tatsumi, Tatsulot, Mien, Sheele, Susanoo and Najenda headed towards the Revolution army's base, Akame, Kurome, Leone, Chelsea and Lubbock went to a location a mile away from the Capital. "So where is the Revolution army spy that we surpose to meet?" Leone asked in a board tone of voice as she sat on a rock. "You have to be patient Leone. the battle hasn't started yet so we can't just rush in." Kurome replied whilst munching on some sweets. "I know, I know. But I'm getting excited at the thought of killing the Prime Minister." Leone said whilst having scary smile on her face.

"Remind me to never get Leone to smile like that again." Chelsea whispered to Lubbock who nodded his head slightly. _"You don't tell me that! I've been on the receiving end of her fists for the last few years!"_ Lubbock yelled in his head before his gaze fell upon Akame who had a deep thinking face on. "Worried about Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked as he walked up to Akame who look up to him. "...You can say that." Akame replied as she looked towards the distance where the Capital can be clearly seen. "You really need to stop worrying Sis. Tatsumi is a strong assassin so he won't die that easy." Kurome said causing Akame to nod her head slightly.

"And Tatsumi is with the others so if he is in danger then the others will help him out." Leone added causing Akame to frown slightly. "Your right but there is Grand General Budo and the Emperor's Teigu to deal with." Akame said in a worried tone of voice. "Akame, we're talking about a person who manage to fuse two Teigus together and kill Esdeath at the same time. So stop worrying and get yourself together." Chelsea said in a slightly raised tone of voice causing everyone to stare at her. "What? I was just pointing out the facts, that's all." Chelsea said causing everyone to shrug their shouldiers.

" _I guess that being the only male in the group means that I have to tough up."_ Lubbock though with a determine look on his face as he looked at his Teigu, making sure that it is in proper working order. His look up and saw Chelsea in his line of vision. _"I definitely have to protect her."_ Lubbock thought again and it took him a few seconds to realize what he said and it cause his cheeks to lit up. _"W-why did I thought that?! I need to focus on the mission...great she's looking this way."_ Lubbock thought panicly as he turned his head the other way to avoid Chelsea's gaze.

" _Was Lubbock looking at me?"_ Chelsea thought as she stared at Lubbock who is looking the other way. _"I hope that he wasn't thinking of perverted thoughts about me."_ Chelsea thought as she place a lolly pop in her mouth. _"But the again, if it not too perverted then I don't mind."_ Chelsea thought again and took a few seconds for her to realize what she thought and she began to blush. _"W-why did I thought that!? Come on Chelsea, you need to keep your focus on the mission."_ Chelsea thought.

"Chelsea, why is your face red?" Leone whispered in Chelsea's ear, causing the red head girl to jump in surprise. "Leone! Don't do that to me." Chelsea whispered back, her blushing increasing. "I like sneaking on people. So you have a crush on the green hair pervert then?" Leone asked and a smirk appeared on her lips when Chelsea began to stammer. "I...I...don't be ridiculous. What make you think that I have a crush on Lubbock?!" Chelsea whispered in a furious tone of voice causing Leone to have a amuse look on her face. "Well for the last seven days you been spent a lot of time together...more time then the others." Leone replied and her smirk widened when Chelsea started to shake.

"Well...well...well do you fancy someone Leone?" Chelsea suddenly asked causing Leone to become surprise. "Where did this come?" Leone asked causing Chelsea to smirk. "Pay back time. So do you?" Chelsea asked causing Leone to frown slightly. "Of not, I'm not the romantic type." Leone said but Chelsea saw a light blush on her cheeks. "Well then, tell me why your cheeks red then?" Chelsea asked causing Leone to glare slightly. "They're not red." Leone replied in a low tone of voice whilst growling slightly. "Oh yes they are." Chelsea said as her smirk grew wider. "I told you they're not. Do you wish for a fight?" Leone asked whilst cracking her knuckles. "Maybe. A small spar before a mission won't hurt." Chelsea replied with mischief in her eyes, completely opposite to the predator-like eyes of Leone.

"What are those two doing?" Kurome asked whilst looking at Leone and Chelsea with a confused look. "Bickering." Akame replied simply as she examine Murasame, making sure that it is clean and sharp. "Okay." Kurome said before putting a sweet into her mouth. Silence fell between the two sisters for a few minutes until Kurome spoke again. "Do you have a idea of where the Jeagers will be?" Kurome asked causing Akame to frown. "I would expect that they would be protecting the Emperor and the Prime Minister. The alternative would be in the Capital and trying to calm the anger of the citizens." Akame replied causing Kurome to nod her head. "Your worry about meeting Wave during our mission?" Akame asked causing Kurome to blush slightly.

"Maybe. It will be difficult for the both of us if we meet each other." Kurome replied causing Akame to look at her. "If we do run into Wave, then me and the others will make sure that you two will be left alone." Akame said whilst smiling slightly causing Kurome to smile as well. "Thanks Sis." Kurome said before hugging Akame tightly. "Psst." A voice suddenly said from behind the trees causing Akame and Kurome to quickly get into a battle stance with a hand on their Teigus. "Sorry if I make you jump Night Raid." the voice said again before a male Revolution soldier appeared out of the tress. "So the mission is starting now then?" Lubbock asked as he approach the three. "That's right...what are those two girls doing?" the revolution soldier asked confusedly looking at Leone and Chelsea who are still staring at each other intensely.

"Bickering" Akame and Kurome said at the same time. "Well can one of you get them please." The Revolution soldier said causing both black hair sisters to look at Lubbock with a questioningly look. It took Lubbock a few minutes to realize what the look meant. "You want me to get them?!" Lubbock asked looking surprised causing both girls to nod their heads at the same time. "Okay then." Lubbock said in a defeated tone of voice as he approach the two girls. "Leone, Chelsea. The Revolution army soldier is here." Lubbock announced to Leone and Chelsea causing the both of them to break their eye contact.

"Really?" Chelsea asked before spotting the Revolution soldier. "Thank goodness. I've getting board from all the waiting." Leone said as she looked at the Revolution soldier right in the eye causing him to back off slightly. "O-okay. I have receive a message from the base, saying that the army is on the move." The male soldier said causing Leone to grin. "So how are we getting to the Palace, walking there?" Chelsea asked skeptically but the male Revolution soldier smirked as he got something out of a pocket. "No. We will be using this." The Revolution soldier replied and when everyone saw the item in his hands, they became surprise.

"That's Dimension Formation: Shamghala?!" Kurome asked causing the Revolution soldier to nod his head. "Yep, the very Teigu that you collected from the Prime Minister's son." The male soldier replied as he toss the pendant into the air. "What does is feel like when you use it?" Chelsea asked looking at the Teigu with a unsure look. "Well...you feel light but it does feel weird at the same time." The Revolution soldier replied causing Chelsea to nod her head. "Okay then, off we go." The Revolution soldier said before activating Shamghala, causing a purple hexagon to appear beneath all of them. Everyone is engulfed in light before disappearing.

Line Break

When the light died, everyone saw that they have been appeared in a large garden and the Revolution soldier looked around to see that they are alone. "Here we are. Is everyone okay?" The Revolution soldier asked as he turned back around and he became surprise when he saw Akame, Kurome and Lubbock are fine but Chelsea and Leone are crouching whilst gripping their stomachs. "Leone, Chelsea? Are you two okay?" Kurome asked, looking at the two girls worriedly. "Never...again will I do that." Chelsea said through deep breaths. "Same here." Leone agreed causing the rest to look at other. "They will feel better in a few minutes." Lubbock said causing the Revolution soldier to nod his head.

"Okay then, our spy's say that there is a entrance to the Palace not to far from here, I will stay here in the garden. If anything happens run back here and I will quickly get all of us out of here." The Revolution soldier explained and it was then that he felt a dark aura coming from Leone. "Run away? Listen here, I have waited for a long time to kill the Prime Minister so there is no way that I'm running away from the opportunity like this." Leone said in a scary tone of voice causing the Revolution soldier to nod his head quickly.

"Leone, stop scaring him, he just making that we have a escape route if anything bad happens." Akame said causing Leone to shrug her shoulders. "Okay then. The entrance is in that direction so good luck then Night Raid." The Revolution soldier said causing the members of Night Raid to nod their heads before heading towards the entrance and the Revolution soldier went into a bush to hide. The members of Night Raid crept through the garden for a few minutes until they saw a door with two guards standing in front of it. "So that's the entrance then?" Chelsea asked whilst having a lolly pop in her mouth.

"It seems like it, got any idea on how to get rid of the guards without rising suspicion?" Kurome asked whilst frowning. "Well Chelsea could transform into a animal or something and lead them away from the door." Lubbock replied causing everyone to look at him. "What? It either that or let Leone go and crack their skulls." Lubbock said which cause Leone to gain a happy expression. "I go with the plan." Chelsea said before activating her Teigu and transform into a bird. Chelsea (now in the form of a bird) flew up to the guards and started to fly around them. "What the? What is this bird doing?" a guard said trying to swat Chelsea away.

Chelsea flew to the other guard and poke him in the eye. "Ouch! Damn you!" The second yelled trying to hit Chelsea but hit the first guard instead. "Hey! That hurt, you idiot!" The first guard roared causing the second guard to gain a apologetic. "Sor.." The second guard try to say but had to run away from the angry guard. "Nice work Chelsea." Akame said as she and the other Members of Night Raid walk up to Chelsea who transform back into her original form. "Not really. I was trying to draw the guards away from the door...oh well." Chelsea explained saying the last part whilst shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on now, let this mission started." Leone said in a excited tone of voice whilst cracking her knuckles as she approach the door. "Wait Leone, there could be more guards on the other side." Akame said whilst placing a hand on Leone's shoulder. Leone looked at Akame for a few seconds before sighing and getting out of the way. "Everyone, get ready encase something happens when I open the door." Akame said causing everyone to get their Teigus ready as Akame slowly push open the door. When Akame poke her head around the door, she saw a corridor which is completely empty. "coast clear." Akame said to the others as she draw Murasame and walked through the door.

"So where are we suppose to go?" Kurome asked whilst looking around, gripping Masamune tightly. "I think we head in this direction." Chelsea replied pointing in a direction. "Everyone, let's end the corruption once and for all." Lubbock said causing everyone to nod their heads determinedly before walking down the corridor. The five of the continued walking down the corridor for a few minutes until Leone notice something.

"Guys, is it me or does it seems quite?" Leone asked causing everyone else to realize this at once. "Your right. With what is happening outside, there should be more guards about." Akame said whilst looking around and becoming more tense. "Stay on guard then everyone." Chelsea said causing everyone to nod their heads. However it was then that Lubbock sense something. "Look out!" Lubbock shouted causing everyone to dive out of the way to avoid being hit by the projectiles. When the members of Night Raid looked at the place where they were standing, they became surprise to see feathers.

"Where did those came from?" Kurome asked as everyone got off the ground and Akame's eyes widen when she recognize them. "You can come out now Jeager." Akame said calmly causing everyone to look at her surprise. "I guess that you recognize them from our last encounter Akame." A male voice said and Run came out of a pillar. "So the Jeagers are on guard duty then." Chelsea said whilst she and everyone else got in a battle stance. "You are sort of correct, only me and Wave are guarding the Emperor and the Prime Minister whilst Bols is helping with calming the citizen's rage." Run said as a of pair of wings sprouted out of back.

"You guys carry on, I'll deal with this bird by myself." Leone said causing everyone to look at her surprise (in Run's case it was the name that Leone gave him). "Are you sure Leone?" Kurome asked worriedly but Leone just smiled. "I'll be fine. There is no need for everyone to fight him. You all go to the throne room. That where the Emperor and the Prime Minister will be there." Leone replied and it was then that Run started to laugh slightly. "You can try to get to the throne room, but it will be a challenge for you." Run said as guards suddenly appeared around the group and Run started to float slightly.

"Okay everyone...Go!" Akame shouted causing her, Kurome, Chelsea and Lubbock to run in the direction of the throne room whilst Leone charged at Run. "So you are using the divide and contor tactic I see. Typical of assassins." Run stated as he dodge a punch from Leone. When Leone heard this, she snorted slightly. "That's rich for you to say. Didn't you have a assassin on the Jeagers once?" Leone asked whilst smirking causing Run to frown slightly. "Julia is different from the rest of you." Run replied as he flap his wings, in attempt to hit Leone however she duck under the attack. "How?" Leone asked as she dodge a few punches from Run. "You don't need to know." Run simply replied before swinging his leg at Leone who tried to dodge the attack but got hit in the face.

"Ouch! That will leave a mark." Leone said as she rub the place where the foot hit her. However Leone doesn't have time to rest as Run continue to attack her. "I guess the Teigu Lionelle gives you increase reflexes." Run stated as he watch Leone dodge and blocking his attacks. "Yeah, so what? What does your Teigu increase...nothing." Leone said causing Run to frown at slightly. "It gives me the ability of flight." Run said before flying into the air.

" _This place is not suitable for Mastema. Why did he stationed himself inside."_ Leone thought before diving out of the way to avoid being hit by more feathers. "What are you trying to achieve by attacking me with feathers? Tickle me to death?" Leone asked whilst dodging more feathers. She became surprise that Run actually laugh at her question. "you know, I haven't thought of that before. But still, you will die here." Run said as he watch Leone jump onto the wall before launching herself at Run.

As Leone continued her fight with Run, the others have to fight the guards that surround them if they want to get to the throne room. However the guards force them to divide into groups of two so their walk towards the throne room is put on hold. _"These guards are skilled."_ Akame thought as she battled against a few of the guards. She took a glance to see how well Kurome is doing and she is relived that the black-eye assassin is doing fine by herself. _"I'm glad that Kurome is doing okay."_ Akame thought again as she turn her attention back to the guards that she is fighting. It was then that a thought enter her mind.

" _I wonder how Chelsea and Lubbock are doing?"_ Akame thought again thinking that those two are not suitable for combat, especially multiple opponents. _"Oh well, that's something that they have to deal with themselves. Please be careful you two."_ Akame thought as she blocked a attack from a guard. Akame notice a sword aiming towards her head causing her to quickly duck her head to avoid the sword before swinging Murasame at the guards legs, causing a few to drop dead. _"There's too many soldiers here. The Emperor and the Prime Minister would be fleeing the Palace is they find out that we're here."_ Akame thought as she continue attacking the guards.

" _Si looks like that she is doing fine"_ Kurome thought as she took a glance at her older Sister _._ "Hey! Focus on your opponent girly." A guard shouted as he swing his sword but Kurome blocked the attack. "Do not call me girly." Kurome said in a tone of voice before unleashing a hurricane from her Teigu. As the guards stumble about due to the wind, Kurome took the opportunity to cut down every single one of them. _"Is that all of them?"_ Kurome thought as she looked around her to see if there are any guards left. _"None. I can now help with Sis."_ Kurome thought before heading to where Akame is. However she felt a presence behind her causing Kurome to quickly turn around and block the attack.

"Nice reflexes Kurome." the person who attack Kurome said causing the black hair assassin to become confuse as she created some space. "How do you know my name?" Kurome asked causing the male attacker to smirk. "Well I am part of the assassination unit that you and Akame use to belong to." the male attacker replied causing Kurome to widen her eyes before becoming calm. "So it is assassin v assassin battle then?" Kurome asked causing the the male attacker to nod his head in reply. "Bring on then." Kurome said before charging at the male attacker.

With Chelsea and Lubbock, it was safe to say that they are doing well despite not being great combat fighters. "I think this is the first time that I see you actually doing some fighting. You have good sword skills." Lubbock said as he sent some metals wires towards some guards and strangling them. "Thanks for the complement." Chelsea said as she swing her sword (that she manage to snatch from a guard) at her opponent. "Your welcome." Lubbock said as he created a shield of some sort from his wires and blocked a few attacks from the guards.

" _wielding a sword brings back memories of my old life."_ Chelsea thought as she blocked a attack with her sword and then attacking back. _"I'm surprise that my skills haven't gone rusted."_ Chelsea thought again as she ducked under a attack and then attack, managing to create a deep wound on the attacker, causing him to drop onto the ground. _"It looks like that Chelsea can handle herself."_ Lubbock thought as he took a glance towards Chelsea to see how she is doing. _"But that doesn't mean that I can become too relax."_ Lubbock thought as his eyes sharped as he blocked a attack with his wire-created spear and then kicking the attacker in the stomach.

" _Only a few more guards it seems."_ Lubbock thought as he notice the number of guards decreasing as he continue attacking. _"That's good. The less time we spent here, the more time we have to get to the throne room. If we don't harry up then the Emperor and the Prime Minister will probably excape the Palace."_ Lubbock thought again before throwing his spear at a guard, hitting him straight through the heart. "Dead hit!" Lubbock shouted not realizing that there is a guard sneaking behind him. Lubbock just had time to turn his head to see the attacker swinging his sword at him before seeing the guard's head getting cut off.

"I think that it is a dead hit to me." Chelsea said whilst smirking causing Lubbock to frown slightly. "Whatever. I guess that we finish our lot of guards." Lubbock said causing Chelsea to look around to see that all the guards are dead. "That's good, now we can go to the throne room now." Chelsea said making Lubbock confuse. "Are we not going to help Akame and Kurome?" Lubbock asked causing Chelsea to shake her head. "No, they can handle themselves." Chelsea replied before looking at the sword that she is still holding in her hands. "What's wrong Chelsea?" Lubbock asked as he looked at the sword as well.

The sword that Chelsea is holding is a black handled katana with a black blade and a small gold hexagon guard. "I've been noticing that when I made a wound on a guard, the wound didn't stop bleeding." Chelsea replied making Lubbock surprise. "Do you think that it is a Teigu?" Lubbock asked causing Chelsea to frown. "No...but I think I seen this sword before." Chelsea replied still frowning before shaking her head. "Come on now, we better get to the throne room." Chelsea said as she sheath the sword before walking away. "Okay." Lubbock said as he followed Chelsea however he tripped causing him to fall into Chelsea causing the both of them to hit the wall.

"Ouch! Be careful Lubbock...!" Chelsea was about to shout at Lubbock but stop when she realizes the position that she and Lubbock are in. Chelsea is leaning against the wall with Lubbock on top of her and both of their faces are millimeters apart. "Er...sorry." Lubbock said awkwardly as he realized the position that they are in. "Well it was a accident so..." Chelsea began to say but stop when she can't find anything to say and began to blush. "Should we get going?" Lubbock asked whilst blushing as well. "...Maybe." Chelsea replied and it was then that both of them started to move their heads towards each other.

"Seriously guys? This is our final mission and you already getting distracted. At least get a room." A voice said causing both Chelsea and Lubbock to turn their heads to see who had spoken and saw a slightly beaten up Kurome and Akame looking at them with raised eye-brows. It took Chelsea and Lubbock to realize what the two black hair sisters can see. Lubbock immediately got off Chelsea who got off the wall. "What are you guys doing?" Akame asked looking at the two of them who are still blushing. "I/Lubbock trip into Chelsea/me!" Lubbock and Chelsea said at the same time causing both black hair sisters to look at each other for a few seconds before shrugging their shoulders.

"Okay we won't discuss it now but we do need to get moving." Akame said causing both Chelsea and Lubbock to nod each other. "Kurome what happened to you?" Lubbock asked looking at the state that Kurome is in. "I was fighting someone from the assassination unit that me and Sis use to be a part of." Kuromr replied causing Lubbock to nod his head and it was then that Akame widened her eyes when she saw the katana in Chelsea' hands. "Chelsea! Where did you got that sword!?" Akame asked making Chelsea surprised slightly and it was then that Kurome notice the katana in Chelsea's hands. "I snatch it from one of the one of the guards. Why?" Chelsea asked looking confused.

"That the Shingu Kiriichimonji. A Shingu that when made a wound on a person, the wound will never heal. I use to wield it when me and Kurome worked for the Empire." Akame replied making Chelsea and Lubbock surprised. "...do you want it back?" Chelsea asked handing the now named Kiriichimonji towards Akame to take it. Akame looked at the Shingu and memories of her old life came flooding back. Akame shook her head making Chelsea confused. "No. I think it better that if you wield it." Akame replied making Chelsea surprised. "...Thanks Akame." Chelsea said smiling making Akame smile as well.

"I think that we should get going now, we still have a Prime Minister to kill." Lubbock said causing everyone to nod before heading towards the throne room. Back with the fight between Leone and Run, both of them look pretty beat up but they still keep on fighting. "You know, I'm enjoying this battle. Aren't you?" Leone asked causing Run to look at her confusedly. "...you are one strange assassin." Run replied making Leone laugh slightly.

"Yeah, most people say that about me." Leone said in slightly carefree tone of voice making Run sweat-drop. "You know, if weren't enemies, then we could have been good friends." Run said making Leone confused. "Why did you join the Empire?" Leone asked making Run gain a slightly serious face. "Before joining the Empire, I was a teacher at a small village. One day all my students were all slaughtered. However instead of reporting this to the authorities, the mayor of the village decided to forget about the incident in favor of keeping the village peaceful. When I heard about I stole Mastema that was in the mayor's possession and join the Empire in the hopes of changing it." Run explained but Leone became more confused.

"If you wanted to change it then why then you joined the Revolution army?" Leone asked and she had to quickly avoid the storm of feathers that is headed towards her. "The Revolution army's method of changing the Empire is full of bloodshed. I'm doing the more peaceful method." Run replied with a serious tone of voice. "Well then your a idiot then." Leone said whilst dusting herself and Run gain a blank face. "What did you call me?" Run asked and Leone sigh. "You really think that your method will do any changes? If the Prime Minister see any political opposition, then he will immediately get rid of it." Leone replied causing Run to gain a thinking face.

"Well...I guess your right about that..." Run began to say and Leone was about to smile but- "...but I still need to kill you." Run finish saying before sending more feathers towards Leone. _"Aw come on! I thought that I persuaded him to change sides. Oh well, can't be helped. Come on you guys, bring that Prime Minister down for me."_ Leone thought as she dodge the feathers. Meanwhile the others can see a set of giant doors in the distance. "There it is! The throne room!" Lubbock said in a excited tone of voice, causing the others to sigh. "This is not the time to be excited Lubbock." Chelsea said as she put a hand on her newly acquired Shingu and Lubbock laugh sheepishly. "Be prepared everyone, we don't know what is up a he..." Akame began to say but stop when she saw the group of guards in front of the doors.

" _Those guards, they are the Imperial Guards who are trained under Grand General Budo himself."_ Akame thought examining each guard before recognizing the person who stood in front of the guards. "Wave." Kurome said quietly but Akame heard her as she and the others stopped a few feet from the Imperial Guards. "Night Raid! For the crimes you have committed against the Empire...you will die here!" Wave stated as he and the Imperial Guards drew their weapons. "Great, another obstacle. Oh well, at least I can try out my new Shingu more." Chelsea said as she and the other Night Raid members got into a battle stance. The two groups stood still for a few seconds until Wave charged at Kurome.

"Kurome!"Akame shouted worriedly as she watch her younger sister blocking Wave's attack. "Don't worry about me Sis. Just focus on your enemy!" Kurome shouted back as she and Wave move their battle to another location. Akame quickly turned her head just in time to block a attack from a Imperial Guard. With Kurome and Wave, those two have been fighting whilst moving to a location so they won't be seen. "Your pretty good at with a sword." Kurome stated as she blocked attack by made by Wave. "Hmp. I didn't expect to be complemented by a member of Night Raid." Wave said as the two of them locked blades. After a few seconds of locked blades, Kurome tilted her head so that she can see behind Wave.

"Is there anyone behind me?" Kurome asked causing Wave to look over Kurome's head (which was easy for him since Wave is taller than Kurome). "Nope." Wave replied causing Kurome to relax slightly. "That's good." Kurome said and the two of them stop their deadlock. "How are feeling Kurome?" Wave asked as he saw Kurome panting slightly. "I'm okay, I've been attacked by a member of the assassination unit that me and Sis use to be apart of. He was a difficult opponent but I manage to defeat him." Kurome replied causing Wave to frown slightly. "Oh yeah, good acting back there." Kurome said making Wave to scratch the back side of hair.

"Thanks. Did I hurt you too much?" Wave asked worriedly but Kurome shook her head whilst smiling. "No, you didn't me that much." Kurome replied before grabbing Wave by the collar and kiss him, making the wielder of Grand Chariot surprise for a few seconds before kissing Kurome back. After a few seconds of kissing, the two Teigu wielders broke apart, both blushing heavly. "It seems pretty un-fair that the others are fighting whilst we are...doing this. Should we go back to "fighting" each other?" Wave asked causing Kurome to think. "I guess we have to avoid suspicion...but that can wait." Kurome replied making Wave confuse before being kiss by Kurome again.

Back with the others, they seem to be doing okay with the Imperial Guards but are having a hard time killing them. "Man, these guards are tough." Chelsea said as she blocked a attack with Kiriichimonji and then kicking the guard in the stomach. "I agree with you Chelsea. These are powerful opponents." Lubbock said as he send metal wires in attempt to strangle some the of the guards. "Well these guards are trained by Grand General Budo himself, so they are powerful." Akame said as she manage to wound one of the guards, making the curse poison of Murasame run through the guards blood. "That's one down, many to go." Chelsea said as she too manage to cut a few of the guards with Kiriichimonji. "But we still need to get through the doors." Lubbock pointed out as he throw a wire-created spear at a guard.

" _I guess that we have to ram ourselfs into the throne-room then."_ Akame thought as she cut a guard with Murasame before turning around and thrusting her leg into the guard's stomach, causing the guard to be sent into the throne-room's door which opened due to the force of the impact. "We're in." Akame said before running into the throne-room. "Did you know that Akame had that sort of strength?" Chelsea asked Lubbock who shrug his shoulders. "Don't know. But let just get in shall we." Lubbock replied causing Chelsea to nod her head before she and Lubbock follow Akame into throne-room that the three members of Night Raid have entered is spacious with a golden throne at the back of the room.

"Er guys...where is the Emperor and the Prime Minister?" Chelsea asked nervously looking around, seeing if the Emperor and the Prime Minister are hiding. "Don't know but they should be here." Akame replied frowning before her widen. "Don't tell me that..." Akame was about to say but is interrupted by the occurrence of a earthquake. "What the?" Lubbock asked trying to keep his balance and it was then that the room started to break apart. "Guys...I think that we should leave, like now." Chelsea said causing the others to nod their heads before running out of the room.

The three of them reach a window out-side the throne-room just in time to see a giant robot with a royal-like theme coming out of the smoke caused by the fallen debris. "What on earth is that?!" Chelsea asked whilst gapping at the giant robot. "That's the Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer. It look's like that the Emperor is taking part in this battle." Akame replied grimly.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope that your enjoy this chapter. Until next time.**

 **zerobound: You will find that out next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 28

**And here we're are, the climax of the battle. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 28

Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at the giant robot that stood in the center of the Capital. "So the it's the Emperor's turn to enter the battle field?" Ana asked feeling tense from looking at Shikoutazer. "It looks like it." Kate replied feeling uneasy about the appearance of Shikoutazer. "Does anyone know what to do now?" Sheele asked looking at the others who are looking at the Imperial Guardian, waiting to see if it does something. It was then that a red light appeared at Shikoutazer'a mouth which grew. "Guys...it's going to attack!" Tatsumi shouted causing everyone to run just encase that the attack would head towards them.

After a few seconds, Shikoutazer released a massive energy beam that landed somewhere to the right of the group of Teigu wielders and it cause a massive explosion to occur. When the dust disappeared and everyone saw the damage that Shikoutazer has done, they became shocked to see that area has turned into a wasteland and everyone in the radius of the attack are gone. "So this is the power of the Supreme Teigu!" Najenda replied still in a state of shock. "It looks like it." The wielder of Spectator replied looking around at the the Revolution soldiers who are also in a state of shock.

"So what is the plan of action General Najenda?" The wielder of Shamshir asked feeling slightly scared and Najenda frown. "Don't know. Just keep on battling I guess." Najenda replied and it was then that Sheele notice something. "Guys...why hasn't Shikoutazer attacked again?" Sheele asked causing everyone to realize that the Imperial Guardian hasn't attacked again. "I think the Emperor is holding back due of his soldiers and the citizens of the Capital." Tatsumi replied causing everyone to relax slightly. "I guess that makes sense, the Emperor can't use Shikoutazer's power all the time then." the wielder of Balvaac said but Tatsumi frowned under his helmet. "I don't think so." Tatsumi said making everyone confused.

With Run and Leone, the two of them stopped fighting when the felt the earthquake and went to outside balcony to see the appearance of Shikoutazer and attacking the Revolution army. "What on earth is that Teigu? I never seen this one before." Run asked shocked but Leone grinned slightly. "That's the Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer. The Emperor's personal Teigu." Leone replied making Run widened his eyes. "The Emperor's Teigu, but I never heard of the Emperor's Teigu." Run said staring at Leone. "That because the existence of Shikoutazer is only know by the higher ups." Leone explained causing Run to nod his head but then became confuse. "Then how did you know about it then?" Run asked causing Leone to smirk.

"Let's say that I know a dragon who a have good knowledge on Teigus." Leone replied making Run more confused and he was about to ask something but it was then that Leone wince slightly. "Are you okay?" Run asked worriedly looking at Leone. "I'm okay. It take more then a slab of stone to take me down." Leone replied referring to the stone that would have crush Run if it wasn't for Leone pushing him out of the way and taking the hit herself. "Wow, I didn't know you have a soft spot for your enemies. My, you making this lion blush." Leone said teasly causing Run to blush. "It not like that! I'm just concerned, that's all!" Run shouted causing Leone to laugh.

"A-anyway, why hasn't the Emperor attacked again?" Run asked looking a Shikoutazer confusedly. "Your Majesty. Why are you not attacking?" A voice asked making Run and Leone turned their heads to see a man with grey hair, a white bead and yellow eyes close to them. _"That's the Prime Minister! He so close that I can kill him now. But there's Run who will probably get in the way."_ Leone thought, thinking the last part frustratedly and it was then that she saw the crown on top of the Prime Minister's head and she recognize it. _"That's the Teigu Absolute limitation: Erastone. I have to be careful with that."_ Leone thought again.

"I can't attack my army or the citizens of the Capital." The Emperor replied from with in the Imperial Guardian. _"For a kid, he sure can make good decisions...if it wasn't for the Prime Minister influencing him to make the wrong decisions."_ Leone thought and the words that came out the Prime Minister's mouth made Leone's blood boil. "Who cares about them, use Shikoutazer to destroy you opponents, forget about who gets in the way." The Prime Minister said being followed by silence. "...I guess your right." The Emperor said before attacking again. When Leone looked at Run, she became surprised to see him with a angry face.

"Leone...why don't I help you kill the Prime Minister?" Run asked causing Leone to smirk. "Now your talking my language." Leone replied whilst punching her fists together for she and Run dash towards the Prime Minister. Back on the battlefield, the Revolution army is in chaos as the soldiers try to dodge the energy beams that are coming from Shikoutazer restlessly. "What on earth is he doing?! Attacking his own soldiers as well?!" the wielder of spectator yelled as he watch Empire soldiers getting wiped out as well. "I guess that the Prime Minister has influence the Emperor to attack regardless of who gets in the way." Kate yelled back as she cover her face to avoid getting earth on it. "I'll go and try to distract the Emperor." Tatsumi said making everyone stare at him.

"Distract that thing!? Are you insane Tatsumi!? Najenda asked, staring at Tatsumi like he lost his mind. "What other options do we have? If we let this continue, then we surely lose. Everything we be fighting for will be for nothing." Tatsumi replied, trying not to let his voice crack up. "Tatsumi...what about Akame?" Sheele asked causing Tatsumi to look at her. "I make sure that I won't die." Tatsumi said determinedly causing Najenda to close her eyes. "Go Tatsumi, distract Shikoutazer as long as you can." Najenda said causing Tatsumi to nod his head before flying off.

" _Now then, how do I distract a giant suit of armor?"_ Tatsumi thought as he fly towards the Imperial Guardian whilst dodging the energy beams coming from Shikoutazer. Tatsumi heard a hum from the armor. "Your right Tatsulot, I need to keep calm and think something out." Tatsumi said, guessing that the Biological Teigu can sense his nervousness. It was then that Tatsumi saw a energy beam cutting itself across the Capital and Tatsumi stopped when he heard the screams of people. The screams made Tatsumi's blood boil. "Hey Emperor! What sort of ruler are you that allows harmless people get killed by your actions!?" Tatsumi roared as he charged at the Emperor who notice him.

"That doesn't concern you." The Emperor replied as he moved Shikoutazer's arm in attempt to hit Tatsumi, however the duel Teigu wielder easily avoided the fist. "Teigus where created in the hopes of giving this nation a bright future, but you and the Prime Minister have been causing it's decay!" Tatsumi shouted as he swing Espadon at Shikoutazer however the attack did no damage to the giant suit of armor. "Shut up!" The Emperor shouted as he attacked Tatsumi with Shikoutazer's arm again. This time the fist connected with Tatsumi, causing him to be sent tumbling. _"A sword like this won't make a scratch on Shikoutazer. I need to find it's weak point."_ Tatsumi thought as he regained his balance and remembered Susanoo's advice.

With the Night Raid members in the palace, Akame and the others had to move to the gardens where they arrived to avoid the attacks that Shikoutazer has been firing. They became surprise when they saw Tatsumi fighting the Imperial Guardian. "What on earth is that idiot doing?!" Lubbock shouted as he and the others watch Tatsumi battling the giant Teigu. "He's a stubborn one all right." Chelsea replied whilst sighing before looking at Akame who had a extremely worried look on her face. "Tatsumi...please come back safe." Akame said quietly causing Chelsea to smile slightly. It was then that the three of them heard harried footsteps coming towards them.

They turn their heads to see a Grand Chariot clad Wave and Kurome running towards them. "I was wondering if it was a possibility for the Emperor to have a personal Teigu but I never would never expect that it would be this size!" Wave exclaimed as he and Kurome got next to the three other members of Night Raid. "Are you two okay?" Akame asked worriedly "we're fine. It's thanks to Wave donning Grand Chariot that help us escape the rubble." Kurome replied causing Akame to smile slightly. "That's good to hear." Akame said with relief before looking up at the battle that is currently happening above them.

"So what shall we do?" Lubbock asked feeling slightly useless. "Nothing really, unless you want to be turned into a human pancake." Chelsea replied causing Lubbock to become depress. "I'm going to help him." Wave said making everyone stare at him and Kurome looked at him worriedly. "Wave, please don't." Kurome said in a worried tone of voice but Wave shook his head. "I must. Tatsumi saved my life a while back so I want to return the favor." Wave said before activating Grand Chariot's wings. "Wave, please make sure that Tatsumi doesn't get killed." Akame said causing Wave to nod his head before flying off.

Back with Tatsumi, he manage to find a weak point on Shikoutazer which is it's abdomen but Tatsumi is having a hard time getting to it has the Emperor is attacking him with Shikoutazer's fits. _"Come on. I need to end this quickly other wise more people will die."_ Tatsumi thought as he blocked a fist Arun however he was sent flying. It was then that Tatsumi saw something coming out of Shikoutazer's shoulders and his eyes widen when Tatsumi recognize them. _"Missiles! I hope they are homing ones."_ Tatsumi thought hopefully but he became shocked when most of them rained down onto the Capital.

" _I need to destroy them before they kill any of the citizens."_ Tatsumi thought as he turned his attention towards the missiles before blocking the ones that were flying towards him with Arun. However the Emperor decided to attack Tatsumi before he could destroy the other missiles. _"Damn it!"_ Tatsumi shouted in his head as he saw the missiles raining down to the Capital. However it was then that a black blur appeared and destroyed the other missiles. _Wave!"_ Tatsumi thought relived to see the black armored Jeager wielding a spear.

"What are you doing Jeager!?" The Emperor asked confused at Wave's actions. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but it is a soldier's duty to protect the people and that is what I'm doing even if it means fighting you." Wave replied which cause the Emperor to growl in anger. "Why must there always be obstacles in my path for a peaceful nation?" The Emperor asked angrly before attacking both Tatsumi and Wave. "Wave! Why are you helping me! Shouldn't you be helping the Citizens move away from this battle?" Tatsumi asked as he blocked a energy beam with Arun. "Well you save my life a while back when we on Mt Fake remember? And anyway, Bols will be helping with the Citizens escaping the area." Wave replied as he dodge a fist. _"That's good to hear."_ Tatsumi thought and he could hear Tatsulot humming in agreement.

"Do you have a idea on how to defeat this thing?!" Wave asked as he destoyed the missiles that the Emperor fired again. "The only weak point that I found is Shikoutazer's abdomen, so can you distract the Emperor for me please?" Tatsumi asked as he shoot a fire ball at Shikoutazer's face. "I try my best." Wave replied before flying around Shikoutazer and hitting different parts with his spear in the attempt to gain the Empeor's attention. _"Now for the counter-attack."_ Tatsumi thought as he fly towards Shikoutazer's abdomen and attacking with Espadon and Tatsumi could see that the attack has some effect.

" _I need to attack more if I want to make any progress."_ Tatsumi thought before rapidly attacking with Espadon. "Look out Tatsumi!" Wave shouted causing Tatsumi to turn his head just in time to see a giant fist hitting him and sending him flying down into the Capital. " _This is going to hurt."_ Tatsumi thought before closing his eyes, waiting for the impact. However instead on hitting the ground, Tatsumi became confused when he felt two arms. "Hello Tatsumi, it's been a while." A male voice said causing Tatsumi to open his eyes to a man wearing a scary-looking mask. "Bols?" Tatsumi asked as Bols released him, letting Tatsumi stand on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bol's asked and Tatsumi saw that the wielder of the now destroyed Rubicante has been running. "I'm fine thank-ouch!" Tatsumi was about to replied but wince in pain and Tatsulot tranformed back into her dragon form. "You don't look okay." Bols said worriedly. "Thanks for noticing." Tatsumi said causing Bols to laugh sheepishly. "Have all the Citizens been evactivated from the area?" Tatsumi asked causing Bols to nod his head. "Yes. I been helping them excape when you started to battle the Emperor." Bols replied causing Tatsumi to sigh in relife. "That's good to hear." Tatsumi said before looking up to see Wave continue to battle against the Emperor.

"Me and Tatsulot need to get back into the fight." Tatsumi said causing Tatsulot to nod her head and Bols became surprise. "Are your sure Tatsumi. That punch from that Teigu did a lot of damage to you and you hardly did any damage to it when you were attacking it." Bols said making Tatsumi frowned. After a few minutes thinking, Tatsumi's eyes fell down to Incursio which is currently strapped to his waist and when he looked at Tatsulot, she must be thinking the same thing. "I guess that the fuse Teigu will be making it's appearance again." Tatsumi said which made Bols widen his eyes. "The fuse Teigu? But can you handle the strain from using it?" Bols asked causing Tatsumi to frown.

"I...can, its the only option left if we want to defeat Shikoutazer." Tatsumi replied before looking at Tatsulot and nodded his head causing Tatsulot to nod her head as well. Bols took a few steps back when Tatsumi got into the stance that he used to activate Incursio. "Let's go Tatsulot. Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted before being consumed in fire and light. Back with Wave, he was having a difficult time fighting Shikoutazer and destroy any stray missiles and head towards the Capital. _"This is getting tiring for me. If this continues at this rate then I'll probably loose unconscious."_ Wave thought as he could feel his energy leaving his body. It was then that the Shikoutazer throw a punch at Wave but the wielder of Grand Chariot couldn't dodge it, causing Wave to be sent flying into a building.

"Ouch!" Wave said as he could feel parts of his armor falling of. "For a brave Teigu wielder, I will give you a quick and painful death." The Emperor said as Shikoutazer turned it's head to look down at Wave and Wave's eyes widen when he saw a red glow appearing in the Imperial Guardian's mouth which grew. _"Sorry Kurome, I guess that I won't live a bright future with you."_ Wave thought as he close his eyes and Shikoutazer fired it's build up attack. As the the energy beam got close to Wave, a armor clad figure got in in front of him and using the spear that the armored figure is carrying, he swing the sharp pointed spear causing the energy beam to be split in two.

" _Why I'm not dead."_ Wave thought as he opened his eyes to see a a crimson and gold armored figure with dragon wings looking at him. "Tatsumi? Is that you!?" Wave asked causing the armor-clad figure to nod his head. "So that's the fuse Teigu that I heard about." The Emperor said causing Tatsumi to turn his head to look at Shikoutazer. "That's correct Emperor. This is the fusion between the Demon armor: Incursio and the Majestic Dragon: Tatsulot. Now...prepare yourself Emperor." Tatsumi said before charging at Shikoutazer. "take this assassin." The Emperor said before sending missiles towards Tatsumi however the duel Teigu wielder simply destroyed every single one of them.

" _So this is Teigu that allowed Tatsumi to kill General Esdeath. I wonder how powerful it is?"_ Wave thought as he watch Tatsumi sending a massive fire ball at Shikoutazer causing the Emperor to be blinded by the smoke. As Tatsumi flew towards Shikoutazer's abdomen, he sense something threw the smoke and he saw Shikoutazer's fist heading straight towards him. However Tatsumi dodge it and swing his spear at it and everyone became surprised when the fist fall onto the ground. _"Im-impossible! This Teigu is heavily protected by the armor. How can it get cut off so easily!?"_ The Emperor thought as he watch Tatsumi circle around him and fear started to grip his heart.

"St-st-stay away!" The Emperor yelled as he shoot energy beams at Tatsumi in the attempt to hit Tatsumi, however the duel Teigu wielder easily avoided them. "This is the end Emperor!" Tatsumi shouted before covering himself in flames and charging straight at the giant Teigu's abdomen. Everyone (including the Revolution army and the Empire army) whatched the arrow-like attack hitting Shikoutazer's abdomen causing the top half of the giant Teigu to leaned over slightly. After a few minutes, the flaming arrow suddenly broke through the Imperial Guardian and came out of the other side and the Imperial guardian started to fall into itself .

"That was a surprise!" Lubbock shouted in surprise as he and the others watch the result of Tatsumi's attack. "Well is this the fuse Teigu we're watching so what do you expect." Chelsea said whilst smiling."Well Sis, Tatsumi did it. He beat the Emperor's Teigu." Kurome said smiling but Akame had a worried look on her face as she gaze up at Tatsumi who is still airborne. It was then that Akame's eyes widen with horror. "Tatsumi!" Akame shouted as she watch Tatsumi fall from the sky.

Line Break

Meanwhile in a underground passage, the Prime Minister is running for his life. _"Have I lost them? If I had Shambhala then i could easily escape. Why did I gave it to that failure of a son."_ The Prime Minister thought whilst scowling. It was then that he sense something behind him and he quickly duck his head just in time to avoid a paw that hit the wall instead. "Why you just do us a favor and let me kill you? It will make things a lot easier." A voice asked and the Prime Minister turned his head to a Leone who was grinning evilly. "And why should I do that?" The Prime Minister growled causing Leone to gain a thinking face. "Do you want the list? It is a very long one." Leone replied as she got into a battle stance.

"Trash like you should know their place." The Prime Minister said and Leone became surprised that he got into battle stance himself. Leone quickly charge at the Prime Minister and throw a barrage of punches at him but the Prime Minister easily blocked and avoided them. _"Seriously!? How can a old man can be so good at fighting!?"_ Leone thought before throwing a kick at the Prime Minister causing him to skid backwards. "That speed and appearance...your using a Teigu, aren't you?" The Prime Minister asked causing Leone to smirk. "Yep, this is the Teigu King Of Beast Transformation: Lionell." Leone replied proudly causing the Prime Minister to frown. "I guess that you leave me no choice then to use my Teigu then." The Prime Minister said causing Leone to widen her eyes.

 _"He's going to activate_ _Absolute limitation: Erastone! I need to get away from him!"_ Leone shouted in her head as she saw the jewel in the Prime Minister's crown started to shine. "Damn it!" Leone shouted thinking that her Teigu will be destroyed. However something went speeding past Leone and impacted itself on the shining jewel, causing the crown to break into two pieces. "Huh?" The Prime Minister said confusedly looking at his broken Teigu. "You know Leone. You shouldn't charge a head you know." A male voice said causing the Prime Minister and Leone to turn their heads to see Run walking towards them. "Jeager. Why are helping this assassin?" The Prime Mister growled at Run. "Let say that me and Leone have a common enemy." Run replied causing the Prime Minister to frown whilst Leone smirked. "Well then Run, let on with the killing then." Leone said causing Run to nod his head before the two of them charged at the Prime Minister.

* * *

 **Well then everyone, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone, ready for the aftermath of the battle.  
**

Chapter 29 Tatsumi P.O.V

I'm glad that I fallen unconscious before plummeting towards the ground otherwise I would be in the grips of fear. "So I guess that this is it then. I'm dead." I said as a float in darkness, thinking how using the fuse Teigu and that final attack cause a huge strain on my body. "I'm not sure about that Tatsumi." A female voice said before I am blinded by light. When the light died down, I saw myself in a garden of some sort. I turned around to Artoria in her normal dress/armor clothes. "Artoria...what do you mean." I asked becoming confused causing the previous wielder of Tatsulot to frown. "Well you should be dead from that attack you throw at the Emperor but somehow you only fallen unconscious." Artoria explained however she doesn't look convince herself.

"Well I guess that question will have to wait then." I said making Artoria nod her. "I agree with you on that one. You have done very well Tatsumi, managing to archive your goals and helping to make the Empire into a much kinder one." Artoria said making me widen my eyes slightly. "You mean that we..." I was about to ask but Artoria shook her head. "I'm not sure about that. You have to find out when wake up." Artoria said smiling slightly and I sigh slightly. "Well there is one thing that I can say though, you are one fully awaken dragon." Artoria said making me smile. "Yes, your right about that." I said before laughing slightly. "...well then, this is goodbye for now Tatsumi." Artoria said making me widen my eyes before becoming sad.

This cause Artoria to chuckle slightly. "Don't be like that. There are your friends that want to see you awake." Artoria said as she walk up to and hug me, making me surprise and it was then that I could feel Artoria shaking slightly. _"Artoria is also upset that this is probably the last time that we see each other."_ I thought surprised as Artoria broke the hug. "Before you leave Tatsumi...there's someone that want to see you as well." Artoria said as she wipe a tear that is coming out of her eye. "Okay." I said slowly, thinking of who want to see me and it was then that I thought enter my head. "Er Artoria...before I go, just who are you?" I asked making Artoria surprised before a smirk appeared upon her face.

"Well Tatsumi, if you want to know. I'm your great-grandmother." Artoria replied and it took me a few seconds to register what she said. "Your my what!" I shouted in surprise making Artoria laugh as a smile appeared upon her face. "Didn't it occurred to you that we both have the same shade of green for our eye colour?" Artoria asked referring to my right eye. "Well...kind of. But I didn't thought about it that much." I replied feeling embarriest and Artoria kept on laughing for a few more minutes. "But now, it for us to part good bye Tatsumi." Artoria said as she smiles sadly. "Good bye...Grandmother." I said before darkness envelop the both of us.

After a few seconds the darkness disappeared, I found myself next to a beautiful lake. _"So who wanted to speak to me?"_ I thought as I looked around the area to see anyone. "Hello Tatsumi." A female voice said behind me causing me to wirl around to see a girl slightly younger then me sitting on a fallen down tree trunk. The girl has red eyes and has long silver hair. The dress that the girl is wearing is also silver with parts of it being gold. "Hello?" I said confused as the girl knew my name and the girl giggled slightly. "This is the first time that we actually spoke to each other but we know each other for a long time." The girl said causing me to become more confuse.

After a few seconds of examining the girl I thought of something. "You know, your like the human version of the Teigu, Majestic dragon: Tatsulot." I said trying not to be rude however the girl just smiled slightly at what I said. "Come on Tatsumi, your very close." The girl said still smiling and it was then that I realize that her eyes are the same shade of red just like..."...Tatsulot?" I asked unsurely causing the girl to smile brightly. "Well done Tatsumi. It's me Tatsulot." The now named Tatsulot introduce herself and my eyes widened. "What!" I shouted causing Tatsulot laugh. "Oh man, if only you could see the look on your face." Tatsulot said as she got off the tree trunk and walk towards me.

"But what about Cynder? Are you her as well?" I asked referring to the Danger Beast that was used to create the Teigu as Tatsulot came up to and began to think. "Well...you can say that we are the same yet different beings." Tatsulot replied making me not my head slightly. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as Tatsulot looked at the lake. "Before we get onto what I want to say, I first like to say that you have been one of the best wielders I have ever had since my creation." Tatsulot said as turned her head to look at me with a wide smile on her face causing me to blush slightly. "Well...thank you." I said trying not to sound embarriest however Tatsulot just laughed before gaining a sad look on her face.

"However, It pained me when we first meet to see you in state of despair." Tatsulot explained causing me to gain a sad look as well. "Sorry." I said but Tatsulot shook her head. "It's okay Tatsumi. I'm just glad that I manage to get you out of your despair before meeting Night Raid." Tatsulot said causing me to smile slightly and it was then I saw Tatsulot blushing lightly. "You know, if I was born as a human rather then a Teigu then...I could properly fall in love with you." Tatsulot said as her blush grew and I became shocked. "What did you said?!" I asked, thinking that I mis-heard her. "I've falling in love with you." Tatsulot repeated causing me to blush and Tatsulot laugh slightly before gaining a sadly sad look on her face.

"However that was a impossible dream for me. However I'm glad you found someone to happy with." Tatsulot said referring to Akame and it was then that I started to laugh slightly causing Tatsulot to become confuse. "If you were human, then I can see you and Akame fighting over me." I said making Tatsulot giggle slightly. "Yes, I see what you mean." Tatsulot said as she looked at the lake again and I looked at the lake as well. "The time that we spent together from the moment that we met and now is memorable, isn't it Tatsumi?" Tatsulot asked causing me to nod my head. "Yes, yes it is." I replied as memories started to flow through my mind.

"However, even those good times must have a ending." Tatsulot said causing me to become confuse as I turn me head to look at Tatsulot. "What do you mean?" I asked and I could see that Tatsulot is trying to stay calm. "The reason that I called you here...is to say goodbye." Tatsulot replied causing me to become shock. "What do you mean?!" I asked trying not to think of the worst and Tatsulot clasp her hands together. "That attack you used against the Supreme Teigu would have killed you, so I took most back lash instead of you." Tatsulot explained and I was having a hard time keeping calm.

"But...but you can't just die. Not with everything that we been through." I said trying to prevent tears from escaping and it was then that Tatsulot put a finger to my lips whilst smiling slightly. "Don't be sad Tatsumi, you have people that what to see you safe and anyway, I'm not going to die." Tatsulot said making me confused. "The back lash will only cause me to go into coma." Tatsulot explained which cause me to be happy slightly. "Before I go, I want you to promise me something." Tatsulot said causing me to become confuse. "If you and Akame have any children and I have woken up, then I want the honor of being their Teigu." Tatsulot said causing me to become surprise.

"S-sure." I said, feeling slightly embarriest and the next thing that happened made me shocked. Tatsulot thrust her head towards mine and capture my lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and when we parted, I could see tears flowing down Tatsulot's cheeks and from the wet feeling on my cheeks, so am I. "Goodbye Tatsumi." Tatsulot said before darkness enveloped the both of us. "Goodbye Tatsulot."

Line Break

When I woke up, I found myself looking up at a ceiling and could feel that I'm in a bed of some kind. As I try to sit up, it felt like that all my bones are made of lead. _"Well, I guess that happens when you push yourself when using a powerful weapon."_ I thought as I looked around and I saw that I'm in a private hospital ward of some sort. _"Where I'm I?"_ I thought before my eyes fell onto the table that is next to my bed and I became sad when I saw a statute-like mini Tatsulot. I rose my arm (which I found difficult) and stoke Tatsulot, feeling coldness under my fingers. "I will keep my promise Tatsulot." I said quietly and it was then that the door to the room opened.

The person who opened the door is Akame and from the look of things she's been crying. When Akame saw me, her eyes widen. "Tatsumi!" Akame shouted as she run up to me and embrace me in a tight hug. "Thank goodness that you woken up. I was dead worried when I saw you fallen down from the sky. You only been unconscious for a day this time." Akame said in a slightly quick tone of voice that I couldn't quite catch the words. "I'm sorry for making you worry. What's has been happening whilst I've been unconscious?" I asked in a nervous tone of voice however Akame gained a big smile.

"We won Tatsumi. We won. When you destroyed Shikoutazer, the Empire's army where easily defeated. " Akame replied causing me to smile as well. "That's good to hear. How about the others, are they okay?" I asked becoming worried about the others. "The others are okay, the only people that needed the most medical attention are Mien and Leone." Akame replied causing me to become wide eyed. "Leone! What happened to her?" I asked becoming more worried and Akame gained a calm expression on her face. "You don't need to worry Tatsumi, Leone is fine. She was targeting the Prime Minister and we didn't expected that the Prime Minister was a capable fighter." Akame explained causing me to sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear. I guess that we should meet up with the others, they be happy that I'm alive." I said causing Akame to become confuse. "What about Tatsulot? She hasn't woken up yet." Akame asked whilst looking at Tatsulot and I gained a sad expression. "Tatsulot...won't be waking up soon." I replied sadly causing Akame to become more confuse. It took me a few minutes to explain to Akame about the meeting with Tatsulot (Akame was surprise about the human form of Tatsulot) and about her going into a coma. By the end of the explanation Akame was tears. "Why? Why now? We just won a very important battle, she just can't just go." Akame said through tears and I brought her into a hug.

"Shush Akame. Tatsulot want us to have bright future together. And anyway, we will see her again some day." I said in a gentle tone of voice, feeling Akame's tears soaking through my sweater. "I guess your right about that last part. Tatsulot want us to be happy." Akame said as she wipe the tears away whilst smiling slightly. "That's right. Now I think that the others are waiting. Shall we?" I asked indicating towards the door causing Akame to nod her head.

Line Break

When me and Akame met up with everyone again, I was immediately got pounded with questions being if I'm alright. I responded that I'm okay but dead tired from using the fuse Teigu and that arrow-like attack. The events that happened after I woken up involves the execution of the Emperor (When I first heared about the current Emperor being a young child I couldn't believe it for the first few days). Leone was doing the honors of cutting the Emperor's head off and I saw that the Emperor has realize the errors that he has done to his Empire before being killed.

For the Prime Minister, Leone told us that she gave him a extremely painful death (that made everyone shiver in fear). Right now the Revolution army are now giving a celebration march throughout the Capital and me with the other members of Night Raid (except Boss and Susanoo) are on a balcony at the palace, watching the march go pass. "I guess that this is it then. The official disbandment of Night Raid." Lubbock said as he turned his attention away from the march and towards everyone. "It seems like it. It seems so un-real how everyone is still alive after what happened a day ago...well except one of us." Chelsea said as she suck on a lolly and looking at me.

"So I guess that we will be going our separate ways soon then?" Sheele asked as she looked questioningly at everyone. "Yep. It will be sad though. We spend so much time together and now..." Kurome was about to reply but couldn't find any words to say. "Get a grip Kurome. It not like this will be the last time that we will see each other." Mine said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice which cause Leone to smirk. "You acting all tough but we all know that you are just hiding your soft side." Leone said causing everyone to laugh slightly. "I don't know what your talking about." Mien said before wincing in pain.

"You better keep calm Mien, your still recovering." Akame said causing Mien to not making eye contact with her whilst mumbling with about its Leone's fault. "it looks like that everyone is gathered." A voice said causing everyone to turn their heads to see Boss and Susanoo approaching the group. "First of all I want to thank everyone for giving your support to create the new nation and risking everything to help archive this goal." Boss said causing everyone to nod their heads. "And secondly...I hope that you all live a happy life from now on." Boss said and everyone became surprise when she was trembling slightly. "There, there. I think this is a emotional moment for everyone." Susanooo said whilst patting Boss on the shoulder. "Thanks Susanoo." Boss said whilst looking at the humanoid Biological Teigu with a small smile.

"Er...is there room for us." A voice said causing everyone to turn their to see Wave, Run and Bols making all of us become tense. "Relax, we're not here to cause any trouble." Wave said causing everyone to become relax slightly. "So how is everyone, still recovering?" Bols asked causing everyone to nod their heads. "That's good to hear." Wave said before becoming confuse. "Where's Tatsulot." Wave asked looking at me. "Tatsulot...is sleeping."I replied trying to stay calm. "I guess that attack you used against the Emperor cause Tatsulot to...shut down." Run said saying the last part in a unsure tone of voice causing me to nod my head. "Well I guess that enemies can now become friends now." Boss causing everyone to become tense slightly.

"Come you guys, there now point fighting each other now so why don't get along with each other." Leone said whilst going up to Run and draping a arm around Run causing him to blush. "From foes to friends you say, so why are you draping a arm around Run? You only know each other for a few hours." Chelsea asked causing Leone to become confuse. "I don't know really, maybe because he help me to kill the Prime Minster." Leone replied causing everyone to become surprise.

"Maybe you and Run should get together, you look like a good pair." Sheele suddenly said causing everyone to stare at her. "What? I'm just saying." Sheele said and it was then that Leone and Run started to blush. "I definitely see it. I hope that you too have a good life together." Chelsea said whilst smirking causing Leone to release a her hold on Run. "S-shut up Chelsea. Why don't you and Lubbock just get together already." Leone said causing Chelsea and Lubbock to blush and everyone looked at the two arguing girls with amusement. "F-fine!" Chelsea suddenly said and before anyone could do anything, Chelsea march up to Lubbock, grab him by the shirt and kissed him.

Everyone just stared at the two as the continue to kiss. After a few minutes, the two broke a part whilst blushing heavily. "There! Happy?" Chelsea asked whilst slightly glaring at Leone. "I am." Lubbock suddenly said causing everyone to stare at him. _"I didn't expect that this would happen."_ I thought in amusement and it was then that Kurome walked up to Wave. "It looks like we can live together now." Kurome said whilst blushing causing Wave to blush as well and everyone became confused at what Kurome said. "Me and Kurome...are in a relationship." Wave said causing Run, Bols, Sheele, Mien, Lubbock, Chelsea, Boss and Susanoo to become surprise.

"W-w-when did this happen?" Mien demanded whilst pointing a finger at the two. "Two days after Bro used the fuse Teigu the first time." Kurome replied whilst putting a sweet into her mouth. "Now that I think about it. You two did spend a lot of time together when Wave visits us." Susanoo said with a thinking face causing Run and Bols to more surprise. "You knew where Night Raid's base was?"Bols asked causing Wave to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "Well...yes but I mostly go there to see how Kurome was...after the death of Julia."Wave replied causing both Run and Bols to look uncomfortable. "I guess that makes sense since Julia was friends with Akame and Kurome." Bols said causing Run to nod his head in agreement.

"Well I hope that the both of you have a good life together then." Sheele said whilst smiling causing Wave and Kurome to blush whilst nodding slightly. "Wave." Akame said in a slightly serious tone of voice before getting of her chair and walking up to the wielder of Grand Chariot. I became worried because Wave gained a scared look as Akame stared at him. "Please look after Kurome for me please." Akame said finally whilst smiling causing Wave to sigh in relief and everyone laugh.

Line Break

It now late into the night and there are fireworks in the sky as the citizens of the Capital enjoy the era of the new nation. The others are enjoying themselves but I remain on the balcony and admire the fireworks. "You not join the others?" A voice suddenly asked causing me to turn my to see Akame with a questioningly look. "Soon, I'm just...thinking about a few things." I replied as I turn my head back round and Akame came up to me. "Your still thinking about Tatsulot, aren't you?" Akame asked causing me to smile.

"You know me too well Akame." I replied and I saw Akame smile as well. "She...was a great member of Night Raid." Akame said and I could tell that she is trying to stay calm. "Yes and a close friend to all." I said and it was then that I remember something. "Akame...there's something I need to tell you." I said whilst turning my head towards Akame who is looking at me questioningly and I told her the promise that Tatsulot wanted me to keep. When I finish speaking, Akame became surprised and started to blush slightly. "That's a nice idea." Akame said whilst smiling.

"Yes, yes it is." I said and it was then that a idea came into my head. "So do you want to start now?" I asked whilst smirking causing Akame to become confuse. It took her a few seconds to realize what I meant and started to blush deeply. "T-T-Tatsumi! N-nows not the time." Akame stuttered causing me to laugh and Akame jab me in the stomach. "I'm only joking Akame." I said and Akame glared slightly. Your one troublesome boyfriend." Akame said whilst sighing causing me to smile. It was then that Akame looked over the balcony and she became surprised causing me to become confuse.

"What's wrong Akame?" I asked still confused before looking over the balcony as well. I became surprise when I saw Leone and Run kissing each other. "Love...seems to be in the air tonight." I said awkwardly still looking at the two. "Tatsumi." Akame said causing me to look a her. "I love you." Akame said whilst smile making me smile as well. "I love you too Akame." I said before me and Akame brought our heads together and kiss, enjoying each others company.

* * *

 **And there we have it and I'm sorry for what happened to Tatsulot. The next chapter is the last one so be warned.**


	31. Epilogue

**And here we're are, the final chapter. Before you read this chapter I want to say thank you everyone who have read this story from the start. Now for the final chapter.  
**

epilogue Akame P.O.V

It's been four years since the day of the revolution and life is going well. However it will take time to completely eradicate all the corruption in the new nation but that is expected. It was heartbreaking for everyone when we were saying our goodbyes but I'm hoping that we will see each other again someday. I'm not sure where everyone is going but I do know that Kurome went with Wave to live at his home village (I expect that Kurome will smell of fish when we see each other again) and I also know that Run and Leone went to the village that Run came from before joining the Jeagers (I think that it made everyone shocked that those two went into a relationship). Chelsea and Lubbock are helping with the creation of the new Empire along with Boss and Susanoo and it is sweet that those two became a couple now. Mien and Sheele are helping with improving relations between the revolution army and it's allies and I hope that those two lead happy life's.

Night Raid have been cleared of all our crimes by the new government so that everyone can lead a peaceful life. However me and Tatsumi decided on moving to the country where Artoria originally came from because we decided that in order to have a fresh start, we need to get away from what we been through. The country is completely different from ours as it is more flourishing. The village that we settled in is friendly and my most favorite part of the village was the small harbor that is located at the river next to the village and when Tatsumi asked about this I replied that I always dreamed of journeying on a boat (which made Tatsumi smile).

When the new Nation was created, the existence of Night Raid has been erased from the records of the Revolution army to make it seems that the Revolution army didn't employ assassins to do their dirty work. Despite this Tatsumi made a small alter of some sorts that is dedicated towards Night Raid and that where we place the still statue-like Tatsulot and a plaque that had the names of all the members of Night Raid. I know that this has no connections with Night Raid but I also made a plaque that have the names of the Elite Seven on it as I felt that I should put it up in remembrance of them.

However I do suffer from nightmares at times but that is expected from the life that assassins lead. Tatsumi also suffers from nightmares but he puts on a brave face to stop making me worried.

Overall I'm enjoying this new life with Tatsumi by my side as it is a completely new experience for me. "Mummy!" A voice shouted causing me look up from the book that I'm reading just in time to see a blur running up to me hugging me. "Hello Corey, how was your day?" I asked looking down at the smiling face of my daughter. It was reviled that after the revolution that I was pregnant and I couldn't stop laughing at the reaction that Tatsumi had when he heard the news. However it was slightly scary for the both of us but Bols and his family were helpful with giving us good parental advice. Our four year old daughter has long brown hair and green eyes. It was a surprise for the both of us when me and Tatsumi first saw Corey's eyes since Tatsumi has duel coloured red and green eyes.

"It was good Mummy." Corey replied still smiling causing me to smile as well. Corey seems to inherit Tatsumi's innocent side but she does have some sense of right and wrong. Corey doesn't know about mine or Tatsumi's life as assassins but we are planning to tell her when she old enough. "That's good to hear. Where's Tatsumi?" I asked before hearing deep breathing from the doorway and I look up to see a out of breath Tatsumi. "Wow Tatsumi, I can't believe that you are out of breath whilst Cora seems completely fine." I said whilst smirking and Corey giggled. "Its...not my fault...don't know...how Cory has...so much energy." Tatsumi said through deep breaths.

"Well anyway I guess that I should get started on dinner." I said as Corey released me. "Akame, before you do that...there's something I want to talk about." Tatsumi said making me slightly curious. "And what's that?" I asked and I saw Cora giggling making me confuse. "It better if we talk privately. Corey, can you go out of the room please?" Tatsumi asked causing Corey to nod her head before walking out of the room but I can still see her green eyes poking through the door. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked whilst turning my attention to Tatsumi who looked nervous.

"Well..." Tatsumi began to say but stop as he became more nervous. "Tatsumi. You don't need to be nervous. The only people here are me and Corey." I said assuring whilst grasping his hand making Tatsumi blush slightly. "T-thanks Akame." Tatsumi said as he took a deep breath before getting on one knee and took a small black box out of a pocket. "Akame, through the time that we know each other. We have gone through many hardships but we have brought happiness to each others life's. So...I want the honor of being your husband. Would you marry me?" Tatsumi asked opening the box relieving a ring.

I immediately put a hand over my mouth, processing what he said. "Y-yes! I accept." I said through tears of joy causing Tatsumi to smile whilst sanding up. We immediately kiss, enjoying the moment and Corey looked at the both of with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

 **And here we have it, the final chapter and I hope you that all of you enjoy reading the entire story and I hope that you enjoy reading Tatsumi proposing to Akame. If people are curious then Akame got pregnant at the end of chapter 26/25 and I named Corey after Cornelia from the Akame ga kill zero manga. My favorite part of writing this story is reading all of your comments. Falwell for now.  
**


End file.
